Une Lumière dans la nuit
by OscarJarjayes
Summary: "Vous allez traverser de sombres lieux durant votre voyage. Et vous vous perdrez dans ces obscurs méandres, si vous n'avez pas de lumière pour vous guider et de feu pour vous réchauffer et vous protéger. Vous venez de trouver cette Lumière." Gandalf a-t-il raison de laisser une humaine se joindre à la quête de Thorin Oakenshield ?
1. Chapter 1 - Sauvée in-extremis

NAUSICAA

La jeune femme plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Sa chevauchée avait été longue et éreintante. Sa fuite, éperdue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de 3 heures par nuit et qu'elle ne s'était nourrie que de baies et de menus gibiers. Elle se savait traquée, pistée, par des limiers. Mais, malgré la fatigue, la faim et la peur, elle ne se laisserait pas capturer. Car, ce qui l'attendait, était pire que la mort. Une existence de servitude et soumission. Une existence qu'elle refusait de vivre. Elle préférait s'empoisonner, plutôt que de se laisser dompter ! Son cheval paissait tranquillement aux alentours de la rivière. Il était calme et il n'était pas nécessaire de l'attacher. La jeune femme s'allongea quelques instants dans l'herbe. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et l'après-midi, bien entamée. Nausicaa s'assoupit quelques instants, sa volonté écrasée par sa fatigue.

Elle fut réveillée par un bruissement dans les buissons tout proches. Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'une main sale et puante se plaqua brutalement contre sa bouche. Un homme aux cheveux roux clairsemés et aux dents jaunes lui sourit méchamment. Des mains puissantes lui plaquèrent les jambes au sol. Nausicaa voulut récupérer une dague glissée à sa ceinture mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, un second homme lui noua les poignets avec une corde rêche et coupante. Contrairement à son acolyte, il n'avait pas de dents pourries et une cascade de cheveux blonds tombait négligemment sur ses épaules. Son regard gris était aussi dur que l'acier.

Nausicaa voulut se rebeller et mordit jusqu'au sang le bandit. Ce dernier grogna de douleur et asséna une gifle monumentale à sa prisonnière. Des étoiles dansèrent devant les yeux de cette dernière qui redoubla de vigueur pour frapper ses agresseurs. Ligotée et écrasée sous le poids du blondinet, la scène devait sans doute se révéler comique pour un témoin extérieur. Elle s'immobilisa brutalement lorsqu'une lame se glissa sous son cou.

"Si j'étais toi, jeune demoiselle, je cesserai de résister _immédiatement_ ou nous serions contraint de te faire mal. Bien plus mal que nécessaire."

"MmmmmMmMm."

Le blondinet leva les yeux aux ciels d'un air exaspéré et le poignard s'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans la gorge de Nausicaa.

"Enlève ta main, Loruf. La demoiselle ne va pas crier, n'est-ce-pas ?", dit-il en vrillant son regard dans celui, affolé, de sa prisonnière. Cette dernière acquiesça doucement et la main surdimensionnée de Loruf s'écarta de sa bouche. Nausicaa déglutit pour chasser le goût du sang.

"Que voulez-vous de moi ?", articula-t-elle doucement en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur.

"Moi ? Rien du tout. Mais j'ai promis _une récompense_ à Loruf. Oui, une belle récompense."

Des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de son dos et des bouffées de chaleur lui rougir les joues. Tout d'abord, elle crut que ses hommes avaient été envoyés pour la ramener chez elle, mais maintenant elle en doutait. La réalité était peut-être bien plus terrible que ce qu'elle avait envisagé.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?", articula-t-elle avec peine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de miel cueillit délicatement, du bout de ses doigts, une perle de sueur qui s'écoulait sur la tempe de sa victime.

"Tu as raison d'avoir peur, tu es à ma merci. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux."

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Nausicaa, un sourire torve sur les lèvres.

"Et même si j'aurais aimé que tu sois ma récompense, je t'ai promise à mon compagnon. Et je ne prends les restes de personne. Car, lorsqu'il en aura fini avec toi, j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois plus aussi jolie à regarder."

Les lèvres de Nausicaa se mirent à trembler. Elle comprenait enfin ce que voulaient ces deux bandits. Loruf semblait se délecter de la situation et la dévorait déjà d'un regard pervers. Le blond approcha sa main de la chemise de sa prisonnière. Il déchira celle-ci d'un geste si brusque qu'il lui coupa la respiration. La jeune femme voulut plaquer ses mains contre sa poitrine, mais Loruf ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il écarta sans ménagement son compagnon, et s'affala de tout son poids sur Nausicaa.

"Tu me gâches mon plaisir, Ethan. Elle est à moi."

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et s'écarta prudemment.

"Je t'en prie, amuse-toi bien. Cadeau."

"Va-t-en, grogna Loruf."

Ethan lança un dernier regard torve en direction de Nausicaa avant de partir vers les sous-bois proches. Loruf entreprit de caresser violemment le visage, les lèvres et la poitrine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tentait de réfléchir malgré la terreur qui menaçait de la submerger d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle s'était enfuit de chez elle pour ne pas être soumise aux hommes et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau entre leurs sales mains.

C'était inadmissible.

"Toi et moi on va passer un bon moment... Détends-toi et je ne te ferai pas mal. Enfin, pas trop."

La bouche de Loruf se plaqua sans douceur contre celle de Nausicaa. Ce contact la dégoûta au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait le laisser jouir d'elle à sa guise. Elle ne pouvait le laisser s'amuser avec elle comme un vulgaire jouet ! Le regard de Nausicaa se durcit. Elle devait agir au moment opportun. Les mains fébriles de Loruf tiraient avec acharnement son pantalon de cuir si bien qu'elle se retrouva quelques instants libérées du poids du colosse.

C'était LE moment.

Elle lui emboutit les parties génitales avec son genoux et son agresseur se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur. Nausicaa s'extirpa de son emprise et se releva d'un bond. Elle glissa derrière lui et lui asséna un coup sans pitié au creux du dos. Le bandit lui saisit alors la cheville et elle bascula en arrière. Elle heurta le sol avec un bruit mat et un gémissement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle remarqua alors sa dague, négligemment jetée par Ethan. Loruf ricana méchamment tout en attrapant les cheveux noirs de Nausicaa, qu'il tira en arrière.

"Tu vas souffrir petite écervelée. Je te promets que tu vas regretter de t'être rebellée !"

"Tu crois ça, pourriture ?"

Elle lui enfonça sa dague dans le cou. La peur avait cédé place à la haine. Tandis qu'une écume de sang montait aux lèvres de Loruf, étouffant ses cris, elle le frappa jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne soit réduite à une bouillie infâme. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la pointe d'un poignard s'enfoncer au creux de son dos.

Ethan.

"Tu vas payer, articula-t-il calmement. Je n'avais aucune affection pour ce type, mais je déteste être ridiculisé par une fillette. Je n'ai même plus envie de m'amuser avec toi. Tu vas mourir."

Nausicaa ferma les yeux. Cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Comment pouvait-elle se résigner après tout ce chemin parcouru ?

Ethan poussa un hurlement d'agonie qui hérissa les poils de Nausicaa, qui se retourna dans une envolée de cheveux noirs, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Un nain venait de planter sa hache dans la tête d'Ethan qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il tomba en avant et son sang se répandit sur l'herbe. Nausicaa fixa avec stupeur le corps d'Ethan. Elle frémit lorsque le nain retira sa hache de la tête du bandit dans un horrible bruit de succion.

"Tout va bien ?", lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

"Oui, enfin, je crois."

Le nain se retourna vers la jeune femme qui rassembla les lambeaux de sa chemise pour couvrir sa poitrine dénudée. Elle était frustrée de s'être laissé surprendre dans son sommeil par deux marauds et son amour propre était dans le même état que son vêtement. Le nain qui lui faisait face était plutôt grand comparé à ceux de sa race, mais elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, dissimulé sous une large capuche.

"Vous ne devriez pas voyager seule, les routes ne sont pas sûres."

« _Les routes ne sont pas sûres_ ». Les lèvres de Nausicaa se pincèrent. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu."

Le nain retira son capuchon et Nausicaa en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle connaissait ce nain, ce prince déchu qui, autrefois, lui ébouriffait les cheveux en souriant. Elle connaissait ce regard noir si perçant, ces cheveux noir de jais, ce visage tanné par le soleil et taillé à la serpe. Elle le connaissait. Mais c'était dans un autre temps, dans une autre vie. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi le destin l'avait-il mis en travers de sa route, en ces heures si sombre ?

"Je... J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule !, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à balbutier."

Il éclata d'un rire profond, caverneux.

"Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il vous aurait égorgée, ou pire encore."

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et elle resta plantée en face de ce fantôme de son passé. D'un lointain passé, qui fut jadis heureux. Le nain détacha sa cape noire, trouée et maculée de boue, qu'il lança négligemment à Nausicaa.

"Couvrez-vous un peu ou vous risquez d'attirer tous les détraqués des alentours."

Nausicaa sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, et elle enfila sans broncher le manteau. Le nain essuya la lame de sa hache contre le pantalon en toile de ce qui fut naguère Ethan. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée, je suis votre obligée maître-nain."

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec détachement.

"Et, que ferais-je d'une telle obligée ?"

Il moucha la répartie de Nausicaa qui, habituellement, n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle fut heureusement sauvée par Eona, son cheval pommelé, qui se fraya un chemin à travers les broussailles. Le nain attrapa avec adresse les rênes, qu'il tendit à Nausicaa.

"Où comptez-vous aller maintenant ?"

Les mâchoires de Nausicaa se contractèrent et elle lutta pour garder son sang-froid. Que pouvait-elle faire, si loin de chez elle, à part continuer son errance sans but autre que rester libre ? Elle décida de garder cette réponse pour elle, car elle risquait de mettre la puce à l'oreille au nain, qui pourrait alors deviner sa véritable identité. Cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue, elle avait tant changé depuis son enfance. Elle avait tant changé. Lui, par contre, était resté le même, malgré les quelques rides qui s'étaient creusées autour de ses yeux. Autour de ses yeux qui semblaient aussi lasses que déterminés.

"Je ne sais pas. Dormir à la belle étoile, sûrement, et reprendre ma route demain. Et, vous ?"

Il médita quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

"Je pense aller manger dans une taverne, venez avec moi."

"Comment ?"

"Vous m'avez bien entendue. Je me sentirais coupable de vous laisser ici, à la merci de la moindre brute."

"Je ne suis à la merci de personne. Je sais me battre !"

Le nain sauta d'un bond agile sur son poney et Nausicaa nota qu'ils avaient presque la même taille. Elle était en effet particulièrement petite pour une humaine et son frère la charriait souvent durant son enfance à propose de sa taille.

"Faites comme vous voulez, mais soyez prudente à l'avenir, je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous aider."

Elle le regarda se mettre en selle et claquer la langue, d'une façon presque inaudible, pour faire avancer sa monture. Celle-ci obéit docilement. La jeune femme réajusta sa cape tandis que son cerveau bouillonnait. Ce serait une erreur de le laisser partir. Peut-être était-il la clef qui lui permettrait de se reconstruire une vie loin de son pays natal, loin de son père, loin de son frère, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

"Attendez !"

Le nain tira sèchement sur les rênes de sa monture.

"Oui, qu'y a t-il ?"

"Je veux bien venir, si vous êtes toujours d'accord. J'ai une dette envers vous alors laissez-moi vous accompagner. Au moins pour un dîner, si ma compagnie vous sied toujours."

Il acquiesça, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

" Montez en selle, nous partons, demoiselle."

" Nausi, je m'appelle Nausi."

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour enfourcher Eona, sans un regard en arrière pour les cadavres d'Ethan et de Loruf.

"En avant, Eona, murmura-t-elle. Nous avons un but maintenant, et nous n'allons pas le laisser nous filer entre les doigts."

Mais pourquoi Thorin Oakenshield se trouvait-il ici, dans la Comté, si loin de son peuple et de ses Montagnes Bleues ? Elle comptait bien le découvrir. Le retrouver après toutes ces années, alors qu'elle fuyait les siens, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Elle en était persuadée !


	2. Chapter 2 - La taverne

THORIN

La taverne était presque déserte. Un regard circulaire apprit au nain qu'aucune menace ne planait sur lui dans l'immédiat. Depuis que deux tueurs à gages avaient tentés de l'assassiner ici-même il y a quelques mois, il se méfiait. La bagarre n'avait pas eu lieu grâce à l'arrivée du magicien gris. A l'époque, il ne savait pas qui il était. Désormais, la réalité était toute autre. Thorin s'installa à une table miteuse, dans un coin de la taverne. Le mur se trouvait derrière son dos et cela lui permettait d'avoir une vision globale du lieu. Rien ne lui échappait.

Nausi s'installa face à lui, les bras croisés contre son ventre. Elle portait toujours son manteau dont elle avait rabattu le large capuchon. Elle ne paraissait pas très à l'aise, mais malgré tout Thorin percevait en elle une détermination sans faille. Lorsqu'elle enleva la capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux noirs en bataille, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle lui semblait familière, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait rencontrée. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser seule au milieu des bois, bien qu'il devinât à sa mine fatiguée et inquiète, qu'elle avait subi des épreuves autrement plus dangereuses et éprouvantes. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de lui accorder un moment de répit.

En temps normal, il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des hommes. Il ne put cependant passer son chemin lorsqu'il avait entendu des cris de femmes et les manifestations sonores d'une violente échauffourée. Il était alors intervenu, se détournant du chemin menant à Bree.

L'arrivée du tavernier, un homme rubicond au ventre proéminent, le tira de ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?", demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

"Une chope de bière, répondit Thorin."

Il interrogea Nausi du regard, qui acquiesça légèrement.

"Deux chopes, tavernier."

"Vous voulez manger, aussi ? On a du ragoût de légumes et des cuisseaux de chevreuils"

"Je prendrai du ragoût", répondit la jeune femme.

"Un cuisseau, ajouta le nain."

Le gérant de la taverne les remercia à demi-mot avant de se détourner. Les compagnons se mirent à manger. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut assez pesant et Thorin le rompit sans douceur.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ? Une femme seule, à cheval, ce n'est pas banal."

Nausicaa se trémoussa sur sa chaise, visiblement gênée par la question. Thorin nota du coin de l'œil que sa joue devenait violacée. Il grimaça en songeant que le coup avait été surement asséné avec une brutalité redoutable. Nausi ne se plaignait pourtant pas et il admirait cette forme de courage.

"Je suis partie de chez moi, répondit-elle laconiquement."

Thorin haussa un sourcil intéressé. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

"Je fuyais un mariage arrangé."

Elle vrilla son regard émeraude dans celui de Thorin qui acquiesça avec lenteur.

"Chacun est libre de mener sa vie comme il le souhaite. Il faut ensuite assumer ses choix."

"Oui, j'ai toujours voulu découvrir le monde. Il était hors de question que je me laisse enchaîner à cet homme."

Le nain s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mais le tavernier arriva à grand-pas. Il posa les plats sur la table et lança un regard méfiant à ses deux clients.

"Faut payer main'tnant, m'sieur, dame."

Nausicaa porta la main à une poche de son pantalon pour en tirer sa bourse, mais Thorin l'arrêta en posant doucement sa main calleuse sur celle, beaucoup plus fine, de la jeune femme.

"Laissez-moi payer, je vous ai invité."

"Mais je suis votre obligée, voulut protester la jeune femme en rougissant."

"Il en est hors de question. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas m'encombrer d'une obligée."

Nausi se tut, mais Thorin comprit à son air orgueilleux et buté qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Il lança quelques piécettes argentées au tavernier qui les compta soigneusement avant de se retirer en faisant une courbette dénuée de grâce.

"Et qu'est ce qui vous a amené ici ?, enchaîna Nausi. Il est rare de voir un nain en dehors de ses mines."

Thorin se rembrunit. Il était hors de question de révéler le but de sa quête à une quasi-inconnue. Mais, par égard envers ce qu'elle avait vécu il décida de rester évasif.

"Des raisons familiales."

La jeune femme ne parut pas convaincue et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait demander d'autres explications, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une silhouette grise et allongée se profila dans l'embrasure. Un vieil homme entra, vêtu d'une large robe grise et coiffé d'un chapeau de couleur similaire. Même sans son sempiternel bâton, Thorin l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Le regard de Gandalf s'illumina lorsqu'il repéra le roi nain, assis au fond de la taverne.

"J'espérais bien vous trouver ici."

Les yeux de Gandalf tombèrent sur Nausi qui devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle le fixait sans mot dire tandis qu'il lui souriait avec bienveillance.

"Je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield."

Le nain ravala un juron. Le magicien venait de révéler son identité devant cette femme. Le nom de Thorin Oakenshield était connu à travers toute la Terre du Milieu et il ne lui suffit que d'un regard pour comprendre qu'elle savait qui il était.

"Gandalf, grogna le nain à la manière d'un avertissement."

Ce dernier approcha une chaise et prit place à table. Il sortit une pipe de sa besace en cuir élimé, la fourra de tabac et l'alluma avec nonchalance. Il tira une bouffée. Nausi se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise tandis que Thorin se demandait quelle attitude adopter.

"Je vous connais, lâcha-t-elle brusquement. Enfin, je connais votre histoire. On me l'a racontée lorsque j'étais enfant. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. Le prince nain et son peuple, chassé d'Erebor par le terrible dragon Smaug, a gagné les Montagnes Bleues, après avoir mené la bataille d'Azanulbizar durant laquelle il a défait l'orque Azog le profanateur, grâce à un bouclier de chêne."

Thorin soupira avec énervement. Il souhaitait rester discret, mais voilà que Gandalf arrivait et mettait en péril tout ce qu'il avait soigneusement construit depuis des mois. Il lança un regard noir au magicien qui souriait toujours.

"J'ai besoin d'entretenir Thorin d'un affaire urgente, jeune demoiselle, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls quelques instants ?"

Cette annonce ne sembla pas plaire à la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils avec perplexité. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle se leva de mauvaise grâce.

"Comme vous désirez."

Après un dernier regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers une serveuse accoudée au bar. Une fois certain qu'elle ne les entendait plus, Thorin prit la parole.

"C'est une longue histoire."

"Qui, je n'en doute pas, est passionnante. Le fait est que vous avez trouvé le quinzième membre de votre compagnie."

"Que dites-vous ?"

Thorin faillit s'étouffer avec sa chope de bière.

"Vous allez traverser de sombres lieux durant votre voyage. Et vous vous perdrez dans ces obscurs méandres, si vous n'avez pas de lumière pour vous guider et de feu pour vous réchauffer et vous protéger. Vous venez de trouver cette _Lumière_. Sans elle, l'issu de votre périple se révèlera tragique. Soyez-en certain."

"C'est une femme, fut tout ce que put répondre le nain. Une _humaine_. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer d'une humaine ! Ce sont les affaires des _nains_ , et c'est aux nains de les régler."

"C'est une combattante. Regardez sa silhouette, regardez sa manière de bouger et d'observer."

"Qu'importe !", s'emporta Thorin en tapant du poing sur la table.

Sa chope se renversa et se répandit sur la table et le sol, mais il n'en avait cure.

"Les peuples de nains ne me suivront que si je brandis l'Arkenstone. La pierre du roi, gardée par le dragon Smaug, première des calamités de ce siècle."

"C'est pour cela que vous aurez besoin de mon cambrioleur."

"C'est un _Hobbit_. Les gens de leur race passent leur temps à manger, à rire et à dormir. Ils ne savent pas se battre. Il me serait aussi inutile que la fille."

Gandalf posa sa pipe.

"Mais, comme je vous l'avais expliqué lors de notre précédente rencontre, ils ont le pied sur et sont très discrets. De plus, Smaug ignore leur odeur et mon cambrioleur pourra se faufiler entre ses pattes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Acceptez-le dans votre compagnie et vous aurez une chance de retrouver votre pierre. Refusez, et votre quête est vouée à l'echec."

Thorin s'avança au dessus de la table, et son visage ne se retrouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui son interlocuteur.

"Admettons que j'accepte le hobbit. Elle, dit-il en montrant d'un coup de menton Nausi, ils n'en voudront pas."

Le magicien gris éclata d'un rire bref.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle saura les convaincre."

"J'en doute. Je ne pense pas que votre histoire de lumière dans les ténèbres puisse les persuader. Et moi non plus, je ne vois pas quel bénéfice elle pourra apporter à ma quête pour reprendre Erebor au dragon Smaug. Mes douze nains sont des combattants aguerris qui ne tremblent pas devant le danger. Nausi est une jeune femme qui fuit ses démons. Elle ne fera jamais partie des nôtres et je ne pourrai garantir sa sécurité et son retour. Elle _mourra_."

"Ne l'enterrez pas trop vite, cher ami. Faites-moi confiance. Ce soir elle vous aura prouvé ses talents, j'en suis certain."

"De quelle manière ?"

"Vous verrez bien et vous risquez d'être surpris."

"Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? Seriez-vous devin ?"

"Les magiciens sentent les choses et ont parfois la chance d'entrapercevoir des bribes d'avenir. Rien n'est fixé, ce ne sont que des possibles qui se mêlent et s'entremêlent."

Thorin s'écarta du magicien et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Nausi discutait avec une serveuse qui semblait dubitative. Cette dernière finit par acquiescer et les deux jeunes femmes disparurent derrière un rideau menant à une pièce contigüe à la taverne. Gandalf tira quelques bouffées avec sa pipe avant de reprendre.

"Emmenez-là ce soir à Hobbiton. Rendez-vous au trou de hobbit qui sera marqué de _ce_ symbole. J'ai prévenu votre compagnie et je pense qu'elle doit être en chemin. Ne tardez-pas."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit Thorin. Mais je ne vous promets rien."

"Je sais. Ce soir, n'oubliez-pas."

Le magicien se leva et sortit en saluant son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rideau s'écarta pour laisser passer la serveuse et Nausi. Cette dernière avait revêtu une tunique de lin blanc, un peu trop grande, rehaussée d'un serre taille en cuir brun. Une cape brune, traînant à ses pieds, était nouée autour de son cou. Bien que trouée et usée, elle semblait faite d'une laine chaude et résistante. La jeune femme, après un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit où se tenait auparavant le magicien, se dirigea vers Thorin. Un sourire satisfait flottait sur ces lèvres.

"J'ai négocié avec Silena, la serveuse, elle a accepté de me vendre certains de ses vêtements. Tenez, dit-elle en tendant la cape au nain, elle est à vous. Merci encore.""

Thorin attrapa sa cape et la noua habilement autour de son cou. Elle s'assit à sa place et regarda autour d'elle avec anxiété.

"Le sorcier est parti ?"

Thorin hocha la tête.

"Nous le retrouverons ce soir."

"Ce soir ? Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Nausi. Une proposition de quête. Venez avec moi ce soir et vous comprendrez tout. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Qu'en dites-vous ?"

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, mais le nain comprit que sa décision était prise depuis bien longtemps.

"Quand partons-nous ?"


	3. Chapter 3 - l'affrontement

NAUSICAA

"C'est ici."

"Ah ouais, on voit une marque bleue fluorescente. On entre ?"

Thorin frappa deux coups puissants à la porte et Nausicaa sentit son ventre se nouer. Elle craignait de revoir le magicien gris. Il l'avait sans doute reconnue. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'était pas venu au château et, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais adressé la parole, son père et son frère l'avait souvent reçu en sa présence. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle n'avait pas tant changé. Nausicaa sentit ses mâchoires se contracter. Si tel était le cas, s'il savait qui elle était, elle ne le laisserait pas l'emporter dans l'enfer d'où elle était sortie avec peine. Elle aurait put refuser l'offre du nain et partir loin de ce maudit magicien, mais cela signifiait qu'elle aurait dû renoncer à s'acquitter de sa dette. Elle aurait dû renoncer à savoir ce que mijotait Thorin. C'était hors de question ! Elle décida donc d'accepter la proposition du nain, au risque que Gandalf la vende à sa famille.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, tant ses gonds étaient bien huilés. Un semi-homme, qui devait mesurer une bonne tête de moins que la jeune femme, passa sa tête bouclée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Mais combien y'en a-t-il encore, se lamenta-t-il avec désespoir. Des nains, des nains et toujours des nains !"

"Je ne suis pas un nain, crut bon de préciser Nausicaa."

"Mais vous venez aussi envahir MA maison."

Thorin arracha la porte et pénétra brusquement devant une petite pièce cossue, bien entretenue, quoique envahie par une horde de nains. Le petit hobbit semblait dépasser par la situation et s'affala sur un tabouret en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est à cet instant que Gandalf surgit d'une pièce communicante au vestibule.

"Vous êtes arrivés ! Il est bien tard."

"Nous nous sommes perdus en chemin, avoua Thorin de mauvaise de grâce."

"Thorin !, rugit un nain trapu au crâne chauve et à la longue barbe noire."

Nausicaa le reconnut immédiatement. « _Dwalin_ », murmura une petite voix dans son cerveau. Oui, elle se souvenait très bien de lui. Il était aussi venu au château. Il lui faisait un peu peur lorsqu'elle était enfant, avec toutes ses haches et son rire gras et sonore.

"Nous sommes heureux de te revoir, quelles nouvelles du nord ?"

"C'est pire que ce que nous craignions, murmura Thorin."

Dwalin remarqua alors Nausicaa, qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

"Une _humaine_ , mais que fais une humaine ici ?"

"Sers-nous une bière et nous en parlerons."

Dwalin se tut, mais il toisa Nausicaa avec mépris. Cette dernière ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant et soutint son regard avec fermeté. Elle suivit Gandalf dans un salon où était réunie une assemblée de nains qui cessèrent de parler dès lors qu'ils entrèrent. Tous prirent place autour d'une immense table rectangulaire. Nausicaa s'assit dans un coin au côté du hobbit qui paraissait plus mort que vif. Devant sa mine déconfite, elle se sentit coupable d'envahir sa maison.

"Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda courageusement le hobbit."

Treize paires d'yeux convergèrent dans sa direction.

"Cher Bilbo, dit Gandalf, nous sommes tous ici car nous souhaitons que vous vous joigniez à nous pour une aventure."

Le dénommé Bilbo se rembrunit.

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me joindre à vous ! Je suis très bien ici avec mon fauteuil, un garde-manger _plein_ et de l'herbe à pipe. Je…"

"Gandalf, le coupa un nain aux cheveux blanc comme la neige, est-ce bien raisonnable de parler de notre quête devant _elle_."

Nausicaa afficha un sourire confiant qui n'était qu'une façade. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, c'était évident. Alors pourquoi Thorin lui avait-il demandé de l'accompagner ? Etait-ce lié à sa rencontre avec Gandalf à la taverne ? Le magicien gris hocha la tête.

"Oui Balin, cette jeune femme pourrait être le quinzième membre de votre compagnie."

"Quoi ?, crièrent Nausicaa et les nains à l'unisson."

"Oui, confirma Gandalf qui se délectait de la situation, vous m'avez bien entendu."

"Est-ce une plaisanterie, mon oncle ?, demanda un jeune nain aux longs cheveux bruns et au sourire espiègle."

"Kili, assieds-toi."

"Serions-nous tombés si bas, que nous quémandons l'aide des humains ?"

La plupart des nains se mirent à parler en même temps, ce qui donna lieu à une cacophonie sans nom. Parmi les bribes de phrases qui parvenaient aux oreilles de Nausicaa, nombreuses étaient peu élogieuses à son égard.

"Il suffit !, tonna Thorin."

Les nains se turent tandis que leur chef irradiait d'une aura menaçante et autoritaire. Chacun s'enfonça dans son siège sans souffler mot. Même Nausicaa sentit des frissons lui hérisser l'échine. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme était fait pour commander.

"Nous sommes ici pour peaufiner notre plan et non pas pour nous chamailler comme des commères. Nous allons reprendre Erebor au dragon Smaug et nous avons pour cela besoin d'un cambrioleur, dit-il en désignant du chef Bilbo."

Reprendre Erebor. Nausicaa était soufflée par cette annonce. Quelle folle entreprise ! Smaug régnait en maître au sein de la montagne solitaire et s'opposer à lui signifiait la mort. Pourtant, elle comprit en regardant Thorin, qu'il était déterminé à aller au bout son projet. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il impliqué dans cette dangereuse quête ?

"Ceci était entendu mon oncle, répliqua un nain aux tresses blondes, mais expliquez-nous ce que fais cette humaine ici."

"Je comprends vos interrogations mes frères et ta question est légitime, Fili. Gandalf m'a affirmé que sa présence était nécessaire au succès de notre entreprise."

Gandalf fut de nouveau le centre de toute l'attention. Le cœur de Nausicaa battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression de n'entendre que de très loin les voix des nains présents autour d'elle. Elle ne se sentait plus maître de son destin et cela perturbait énormément.

"Si vous voulez reprendre votre montagne et vos trésors, vous devrez accepter parmi-vous cette jeune femme et notre cher petit Bilbo. L'un sera votre cambrioleur qui pourra récupérer l'Arkenstone, l'autre sera votre _Lumière_. Elle vous guidera lorsque les chemins sombres vous aveugleront. Faites mon confiance."

Les nains éclatèrent de rire et Nausicaa sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le magicien, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était ici. Tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Son regard croisa celui, indéchiffrable, de Thorin qui restait parfaitement impassible. Elle fronça les sourcils en proie à la plus grande perplexité. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Elle était maintenant certaine que Gandalf lui avait parlé d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient dans la taverne. Mais que savait-il exactement ? Elle l'ignorait.

"Gandalf, vous sombrez dans la folie, répondit Dwalin en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues."

"Nullement cher ami."

Dwalin pointa du doigt la jeune femme.

"Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle se ferait tué en très peu de temps, elle ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Elle n'y survivra pas. Faiblarde et impressionnable, comme toutes les femmes !"

La grande majorité des nains approuvèrent ces paroles bruyamment. Nausicaa eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Cela faisait deux fois que l'on piétinait sa fierté aujourd'hui. Cela faisait deux fois de trop. La jeune femme se redressa et domina de toute sa hauteur Dwalin.

"Toi, dit-elle, tu ferais bien de me présenter tes excuses. Immédiatement."

"En quel honneur ?, demanda-t-il en riant. Crois-tu nous impressionner ? Rentre chez-toi petite."

Nausicaa grimaça de colère et retira un des ses gants en cuir. Elle le jeta sur la table violemment.

"Ecoute-moi bien gros tas de graisse, je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter une minute de plus. Alors, prouve-moi que tu es un homme, ou plutôt un nain, prends ce qui te sert de couilles, passe-toi les autour du cou et affronte-moi. Ici et maintenant. Et tu verras si je suis aussi faiblarde et impressionnable que tu sembles le croire."

"Le silence répondit à la tirade de Nausicaa. Silence que rompit Dwalin en se saisissant du gant."

"Tu risques de regretter, petite."

"C'est ce qu'on verra."

"Nausi, intervint Thorin, ne fais pas ça. Aurais-tu perdu la raison ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Les poings crispés sur la table, les mâchoires serrées, elle ne lâchait pas Dwalin du regard. Peu importe que pensait Thorin, elle avait son orgueil et son amour propre.

"Tu te défiles, mon gros ?"

Le nain rugit en dégainant une hache immense.

"Jamais ! Tu as une langue aussi effilée qu'un rasoir, voyons si tes lames le sont autant."

Bilbo s'interposa entre les deux combattants. Cette fois-ci un air déterminé se peignait sur son visage.

"Personne, je dis bien personne, ne se bat dans ma maison. Vous l'avez assez dérangée comme ça. Alors si vous voulez toujours vous étriper, allez dehors !"

"Très bien, allons-y."

Ni Gandalf, ni Thorin ne semblaient vouloir intervenir. Très bien. Elle voulait faire taire ces mauvaises langues et personne ne l'en empêcherait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par Dwalin et le reste de l'assemblée. Chacun voulait assister à ce combat et tous donnaient Dwalin gagnant

"C'est ce qu'ils allaient voir."

Les combattants se mirent en place, illuminés par la pleine lune. Nausicaa souleva la selle d'Eona, attachée à un arbre proche du trou du hobbit, et récupéra une épée de confection simple mais élégante. Elle la fit jouer entre ses mains avant de s'immobiliser à quelques mètres de Dwalin qui avait tiré non pas une, mais deux haches. S'il tentait de l'impressionner il se fourrait les doigts dans la partie sombre de son anatomie. Son maître d'arme avait été bien plus redoutable que toute cette bande de nains réunis, alors elle ne craignait pas d'affronter Dwalin. Elle ne le sous-estimait pas pour autant. Elle s'efforça de réunir toutes les miettes de sa concentration, en évitant de penser à tous les regards qui la fixaient sans aménité. Elle récupéra également un bouclier en bois plutôt lourd, mais solide.

"C'est quand tu veux, mais par égard pour ta vieillesse je peux encore t'accorder un peu de temps pour te préparer."

Le visage du nain se contracta tandis que Kili poussa un sifflement moqueur. Pour toute réponse Dwalin chargea. IL était fait de force brut, il fonçait dans le tas et tranchait. Nausicaa évita l'une des lames qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle tandis qu'elle repoussa la seconde avec son bouclier. Dwalin brassait beaucoup d'air mais se mouvait rapidement malgré sa corpulence. La jeune femme se baissa pour éviter un énième coup de hache et décida de se débarrasser de son bouclier qui la ralentissait. Elle le jeta au loin. Son adversaire crut déceler une marque de faiblesse et redoubla de vigueur dans ses attaques. Nausicaa les paraît ou les évitait, mais avec une difficulté manifeste. Pendant un bref instant elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été trop présomptueuse.

"C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre, petite ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle recula. Le visage de Dwalin rougissait et la jeune femme crut déceler des traces de fatigue. En l'attaquant de front, elle se ferait faucher par ses deux haches. Elle devait l'avoir par la ruse. Elle avisa les alentours et une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Elle partit en courant.

"Tu fuis ? Mais reviens donc !"

"Viens donc me chercher, balourd !"

C'est ce qu'il fit. La jeune femme s'arrêta près d'un bosquet d'arbre et se mit en garde. De la sueur gouttait sur son front et son souffle était rauque. Elle contenait les tremblements de ses mains. Dwalin apparut. Il leva sa hache en rugissant et Nausicaa se teint prête, parfaitement immobile. Il assena son coup en direction de sa poitrine et elle se laissa tomber au sol. La hache se planta profondément dans l'arbre. Un air de surprise se peignit sur le visage de Dwalin. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle lui enfonça la poignée de son épée dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, le nain bascula en avant. Elle se releva prestement et lui asséna un atémi sans pitié au creux des côtes. Il poussa un rugissement de douleur, abandonna son arme dans l'arbre et faucha les jambes de Nausicaa avec le manche de sa seconde hache. Elle bascula en avant mais effectua une roulade afin de se redresser. Le nain se jeta sur elle et tout deux roulèrent au sol. Ecrasé par son poids, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle lâcha son épée sous la violence du coup et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait pas la récupérer. Le sang lui monta à la bouche. Dwalin saisit de nouveau le manche de sa hache et le coinça sous la gorge de Nausicaa.

"Tu as perdu."

"Toi aussi."

Elle baissa son regard vers le flanc du nain qui écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la dague posée contre son ventre.

"Je t'aurais poignardé avant que tu ne réussisses à me briser la nuque. Tu veux qu'on essaie ?"

Pendant quelques très longues secondes, il ne bougea pas. Sa longue barbe noire effleurait le visage de Nausicaa.

"Egalité, clama Kili. Elle t'a eu Dwalin."

Ce dernier écarta doucement sa hache de la gorge de la jeune femme, avant de se relever.

"On dirait bien."

"Dis-le, demanda Nausicaa d'une voix rauque."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Que je ne suis ni faiblarde ni impressionnable."

Dwalin fut alors écarté sans ménagement par Thorin qui saisit avec force de bras de Nausicaa afin de la remettre sur pieds. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes étaient engourdies. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux un bref instant.

"Tu ne l'es pas, dit-il avec force, et tout le monde en conviendra."

"Ouais, avoua Dwalin. Rentrons boire un coup, tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit."

Treize nains pour partir à la conquête d'Erebor. Treize nains. Leurs prénoms se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de Nausicaa. Elle connaissait déjà Dwalin et Balin, qu'elle avait croisé au château lorsqu'elle était enfant. Fili et Kili étaient les neveux de Thorin. Ori, Dori, Nori, sont des cousins éloignés de la lignée de Durin. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur sont de la même famille. Qui oubliait-elle ? Ah oui, Oin qui est sourd comme un pot et Gloin, qui mange plus vite que son ombre.

Treize nain un magicien et un ho…

"Gandalf, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à mourir, même pour un quinzième du trésor !"

Assise sur tabouret, une chope de bière à la main, Nausicaa regardait Bilbo lire son contrat avec effarement. Gandalf s'évertuait à le convaincre tandis que la majorité des nains était dubitative. Comment leur en vouloir ? Bilbo ne semblait pas forgé pour l'aventure et il en avait pleinement conscience. Balin s'approcha de Nausicaa et lui tendit un contrat. Le même que celui de Bilbo.

"Lisez-le attentivement, dit-il, et si vous êtes toujours partante, signez."

"Pas la peine, dit-elle en prenant la plume qu'il tenait à la main. Je signe."

Elle griffonna maladroitement son surnom sur le papier et rendit plume et contrat au vieux nain. Gandalf l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle se promit de le sonder dès que possible afin de connaître ses intentions. Elle vit que Bilbo se figea avant de tomber dans les pommes. Elle se précipita vers lui.

"Hé, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, Bilbo."

Le hobbit s'ébroua, visiblement un peu sonné.

"Tout va bien. Je vais aller dormir. Oui, je vais faire ça. Et demain, tout sera plus clair."

Nausicaa le regarda partir, son contrat à la main, avec perplexité. Quelle mouche avait piqué le magicien, pour que celui-ci choisisse une personne si casanière pour remplir cette si difficile mission qu'était de voler l'Arkenstone ? L'un des nains, coiffé d'un chapeau bizarre, vint s'asseoir en tailleur auprès d'elle. Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Bofur, mais elle n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous défieriez Dwalin en duel ! Même moi j'hésite à le provoquer."

Il n'est pas si terrible, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, il a tendance à foncer dans le tas comme un sanglier. Quant on a compris ça, il est plus facile de vaincre.

"Peut-être, mais il fallait un certain courage pour lui voler dans les plumes comme vous l'avez fait."

Nausicaa ne sut quoi répondre et elle fixa sa choppe de bière avec un intérêt nouveau.

"Savez-vous ce que le magicien entendait par « _La Lumière qui vous guidera_ » ?"

"Non, je n'en ai aucune idée."

« _Mais je compte bien l'interroger_ », pensa-t-elle sans oser le dire à voix haute.

"Comment avez-vous rencontré Thorin ?"

"C'est une longue histoire."

Il n'insista pas.

Bilbo partit, les nains se regroupèrent dans le salon. Nausicaa comprit d'instinct qu'ils souhaitaient se parler en privé. Sans la présence d'une humaine. Elle décida d'aller dormir. Bilbo lui avait donné une paillasse et lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait s'installer dans une pièce qui lui servait de débarras.

"Je me retire, annonça-t-elle à voix haute, Bonne… Nuit à tous."

Thorin la salua du chef et Bofur agita le bras dans sa direction. Les autres nains ne répondirent pas. Alors qu'elle s'étendait sur sa paillasse, elle entendit un chant s'élever. Un chant mélancolique, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait eu raison d'accepter de partir.

 _« Au-delà, des montagnes embrumées,_ _  
_ _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,_ _  
_ _Dans l'aube bleutée,_ _  
_ _Il faut aller,_ _  
_ _En quête de l'or,_ _  
_ _Pâle et enchanté,_

 _Les pins rugissaient,_ _  
_ _Hauts et fiers,_ _  
_ _Les vents gémissaient,_ _  
_ _Dans la nuit d'hiver,_ _  
_ _Rouge le feu,_ _  
_ _Sur mille lieues,_ _  
_ _Flambaient les arbres,_ _  
_ _Torches de lumière._ »


	4. Chapter 4 - Les Trolls des Montagnes

NAUSICAA

"Debout là'dedans, départ dans 10 minutes ! Dépêche-toi ou tu ne pourras pas prendre de petit-déjeuner !"

"QuoiAiiiiiiiiie ?!"

Nausicaa se releva brusquement et se cogna contre l'étagère.

"Euh oui, j'arrive. M'attendez pas. Ah, il n'est plus là. Je parle toute seule."

Bofur était parti en laissant grande ouverte la porte du débarras. Nausicaa reposa sa tête sur la paillasse, le temps de disperser la brume qui obscurcissait ses idées.

Les brigands dans la forêt. L'arrivée de Thorin. La maison de Bilbo.

L'aventure !

La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond en envoyant valser sa couverture défraîchie. Elle enfila ses bottes de cuir usées et se précipita à la cuisine où étaient attablés les nains ainsi que Gandalf. Bibo devait sans doute encore dormir. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Hier, personne ne l'avait épargné. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un grand silence avait succédé à son entrée.

Elle se racla la gorge.

"Bonjour euh... Tout le monde."

Certains nains, dont Thorin, lui adressèrent un signe de tête et de discrets « Bonjour ». Les autres se regardèrent en murmurant. Avec un soupire d'agacement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"Une tartine de confiture ? Ce vieux Bilbo avait caché sa confiture de mûre dans son cellier, mais Bombur l'a retrouvée. Il est très doué dès lors qu'il s'agit de retrouver de la nourriture. N'est-ce pas, Bombur ?"

Bofur lança un tranche de bacon que le nain enrobé avala avec avidité, suscitant les rires de la compagnie.

"Volontiers."

Nausicaa mordit avec entrain dans le pain au césame.

"Quel est le programme ?, demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées. On attend Bilbo et on met les voiles ?"

"Le semi-homme ne viendra pas, lâcha Balin. Il est mort de peur et à raison. Il n'est pas de taille à affronter Smaug. Nous partirons sans lui."

"Mon cher Balin, si j'étais vous je n'en serais pas si certain."

Gandalf se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, négligemment appuyé sur son bâton, le dos voûté afin de ne pas heurter le lustre.

"Gandalf, ce fut une erreur de venir ici, ainsi qu'une perte de temps, tonna Thorin. Allez, vous autre, il est temps de partir."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques assiettes s'envolèrent vers l'évier et, les dernières choppes de bières vidées, les nains sellèrent les poneys. Nausicaa retrouva sa jument avec une joie non-dissimulée, et un gâteau au céréales coincé entre les dents. Eona piaffa d'impatience lorsqu'elle vit la pomme que la jeune femme tira de son sac.

"Doucement ma grosse ou tu vas t'étouffer avec les pépins, dit Nausicaa en riant."

La jument ne se formalisa pas de ce surnom et avala le fruit en deux bouchées. Kili passa à côté de Nausicaa, qui tentait de sauver sa galette de céréales de l'appétit vorace d'Eona.

"Un dragon, des orks, des dangers dans chaque recoin... Et, malgré tout, vous venez quand même ? Quel est votre intérêt dans cette aventure ?"

"Un quinzième du trésor, répondit Nausicaa du tac au tac."

Kili la scruta à travers les mèches de cheveux bruns qui retombaient devant ces yeux. Ce regard inquisiteur la mit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse et elle sentait qu'il ne mordait pas à l'hameçon.

"Je ne crois pas. Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Vous cherchez quelque chose d'autre."

Nausicaa éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

"Vous avez abusé de la bière, Kili. Je ne cherche rien de spécial si ce n'est les sangles de la selle. Ne seriez vous pas tombé dessus par hasard ?"

Kili lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Il se rapprocha si près de Nausicaa qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou. Un frémissement lui parcourut l'échine, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

"Je suis sûre que vous nous cachez de sombres secrets, comptez sur moi pour les découvrir les uns après les autres."

"Je vous souhaite bon courage."

"Thorin a refusé de nous expliquer la manière dont il vous a rencontré. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne vous fais pas confiance. C'est bien clair ?"

Kili s'éloigna d'elle, sans cesser de sourire. Il passa une main sur le bois de l'arc qu'il portait en bandoulière, comme une menace à peine dissimulée. Nausicaa se détourna, la main crispée sur la poignée de son épée. Il lui serait difficile de s'intégrer dans cette compagnie, elle en était certaine. Et si Kili se méfiait d'elle, sa « vraie-fausse identité », pourrait être percée à jour.

"Et, les amis, et si on pariait ? Je suis certain que Bilbo ne nous rejoindra pas."

"Pari tenu, répondit le magicien en souriant."

"En avant, clama Thorin tandis que des bourses d'argent étaient échangées entre les nains."

La jeune femme enfourcha Eona. Elle claqua des dents tout en pressant légèrement contre les flancs de l'animal qui partit au trot.

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield se mit en route. Nausicaa ne cessait de se retourner dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Bilbo. Et, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, elle aperçut le semi-homme qui courait dans leur direction, son contrat à la main. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le hobbit avait bien plus de ressources qu'il n'y paraissait. Il échangea quelques mots avec les nains et ces derniers eurent tôt fait de le percher sur un poney. Nausicaa se porta à sa hauteur.

"Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu."

"Moi aussi, enfin je crois... Mais j'ai... J'ai oublié mon mouchoir ! Arrêtez-vous ! Je n'ai pas mon mouchoir !"

La compagnie s'arrêta nette. Bofur lança alors un vieux bout de tissu à la propreté douteuse au petit hobbit.

"Il vous faudra vous passer de bien d'autres choses Bilbo, durant ce voyage, lança énigmatiquement Gandalf."

La pluie ne tarda pas à doucher l'enthousiasme du groupe. Nausicaa rabattit sa cape humide sur son visage, sans cesser de pester contre la pluie qui lui glaçait les os et lui faisait friser les cheveux.

"Cette aventure commence bien, grommela-t-elle."

"Si votre petite vie confortable vous manque, personne ne vous retient."

Nausicaa sentit ses poils se hérisser.

"Vous ne savez rien de moi. Je vous en prie, continuez à m'insulter et je noierai votre face de grenouille écrasée dans une flaque de boue."

Kili s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une cou de bâton dans l'arrière de sa nuque l'en empêcha.

"Jeune nain impétueux à la langue trop pendue, je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux. D'ailleurs je dois parler à cette demoiselle, alors..."

"J'ai compris, je m'en vais, mais elle ne perd rien pour attendre."

Nausicaa le regarda s'éloigner, les mâchoires crispées. Son attention se reporta sur Gandalf qui chevauchait un cheval magnifique au regard vif et intelligent. Elle redoutait cette conversation autant qu'elle l'attendait. Gandalf attendit que la compagnie ne soit plus à portée de voix, pour lui parler.

"Je crois que vous avez certaines questions urgentes qui attendent des réponses n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas très compliqué à deviner. Que savez-vous de moi ? Qu'avez-vous dit à Thorin dans la taverne ? Et, soyons sérieux deux minutes, c'est quoi cette histoire de Lumière ? A cause de votre récit farfelu, je suis la risée de la compagnie."

Gandalf fit mine de réfléchir.

"Trois questions qui ne forment qu'une seule réponse."

"Quelle est-elle ?, demanda Nausicaa fébrilement. Quelle est ma place dans cette aventure ? Vous ne devez rien me cacher."

"De votre passé, je ne connais rien. De votre avenir, j'ai entraperçu des bribes. Je suis magicien et cela m'arrive parfois. Sachez seulement que vous comprendrez mes paroles lorsque l'heure sera venue. Et cette heure est proche. J'ai dit la même chose à Thorin dans la taverne et il a décidé de me faire confiance. Ne soyez pas effrayée, suivez votre chemin Nausi, et la vérité se révélera d'elle-même."

"Ce sont des paroles bien énigmatiques, tous les magiciens parlent-ils ainsi ?"

Gandalf éclata de rire.

"Je crois que cela est inhérent à notre espèce."

Nausicaa s'aperçut qu'ils avaient rejoint les nains et Bilbo. Ces derniers avaient mis pied à terre et Thorin ordonna la mise en place du camp. La jeune femme attacha Eona et s'activa avec les autres, le cerveau en ébullition. Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil l'altercation entre Thorin et Gandalf à propos de l'emplacement du camp. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Gandalf ne se se souvenait pas d'elle, la mauvaise c'était qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas cette histoire de Lumière. Qui pourrait -elle guider alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue ?

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Nausicaa finissait d'installer les tentes avec Gloin et Ori lorsque Fili, arriva en courant au campement.

"Des trolls des montagnes ! Des trolls des montagnes ont capturé nos poneys. Bilbo tente de les délivrer mais je crains que ça ne se passe mal. Fili est resté là-bas pour l'aider."

"Dépêchez-vous, tonna Thorin."

La compagnie se faufila dans les arbres, Nausicaa à leur suite. Les nains se mouvaient silencieusement dans les bois et cela l'étonna. Un spectacle horrifiant les attendait. Trois énormes trolls gris au faciès hideux tentaient d'attraper Kili et Bilbo à grand renfort de hurlement. Thorin se retourna, la mine déterminée. La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée.

"A l'attaque, hurla-t-il."

Dans une clameur étourdissante, les nains se ruèrent en avant.

Nausicaa s'aplatit dans la terre humide pour éviter une main énorme qui voulait la happer. Elle roula sur le côté et enfonça profondément sa lame dans ce qui servait de mollet au troll. Elle virevoltait comme un feu follet entre les créatures, entaillant une jambe, perforant un torse, tranchant des doigts. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Elle se baissa pour éviter un poignard qui alla se figer dans le dos de l'un des trolls qui poussa un hurlement rageur. Ce combat semblait perdu d'avance, les nains avaient beau redoubler d'effort, les trolls étaient davantage agacés que blessés. Leurs mouvements étaient lents et elle n'avait aucune difficulté pour les éviter, mais quant à la manière de les vaincre...

"Plus un geste, ou on tue le cambrihobbit."

Le silence succéda au fracas de la bataille. Avec un cri rageur, Thorin laissa tomber son arme dans l'herbe, bientôt imité par ses compagnons. Nausicaa laissa choir son épée à regret. Quelques minutes plus tard, nains hobbit et humaine étaient ligotés et bâillonnés au sol. La jeune femme s'acharnait déjà sur ses liens. Si seulement elle parvenait à prendre la dague sans sa botte...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet sur les nains qui avaient été attachés à une broche gigantesque qui tournait au-dessus d'un feu. A leurs protestations et vitupérations se mêlaient les cris étouffés de ceux qui se démenaient pour se défaire des cordes qui les entravaient. Son regard croisa celui de Bilbo. Elle eut alors la certitude que le hobbit venait d'avoir une idée. Il se débarrassa de son bâillon et interpella les trolls.

"Si j'étais vous, je ne mangerais pas ces nains. Ils sont pleins de... boyaux et de vermines... Absolument écœurants. Il faut les faire bouillir avec des..."

"Comment ça on est plein de vermines ? Traître !"

Nausicaa comprit immédiatement l'idée de Bilbo : gagner du temps ! Le soleil pointait déjà à travers les nuages. Les trolls avaient mentionné qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de tuer les nains afin de ne pas être changés en pierre au petit matin. Petit matin qui ne saurait tardé ! Les nains protestaient face aux assertions de Bilbo et cela exaspéra profondément Nausicaa qui se demanda s'ils avaient deux sous de jugeote.

"Bien sûr, ajouta la jeune femme, il faut les faire cuire avec du romarin et du thym au citron. J'en ai vu sur le chemin, dépêchez-vous d'aller en chercher ! Et par pitié, faites les bouillir pour tuer toute la vermine."

"Traîtresse, grogna Kili. Je savais qu'on en pouvait pas te faire confiance."

"Kili, tu n'est qu'un imbéci..."

Il lui décocha un coup de pied rageur dans la cuisse. Une lame s'enfonça profondément dans la jambe de Nausicaa qui réprima un cri de douleur. Elle remarqua alors la dague accrochée à la botte du jeune nain par un un lacet de cuir. La surprise se peignit sur le visage de ce dernier lorsque Thorin le frappa entre les côtes, à travers les sacs de toile dans lesquels ils étaient confinés. Nausicaa ferma les yeux pour juguler la douleur qui lui perforait la chair.

Le troll des montagnes le plus hargneux se tourna vers elle et la saisit sans ménagement par la taille. Elle se retrouvait à l'image de Bilbo, suspendue dans les airs, comprimée dans un étau puant, du sang dégoulinant le long de sa jambe. Le semi-homme semblait quelque peu étourdi, mais il continuait malgré tout d'exhorter les trolls à faire bouillir les nains. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir compris la ruse du hobbit et avouaient, à grand renfort de beuglements, qu'ils étaient infestés de boyaux et d'asticots. « _Un peu tard_ », pensa amèrement la jeune femme.

"Toi t'es pas un nain, ni un cambrihobbit, toi t'es un humain ! J'aime bien l'humain !"

"Oui, il n'y a pas de vermines dans les humains. C'est tendre et celui-là sent bon le sang frais, renchérit un autre troll."

"Oui, bafouilla Nausicaa, mais c'est bien meilleur avec du romarin."

"Vous voulez nous embrouiller, grogna la créature hargneuse. Le nain écorché vif c'est bon aussi ! Toi, va chercher du romarin, on va le manger en premier !"

"J'y vais ! On va se régaler."

« _Compte là-dessus, j'ai pas traversé la moitié de la terre du milieu, pour finir dans la marmite d'une créature aussi répugnante que toi !_ »

Une silhouette noire se mouvant rapidement derrière les arbres attira l'attention de Nausicaa. Silhouette qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur en haut d'un rocher dominant la clairière.

"Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !"

Gandalf frappa de son bâton le rocher, qui se fissura en deux. Un rayon de soleil se faufila dans une interstice puis, lorsque la moitié du rocher tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, l'aube inonda la clairière. Les trolls tentèrent de se protéger, mais rien n'y changea, ils furent transformés en pierre l'un uns après les autres. Nausicaa eut le souffle coupé lorsque la main du troll se raffermit autour de sa taille. Elle peinait à respirer et n'entendait que de très loin les cris de joie de la compagnie. Son regard accrocha celui de Fili. Le nain aux tresses blondes se débarrassa du sac dans lequel il était piégé, se saisit de son arme et trancha nette la main qui l'emprisonnait. Cette dernière se brisa en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle heurta le sol et la jeune femme inspira avidement l'air. Des élancements provenaient de sa cuisse et elle appuya sa main contre la blessure pour en juguler le flot de sang. Elle se redressa maladroitement. Autour d'elle, les nains s'empressaient de se délivrer les uns les autres. Bilbo, qui avait été également sauvé de l'emprise des trolls, s'approcha de Nausicaa, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

"Ca va, tu es blessée ?"

"C'est rien."

Bilbo s'agenouilla et écarta doucement le tissus du pantalon. Il se plaqua la main contre la bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur.

"Ca saigne quand même beaucoup. Il faut désinfecter et recoudre. Je sais ! Je vais aller chercher Oin. C'est une sorte de médecin. Enfin, j'espère."

"Je te l'interdis !"

Nausicaa avait saisit avec force la main de Bilbo. Un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de ce dernier. Il tenta de se défaire sans succès de l'emprise de la jeune femme.

"Je t'interdis de prévenir qui que ce soit. Tu m'entends ? Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu et ce sera très bien comme ça."

Nausicaa lâcha le poignet du semi-homme qui s'empressa de se masser la main.

"Mais enfin, Mademoiselle Nausi..."

"Fais ce que je te dis, ajouta-t-elle en se radoucissant. Ce n'est rien de grave, je vais me débrouiller seule, c'est bien compris ?"

Elle se détourna sans attendre la réponse de Bilbo. Elle refusait de montrer sa faiblesse aux nains. Elle refusait d'avouer que cet imbécile de Kili l'avait blessée. Et, par dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche _de nouveau_.

Et puis elle en avait assez des nains, de leur entêtement, de leurs susceptibilité, de leur incapacité à se servir de leur cerveau ! Nausicaa retint un grognement de douleur. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas aller planter sa dague dans le joli minois de Kili.

Eona hennit à l'approche de sa cavalière. La jeune femme flatta l'encolure de la jument.

"Ca va, ma belle. Je vais revenir, d'accord ?"

Eona ne répondit pas. Nausicaa fouilla dans une sacoche accrochée à sa selle et elle en tira une bobine de fil, une gourde d'alcool fort et une aiguille. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans les fourrés proches où elle s'affala sur un rocher avec un gémissement de souffrance. Une fois son pantalon de toile brune relevé au dessus de sa cuisse, elle contempla sa blessure avec perplexité.

"C'est moche. Je pensais pas que c'était aussi moche."

Elle arrosa sa plaie d'une bonne dose d'alcool, ce qui lui arracha des cris de douleur. Des perles de sueur naissaient au creux de son cou chaque fois qu'elle enfonçait l'aiguille dans la chair.

"Ca ne va pas du tout. Tout est de travers, ça tiendra jamais."

"Vous vous y prenez mal."

Nausicaa sursauta et laissa tomber l'aiguille dans l'herbe.

"Quoi ? Que... Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?"

"Kili m'a tout raconté. Je vous assure qu'il s'excusera. Son attitude est inadmissible."

Nausicaa se passa une main dans les cheveux afin de masquer sa gêne.

"Je lui parlerai plus tard. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu."

"Malentendu qui aurait pu vous coûter cher. Laissez-moi regarder."

"Non ! Je veux dire, ça va j'ai fini de toute façon."

Thorin afficha un air perplexe tandis qu'il récupérait l'aiguille qui avait chu dans l'herbe. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long du dos de Nausicaa.

"Ecoutez, je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche."

"Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Le nain s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme, coinça la jambe de Nausicaa entre ses genoux et entreprit de recoudre délicatement la plaie. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et contint ses tremblements avec difficulté. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Seul un battement incessant frappait ses tempes. Elle évitait de croiser le regard de Thorin ou de le regarder poser ses mains sur elle. Elle ne pouvait cependant ignorer les sensations qui parcouraient son corps.

"J'ai fini, dit-il en s'écartant."

Nausicaa examina la blessure suturée avec surprise.

"C'est parfait, vous avez des doigts de fée."

Le regard de Thorin s'obscurcit.

"Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merci beaucoup. Cela fait deux fois que vous me tirez d'affaire, il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude."

Le nain inclina la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Nausicaa se releva en remettant son pantalon en place. Soudain, les buissons se déchirèrent et Bofur entra en trombe dans la clairière.

"On a trouvé la caverne des trolls !"

"J'arrive, répondit Thorin en remettant le fil et l'aiguille dans les mains de Nausicaa."

Cette dernière leur emboîta le pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers une sombre caverne d'où s'échappait une odeur putride. Les nains étaient déjà en train de farfouiller dans les trésors des trolls des montagnes. Nausicaa poussa un sifflement admiratif lorsque Gandalf remit une épée elfique dans les mains de Thorin. De son côté, elle ne voyait rien qui aurait été susceptible de l'intéresser. Les richesses matérielles n'avaient que peu d'attraits à ses yeux. A l'entrée de la caverne, elle tomba nez à nez avec Fili et Kili qui chargeaient des pièces d'or et des coupes d'argent dans des sacs de toile brun. Elle préféra les ignorer. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers Eona, des bruissements de feuilles l'avertirent qu'elle était suivie.

"Attendez ! Attendez, je dois vous parler !"

"Il se trouve que moi, je n'en ai pas envie."

Kili saisit avec force le bras de la jeune femme qui se retourna brusquement.

"Que-veux tu ?"

"Je veux m'excuser, j'avais tort de vous soupçonner. Il se trouve que je vous ai blessée et je n'en suis pas fier."

Nausicaa croisa les bras.

"Bien, tu as fini ?"

"Pas tout à fait, acceptez ce présent en signe de bonne volonté de ma part."

Kili lui tendit un objet enveloppé de toile. Nausicaa le pris de mauvaise grâce. Elle écarta les pans de toile et découvrit un arc. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était une arme magnifique. Ses branches en bois d'if étaient parfaitement taillées, aussi lisses que la peau d'un bébé. La poignée était quant à elle forgée dans un métal blanc si pur que s'y reflétaient des couleurs irisées. Enfin, la corde de lin était aussi souple que brillante.

Une arme de roi.

"Je ne peux pas accepter."

Nausicaa tendit l'arc à Kili avec autant de précautions que s'il s'agissait d'une relique. Le nain parut surpris.

"Mais bien sûr que si ! Il ne vous convient pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, voyons. Je ne suis pas digne d'une telle arme... Comment vous l'êtes vous procurée ?"

Dans la cave des Trolls des montagnes. L'arc croupissait dans la poussière à même le sol. Je vous en prie, acceptez ce présent. J'ai remarqué votre arc et je suis certain que vous savez vous en servir."

"Me l'offrez vous car Thorin vous l'a ordonné ?"

"Non. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon oncle me dise ce que je dois faire."

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cet arc. Elle ne pouvait rêver meilleure arme.

"Merci beaucoup, Kili."

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer qu'il s'empourprait. A cet instant, les buissons se déchirèrent. Bilbo apparut, échevelé, les sourcils froncés.

"Quelque chose, quelque chose approche !"


	5. Chapter 5 - Course poursuite

THORIN

Une silhouette sombre se mouvait rapidement à travers les fourrées. Une silhouette que Thorin ne parvenait pas à identifier.

"Ce ne sont pas des orques, déclara Nausi. Attendez, ce ne serait pas un traîneau… ?"

C'en était un.

Et, il était tiré par des lapins.

"Radagast ! C'est Radagast le Brun, le magicien de Vert-Bois, expliqua Gandalf avec soulagement."

Ca, un magicien ? Un hurluberlu vêtu d'une robe de toile brune avec un chapeau de fourrure défraîchi et le visage couvert de fientes d'oiseaux ? Thorin se rembrunit. Que venait faire ici cet oiseau de mauvais augure ?

"Je vous cherchais, Gandalf, il se passe des choses alarmantes. Mais je… Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire."

Radagast le Bun, tira un phasme de sa bouche. Nausi mima une nausée, ce qui déclencha les rires discrets de quelques nains. Exaspéré, Thorin leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je me souviens ! Gandalf, je dois vous parler en privé."

Les deux magiciens s'éloignèrent. Le nain croisa les bras, mécontent de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Ces messes basses ne lui inspiraient rien qui vaille. Autour de lui, chacun prenait son mal en patience.

"Ce magicien est un peu farfelu. Vous avez vu son visage ? Je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas pris un bain depuis quelques centaines d'années."

"Oui, il a une odeur assez repoussante."

"Qui n'est pas si différente de la tienne, Dwalin."

"Que dis-tu petite impertinente ? Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect et…"

"L'hygiène ? Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je préfère autant demander au vieux fou."

"Je vais t'étriper !, grogna-t-il."

Des hurlements déchirèrent soudainement le calme de la forêt, faisant bondir l'ensemble de la compagnie. Thorin les aurait reconnus entre mille. Il ne les avait pas oubliés depuis la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Chaque nuit, ils hantaient ces cauchemars. Ces nuits sombres et terrifiantes durant lesquelles il revivait la mort de son grand père et la disparition de son père.

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Des loups ?, demanda Bilbo avec inquiétude."

"Non, Maître Baggins, ce ne sont pas des loups."

"Derrière-vous !, hurla Nausi.

Thorin se retourna et enfonça sa hache dans le cou d'un warg. Une énorme bête au pelage aussi sombre que la nuit. Du sang éclaboussa ses bottes.

"Un éclaireur warg !"

"Vous êtes poursuivi !, s'exclama Gandalf. A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête, si ce n'est à votre clan ?"

"A personne, je le jure."

"On veut votre mort, continua Gandalf. Partez immédiatement !"

"Où sont les poneys ? _Ori ?"_

"Ils se sont enfuis !"

Thorin se tourna vers la compagnie. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

"Nous allons courir."

"Ils sont trop rapides, nous n'avons aucune chance, répliqua Dwalin."

"Je vais les éloigner, intervint Radagast."

"Ce sont des Wargs de Gundabad, ils vont vous attraper !"

"Ce sont des lièvres de Rhosgobel, Gandalf. Qu'ils essaient donc !"

Radagast se jucha d'un bond sur son traîneau et les lapins démarrèrent au quart de tour.

"Eona ! EONA ! Eona s'est aussi enfuie ! Je dois la retrouver !"

Nausi était appuyée contre un arbre, le visage livide. Thorin fronça les sourcils. Avec sa blessure, il lui serait difficile de courir et elle les ralentirait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

"Ce n'est qu'un cheval, partons."

Les nains se saisirent de leurs armes et du reste de leurs affaires avant de se ruer hors du bois. Thorin sortit l'épée elfique de son fourreau. Sa lame diffractait la lumière en milliers de rayons irisés. Il lui avait été difficile d'accepter une épée forgée par ses ennemis. Cependant, posséder un objet qui était précieux aux yeux de ces satanés elfes, lui procurait un agréable sentiment de satisfaction.

"Nausi ! Mais que faites-vous, par le sang de Durin !?"

"Ca ne se voit pas ? Seriez-vous aveugle ? Je vais chercher MON cheval !"

Le nain se dirigea vers la jeune femme à grands pas. Elle venait de passer l'arc elfique en travers de son épaule. Il lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement et la fixa avec dureté.

"C'est inutile, il doit être loin à présent. Morte, vous ne le retrouverez jamais."

"Etes-vous sourd en plus d'être aveugle ? Je ne pars pas sans Eona."

"Suivez-nous et vous vivrez, restez et vous mourrez. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre cette troupe de wargs. _Que dites-vous ?"_

Nausi ravala ses larmes et acquiesça à contre cœur. Thorin avait conscience que cette décision lui coûtait, mais il était hors de question que la quête soit mise en péril pour un vulgaire cheval.

"Dépêchons, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque."

S'ensuivit une course effrénée à travers une plaine désertique, parsemée d'herbes rachitiques. Cette étendue jaunâtre était parcourue de rochers titanesques. Les nains, Nausi et Gandalf, tentaient vainement d'échapper aux wargs. Les rugissements des bêtes et des orques se mêlaient. Le roi sous la montagne sentit ses poils se hérisser.

"Par ici ! Cachez-vous !"

Thorin attrapa Ori et le plaqua contre la paroi du rocher. Leurs poursuivants étaient tout proches. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit que sa compagnie était hors d'haleine.

A ce rythme, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

"J'en peux plus. Si on doit encore courir ne serait-ce que dix mètres, je m'effondre."

"Taisez-vous."

La jeune femme s'empourpra et ne souffla mot. Les hurlements des wargs s'éloignaient. Peut-être les lapins de Radagast avait-il vraiment réussi à détourner cette troupe d'orques. Par le sang de Durin, était-ce seulement une coïncidence ? Et si ce n'en était pas une, qui avait bien pu le trahir ?

"Suivez-moi !, s'exclama Gandalf en s'élançant en dehors de l'abri."

"Encore courir… Toujours courir… Nous les nains… Nous sommes efficaces sur les courtes distances, grogna le nain aux cheveux roux, Gloïn."

"D'où tiens-tu ces âneries ? Nous courons… Aussi vite… Que les elfes !, rétorqua Dwalin."

"Economisez votre souffle !"

Cette plaine semblait infinie et ils étaient complètement à découvert.

"Où nous emmenez-vous, Gandalf ?"

Le magicien ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ce qui ne plut pas particulièrement à Thorin. Des grognements et des éclats de voix se firent entendre et, bien que la troupe d'orques fût toujours invisible, elle se rapprochait.

C'était indéniable.

"Là-bas ! Haut-dessus de la colline !, hurla Nori."

"Derrière les arbres !"

"Près des rochers !"

"Ils vont nous cerner, conclut Bilbo."

Les nains se regroupèrent en cercle.

"Il faut les affronter !, rugit le roi nain. Sortez-vos armes, battez-vous !"

"Où est passé le magicien ?"

"Il nous a abandonné !, tonna Dwalin."

Nausi vint se positionner devant Bilbo. Elle le poussa en arrière, doucement mais fermement. Thorin dégaina Orcrist de son fourreau dans un chuintement métallique. L'heure était venue, il en avait assez de fuir.

Il était un roi, pas une proie.

Kili dégaina son arc et faucha les orques les plus proches, les uns derrière les autres.

"Nos ennemis sont si proches que j'en ai déjà mal au cul."

"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Dwalin."

Nausi banda son arc et, aidé par Kili, ils freinèrent l'avancée de la troupe. Thorin se rua en avant et faucha un warg dans sa course, d'un coup de hache dans le poitrail. Il acheva le cavalier en lui tranchant proprement la tête avec Orcrist. Le sang noir et putride de l'orque lui éclaboussa le visage. A ces côtés, Balin Dwalin et Gloïn, frappaient sans retenir leur coup. Un second loup attaqua Thorin. La puissance de la bête propulsa le nain en arrière qui s'écrasa contre le sol dans un bruit mat. La gueule du warg était si proche de son visage qu'il sentait son souffle dans son cou et sa bave sur ses tempes. Ses armes s'étaient envolées au loin. Il voulut tendre la main vers sa ceinture pour se saisir de sa dague, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une flèche aux plumes blanches perfora le crâne de la bête tandis qu'une seconde aux plumes noires transperça le flan de l'orque.

Nausi et Kili.

"Mais bougez-vous ! Restez pas là !, clama Nausi au loin."

Thorin se releva, mais il était étourdi par la violence du choc. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et la plaine tanguait de manière dangereuse. Il se saisit de ses armes d'un geste hésitant. Sa tête pesait si lourd sur ses épaules, qu'il se sentit basculer en avant. Un bras le rattrapa sans ménagement.

"On te couvre Fili !, hurla Kili."

Entraîné dans le sillage de son neveu, le nain trébuchait et vacillait, mais il continuait à courir en serrant les dents. Il réprima son envie de vomir et rejoignit le cercle formé par les nains de sa compagnie.

"Battez-vous, les exhorta-t-il !"

"Cessez-donc cette folie !, s'égosilla Gandalf en surgissant d'un rocher. Venez tous par ici, il y a un passage !"

Les orques étaient trop nombreux et les nains finiraient par succomber sous leur nombre. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tenus en respect par deux archers, mais cela ne durerait pas. Leurs réserves de flèches finiraient tôt ou tard par s'épuiser. Quant aux créatures téméraires qui osaient s'approcher de trop près, elles étaient décapitées par les haches affutées de Dwalin ou de Balin. Mais même ses guerriers ne pourraient pas résister inlassablement.

"Faites ce qu'il dit, lâcha Thorin."

Nains et hobbit se laissèrent glisser les uns après les autres dans le passage. Bientôt il ne resta sur la plaine que Kili, Nausi et Thorin.

"Nausi, Kili, repliez-vous !"

"Allez-y, dépêchez-vous."

"Je ne pars pas sans vous, Kili, s'offusqua Nausi. Je suis capable de les retenir !"

"Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Fichez le camp ! Maintenant !"

Nausi hésita quelques instants avant de tourner les talons. Thorin remarqua que du sang coulait le long de sa jambe. Sa blessure s'était ouverte de nouveau. Elle sauta dans le tunnel et atterrit le nez dans la poussière.

"Kili !"

Le jeune nain abaissa son arc et courut en direction du passage. Les flèches sifflèrent à ses oreilles et le manquèrent de quelques centimètres. Il sauta dans le tunnel, immédiatement suivit par son oncle. Tout deux arrivèrent pêle-mêle dans la grotte. Presque aussitôt une corne de brume raisonna. Des martèlements de sabots parvinrent aux oreilles des réfugiés et un orque roula jusqu'à leur pied.

Mort.

"Une flèche elfique, expliqua Gandalf."

Bientôt les bruits de la bataille s'évanouirent.

"On l'a échappé belle, souffla Bilbo."

"Il y a un passage là-bas ! On le suit ?"

"Bien sur qu'on le suit, répliqua Bofur."

La brume qui obscurcissait l'esprit de Thorin s'était dissipée. Il scruta Gandalf du coin de l'œil. Les magiciens étaient imprévisibles et celui-ci mijotait quelque chose. Le roi nain était persuadé qu'il ne tarderait pas à découvrir ce dont il s'agit.

"Vous saignez ?"

"C'est rien, répondit laconiquement Nausi. Je vais bien. Mieux que vous qui avez pris un sacré cou à l'arrière du crâne."

Thorin haussa les épaules, peu désireux de s'attarder sur son état de santé.

"De la lumière !, s'exclama Bilbo."

Tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur où le soleil les éblouit brièvement. Des cris de surprises fusèrent alors de toutes parts.

"Mais où sommes-nous ?, demanda Nausi en écarquillant les yeux."

 _"Imladris_ , répondit Gandalf. En langue commune on connaît cet endroit sous le nom de…"

 _"Rivendell,_ termina Bilbo."

"Vous saviez !, rugit Thorin. Vous saviez et vous nous y entraînez !"

"Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons lire. Le seigneur Elrond le peut. Nous devons rendre visite aux elfes."

"Ils ont trahi mon peuple ! Où étaient les elfes lorsque le feu du dragon nous a consumés ? Où étaient les elfes lorsque nous étions submergés par un fardeau fait de souffrance et de misère ?"

"Gardez votre calme. Il faut faire confiance à Gandalf, tenta de tempérer Nausi."

"Vous ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !"

"C'est ce que je fais, rétorqua-t-elle. Je croyais que vous étiez prêt à tout pour reprendre votre montagne. Mais peut-être avais-je tort. Peut-être êtes-vous _effrayé_ de marcher en territoire elfique."

Thorin écumait de rage, les poings serrés. A ses pieds s'étalaient la vallée de Rivendell où se dressaient d'élégantes bâtisses aux couleurs chaudes et aux arabesques acrobatiques. Le soleil la baignait de lumière, faisant scintiller les cascades et rougeoyer les feuilles des arbres. Toute cette délicatesse, tout ce raffinement… Cela donnait envie de vomir à Thorin. Rien n'était brut, rien n'était naturel. Tout sonnait faux.

"Nous y allons, trancha le magicien gris."


	6. Chapter 6 - Rivendell

NAUSICAA

Rivendell !

La dernière maison simple des Elfes en Terre du Milieu.

Nausicaa s'attendait à ce que Gandalf les y amène, mais elle n'en restait pas moins subjuguée par la beauté de cette vallée. Lorsqu'ils longeaient la falaise, elle manqua même de faire un plongeon dans la rivière, tant elle était sous le charme des lieux. Bofur l'avait rattrapée par la capuche in-extremis alors qu'elle trébuchait et qu'elle basculait dans le vide. Cela l'avait ramené à la réalité et le vertige l'avait de nouveau pris à la gorge.

Le vertige.

Elle en souffrait depuis que son frère l'avait suspendue dans le vide au-dessus de l'une des plus grandes tours du château. A l' époque, elle n'avait que quatre ans.

La jeune femme avait soupiré de soulagement lorsqu'ils étaient enfin parvenus au fond de la vallée. Encore maintenant, sont front était imprégné de sueur. La compagnie traversa un pont qui enjambait le cours d'eau dans lequel elle avait failli chuter tête la première. Nausicaa jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin qui paraissait morose. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir insinué qu'il était lâche alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait affronté Azog, le profanateur. Il avait traversé la Terre du Milieu, travaillant pour les hommes, cherchant sans relâche un lieu dans lequel les siens pourraient s'établir.

Thorin n'était pas un lâche.

Et elle n'était qu'une imbécile présomptueuse.

Ils arrivaient vers l'entrée de la cité, flanquée de deux statues représentant d'imposants guerriers elfiques. La compagnie entra dans une vaste cour qui s'étendait au pied d'un élégant palais. Un elfe aux cheveux bruns et tressés en descendit les marches. Nausicaa n'avait jamais vu d'elfes et elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette gracieuse créature. Plus grand que la moyenne des hommes, les oreilles pointues, un physique sans défaut, des traits harmonieux… Il était vraiment… Vraiment…

"Ferme la bouche, Nausi, la taquina Bilbo."

Elle ferma la bouche.

"Mithrandir !"

"Indir. Je dois voir le seigneur Elrond, où est-il ?"

Le seigneur Elrond est sorti, répondit l'elfe de sa voix suave.

Une corne de brume retentit et des cavaliers apparurent sur le pont. Des cavaliers qui semblaient hostiles. Les nains se regroupèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes. Nausicaa laissa glisser son arc le long de son bras, saisit une flèche et l'encocha.

"Préparez-vous !, tonna Thorin."

Bilbo fut tiré sans ménagement au centre du cercle formé par les nains et Nausicaa. Les cavaliers déboulèrent au centre de la cour et encerclèrent la compagnie. L'un deux mit pied à terre et retira son casque doré, dévoilant un visage blafard. Nausicaa ne put s'empêcher de noter que son front était dégarni malgré ses longs cheveux auburn.

"Mithrandir ! Nous chassions des orques qui s'étaient aventurés jusqu'au col caché. Je suppose que votre venue et l'arrivée de cette troupe de wargs n'est pas une coïncidence."

"En effet, je suppose que c'est notre faute. Seigneur Elrond, je vous présente…"

"Thorin Oakenshield."

Le nain s'avança, le visage fermé.

"Je ne crois pas vous connaître."

"J'ai rencontré votre grand-père, Thror, lorsqu'il était roi sous la montagne."

"Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous."

Un sourire fendit le visage de Nausicaa. Thorin avait une répartie des plus cinglante. Elrond prononça des paroles en langage elfique en fixant les nains sans aménité. Nausicaa banda son arc et dirigea une flèche entre les deux yeux de l'elfe.

"Vient-il de nous insulter ?, s'énerva Gloïn avec son accent bizarre."

"Il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui, répondit Nausicaa. Ma flèche ne manquerait pas de se ficher sur son visage sans âge, n'en doutez pas."

"Votre arc, jeune fille !, gronda Gandalf. Il ne nous a pas insultés. Il vient de nous inviter."

Nausicaa abaissa doucement son arc, sans perdre de vue l'elfe qui la fixait avec curiosité. Les nains discutèrent ensemble quelques instants avant d'accepter la proposition du dénommé Elrond, seigneur de Rivendell. Des élancements plièrent soudainement la jeune fille en deux. Le sang n'avait cessé de couler de sa blessure depuis la course poursuite à travers la plaine. Sa vue se brouilla et le monde commença à tanguer dangereusement.

"Nous avons une blessée, commenta Gandalf, tendit que Bofur aidait Nausicaa à se redresser. Vous serait-il possible de la soigner ?"

"Une humaine voyageant avec des nains. Comme c'est intéressant. Indir, emmène là auprès de ma fille."

"Suivez-moi, je vous prie."

Nausicaa se détacha de Bofur et avança en clopinant afin d'éviter que l'hémorragie n'empire. L'elfe passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui ne manqua pas de frissonner. « _Imbécile,_ se morigéna-t-elle _, c'est un elfe et tu n'es qu'une humaine à la propreté douteuse._ »

"Nous allons dîner, ajouta le seigneur Elrond, vous nous rejoindrez lorsque votre plaie sera bandée."

La jeune femme voulut capter le regard de Thorin, mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement. Bofur lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Les autres s'étaient déjà tous rués à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Indir la tira en avant et elle fut forcée de suivre son mouvement. Il l'a fit pénétrer dans une petite bâtisse aussi élégante que chaleureuse. Elle traversa un patio, fleuri et odorant, avant de déboucher dans une grande salle rectangulaire, où se succédaient de grands balcons qui offraient une vue imprenable sur la vallée. Indir la fit s'asseoir sur une banquette pourpre, garnie de coussins de soie, qui furent aussitôt tâchés de sang.

"Attendez ici, je vous prie. Dame Arwen ne va pas tarder."

« _Ce serait bien_ , pensa Nausicaa, _car je suis en train de répandre mon sang sur votre beau sol de marbre immaculé. A ce rythme, je ne vais pas tarder à ressembler à de la viande sèche._ »

"Bien sûr, répondit-elle toutefois. Rien ne presse, j'ai tout mon temps."

L'elfe lui adressa un regard en coin, sans relever le sarcasme. Il la salua brièvement avant de disparaître derrière l'un des rideaux rouges qui bordaient l'extrémité de la salle. Nausicaa pressa sa main contre la blessure afin d'en contenir le flot de sang. Les coutures de Thorin n'avaient pas résisté à une fuite endiablée. Elle patienta quelques minutes avant que n'apparaisse une créature aux longs cheveux bruns et au teint opalescent. Elle était vêtue d'une robe mauve qui laissait entrapercevoir des courbes voluptueuses. Nausicaa se sentit subitement à la fois sale, laide, et balourde.

"Je m'appelle Arwen. Je suis la fille du seigneur Elrond. Puis-je regarder ?"

"Euh…"

La jeune elfe écarta les pans de tissus du pantalon de toile qui étaient imbibés de sang et de poussière.

"Etes-vous venue avec les nains ?"

"Oui, répondit Nausicaa laconiquement, peu désireuse d'être soumise à un interrogatoire."

"Quel feu intense, marmonna l'elfe. Quelle chaleur…"

"Que dites-vous ?, demanda Nausicaa en écarquillant les yeux."

Arwen secoua la tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées.

"Rien d'important."

L'elfe ouvrit la sacoche qu'elle avait emmenée. Elle en extirpa des plantes réduites en copeaux, qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie purulente. Nausicaa serra les dents et ravala les larmes qu'elle sentait poindre. Arwen appliqua ensuite une crème blanche qu'elle recouvrit de pétales de fleur jaune. Elle murmura des paroles en langue elfique, si cristallines, qu'elle semblaient jaillir d'une cascade. La jeune femme se sentit immédiatement apaisée, autant moralement que physiquement. Les aiguilles qui lui perforaient la peau s'étaient retirées et un froid agréable s'était installé dans sa jambe. Nausicaa poussa un soupire d'aise en s'affaissant plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

"Vous ne recousez pas ?"

"Il faut laisser la nature faire son œuvre. Elle est bien meilleure couturière que moi. Je vais juste bander votre jambe."

Nausicaa haussa un sourcil perplexe.

"Au moindre effort, la plaie risque de s'ouvrir de nouveau."

"Non, expliqua Arwen, la crème dont je vous ai enduite maintiendra la blessure fermée jusqu'à ce que votre peau la suture naturellement."

"Efficace ce mélange. Vous devriez en remplir un flacon afin que je puisse l'emporter."

Au grand regret de Nausicaa, l'elfe ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Elle se releva dans un froissement de tissus.

"Une issu fatale vous attend si Thorin Oakenshield persiste dans son aventure. Des choses sombres s'agitent dans les ténèbres. Des choses dangereuses qui avancent en silence, s'insinuant dans nos esprits comme autant de serpents sournois."

Nausicaa se rembrunit. Elle s'extirpa de la banquette et avança avec précautions jusqu'au balcon le plus proche. Elle fut une nouvelle fois subjuguée par la beauté de la vallée de Rivendell. Arwen vint se placer à ses côtés, sa robe de soie ondulant au gré de la brise. Elle darda un regard pénétrant sur la jeune femme qui gardait résolument les yeux fixé sur l'horizon.

"Le chemin dans lequel vous êtes engagée ne mène qu'à la mort et à la destruction. Vous ne pourrez _tous_ les protéger."

"Et que feriez vous à ma place, ô grande elfe devineresse ?"

Arwen saisit le poignet de Nausicaa avec force.

"Il faut renoncer. Dissuadez Oakenshield de pénétrer dans la montagne solitaire. La mort est au bout du chemin. Il ne faut pas l'éveiller. Il ne faut pas éveiller le dragon. Les rivières ne charrieront pas de l'or mais des cadavres. Comprenez-vous ? Tristesse et désolation. Voilà ce qui vous attend."

« _Il ne faut pas éveiller le dragon._ »

« _Eveiller... Le dragon..._ »

Nausicaa se saisit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le crâne. Lorsque la douleur se fut dissipée, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait le souffle court et de la sueur perlait de son front.

"Tout va bien ?, demanda Arwen."

"Oui, ce n'est que de la fatigue."

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à l'elfe. Lui avait-elle fait quelque chose ? Lui avait-elle jeté un sort avec ses mots elfiques ensorcelants ?

"Arwen, Thorin ne renoncera pas à la montagne. Il en est le roi légitime. Je n'essaierai pas de le dissuader de reprendre son bien. Voilà trop longtemps que Smaug laisse planer son ombre malfaisante sur ces lieux. Nous le tuerons avant qu'il ne sème la destruction."

"C'est folie que d'agir ainsi ! Vous ne pourrez pas tuer le dragon et votre décision égoïste causera des pertes inutiles."

Nausicaa haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

"Même vous ne pouvez prédire l'avenir. Notre compagnie a de nombreuses ressources et elle pourrait vous surprendre."

"Votre aveuglement entraînera la mort des personnes qui vous sont chères. Vous êtes aussi bornée que ces nains. Lorsque le temps sera venu, vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles, mais il sera trop tard."

L'elfe tourna les talons et s'en fut, abandonnant Nausicaa dans le pavillon. Qu'importe ! Elle suivrait son chemin. Elle croyait en Thorin et elle croyait en leur quête. Ils pouvaient tuer Smaug, elle en était persuadée ! Il était hors de question qu'une elfe hautaine, qui n'était pas sortie de sa vallée depuis au moins 700 ans, lui dicte ses décisions.

Et puis, désormais qu'Arwen était partie, elle avait le champ libre pour faire le tour du propriétaire !

Nausicaa recouvrit délicatement sa jambe de son pantalon de toile déchiré. Elle retint difficilement une grimace lorsqu'il effleura son bandage. Après quelques pas, elle se rendit compte que la douleur était supportable et qu'elle ne l'empêcherait pas de se mouvoir. La jeune femme sortit du pavillon en clopinant. Aucun elfe à l'horizon.

« _Sont-ils peu nombreux ou se terrent-ils tous dans leurs élégantes chaumières ?_ »

Le patio traversé, Nausicaa s'engouffra dans un couloir. Elle gravit des escaliers en colimaçon à ciel ouvert et gagna un nouvelle bâtisse, si haute, qu'elle dominait l'ensemble de la vallée. Elle passa devant de nombreuses portes verrouillées à clef avant d'emprunter une passerelle qui reliait deux maisons de pierre.

Des bruits de pas de firent entendre.

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Nausicaa se glissa derrière un rideau pourpre recouvrant une alcôve du couloir. Alors qu'elle pensait pourvoir s'appuyer contre le mur, elle ne trouva que le vide et bascula dans une pièce spacieuse. Elle amortit sa chute de son mieux et retint un cri de souffrance lorsque sa jambe frappa durement le sol. Elle retint son souffle lorsque les elfes passèrent devant le rideau. Ils parlaient vivement dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Nausicaa poussa un soupire de soulagement lorsque leurs pas s'éloignèrent.

Personne ne lui avait interdit de se promener à sa guise, mais elle avait sut d'instinct qu'elle n'était pas censée se trouver ici.

Nausicaa jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une bibliothèque ou d'un bureau. Des livres, qui paraissaient anciens, étaient soigneusement rangés dans des dizaines de rayons. Elle s'approcha d'une vaste fenêtre et, à sa grande surprise, elle vit Balin Thorin, Gandalf et Bilbo en compagnie d'Elrond. Ils ne firent que passer, mais elle remarqua que Thorin tenait fermement la clef que lui avait remise le magicien gris. Mais où pouvaient-ils bien aller en pleine nuit ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, elle reporta son attention sur la bibliothèque. Au centre ce celle-ci trônait un large bureau recouvert de papiers. Elle s'approcha et feuilleta distraitement des missives recouvertes d'un alphabet aux étranges arabesques. Quelques une étaient écrites en langue commune et s'apparentaient à des rapports sur la situation en Terre du Milieu. Attaques d'orques, apparition de trolls des montagnes, gobelins isolés...

Son sang se figea soudain dans ses veines. Une feuille abîmée était dissimulée sous une pile de livres. Une feuille abîmée qui portait le sceau...

Nausicaa l'arracha sans vergogne.

C'est en tremblant qu'elle commença la lecture de la missive. A chaque mot, son sang se glaçait davantage. A chaque mot, les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient.

 _« Seigneur Elrond,_

 _Je vous écris en ces jours sombres afin de solliciter votre aide. J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ma fille bien-aimée, Nausicaa, s'est enfuie le jour de son mariage. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, ce mariage est nécessaire afin que la paix soit scellée avec Turgon. Il est probable qu'elle vienne chercher refuge dans la vallée de Rivendell. Si tel est le cas, je vous saurai gré de me prévenir. Je vous donne ma parole que ce geste ne sera pas oublié._

 _Ma fille est noire de cheveux, le teint pâle... »_

S'ensuivait une description détaillée de son physique. Nausicaa froissa la missive avec un juron sonore, avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard dans la vitre. Et si le seigneur Elrond l'avait reconnue dans ce portrait ? Elle devait s'enfuir au plus vite. Peut-être les gardes de son père étaient-ils déjà en chemin.

La nuit venait de tomber.

Nausicaa se glissa hors de la bibliothèque. Elle essaya de gagner le patio, mais dans son empressement elle se perdit dans les dédales de couloirs. Les chaumières de pierres se succédaient et elle ne retrouva ni l'escalier, ni le pavillon dans lequel Arwen l'avait soignée. Elle déboucha sur une petite terrasse qui dominait un pont enjambant la vallée. Les étoiles et la lune éclairaient Rivendell, lui conférant un aspect magique. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis la terrasse sur laquelle elle était perchée. La jeune femme s'inclina en avant et tendit l'oreille. Quelques mètres en dessous d'elle Gandalf et Elrond étaient en pleine conversation.

"Ne rien faire est dangereux. Nous ne devons pas laisser Smaug se prélasser dans la montagne solitaire. Le trône revient de droit à Thorin."

Le seigneur Elrond parut dubitatif.

"Auriez vous oublié que la lignée de Durin est prédisposée à la folie ? Etes vous certain que Thorin ne suivra pas la voie tracée par son père et son grand-père ?"

Gandalf hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Seul l'avenir nous le dira. De toute façon, ces nains continueront leur voyage et Thorin ne pense pas devoir rendre de compte à qui que ce soit."

"C'est une erreur d'avoir constitué cette compagnie, Gandalf. L'or maudit d'Erebor ainsi que _cette pierre_ , corrompront l'esprit du nain. Il succombera à la folie. Thorin ne sera jamais roi."

"Il saura résister et dominer ce côté sombre de sa personnalité."

"Vous êtes optimiste, Gandalf. Quant à moi, je doute qu'il y parvienne. L'orgueil et l'avarice le rongeront à petit feu."

Le sang de Nausicaa ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle sentit ses mâchoires se contracter et ses doigts se resserrer autour de la poignée de son épée. Cet elfe dépassait les bornes. Sans réfléchir, elle enjamba la barrière de la terrasse et sauta sur le pont. Peu importe s'il la reconnaissait et qu'il dévoilait sa véritable identité. La jeune femme ne pouvait le laisser salir celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle grimaça lorsque sa jambe blessée toucha le sol, mais aucun gémissement ne traversa ses lèvres.

"Vous vous trompez. Moi, je crois en Thorin. Il a prouvé plus que quiconque qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un roi ! Il a guidé son peuple jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues ! Il leur a trouvé un nouveau foyer ! Pendant des années, il a travaillé dans le monde des hommes pour le nourrir ! Et vous ! Vous, l'elfe effrayé qui se cache dans son trou comme une souris ! Vous osez insinué que Thorin deviendra fou à la vue d'un vulgaire tas d'or ?"

Nausicaa reprit son souffle.

"Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Pour un putain de dieu ?"

Elrond s'approcha, les sourcils froncés. Une aura menaçante enveloppait sa silhouette. Gandalf se tenait en retrait, le visage impassible.

"Un dieu ? Non. Je parle seulement avec sagesse et prudence."

"Je ne crois pas. Vous parlez, ça s'est certain. Mais vous parlez sans savoir qui est vraiment Thorin Oakenshield ! Vos paroles sont dénuées de sens. Moi, je pense que vos paroles sont de la mer..."

"Cela suffit, tonna Gandalf."

Nausicaa ferma la bouche sans cesser de toiser le seigneur elfe. Celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune femme, si près qu'elle sentit son souffle de son cou.

"Je suis perplexe, jeune fille. Je ne parviens pas à déterminer si vous êtes une amie ou une ennemie."

Nausicaa s'apprêtait à demander des explications, lorsque Elrond plaqua avec force sa main contre son cou. Elle aurait voulu se dérober de son emprise mais elle était paralysée, dans l'incapacité totale de bouger. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Elle étouffait !

"Un feu ardent brûle en vous. Un feu maudit qui ne sèmera que la destruction. Cela faisait des centaines d'années que je n'avais pas senti cela. Je devrais peut-être vous tuer, ici et maintenant, afin que jamais cette menace ne s'égare hors de Rivendell. Oui, je le devrais sûrement..."

L'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons. La colère succéda à la surprise dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

"Seigneur Elrond, intervint Gandalf avec force. Laissez-là partir. Je dois vous entretenir de certaines choses à son propos."

"Vous manipulez des forces dont vous ignorez la puissance, Gandalf. Je ne puis vous accorder ma confiance cette fois-ci."

"Vous ai-je déjà failli, mon ami ? Je sais ce que je fais. Libérez-là, je vous en prie."

A regret, l'elfe écarta sa main. Nausicaa recula en aspirant l'air avidement. Une haine brûlante brûlait dans son regard.

"Oui, vous auriez dû me tuer. Parce que moi, je n'hésiterai pas !"

La jeune femme se rua en avant. Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la dague passée à sa ceinture, un coup de bâton la cueillie au creux du ventre. Un autre coup asséné au creux du dos la propulsa au sol. Elle tomba à genoux avec un grognement hargneux.

"Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?, vociféra le magicien gris. Votre attitude pourrait vous coûter la vie."

"Il veut déjà me tuer., marmonna Nausicaa. Qui a réellement perdu l'esprit, je vous le demande ?"

Gandalf posa une main sur son épaule.

"Allez vous reposer, suggéra-t-il d'un ton radouci. Je vais parler avec le seigneur Elrond de cet incident. Restez tranquille et nous discuterons plus tard. Tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux malentendu."

Nausicaa ne répondit pas tandis que l'elfe et le magicien tournaient les talons. Toute sa colère était retombée et une chape de douleur venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait poignardée à plusieurs reprises. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et ce n'était pas dû aux coups de bâton de Gandalf.

Elle souffrait de l'intérieur.

Tout son être se déchirait.

Son âme et son corps étaient écartelés et chacun semblaient se scinder en deux.

"Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?, murmura-t-elle. Je n'y comprends rien."

Nausicaa cacha son visage entre ses mains. Mais que voulait dire Elrond ? Etait-elle un danger car son père était noble ? Grand dieu, l'avait-il reconnue ? Tant de questions... Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Par dessus tout, elle avait l'impression atroce de ne plus se reconnaître. Elle ne se sentait plus _entière_. Elle était de nouveau une enfant suspendue au-dessus du vide, qui craignait pour sa vie.

"Tout va bien ?"

On lui écarta doucement les mains du visage.

"Bilbo, bafouilla Nausicaa. Bilbo, si vous saviez..."

"Que vous a-t-il fait ? Répondez-moi, que vous a-t-il fait ?"

Les mâchoires contractées par la colère et les poings serrés, Thorin se tenait au dessus d'elle.

"Nous avons tout vu et tout entendu, continua Bilbo."

"Je... Je ne comprends pas. J'étais paralysée et... Une onde de douleur s'est répandue dans mon corps..."

La détresse de la jeune femme était palpable. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle se força à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, mais cela lui demandait un effort surhumain.

"J'aurais dû intervenir, marmonna Thorin. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre."

"Vous ne pouviez pas. Il ne devait pas savoir que nous étions là."

"Qu'importe ! Ce satané elfe à dépassé les limites. Mais relevez-vous donc ! Ne restez pas là !"

Thorin empoigna le bras de Nausicaa et la força à se mettre debout.

"On doit partir, marmonna-t-elle."

"Que dites-vous ?"

"Je vous en prie, supplia la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur le bras du nain. Il faut que nous partions maintenant. Je dois quitter cette endroit ! Je ne peux l'expliquer... Il le faut... Il le faut..."

Le nain la scruta longuement avant de se détacher de son étreinte. Le visage de Thorin était éclairé par la lune et cela lui conférait un air très doux. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux noirs étincelaient.

"Bilbo ? Allez réveillez les autres. Notre séjour chez les elfes n'a que trop duré."


	7. Chapter 7 - Les Géants de Pierres

THORIN

"Les chevaux sont sellés, Dwalin ?"

"Oui, nous n'attendons plus que Balin."

Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à Nausi. Elle était agenouillée au sol, fixant intensément un objet qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main. Le nain leva un sourcil intrigué mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Balin arriva enfin, la mine déconfite. Thorin se tendit comme un arc dans l'attente du rapport de son vieil ami, dont il ne ne se doutait que trop de la teneur.

"Gandalf ne viendra pas. Il nous rejoindra lorsque nous traverserons les montagnes."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous n'avons plus rien à attendre."

Le nain se tourna vers Nausi, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Thorin serra les poings. Il avait assisté à l'intervention de la jeune femme et il avait fallu toute la diplomatie de Bilbo pour qu'il n'aille pas fiché sa hache dans le front d'Elrond. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais cela l'avait apaisé de voir quelqu'un prêt à se mettre en danger pour le défendre. Quelqu'un qui croyait en la légitimité de sa quête. Quelqu'un qui croyait en _lui_.

L'attitude et les paroles incompréhensibles de l'elfe l'avaient d'autant plus mis en colère, et ne pouvoir intervenir l'avait presque rendu fou.

Elrond paierait pour cet affront.

 _Il en faisait le serment !_

"Vous êtes prête ?"

La jeune femme s'ébroua et referma frénétiquement sa main. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rejoindre le monde réel. Elle semblait en proie à des démons intérieurs qui la rongeaient à petit feu. Elle fourra dans sa poche l'objet qu'elle tenait à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

"Oui, il est temps de quitter cet endroit à la beauté maudite."

"En avant !"

La compagnie de nains quitta Rivendell. Seul Bilbo semblait maussade à l'idée de laisser derrière lui le confort offert par les elfes. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de songer que le semi-homme n'était pas à sa place. Jamais il ne résisterait à un voyage qui s'annonçait aussi rude et difficile. Quant à Nausi, elle semblait si bouleversée qu'il doutait qu'elle reprenne un jour ses esprits.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était nécessaire d'avancer. Elrond avait lu la carte à la lumières des étoiles. Les runes lunaires avaient dévoilé qu'ils devaient trouver l'entrée secrète d'Erebor avant la dernière lueur du jour de Durin. Jour qui approchait à grand pas. Le temps leur était compté.

Une longue marche débuta alors. La compagnie avançait malgré les intempéries qui s'acharnaient sur elle. Chacun prenait sur lui pour ne pas ralentir les autres. Thorin marchait en tête, à un rythme soutenu, sans ménager ses compagnons. Le moral de sa troupe n'était pas au beau fixe. Nombreux avaient été marqués par leur passage chez les elfes.

La journée était bien avancée et la compagnie crapahutait dans les Mont Brumeux, bien décidée à traverser le Haut Col dès que possible. L'escalade se révélait de plus en plus ardue et trouver un chemin praticable l'était tout autant. Les nains, Nausi et Bilbo durent rapidement progresser à flanc de falaise. Un impressionnant canyon se déroulait à leur pied. Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à Nausi, dont le visage était livide. Lorsqu'ils avançaient vers Rivendell, la jeune femme avait avoué à demi-mot à Bofur qu'elle était sujette au vertige. Pour l'instant elle marchait, plaquée au mur, en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le vide. Bofur la surveillait et l'encourageait, bien qu'à cette distance Thorin n'entendait pas ses paroles.

La pluie se mit à tomber et en quelques minutes, il furent tous complètement trempés. Un violent orage se profilait et bientôt des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Le grondement du tonnerre couvrait leurs paroles et parler se révéla bientôt impossible.

"Il faut s'abriter !, rugit Dwalin."

"C'est quoi, ça ?, hurla Nausi"

La brume masquait l'horizon mais Thorin était certain d'une chose. Les montagnes bougeaient. Elles semblaient s'éveiller. Bientôt, les pierres autour d'eux se mirent à trembler. Les éboulements s'intensifièrent.

"Ca, c'est pas normal, c'est pas normal du tout ! C'est pas censé bouger une montagne !"

"Ce sont des géants de pierre !, clama Bofur avec horreur."

Thorin regarda avec stupeur les montagnes qui se dépliaient pour prendre une forme vaguement humaine. Les géants entamèrent alors une bataille de pierres qui avait des des chances de se révéler fatale pour sa compagnie. Les fragments de falaises éclataient au dessus de leur tête, déclenchant d'autres éboulements. Le spectacle était terrifiant.

"Ce ne sont pas des légendes ! Ce ne sont pas des légendes !, répéta Bilbo en boucle.""

"Bilbo ?"

"Oui ?"

"La ferme, grogna Nausi."

Le géant qu'ils avaient pris pour une simple montagne, entreprit de se mettre debout. Thorin comprit alors que le chemin qu'ils arpentaient traversait les genoux de cette créature mythique. Dans un atroce bruit de succion, les jambes se déplièrent et une fissure s'ouvrit de haut en bas.

"Vite, il faut avancer !, dépêchez-vous !"

"Ta main, Fili ! Ta main !"

La fissure s'était élargie et un gouffre séparait la compagnie en deux. Fili tendit sa main à Nausi qui ne put la saisir, bien que penchée au dessus du vide et retenue par le bras par Kili.

"Je n'y arrive pas, cria Nausi."

Le géant se mit alors en marche et chacun s'agrippa au moindre interstice de la falaise pour ne pas tomber. Les pierres continuaient à pleuvoir autour d'eux, arrachant des pans entiers du géant.

"Accrochez-vous !, ordonna Thorin. Il faut tenir !"

"On va mourir, gémit Bilbo."

Le géant marchait d'un pas lourds, des nains agrippés sur chacune de ses jambes. Thorin serra les dents et étouffa un juron lorsqu'un éclat de pierre lui érafla la joue. Le nain ne se préoccupa pas du sang qui dégoulinait sur sa joue. Cette fois-ci, il se sentait impuissant quoique résolu à ne pas abandonner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?, demanda Balin."

"On attend ! Il faut tenir, ça ne vas pas durer éternellement."

"Non, non,non ! AAAAAH !"

"Le hobbit !, cria Bofur."

"Je suis là !"

Bilbo n'avait pas réussi à s'accrocher à la falaise et avait basculé dans le vide. Il se raccrochait désespérément à une anfractuosité de la montagne. Thorin poussa un juron.

"Remontez-le, Nausi !"

Bilbo se trouvait en queue de file, juste derrière la jeune femme.

"Je peux pas ! J'ai..."

Kili prit les choses en main.

"Je vous tiens. Faites comme tout à l'heure, tendez lui la main."

"Je peux pas, j'en suis incapable."

"Faites-le où il tombera. Je n'ai pas la place de passer pour vous aider. Dépêchez-vous !"

Nausi se baissa lentement, retenue à la la taille par Kili. Ce sauvetage se révélait être périlleux. Les mouvements des géants ne cessaient de s'amplifier et les pierres continuaient de pleuvoir autour d'eux.

"Bon sang, Nausi, plus vite ! Vous n'êtes tout de même pas _si_ empotée."

"Je fais ce que je peux, alors bouclez-là, Oakenshield."

Thorin étouffa la colère qu'il sentait poindre.

"Tiens bon, Bilbo, marmonna-t-elle. Donne moi ta main."

"Penchez-vous encore, l'exhorta KilI."

A contrecœur et proche de la panique, Nausi se laissa glisser par dessus le bord de la falaise. Kili la maintenait maintenant par les jambes. Elle happa le bras du semi-homme avant qu'il ne lâche prise. Le poids du hobbit la tirait vers le bas et elle n'avait pas la force de le soulever.

"Remontez-nous, demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue étouffée par l'angoisse. Maintenant !"

C'est ce que fit Kili avec difficulté. Il manquèrent de tous basculer dans le vide mais, une botte et un sac à dos perdus plus tard, chacun put regagner le chemin sur le flanc de la falaise.

"C'était moins une, laissa échapper Nausi."

"Vous êtes tout deux perdus depuis que vous êtes sortis de chez-vous, tonna Thorin."

"Vous ne savez rien, alors gardez-vos réflexions et sortez-nous de là !"

Des cris coupèrent court à la dispute.

Thorin tourna la tête et vit avec horreur que le groupe de nains qui était resté sur l'autre jambe du géant allait s'écraser contre la montagne. Un hurlement de désespoir franchit ses lèvres, mais il ne put empêcher le pire. Les nains heurtèrent la montagne et disparurent derrière la falaise.

"Par le sang de Durin, Fili ! Mon frère !"

"Non, c'est impossible, c'est impossible !"

Le genou du géant, sur lequel ils étaient perchés, frappa à son tour le flanc de la falaise. Le choc fut violent et les nains furent projetés les uns contre les autres. Thorin fut le premier à se relever. Il se précipita à l'endroit où ses compagnons avaient disparu. Le sang battait dans ses temps et son souffle était rauque. S'ils étaient tous morts, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Thorin traversa d'un bond une dernière fissure et le spectacle qui l'attendait était... Un véritable soulagement. Les nains étaient affalés pèle-mêle au sol, empêtrés dans leurs fourrures et leurs sac à dos. Le roi nain poussa un soupire. Cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas passés loin de la catastrophe. Derrière lui émergeait peu à peu le reste de la compagnie.

"Trouvons un abri."

Ils marchèrent encore une heure avant de découvrir une caverne sombre et humide. Au moins, ils avaient pu s'éloigner des géants de pierre. Peut-être, pourraient-ils même passer la nuit au sec !

"L'endroit à l'air sûr."

"Il est rare que ces grottes soient inhabitées, Dwalin. Fouillés là !"

"On va faire un bon petit feu, dit Gloïn en se frottant les mains."

"Non, pas de feu ce soir. Tâchez tous de dormir. Nous partons à l'aube."

Les nains s'activèrent et bientôt un camp de fortune fut monté dans la caverne. Sac à dos, fourrures et ustensiles de cuisine, jonchèrent bientôt le sol. Thorin dirigeait les opérations. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Balin qui semblait inquiet.

"Nous devions attendre Gandalf dans les montagnes."

"Le plan a changé, répondit Thorin laconiquement. Bofur ! Premier tour de garde."

Chacun prit un repas frugal avant d'aller dormir. Nausi et Bilbo discutaient à voix basse dans un coin de la caverne. Thorin se dirigea vers eux d'un pas vif. Avec le recul, il avait compris qu'il avait été un peu rude lorsque Bilbo était en danger.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il ne supportait pas que les autres aient des faiblesses, comme il ne s'autorisait pas à en avoir. Le semi-homme et l'humaine se turent dès lors qu'il s'approcha. Bilbo se leva d'un bond comme s'il était monté sur un ressort.

"Je vais dormir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

"Bilbo, attends !"

Le hobbit ignora l'appel de Nausi et partit se réfugier dans le coin de la grotte le plus éloigné de Thorin. Cette dernière était assise en tailleur au sol et ne daigna pas se lever. Elle recousait sa cape qui était constellée d'accroc.

"Que voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle sans aménité."

"Je voulais savoir si vous aviez réussi à vous installer. Je crois que vous avez perdu votre sac à dos."

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?"

Elle posa son ouvrage et darda son regard émeraude dans celui de Thorin.

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de ce genre de choses, je ne suis pas si empotée. Je peux me débrouiller. Maintenant, excusez-moi je suis épuisée."

Elle effectua une révérence moqueuse avant d'aller s'allonger sur une couche de fourrure. Thorin la fixa quelques secondes avant de rejoindre sa paillasse. Cette fille était surprenante. Elle pouvait être effrayée et paralysée puis, quelques heures plus tard, faire preuve d'un aplomb déconcertant. De plus, chaque fois qu'il s'attardait à regarder son visage, il avait toujours cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait rencontrée.

Le sommeil eut bientôt raison des ses pensées tourmentées et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

"Bilbo, vous êtes un membre de notre compagnie, vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi !"

Thorin ouvrit les yeux.

"Ah bon ? C'est nouveau, ça ? Thorin l'a dit tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû vous suivre. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous. Ma maison, mon jardin, mon herbe à pipe, me manquent !"

"C'est l'aventure, reprit Bofur, vous ne pouvez pas y tourner le dos !"

"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous, vous n'en avez pas de foyer !"

Thorin serra les dents et se sentit envahit par un étrange sentiment de tristesse et de colère. Leur maison leur avait été enlevée par un dragon. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce vieux Smaug ne paye pour les malheurs que son peuple avait endurés. Quant à Bilbo... Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas taillé pour un voyage de cet envergure.

"Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

"Si, vous avez raison. Nous n'avons pas de foyer. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Bilbo."

Soudain, la caverne se mit à trembler. La poussière tomba du plafond et des pierres se délogèrent des parois.

"Réveillez-vous !, hurla Thorin."

Les nains se levèrent tous comme un seul homme. Sous leurs pieds, le sol s'effondra dans un horrible fracas de fin du monde. Les membres de la compagnie furent tous engloutis les uns derrière les autres. Thorin fut lui aussi entraîné vers le trou béant. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Dans une dernière tentative pour échapper à son sort, il s'agrippa au rebord du sol de la caverne. Ces jambes pendaient dans le vide et il luttait pour ne pas glisser. La chair de ses mains et de ses bras, était lacérée par le tranchant des pierres.

"Thorin !"

Non loin de lui, Nausi était elle aussi suspendue dans le vide. Elle se raccrochait désespérément à une anfractuosité du sol pour ne pas être engloutie par le néant. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être encore tombés.

"Ne lâchez-pas !"

"J'en peux plus, c'est trop dur ! Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ?!"

Nausi tenta de remonter, mais elle n'y parvint pas. A cet instant, l'attention du nain fut attirée par un éclat argenté autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il manqua de lâcher prise tant la surprise fut intense. Il ne pouvait croire ce que ses yeux voyaient. Il connaissait ce pendentif. Il n'en existait qu'un seul en Terre du Milieu. De cela, il était certain.

Et pour cause, c'était lui-même qui l'avait forgé.

Progressivement, les pièces du puzzle qui lui manquaient se mirent en place. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Tous les indices se trouvaient sous ses yeux et ce, depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Il n'était qu'un _imbécile_.

"Ce pendentif ! Comment est-ce possible ? Mais vous êtes... Vous êtes..."

La jeune femme s'empourpra violemment. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre : une énième secousse les propulsa dans les obscures profondeurs de la grotte.


	8. Chapter 8 - La ville souterraine

NAUSICAA

 _« Il sait. Tout est fini. »_

La chute semblait infinie. Nausicaa ne criait pas. Une seule pensée s'agitait et tournait en rond dans sa tête. Une unique pensée qui lui faisait mal. Tellement mal, qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre son âme.

 _« Tout est fini. Je n'ai plus ma place parmi eux. »_

Elle réprima un sanglot.

 _« Ils vont m'abandonner. Mais moi... Moi... »_

 _« Moi qui ne suis rien du tout, j'ai besoin d'eux. De chacun d'entre eux_. »

Nausicaa et Thorin s'écrasèrent sur les nains et Bilbo. La force de l'impact coupa la respiration de la jeune femme. L'espèce de panier dans lequel ils avaient atterri bascula et répandit son contenu _vivant_ sur une plate-forme de bois bancale. Les membres de la compagnie se dépêtrèrent avec difficulté de l'amas de jambes et de vêtements. Presque aussitôt, des gobelins enragés leur tombèrent dessus et les attrapèrent avec brutalité. Nains, hobbit et humaine, furent poussés sans ménagement auprès d'un monstrueux gobelin avec une énorme et répugnante proéminence au menton. Nausicaa se démenait comme une furie. Elle écrasait les pieds des gobelins, leur enfonçait ses coudes dans le ventre et leur assénait de violents coups de tête. Rien n'y fit, ils la jetèrent aux pieds de cette immonde créature obèse. Elle arracha d'un coup de dents le lobe d'oreille de l'un des gobelins et le recracha avec dégoût aussitôt. Un goût à la fois terreux et ferreux lui resta sur la langue. Son adversaire hurla de douleur. Immédiatement, ses semblables se jetèrent sur la jeune femme et la plaquèrent au sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Autour d'elle, les nains hurlaient. Elle crut même entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Nausicaa suffoquait, écrasée par le poids des gobelins.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve qui aurait soudain basculé au cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle crut que ses poumons allaient explosé, elle fut délivrée de l'étau qui l'enserrait. Des dizaines de petites mains osseuses et fouineuses la saisirent de toutes parts pour la relever. Un rideau de cheveux noirs obscurcissait la vision de Nausicaa. Elle fut fouillée, bien qu'elle ne possédait aucune arme sur elle. Son épée et son arc avaient glissé dans le trou béant, bien avant qu'elle n'y tombe à son tour.

Elle releva la tête, écœurée par la vision du gros roi gobelin, qui les accueillit avec une chanson aussi atroce que son physique. Car c'était leur roi, elle n'en doutait pas. Autour d'elle, elle sentait la présence des nains, mais elle n'osait croiser leurs regards de peur que l'un d'eux soit Thorin.

 _« Tout est fini, ne te fais aucune illusion. Tu n'es qu'une présence éphémère. »_

Une petite voix lui murmurait de bien âpres paroles. Pourtant, dans cette sombre caverne, éclairée par la lueur orangée des feux crépitants, elle sentait que son instinct de survie prenait le pas sur ses douloureux sentiments. Elle était bien trop coriace pour abandonner, bien trop coriace pour se laisser tuer sans se défendre.

Elle redressa la tête, les dents serrées, prête à se battre pour ne pas mourir ici, misérablement.

"Qui ose pénétrer dans mon royaume ?, tonna l'immonde tas de graisse."

"Ce sont des nains et je suis persuadé qu'ils sont de mèche avec les elfes."

Au sol, des bibelots elfiques étaient mêlés aux armes dont la compagnie avait été dépouillée.

"Que faites-vous ici ? Je veux la vérité sans fioritures."

Oin, suivit de Bofur, tentèrent d'embrouiller le gobelin qui, bien que très laid, n'était pas stupide.

"Très bien. S'ils ne veulent pas parler, tuez-les !"

"Attendez."

Thorin s'avança dans la lumière. Nausicaa sentit son estomac se nouer. Tout cela n'était qu'un piège pour le pousser à se dévoiler. Elle en était convaincue.

"Thorin fils de Thrain, roi sous la montagne. _J'oubliais !_ Vous n'avez pas de montagnes. Ce qui fait de vous un moins que rien. Je connais un orque pâle prêt à payer cher pour votre tête, détachée du reste."

"Azog le profanateur est mort ! Il pourrit depuis longtemps six pieds sous terre."

Le gobelin éclata d'un rire gras et dissonant. Nausicaa sentit des frissons lui hérisser les cheveux.

"Toi, va prévenir l'orque pâle. Nous allons tuer le roi nain. Allez chercher la broyeuse !"

"Il faudra nous passer sur le corps. _Gros-Tas-De-Graisse !_ Peut-être pourras-tu le faire en roulant, car je doute que tu puisses encore marcher."

Nausicaa plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, mais le mal était fait. Elle n'avait pu contenir le flot de mots qui bouillait en elle. Le roi gobelin se tourna sur lui-même, scrutant les rangs des nains à la recherche de celui qui l'avait agoni d'injures.

"Qui a parlé ? _Qui ?_ , tonna-t-il."

"Moi !, répondit Nausicaa d'une voix moins assurée."

"Taisez-vous donc, dit Bofur en lui fourrant un coup de coude dans le dos."

Le roi des créatures troglodytiques écarta ses semblables pour parvenir jusqu'à Nausicaa. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large. Cependant, elle n'avait pu se taire lorsque le gobelin avait menacé de tuer celui qui l'avait empêchée de se faire violer.

"Une humaine. Une humaine voyageant avec des nains ! Etes-vous donc tombé si bas Oakenshield ?"

"Laissez là. C'est moi que vous voulez, pas elle."

Thorin s'avança et se dressa entre le gobelin et la jeune femme. La créature inclina la tête, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

 _« Il sait. Il sait et pourtant... »_

"J'ai toujours voulu un humain comme serviteur. Emmenez là !"

"Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Je vais t'entailler la face, grosse vache avariée ! Je t'étranglerai dans son sommeil ! Je t'empoisonnerai ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Je vous dis de me lâcher !"

Nausicaa reprit son souffle et darda son regard dans celui de la créature.

"Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien de moi."

"Tu n'auras pas le choix ! Les sévices que je t'infligerai te feront changer d'avis."

Elle eut beau ruer dans tous les sens, mordre et vociférer, cela ne changea rien. Les gobelins l'éloignèrent de la compagnie. Nausicaa jeta un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Derrière elle, les nains se rebellaient avec fureur et il lui sembla que Thorin était le plus acharné d'entre eux, talonné de près par Kili et Bofur.

 _« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous démener ainsi,_ pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. _Je suis une menteuse et un imposteur. »_

Nausicaa fut emmenée à travers un dédale de passerelles en bois, qui paraissaient toutes plus instables et précaires les unes que les autres. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Les gobelins poussaient des cris hargneux et grommelaient des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La jeune femme avait cessé de se débattre. Elle préférait économiser ses forces jusqu'au moment où elle descellerait une ouverture.

Les gobelins la poussèrent dans une grotte où régnait une odeur pestilentielle. Des restes de viandes, dont elle préférait ignorait la provenance, jonchaient le sol. Une paillasse de brindilles et de plumes trônait au centre de la pièce Des crânes, accrochés aux parois, terminaient la décoration d'un goût douteux de la caverne.

Nausicaa déglutit avec difficulté.

Elle était dans l'antre du roi gobelin.

Une corde, reliée à un anneau encastré dans la pierre, lui entrava douloureusement les mains. Ses pieds furent eux aussi ligotés avec habilité. Certains gobelins se postèrent à l'entrée de la caverne. Nausicaa tira sur ses liens et commença à gigoter pour s'en libérer.

"Bouge pas l'humaine. Au moindre mouvement suspect, on croquera un morceau de ta chair dodue. Tu n'auras pas besoins de tous tes doigts pour servir notre roi."

"Oh oui, de la bonne chair tendre et du sang frais... J'ai presque envie d'y goûter maintenant."

"Si elle est trop réticente au service, on pourra toujours la manger toute entière !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Nausicaa s'immobilisait. Elle réprima la rage qu'elle sentait grandir au creux de son ventre. Pour l'instant, elle devait attendre. Elle s'était fourrée toute seule dans ses ennuis et c'est seule qu'elle s'en sortirait.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse entrevoir une seule possibilité d'évasion. Elle craignait pour la vie des nains et pour celle de Bilbo. Peut-être avait-elle aggravé la situation. Maintenant, la tête de Thorin pendait sans doute en haut d'un pieux. Nausicaa s'asséna une gifle mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de pareilles choses. Ils ne se laisseront pas tuer aussi aisément. Et elle ne se laissera pas réduire en esclavage sans lutter de toutes ses forces.

Soudain, une corne de brume résonna, faisant vibrer les parois de la grotte. Les gobelins qui gardaient l'entrée s'excitèrent. Ils n'hésitèrent que quelques secondes avant de partir en courant et en bondissant. Dès lors que leurs pas se furent éloignés, la jeune femme tira sur ses liens violemment. A sa grande surprise, la corde était solide et de très bonne facture. Elle ne pourrait la casser, même si elle s'aidait de la pierre de la paroi. Cependant, elle n'avait pas de meilleur plan alors elle s'y attela.

"Allez la corde, soit un peu coopérative !"

Son acharnement avait payé et ses liens commençaient à se distendre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui fallait encore un peu de tem...

"Tu croyais vraiment qu'on te laisserait t'enfuir ?"

"Hyorik, on le fait ? Hein, on le fait ?"

Nausicaa sentit son sang se glacer. Les gobelins se rapprochèrent, un sourire torve déformant leur hideux faciès. Ils n'allaient quand même pas...

"Je lui dévorerai son petit doigt, elle n'en a pas besoin..."

"Non, elle n'en a pas besoin. Moi je grignoterai son bras."

"Ne m'approchez pas ! Je vous l'interdis !, hurla Nausicaa d'une voix étranglée."

"Tu entends ça Groik ? La femelle nous _interdit_ de l'approcher."

La jeune femme tira avec acharnement sur ses liens, en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Cela lui demandait un effort surhumain.

"Je vais goûter en premier !"

"Non c'est moi !"

"Tu peux toujours rêver, n'approche pas mon dessert !"

Les deux gobelins entreprirent de se bagarrer. Nausicaa profita de cet instant de répit pour détendre sa corde de quelques centimètres. A côté d'elle, les créatures se roulaient au sol en se tailladant avec des poignards de pierres. L'irréversible se produisit et l'un d'eux se retrouva cloué au sol, l'œil perforé par la pierre taillée. Le gobelin survivant se releva, de la bave coulant de sa gueule. S'il la mordait avec ses dents jaunies, elle risquerait d'attraper la gangrène ou une infection encore plus grave et mortelle, par dessus le marché.

 _"Je vais te tuer !"_

Nausicaa inspira profondément.

Le gobelin se rua en avant.

Elle était prête.

Elle bondit sur le côté et un agréable bruit mat lui apprit qu'il était entré en collision avec la paroi. La jeune femme se retourna et vit que le gobelin reprenait ses esprits. Il se jeta sur elle et elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Son odeur corporelle méphitique lui retourna le cœur lorsqu'il la heurta de plein fouet. D'une torsion de buste, Nausicaa évita le silex affûté et enroula sa corde autour du cou de son adversaire. Puis elle tira. De toutes ses forces.

Le gobelin se débattait et elle dut faire appel à la moindre parcelle d'énergie pour ne pas lâcher prise. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et attendit que les battements de son cœur se soient calmés pour perpétrer un geste qui l'écœurait au plus haut point. La jeune femme saisit le cou squelettique du gobelin et le tordit en arrière. S'ensuivit aussitôt un horrible craquement. La créature retomba dans ses bras, telle une poupée de chiffon inerte. Nausicaa se débarrassa du cadavre et coupa fébrilement sa corde avec le poignard de pierre taillée. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux liens qui entravaient ses pieds. Elle batailla quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne cèdent.

"Merci pour le coup de main, dit-elle au cadavre. Finalement, ce sont les pissenlits que tu mangeras par la racine. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir végétarien."

Nausicaa se leva prudemment. Sa blessure à la cuisse s'était réveillée et la tiraillait douloureusement. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Des gobelins rôdaient partout mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

Elle s'élança dans la lumière.

Nausicaa dévala les marches d'escaliers en pierres avant d'atterrir sur une passerelle de bois instable. Des gobelins lui barraient la route à droite si bien qu'elle partit dans le sens inverse. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son corps. Il régnait une chaleur insupportable au cœur de la montagne et elle était déjà épuisée par la lutte contre les géants de pierres. Nausicaa sauta sur une passerelle de bois en dessous d'elle. Elle courait en tout sens dans l'espoir de trouver les nains ou une issue. Malheureusement ni l'un ni l'autre ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Par contre il y avait des dizaines, des centaines de gobelins, qui ne tardèrent pas à la repérer.

Pour se défendre, elle n'avait que quelques silex de pierres et des poignards émoussés, récupérés sur le corps des gobelins.

Une première créature se dressa sur son passage, qu'elle poussa sans vergogne par dessus la passerelle. Elle fut rapidement remplacée par une seconde, une troisième et des dizaines d'autres. La jeune femme tranchait et taillait, mais elle fut rapidement débordée. Elle sautait de passerelles en passerelles, traquée sans relâche par ses poursuivants. Un dernier bond la propulsa sur une plate-forme vacillante. Nausicaa se releva, mais elle fut rapidement encerclée. Les gobelins envahirent le plateau de bois qui vacilla dangereusement.

"Reculez, je m'en voudrais de décimer votre race infâme."

"Tu vas souffrir, siffla un gobelin"

"Tu vas souffrir ! Tu vas souffrir !"

Ce cri s'amplifia jusqu'à faire bourdonner ses oreilles. Les gobelins sautaient avec excitation. Nausicaa se retrouva accolée au mur. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant.

C'est ici, dans cette obscure montagne, qu'elle mènerait son dernier combat.

Cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Elle dégaina les poignards émoussés et se rua en avant avec un cri rageur.

C'est ce moment que choisit la plate-forme pour céder dans un craquement retentissant.

Nausicaa, ainsi que certains de ses poursuivants, se retrouvèrent bloqués sur le plateau de bois qui dévalait un tunnel à toute allure. La plupart furent éjectés mais certains s'accrochaient désespérément. La pente semblait infinie et la jeune femme s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux lamelles de bois. Le plateau se délitait et Nausicaa adressa un prière au dieu de la montagne pour qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas contre un mur. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il ne restait que trois gobelins. Elle se rapprocha en rampant et, d'un coup de pied, elle envoya l'un d'eux se fracasser contre les rochers. Un second fut déstabilisé et lâcha prise.

Quant aux troisième, il se jeta sur elle. Ils manquèrent de rouler par dessus bord, mais un coup de silex dans le ventre le calma aussitôt.

"Efficace ces petits couteaux, marmonna-t-elle."

Nausicaa se débarrassa du cadavre alors que l'entrée du tunnel se profilait. La plate-forme s'était considérablement réduite. Elle retint un hurlement lorsqu'elle vit la sortie et le vide qui se déroulait en dessous de ses pieds. Le plateau de bois fusa au-dessus du canyon et un cri atroce vrilla les oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle se rendit compte que ce cri venait d'elle même.

Elle allait... Mourir ? _Elle allait mourir !_

Elle atterrit avec sa luge improvisée sur un sol de terre battue. Un regard en arrière lui apprit qu'elle avait réussi à traverser le vide, tandis qu'un regard en avant l'informa que le plateau de bois continuait sa course effrénée. Nausicaa comprit qu'elle ne devait pas tarder à le quitter, car il allait se déliter complètement dans très peu de temps. La planche commença à ralentir et à craquer de manière inquiétante. Nausicaa attendit encore quelques instants avant de sauter. Elle roula sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser complètement, le nez dans la poussière.

Une douleur intense lui vrilla alors l'estomac et un grognement de souffrance traversa ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu puissant lui consumait les entrailles. Un feu qui effaçait son humanité et divisait son âme.

 _« Un feu ardent brûle en vous. Un feu maudit qui ne sèmera que la destruction. »_

Elrond. Elrond avait-il vu juste ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Une grimace étira le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se promit d'interroger de nouveau Gandalf. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens !

Nausicaa se releva en vacillant. La planche avait disparu et les grognements des gobelins s'étaient tus. Un fois la douleur dissipée, elle reprit sa route. Elle traversa des tunnels, tous plus obscurs les uns que les autres, avant d'être éblouie par une lumière bienfaitrice. Elle se rua en avant et déboucha à l'air libre.

Air qu'elle aspira à plein poumon.

C'était si bon de retrouver le soleil et le doux souffle du vent.

Des bruits de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

Sans réfléchir, Nausicaa dévala la colline. Elle s'arrêta en haut d'une corniche et aperçut avec surprise les treize nains, Bilbo et... Gandalf !"

"Je suis là !"

Personne ne réagit. Sans doute était-elle trop éloignée. Elle descendit de la corniche et se rapprocha de la compagnie.

"Je pars la chercher !"

"C'est de la folie, Kili. Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas ! Tu oublies les gobelins. Ils te tueront avant que tu n'entres dans la montagne."

"Je n'oublie rien. On ne peut pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle est entre leurs mains ! Il reste un espoir, Balin. Ils ne l'ont sans doute pas encore tuée."

"Je suis d'accord, renchérit Bofur. On ne laisse personne derrière nous."

Un sourire idiot traversa le visage de Nausicaa. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à héler ses compagnons, elle se figea.

"Mon oncle, que fait-on ?, demanda Fili."

Gandalf le gris s'avança au centre du cercle formé par les nains.

"Restons calme, peut-être a-t-elle réussi à s'échapper."

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?, demanda Bilbo avec inquiétude."

Le magicien inspira profondément.

"J'ai entraîné Nausi dans cette aventure. C'est à moi d'aller la chercher. Je vous retrouverai ensuite."

"Vous n'irez pas seul, répondit Thorin. Quel est le plan ?""

"Thorin, je croyais que tu ne sacrifierais pas cette quête pour une _humaine_ ?

"Comme l'a dit Bofur, nous ne laissons personne derrière nous. Personne."

 _« Il sait. Il sait mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de venir me chercher. »_

Nausicaa s'écarta du couvert des arbres.

"Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas la peine de risquer votre vie, dit-elle d'un air grandiloquent. Je suis une femme pleine de ressources !"

"Vous vous êtes échappée !"

"Oui, Nori, et ce n'était pas facile."

"Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?, demanda Bilbo."

"C'est une longue histoire et vous n'en croirez pas la moitié, ajouta-t-elle en riant."

Des rires et des cris de soulagement l'accueillirent. La jeune femme sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça dès lors que son regard croisa celui de Thorin. Il la regardait, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre.

 _« Il sait. »_

Le cœur de Nausicaa rata un battement, puis un second, dans l'attente de l'inévitable.

"Une femme pleine de ressources et de mystères, Nausicaa, sœur de Tengel, fille de Fengel, roi du Rohan !"


	9. Chapter 9 - Réminiscence

NAUSICAA

 _"Une femme pleine de ressources et de mystères, Nausicaa, sœur de Tengel, fille de Fengel, roi du Rohan !"_

Pendant un temps, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait rester Nausi pour toujours. Une fille banale aussi libre que le vent. Si elle n'avait pas lié le pendentif autour de son cou lorsqu'elle était dans la grotte (qui se trouvait être le vestibule de la ville des gobelins), Thorin ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Cependant, elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de porter son talisman. Après leur séjour chez les elfes et leur lutte contre les géants de pierres, elle avait besoin de réconfort. La présence de son porte-bonheur fétiche contre sa peau lui en procurait depuis toujours.

Ce fut une erreur, mais elle se sentait désormais délivrée du fardeau du mensonge.

Une vague de souvenirs irrésistible déferla alors sur Nausicaa. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter quatorze ans en arrière, à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une fillette âgée de sept ans.

«

 _"Mère ! Mère !"_

 _"Nausicaa vas-tu donc cesser de crier dans tout le château ? On va t'entendre jusqu'en East Fold."_

 _La fillette se dandina, les mains croisées derrière le dos. La reine poussa un soupire exaspéré. Son unique fille n'avait rien d'une princesse rohirrim. Sa robe verte était constellée de tâches suspectes tandis que ses cheveux noirs étaient complètement ébouriffés._

 _"Qu'y a-t-il ?"_

 _Un sourire illumina le visage de Nausicaa._

 _"Mère ! Pourquoi y'a-t-il plein de petits hommes au village ?"_

 _La reine éclata d'un rire cristallin._

 _"Ce ne sont pas des petits hommes, mais des nains. Des nains d'Erebor._

 _"Vraiment ? Thengel m'a raconté leur histoire. Une histoire effrayante avec un méchant dragon qui a tué beaucoup de personnes et même des enfants comme moi."_

 _La fillette applaudit, visiblement enchantée._

 _"Mère, je peux aller les voir ? S'il-vous-plaît !"_

 _"Non, répondit la reine fermement. Ils vont travailler à la forge et ce n'est pas un endroit pour une enfant."_

 _"Je veux aller les voir !, répliqua Nausicaa en tapant du pied. Je suis la princesse, je peux faire ce que je veux."_

 _La reine croisa les bras, irritée par l'entêtement de sa fille. Elle avait sans doute hérité ce comportement de son père. La souveraine ne se laissa cependant pas émouvoir par les larmes de se fille._

 _"Non, jeune fille, tu ne peux pas faire tout ce dont tu as envie. La forge est un lieu dangereux pour les enfants."_

 _"Et pas pour les nains ?"_

 _"Non. Ils sont habitués à travailler le métal. Ils vont forger des épées, des armures et des boucliers pour le Rohan."_

 _"Parce que nous, on ne sait pas faire ça ?"_

 _La reine leva les yeux au ciel._

 _"Nausicaa, tu me fatigues avec toutes tes questions. Ton père a décidé d'accepter leurs services car ce sont les meilleurs forgerons de la Terre du Milieu._

 _"Mais si ce sont des nains d'Erebor, pourquoi n'habitent-ils plus à Erebor ? C'est à cause du vilain dragon ? C'est pour ça que père est d'accord pour qu'ils viennent à Edoras ? Et pourquoi les nains sont petits ? C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas mangé assez de soupe ? Si j'arrête de manger la soupe d'Elyn, je deviendrai aussi un nain ? Et…"_

 _"Il suffit !"_

 _La fillette se tut tandis que sa mère se massait douloureusement les tempes. A cet instant, de légers coups retentirent contre la porte. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés passa sa tête dans l'embrasure._

 _"Ma reine, le seigneur Fengel désire vous voir dans la grande salle."_

 _"Dites lui que j'arrive tout de suite."_

 _La servante s'inclina avant de disparaître._

 _"Nausicaa, je t'interdis de t'approcher des nains. Je ne tolérerai aucune supplication et aucun caprice. Si tu me désobéis, je te promets que tu feras de la broderie et du tissage avec ta nourrice jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. M'as-tu bien comprise ?"_

 _"Oui, mère."_

 _"Je préfère cela. Où es-tu encore allée ? Tes vêtements son maculés de terre."_

 _"J'aidais Elyn à récolter des framboises."_

 _"Je t'ai déjà dit que cette besogne ne t'incombait pas. Tu vas changer de vêtements et cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que tu les salisses de nouveau."_

 _Nausicaa regarda sa mère poser le mouchoir qu'elle brodait sur sa coiffeuse. Puis, la souveraine se leva dans un froissement de tissus. Elle lissa sa robe bleu ciel, arrangea ses cheveux noirs, et quitta la pièce en lançant un dernière regard d'avertissement à sa fille._

 _Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la fillette se retrouva seule dans les appartements maternels. Elle se frotta les mains avec jubilation. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Elle allait rencontrer des nains, des vrais !_

 _La princesse rohirrim se glissa hors du salon de la reine. Elle avança précautionneusement dans les couloirs, prenant garde à se dissimuler derrière les colonnes et les rideaux, chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune intention de perdre son temps à chercher une autre robe, qu'elle risquait encore de tacher. L'aventure l'attendait dehors et elle ne comptait pas se défiler. Nausicaa parvint sans difficultés aux cuisines où se trouvait une porte dérobée que seuls empruntaient les cuisiniers. Elle attendit que tout le personnel ait le dos tourné pour se faufiler dehors. La fillette longea le palais d'Edoras et parvint rapidement au village sans être aperçue par les gardes. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour contenir son rire. Sa ruse avait fonctionné les doigts dans le nez !_

 _Elle s'enfonça dans les ruelles étroites avec un seul objectif : parvenir à la forge._

 _Sur le chemin elle croisa Eolym, le fils du meunier._

 _"Nausicaa, mais que fais-tu là ? Si ta nourrice te trouve, tu vas te faire gronder."_

 _"Je sais, mais je dois aller à la forge."_

 _"Et, pourquoi ça ?"_

 _La fillette fit la moue, peu désireuse d'impliquer son ami dans sa grande aventure._

 _"C'est secret, alors ne me suit pas. Je te raconterai plus tard. Surtout ne dis pas à Elyn que tu m'as vue. Elle serait très fâchée et je devrai faire du tissage, toute ma vie."_

 _"C'est très sévère comme punition."_

 _Nausicaa haussa les épaules._

 _"Oui, mais mère ne saura rien. Je ferai attention et elle ne s'en apercevra pas."_

 _Le garçonnet se gratta le genou avec insistance, peu convaincu par les arguments de son amie. Il était aussi sale que la fillette et ses vêtements étaient complètements élimés._

 _"Tu me diras tout, hein ?"_

 _"Oui, tu as ma parole. Et quand je fais une promesse, je la respecte toujours. Père m'a dit qu'on devait toujours honorer ses promesses."_

 _"Je te crois, répondit Eolym. A bientôt !"_

 _Nausicaa adressa de grands signes de la main au fils du meunier, avant de disparaître à l'angle de la rue. Elle marchait dans l'ombre, le cou enfoncé dans les épaules, les yeux baissés, en priant pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Pendant quelques instants elle craignit de s'être perdue, mais elle repéra bientôt l'enseigne bringuebalante de la forge, un marteau et un enclume entourés de flamme. La fillette poussa la lourde porte de chêne et entra dans l'atelier. Il régnait une odeur ferreuse et la chaleur était suffocante. Des dizaines de personnes, des nains pour la plupart, s'activaient autour d'enclumes. Les coups de marteaux résonnaient contre la pierre et faisaient bourdonner les oreilles de l'enfant. Les nains se hélaient, se lançaient des armes et les attrapaient avec habilité. Nausicaa se cacha sous un établi et observa tout ce petit monde. Elle repéra un nain à la voix bourrue, qui était chauve avec une barbe brune. Un autre semblait plus âgé et sa chevelure étaient grisonnante._

 _"Thorin, l'épée sur l'établi !"_

 _"Je vais la chercher."_

 _Nausicaa s'enfonça sous le plan de travail en retenant son souffle. Un nain aux longs cheveux noirs et aux vêtements de cuirs poussiéreux s'approcha. Il prit l'épée, mais fit tomber un marteau qui était en équilibre précaire sur la table. L'outil frôla le nez de la fillette et heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Le nain se pencha pour le ramasser. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'enfant, cachée sous l'établi, à genoux dans la limaille de fer._

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?"_

 _Thorin extirpa sans ménagement la fillette hors de sa cachette._

 _"Rien, je regardais. C'est tout. Je voulais voir les nains des histoires de Thengel."_

 _"Rentre chez toi, petite. Tu n'as rien à faire ici."_

 _Nausicaa croisa les bras._

 _"Je ne suis pas petite. J'ai six ans."_

 _Thorin leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré._

 _"Nous avons du travail et tu nous gênes. Les forges ne sont pas des endroits pour les enfants."_

 _"Mère a dit la même chose. Elle a dit aussi que vous forgiez des épées pour père et son armée. Si mère sait que je suis venue, je devrai faire le tissage. J'aime pas ça alors tu ne dois rien dire. Tu promets ?"_

 _Le nain posa l'épée sur l'établi et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'enfant._

 _"Balin ! Viens ici."_

 _Thorin vrilla son regard dans celui de la fillette._

 _"Qui est-ton père ?"_

 _"C'est le roi Fengel, répondit-elle sans cacher sa fierté. Mon frère, c'est Thengel. Il est gentil mais il aime bien taper sur les gardes avec son épée."_

 _Le nain à la barbe blanche et au dos voûté s'approcha, tandis que certains de ses compagnons s'étaient arrêtés de travailler, pour regarder la petite fille avec stupéfaction._

 _"C'est la fille de Fengel, lâcha Thorin en se relevant."_

 _"Vraiment ?"_

 _Le dénommé Balin s'approcha et scruta l'enfant avec intérêt._

 _"Que fais-tu ici ?"_

 _"Je suis venue voir les nains. Vous avez tous des prénoms qui se terminent en « in » ?"_

 _"C'est courant, en effet, répondit Balin avec patience."_

 _"Moi je m'appelle Nausicaa. Ca se termine par un « a » comme chat, chocolat, crachat, combat…"_

 _Thorin soupira tandis qu'un troisième nain s'approchait._

 _"Dwalin ?"_

 _"Ah, toi aussi tu as un prénom qui se termine en « in », comme calin, lin, thym…"_

 _"Qui c'est ça ?, demanda le nain avec la barbe brune et les sourcils touffus."_

 _"La fille du roi, répondit Thorin. Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Balin, conduit là au château d'Edoras. Elle ne peut rester ici."_

 _"Non, je veux rester ! Je m'amuse beaucoup !"_

 _La fillette s'assit résolument au sol._

 _"Je veux aussi forger des épées."_

 _"Par le sang du Durin ! Que l'on me préserve des gamines insolentes."_

 _"C'est qui, Durin ?"_

 _Thorin attrapa la fillette et la coinça sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Nausicaa se rebella mais le nain ignora ses supplications._

 _"Je la ramène, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."_

 _"Non ! Non ! Mère va me forcer à faire de la broderie ! Pose-moi. Je veux pas y aller !"_

 _"Profites-en pour leur demander de la nourriture."_

 _"Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Dwalin. Fengel a été très clair. En même temps que le versement de l'or, quand le travail sera fini. Pas avant."_

 _"On ne le finira jamais leur travail, avec les portions minuscules qu'ils nous donnent. On sera mort de faim avant."_

 _Nausicaa cessa immédiatement de se débattre._

 _"Vous n'avez rien à manger ? Pas même la soupe verte d'Elyn ?"_

 _"On mange ce qu'on nous donne, répondit Thorin avec agacement."_

 _Une idée commença à germer dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de rentrer discrètement au château._

 _"D'accord, je vais rentrer ! Je promets ! Laisse moi partir seule s'il-te-plaît, ThoriIN."_

 _Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il posa la fillette au sol._

 _"Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi. Ne traîne pas en chemin et surtout, ne revient pas !"_

 _"Oui, oui ! A bientôt les nains avec des prénoms en « in » !"_

 _Nausicaa leur adressa de grands signes de la main avant de disparaître dans un dédale de ruelles encombrées de chariots, de chevaux et d'étals de nourriture. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Elle craignait que sa mère, ou Elyn, ne se soient aperçues de son absence. En ce qui concernait son père, elle savait qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'elle était partie. Il se contentait de la saluer le matin et de l'exhorter à bien se comporter. Quant à Thengel, il était trop occupé à parfaire son maniement des armes et son éducation politique pour se préoccuper des agissements de sa sœur cadette._

 _La petite fille se faufila dans les cuisines du château, au nez et à la barbe des servantes. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers le lieu qu'elle préférait parmi toutes les pièces du palais, lorsqu'elle se heurta à un obstacle de taille._

 _"PRINCESSE NAUSICAAAAA !"_

 _Elyn._

 _La fillette se retourna en soupirant. Sa nourrice avait des yeux derrière la tête, en plus de sa capacité à repérer les bêtises qu'elle essayait de dissimuler de son mieux. C'était une petite femme enrobée, au visage poupin, et aux cheveux courts et bouclés. Elle avait aidé la reine à accoucher, si bien qu'elle s'occupait de la petite fille depuis le jour de sa naissance. Nausicaa s'aperçut avec étonnement que sa nourrice était essoufflée et que son visage était cramoisi._

 _"Oui, Elyn ?"_

 _"Je vous ai cherchée partout ! Mais où étiez vous passée ? J'ai failli prévenir votre mère."_

 _Nausicaa se mordit les doigts. Si elle disait la vérité, sa mère risquait de la condamner à broder jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. D'un autre côté, Elyn flairait les mensonges avec autant d'adresse qu'un limier repérait le gibier. Elle était piégée !_

 _"Je jouais au village avec le fils du meunier."_

 _"Vous auriez dû me prévenir avant de vous enfuir ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre."_

 _"Je suis désolée."_

 _Elyn croisa les bras en affichant un air perplexe. Elle commença à marteler le sol avec ses pieds. Nausicaa connaissait cette attitude, et elle savait que c'était mauvais signe._

 _"Vous ne me cachez rien d'autre ? D'ordinaire, vous ne vous excusez jamais."_

 _"Mais non ! Je jouais, c'est tout. Mais maintenant j'ai faim."_

 _La nourrice éclata de rire en prenant par la main sa protégée._

 _"Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Ma soupe aux carottes est justement prête !"_

 _"De la soupe ?, demanda Nausicaa avec dépit. Tu en as déjà préparée hier. Je préfère de la viande."_

 _"La viande est réservée aux guerriers qui ont besoin de reprendre des forces."_

 _"Moi aussi je suis un guerrier, grogna la fillette."_

 _La nourrice s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'enfant, en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses frêles épaules._

 _"Non, vous êtes la princesse du Rohan. Laissez les combats aux hommes et apprenez à devenir une véritable maîtresse de maison."_

 _"Je veux pas."_

 _Elyn se releva et tira Nausicaa par la main._

 _"Vous changerez d'avis. Personne n'échappe à son destin."_

 _Bien sûr, elle se trompait. Dans les années qui suivirent, Thengel apprit à Nausicaa le dressage des chevaux ainsi que les rudiments de l'équitation. Le jeune prince céda également aux supplications de sa sœur et, au grand dam de la reine, lui apprit le maniement des armes._

 _Le lendemain matin, la fillette se leva de bonne heure, alors que l'aube commençait à teindre le ciel de couleurs rosées et orangées. Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'endroit auquel Elyn l'avait empêchée d'accéder la veille._

 _Le garde-manger._

 _Nausicaa poussa la lourde porte cerclée de fer et pénétra dans le temple aux milles saveurs. Elle résista à l'envie de mordre dans une belle pomme juteuse et décrocha un sac de toile pendu à l'entrée._

 _"C'est parti !"_

 _Elle enfourna la plupart des victuailles qui lui tombaient sous la main. Nausicaa veillait toutefois à ne pas tout prendre afin que sa razzia passe inaperçue. Pains, jambons, fruits et fromages, rien ne lui échappait. Quand son sac fut suffisamment lourd, elle le passa au-dessus de son épaule en haletant sous l'effort. Elle quitta le garde-manger et emprunta son passage à travers les cuisines pour gagner l'extérieur. Elle se dissimula sous le couvert des arbres, afin d'être invisible aux yeux des gardes._

 _Son cœur battait la chamade et elle craignait de trébucher. Si quelqu'un l'apercevait, elle savait que l'ire de son père serait terrible. Elle continua malgré tout son périple à travers les ruelles vides d'Edoras, avant d'arriver à la forge. Ses mains tremblaient et elle soufflait comme un bœuf. La fillette posa son fardeau au sol et ouvrit la grande porte. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui apprit que quelques personnes travaillaient au fond de l'atelier. Nausicaa entra sans se faire remarquer. Elle tira son sac et le cacha silencieusement sous un établi. Puis, elle prit place à côté, la tête posée au creux de ses genoux._

 _Son attente commença._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, une horde de nains investit le lieu. Nausicaa la scruta jusqu'au moment où elle repéra Thorin. Les nains s'interpellaient et bientôt des coups de marteaux résonnèrent dans la pièce. La fillette attendit que le nain aux cheveux noirs soit suffisamment près de l'établi pour qu'elle puisse tapoter l'une de ses bottes._

 _"Hé ! Toi ! Regarde en bas !"_

 _Thorin se baissa et, sur son visage, la surprise se disputait à la colère._

 _"Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir ! Cette fois-ci, je t'emmène auprès de ta mère. Elle te passera l'envie de recommencer."_

 _Le nain saisit le bras de la fillette et la força à venir vers lui._

 _"Attends ! Attends ! J'ai une surprise pour les nains avec un prénom en « in »._

 _"Que dis-tu ?"_

 _Nausicaa se défit de l'emprise de Thorin et poussa son sac hors de la cachette. Les victuailles se répandirent au sol tandis qu'un attroupement se formait autour d'eux._

 _"Qu'est-ce donc que tout cela ?, demanda celui qui s'appelait soit Balin soit Patin."_

 _"Tu es aveugle, monsieur le vieux nain ? C'est de la nourriture. Hier vous m'avez dit que vous ne mangiez pas assez, alors je suis allée chercher des vivres dans le garde-manger. Je suis sûre que les cuisiniers vous obligent à avaler le ragoût vert d'Elyn. Moi, j'aime pas le ragoût."_

 _Thorin croisa les bras, étonné par ces dons généreux._

 _"Et si c'était un piège de Fengel ?, tonna Dwalin. Il pourrait nous accuser de vol et ce serait notre parole contre la sienne."_

 _Nausicaa écarquilla les yeux. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Elle avait tant fait d'efforts. Des efforts qui allaient s'avérer inutiles._

 _"Mais non ! J'aime pas quand les nains ont faim et qu'ils sont tristes."_

 _Thorin s'approcha de l'enfant. Il essuya ses larmes avec un vieux morceau de tissus._

 _"Tu as porté ça toute seule jusqu'ici ?"_

 _"Oui, répondit-elle en étouffant ses sanglots et en reniflant bruyamment."_

 _"Merci beaucoup, dit Thorin en posant une main sur son cœur. Je n'oublierai pas."_

 _Nausicaa lui rendit timidement son sourire._

 _"Mère ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je me suis levée avant tout le monde. Maintenant, je dois retourner dans mon lit. Je reviendrai demain !"_

 _"Ne prends pas tant de risques pour nous, ajouta Patin."_

 _Nausicaa haussa les épaules en rejetant la tête en arrière._

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas, Patin, je sais ce que je fais. Quoi que dise Elyn, je dois m'entraîner dur pour devenir un guerrier du Rohan."_

 _"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, s'exclama Dwalin en riant."_

 _Thorin prit la fillette par la main et la raccompagna près du palais._

 _"Dis, tu vas rester longtemps ici ?"_

 _"Une quinzaine, peut-être plus."_

 _"Et après tu rentres à ta maison ?"_

 _L'enfant sentit la poigne du nain se raffermir autour de sa main. Le regard de Thorin se troubla et Nausicaa sentit qu'elle s'était aventurée sur un terrain glissant, bien que la cruauté de ses propres paroles lui échappait._

 _"Un jour, j''y retournerai. Je reverrai mon foyer avant de mourir. Mais une enfant comme toi ne doit pas se préoccuper de ce genre de choses."_

 _"Si tu le dis, je te crois."_

 _La fillette tint parole. Elle revint chaque jour ou presque, apporter un fromage, un jambon ou une corbeille de fruits. Nausicaa se lia d'amitié avec les nains et elle se sentait heureuse en leur compagnie. Lorsqu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle leur donnait un coup de main, portant les sceaux d'eau pour refroidir le métal, balayant l'atelier, rangeant les outils sur les établis._

 _La petite fille devait ruser pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa mère ou d'Elyn. Le cuisinier avait remarqué que la nourriture disparaissait et Nausicaa se trouva forcée de réduire les portions qu'elle apportait quotidiennement aux nains._

 _Un jour qu'elle ramenait une énorme miche de pain, elle les trouva en grande effervescence dans la forge. La plupart de leurs affaires étaient empaquetées et entassées dans un coin._

 _"Vous partez ?"_

 _Balin, et non Patin comme l'avait longtemps cru Nausicaa, s'approcha en lui adressant un pâle sourire._

 _"Oui, nous avons fini notre travail. Chaque guerrier rohirrim possède une armure et une épée digne de ce nom."_

 _"Non, je ne veux pas !"_

 _Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la princesse. Elle laissa tomber sa miche de pain et se moucha dans la manche de sa robe de chambre._

 _"Calme-toi petite."_

 _Thorin, s'avança. Il avait revêtu des habits de voyages et une lourde cape, doublée de fourrure, pendait sur ses épaules. Les sanglots de Nausicaa redoublèrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se soit calmée avant de l'écarter avec douceur._

 _"J'ai un cadeau d'adieu pour toi."_

 _"Pour... Moi ?"_

 _Le nain tendit une petite boîte de velours que Nausicaa saisit avec précaution. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement en laissant échapper un cri de ravissement._

 _"Un collier !"_

 _"Oui, il est unique en Terre du Milieu. Je l'ai forgé hier et il porte l'insigne de mon clan."_

 _Nausicaa contempla le bijou. C'était un hexagone au centre duquel se trouvait une pierre polie encadrée de figures géométriques._

 _"C 'est le même symbole que ta ceinture ! Je suis un peu de ta famille alors ?"_

 _"Oui, c'est exactement ça. Tu es un amie de la lignée de Durin."_

 _"Merci beaucoup ! Je le garderai précieusement."_

 _Thorin posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette._

 _"C'est à nous de te remercier. Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certain."_

 _Lorsque les effusions prirent fin, la fillette regarda ses amis partir en serrant fermement le pendentif dans sa petite main. Des larmes obscurcissaient sa vision. Une page de sa vie venait de se tourner. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était ce bijou._

 _Un symbole d'amitié._

 _Un symbole d'espoir ! »_

"Nausicaa ?, balbutia Bilbo. Nausicaa du Rohan ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?"

La jeune femme essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible.

"Je suis la même, que mon père soit roi ou non. Je suis une amie de la lignée de Durin. Ne... Ne me demandez pas de partir, maintenant. Je vous en supplie. Je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher la vérité mais... Mais je devais brouiller mes pistes. Mon père ne doit pas me retrouver. Jamais."

Balin se rapprocha.

"J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Vous n'avez pas tant changé depuis toutes ces années."

"Nous aurions tous dû nous en apercevoir. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, personne ne va vous obliger à partir si vous n'en avez pas envie, ajouta Thorin. Après tout, nous avons une dette envers vous."

"Vous ne me devez rien, répliqua Nausicaa en reniflant."

"Une dette ?, demanda Bilbo qui semblait perdu."

"C'est une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterai un jour, lorsque notre voyage aura pris fin. Sachez seulement que j'ai eu affaire à une compagnie de nains lorsque j'étais enfant et que je vivais à Edoras."

Le semi-homme acquiesça, mais la jeune femme devina à sa mine résolue qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Dwalin s'avança, caressant le manche de sa hache avec perplexité.

"Que fuyez-vous avec autant d'acharnement ?"

"Une vie de servitude."

Nausicaa inspira profondément.

"Il y a quelques mois, on m'a annoncé mon mariage avec le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Turgon. Un certain Ecthelion, aussi âgé que mon père, dont j'ignore tout. Notre union était supposée étouffer les tensions entre le Gondor et le Rohan."

"Vous vous êtes enfuie ?"

"Oui, Bilbo. Depuis ma naissance, on m'a élevée dans l'intention de me vendre au plus offrant. Soit disant, pour le bien de mon pays. Quelle hypocrisie !"

"Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à votre père ?, demanda Balin."

"Il se fiche bien de mes sentiments. Tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est m'utiliser à ses propres fins. Je ne suis qu'un pion sur l'échiquier politique de la Terre du Milieu. Je refuse cette vie. Je refuse cet assujettissement."

La jeune femme détourna les yeux.

"Vous devez bien me mépriser, moi qui fuis mes responsabilités et mon devoir. Chacun de vous se bat pour l'honneur de son peuple et de sa lignée. Moi, je les piétine. Malgré cela, vous ne souhaitez pas mon départ ?"

Gandalf s'approcha et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la princesses rohirrim.

"Nous sommes tous libres de choisir notre chemin. Aujourd'hui, vous combattez pour les autres alors que rien ne vous y oblige."

"Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'Elrond s'en doutait également. Avez-vous averti mon père ?"

Le magicien gris sourit avec bienveillance.

"Nous le soupçonnions. Informer Fengel ne fait cependant pas parti de notre devoir, alors ne vous souciez pas de cela."

"Personne ne vous juge ici, renchérit Thorin. Entre vivre enchaînée par devoir et se battre librement, le choix n'est pas aisé."

Une vague de soulagement submergea Nausicaa.

Soudain, des hurlements déchirèrent la nuit tombante. La compagnie sursauta. Au sommet d'un promontoire rocheux, des wargs montés par des orks massifs se détachèrent de l'obscurité.

"Azog le profanateur !"

"Fuyez ! Sauvez votre vie !, hurla Gandalf."

La compagnie tourna les talons sans demander son reste.


	10. Chapter 10 - Azog la Pucelle

NAUSICAA

Le crépuscule se profila à l'horizon. Le ciel se teinta d'un arc-en-ciel de couleurs vives. Nausicaa n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'admirer ce paysage pittoresque.

Elle était trop occupée à courir afin d'éviter de finir en pâtée pour wargs.

La jeune femme sentait la présence du grand orque pâle dans son dos. Un cauchemar de son enfance qui la faisait frissonner le soir venu, lorsque Thengel lui racontait l'histoire des nains d'Erebor.

Un cauchemar devenu réalité !

"Nausi !"

Kili lui lança l'arc, puis le carquois, trouvé dans la caverne des Trolls des Montagnes. La princesse rohirrim les attrapa avec habilité.

"Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile, au cas où nous devions nous battre contre une troupe de wargs."

"Merci, beau brun !, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil."

Le nain s'empourpra subitement Malgré la situation alarmante dans laquelle la compagnie se trouvait, cela amusa énormément la jeune femme.

Celle-ci avisa la horde d'orques déchaînée qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle arracha les silex gobelins pendus à sa ceinture et les lança à Kili.

"Ce sont des petits couteaux qui ne payent pas de mine, mais qui sont plutôt efficaces."

Le nain planta le poignard aiguisé dans l'œil de l'orque qui se ruait sur lui. La créature bascula en arrière et, d'un coup de hache bien placé, Kili faucha les pattes de sa monture.

"Il semblerait ! J'en veux dix comme ça !"

"Nausicaa, Kili, la situation ne prête pas à rire, grogna Thorin en décapitant un orque."

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne s'appesantit pas sur ce comportement. Son ennemi mortel surgissait des enfers où il était censé pourrir pour l'éternité. Normal que le roi des nains soit quel que peu perturbé.

La compagnie dévalait la montagne, poursuivie sans relâche par les sbires d'Azog le profanteur. Nausicaa se retourna, alertée par son sixième sens, avant de se plaquer au sol. Ses réflexes lui permirent sans aucun doute de garder la tête sur les épaules. La bête bondit par-dessus la jeune femme, qui la transforma en passoire grâce à l'arc elfique.

Nausicaa se releva avec difficulté, en soufflant comme un bœuf. Elle reprit sa course en boitillant. La blessure soignée par Arwen la faisait souffrir et son atterrissage forcé dans les cailloux n'avait rien arrangé.

"Dépêchez-vous !, hurla Gandalf."

Les nains se battaient furieusement contres les orques et les wargs qui s'approchaient d'eux. Nausicaa se s'aperçut pas que des éclaboussures de sang avaient teinté sa chemise de rouge carmin. Elle était trop occupée à cribler de flèches ses poursuivants.

Flèches qui commençaient à manquer.

Bientôt, sa main ne rencontra que le néant. Son carquois était vide.

"Merde, merde, merde !"

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se rendit compte que leur course les avait menés à l'extrémité d'une corniche.

Ils étaient faits comme des rats !

Les wargs arrivent ! Que fait-on ?, s'entendit-elle hurler.

"Montez aux arbres !"

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et entreprit d'escalader le tronc noueux d'un vieux pin. Un regard en arrière, lui apprit que Bilbo essayait désespérément d'ôter son épée du cadavre d'un warg.

"Bilbo ! Par le sang d'Eorl, que faites-vous ?"

Le semi-homme parvint enfin à récupérer Dard. Il était dangereusement talonné par la horde d'orques assoiffée de sang de hobbit. Nausicaa l'encourageait tout en effectuant une acrobatique désescalade. Lorsque Bilbo arriva à la hauteur du pin, elle le hissa par le col, déchirant en partie sa veste. Les mâchoires d'un horrible loup, au pelage aussi sombre que la nuit, claquèrent à quelques centimètres du pied du hobbit.

"Etes-vous totalement inconscient, ou complètement idiot ?"

"Mais, je... Je voulais juste..."

"Pas un mot ! Grimpez ! Plus vite que ça !"

Poussé sans ménagement par Nausicaa, Bilbo monta dans l'arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard les wargs se jetèrent contre les pins qui vacillèrent de manière inquiétante.

"Accrochez-vous, Bilbo."

Nausicaa asséna des coups de bottes sur le museau des chiens-loups, jusqu'au moment où elle faillit perdre ses doigts de pieds. L'arbre oscilla avant de se déraciner, sous les regards horrifiés du hobbit et de la jeune femme.

"Il faut que vous sautiez, cria Bofur. Maintenant !"

"Me parle pas ! Me parle pas !"

"Il a raison, Nausicaa, il faut..."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer.

Ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

"J'ai le vertige ! Laissez-moi me concentrer ou mourir en paix !"

Lorsque le pin menaça de s'effondrer, Nausicaa se décida à bondir sur l'arbre voisin. Elle fut aussitôt suivit par Bilbo. Elle s'accrocha de son mieux à une branche. Celle-ci céda sous son poids et elle se retrouva suspendue dans le vide. D'une torsion de buste, elle se propulsa sur un autre pin qui se trouvait, à son grand désespoir, au bord du vide. La plupart des arbres s'étaient effondrés et la compagnie s'était rassemblée sur cet unique conifère rachitique et velléitaire.

Ils furent rapidement encerclés par les orques, montés sur leurs créatures infernales.

"Vous la sentez, l'odeur de la peur ?, grogna un orque pâle, aussi laid que... Que... Nausicaa eut beau cherché, elle ne trouva aucun point de comparaison."

Elle était cependant sûre d'une chose.

Cette abomination ne pouvait être qu'une seule et même personne.

Azog, le profanateur.

"Je sens quelque chose, mais il ne s'agit pas de la peur. Non, c'est plutôt ton odeur corporelle, aussi fétide que le derrière d'un gobelin."

"Tenez votre langue, marmonna Gandalf. Ce n'est pas le moment de le provoquer."

Nausicaa serra si fort les branches du sapin, que les aiguilles lui transpercèrent la peau. La sensation du sang chaud qui dégoulinait entre ses doigts, la tranquillisa.

"Je vais m'occuper de chacun de vous, rugit Azog."

"Ou pas, marmonna la jeune femme dans sa barbe."

L'orque reprit son affreux monologue.

"Je me souviens que votre père empestait la peur avant de mourir, Thorin fils de Thrain."

"Azog !"

Nausicaa leva les yeux au sommet du conifère et ce qu'elle vit l'inquiéta. Les traits du roi des nains se durcirent. Il était prêt à sauter sur Azog pour lui arracher sa vilaine tête. L'orque blanc hurla des ordres à ses sbires, qui se ruèrent contre le pin. L'arbre vacilla et Nausicaa crut qu'elle allait fusionner avec lui, tant elle embrassait son tronc avec force.

"Celui-là est à moi ! Tuez les autres !"

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un déclencheur, d'un bouchon de tonneau que l'on aurait fait sauter pour laisser échapper le flot de liquide qu'il contenait.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle se redressa, sans lâcher le pin, et interpella l'orque en levant le poing.

"Tu pisses dans ton froc, tellement t'as peur de nous affronter en personne ? Azog le Profanateur serait-il devenu Azog la Pucelle effrayée ? Ramène toi, je t'atte..."

"Taisez-vous donc !"

"Je vais me le faire ! Je vais me le faire !"

Un coup de bâton à l'arrière du crâne calma quelque peu les ardeurs de Nausicaa.

Pas suffisamment.

Gandalf semblait contrarié par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Quant à la jeune femme, elle se sentait envahie par un feu étrange qui lui faisait oublier sa peur et qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Ce même feu qu'elle avait ressenti dans la caverne des gobelins et qu'elle avait tenté de juguler. Cette fois-ci, elle se laissa submerger par cette étrange sensation, sans y résister. Ses pensées s'altéraient et sa capacité à réfléchir s'était considérablement réduite. Sans en avoir conscience, elle perdait la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit. Sa capacité à analyser la situation s'altérait. Seul un instinct féroce lui hurlait que l'orque blanc était un danger et qu'elle devait l'annihiler.

Immédiatement !

"La souffrance que tu éprouveras quand je t'arracherai la langue sera sans commune mesure, femelle !"

La princesse rohirrim se dressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa Azog avec mépris.

"Elle égalera celle que tu ressentiras lorsque je trancherai ta virilité. Viens donc, pauvre petit orque stupide !"

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?, grogna Thorin. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les fanfaronnes."

Nausicaa ne répondit pas. Une seule idée tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Tuer_.

La meute de wargs se rapprocha de l'arbre. La jeune femme se prépara au combat, bien qu'elle ne possédât plus aucune arme.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

C'est ce moment que choisit Gandalf pour lancer des pommes de pin enflammées contre l'ennemi. Bientôt, la plupart des nains de la compagnie se relayèrent pour lancer les projectiles. Cela eut pour effet de faire reculer l'ennemi. Des cris de joie lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Bien qu'elle les entendit, elle ne les écouta pas.

"Ce n'était pas fini."

Nausicaa était obnubilée par les flammes qui dansaient dans la nuit. Ces flammes qui tenaient en respect la vermine, qui grouillait en dessous d'elle. Pourquoi devait-elle fuir devant ces pitoyables insectes ?

"Attention !"

Le pin sur lequel ils étaient perchés bascula en arrière. Pendant un instant, se peur du vertige reprit le dessus. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux feuilles qu'elle pouvait agripper. La compagnie se retrouva bientôt suspendue au-dessus du vide.

La jeune femme bataillait pour s'extraire des branches dans lesquelles elle s'était empêtrée, lorsqu'elle le vit.

Un roi nain entouré de flammes, portant un bouclier de chêne.

L'histoire se répétait.

Nausicaa le suivit du regard lorsqu'il s'élança dans la nuit. Il attaqua Azog avec fureur. Orcrist brillait à la lueur de la lune et les coups d'épées résonnèrent, brisant le calme de la nuit. La jeune rohirrim réussit à s'extraire de sa prison végétale. Elle rampa sur le tronc, ignorant les cris de ses compagnons.

Au creux de son ventre, le feu était si fort, qu'elle devait l'apaiser.

Sinon, il la réduirait en cendre.

Elle se rua en avant, avec un hurlement de rage à faire pâlir Sauron, la plus grande calamité des siècles derniers. Elle traversa les flammes, sans ressentir leur chaleur. A cet instant, sa température corporelle était si élevée, qu'elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que ses vêtements puissent fondre.

"Nausicaa ! Vous n'êtes pas armée !, hurla Kili dans son dos. Revenez !"

"Des armes ? Mais, pourquoi faire ?"

Un orque blanc se dressa en face d'elle. Un sourire torve déforma le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle bondit en avant.

Pourquoi utiliser une épée ?

Elle avait des griffes pour lacérer la chair, des dents pour déchirer la peau et des poings pour fracasser les os.

Nausicaa atterrit contre l'orque. Elle esquiva des coups de fauchon en pivotant sur les hanches. Dès qu'elle en avait l'opportunité, elle assénait des atémis sans pitié ou frappait du tranchant de la main.

Son adversaire n'était pas en reste.

La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé à plusieurs reprises lorsque son poing, aussi dur que la pierre, lui percutait les côtes ou l'estomac. L'immonde créature l'accula contre un arbre.

"Meurs !, grogna-t-il, les pupilles dilatées par la soif de sang."

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard s'était attaché au cadavre d'un warg, criblé de flèches.

Ses propres flèches.

Nausicaa se jeta sur la bête ensanglantée, arracha les morceaux de bois, et les ficha avec violence dans les yeux de l'orque. Un hurlement lui déchira les tympans. Elle profita de son avantage pour démolir les parties génitales de son ennemi, qui se plia en deux. Un tel déchaînement de haine ne lui ressemblait pas, mais elle n'en avait nullement conscience.

Elle devait éteindre le feu qui la dévorait et qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

"Non ! Non !"

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Bilbo se dressait devant le corps inanimé de Thorin, face à un orque blanc colossal.

Mais que c'était-il passé ? Elle n'avait rien vu ! Rien vu du tout !

Nausicaa se précipita vers lui mais elle était loin. Beaucoup trop loin. A sa grande surprise, le semi-homme l'attaqua avec férocité et le massacra avec Dard. Azog s'avança alors avec sa meute, bien décidé à réduire le hobbit en lamelles ensanglantées. La jeune femme se plaça aux côtés de Bilbo. Thorin semblait seulement assommé, mais elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Cela décupla sa colère. Elle récupéra Orcrist et la brandit devant elle avec détermination.

"Hep, la pucelle !"

Azog se retourna, le visage déformé par la haine.

"Tu baves, crut-elle bon d'ajouter."

"Nausi, c'était de trop."

"Vraiment ?"

Sans un regard pour son compagnon, elle chargea. Elle n'avait aucun espoir de réussir là où un grand guerrier comme Thorin Oakenshield avait échoué. Elle voulait juste gagner du temps. Empêcher Azog de donner le coup de grâce au nain. Elle leva Orcrist et entailla profondément la gueule du warg blanc. Pour toute réponse, la masse d'arme de l'orque pâle la cueillit au creux du ventre. Elle fut éjectée plusieurs mètres plus loin. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et la douleur la cloua au sol. Elle se força à se lever, ce qui lui arracha quelques gémissements. Azog se rua sur elle. Nausicaa l'évita en bondissant sur le côté. Elle faucha les pieds du warg avec sa lame, sans parvenir à atteindre l'orque. La princesse roula en avant et tomba le nez dans la poussière.

Elle n'avait même pas effleuré son ennemi.

C'est ce moment que choisirent les nains pour attaquer la meute avec des hurlements de défis. Très vite une véritable pagaille se répandit, et le cliquetis des épées résonna dans la nuit. Nausicaa se mit debout en s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur son épée.

Elle se traîna avec sa canne improvisée jusqu'à Thorin et tomba à genoux sur la terre battue. A son grand soulagement, elle constata que le nain respirait. La jeune rohirrim passa une main sur son visage brûlant de fièvre.

Il devait vivre !

"Nausicaa, dit Bilbo. J'ai essayé de le sauver. J'ai vraiment essayé."

"Ne meurs pas s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-elle."

Des cris étranges attirèrent l'attention de Nausicaa. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et son cœur rata un battement. Des aigles. Non... Les grands aigles ! Ils entreprirent de mettre une raclée monumentale aux orques. La jeune femme vit des wargs s'envoler et des créatures être cisaillées en deux. De toutes parts, c'était la débandade. La horde des enfers prit la poudre d'escampette, poursuivie sans relâche par les majestueux rapaces.

L'impossible devint alors possible et la défaite se transforma en victoire.

C'est alors qu'un regard haineux brûla le dos de Nausicaa. Elle se retourna doucement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Azog se dressait, seul au milieu des flammes. La fureur déformait ses traits tandis qu'un sourire vengeur éclaira celui de la jeune femme.

"Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait !"

Son feu intérieur se réveilla, plus vorace que jamais.

Ses sens se décuplèrent alors que sa capacité à analyser la situation s'altéra.

"Tiens bon, Thorin. Je vais revenir."

"Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Vous n'avez aucune chance ! Nausi !"

Orcrist en main, Nausicaa chargea.

"Retourne pourrir dans ton trou répugnant ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû le quitter !"

L'épée elfique étincela à la lueur des étoiles. Azog éperonna sa monture qui se rua en avant, toutes griffes dehors, la gueule écumante. La princesse traversa les flammes, sans être brûlée par leur ardeur. Au contraire, cela la stimula et renforça sa détermination.

Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ou lui résister. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait tout détruire.

Tout.

Même cet abomination !

Les deux ennemis n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques mètres, lorsqu'un aigle s'éleva au dessus de la cime des arbres. Il piqua en avant, droit sur Nausicaa. Autour d'elle, les nains étaient progressivement happés par les rapaces. Lorsqu'elle comprit quel sort lui était réservé, elle tourna les talons et effectua une retraite improvisée.

Elle n'était pas suffisamment rapide.

L'aigle saisit ses bras entre ses serres et elle se retrouva prisonnière de cette prison aérienne.

Une angoisse sans commune mesure l'étreignit et étouffa le feu qui la consumait. Elle s'agrippa aux serres avec horreur et raffermit sa prise sur Orcrist.

"Reposez-moi, volatile de malheur ! Je ne pars pas sans Thorin !"

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, un grand aigle blanc s'empara délicatement du nain. Il s'éleva dans le ciel avec tant de majesté que Nausicaa oublia pendant un temps qu'elle était suspendue dans le vide.

Les serres s'ouvrirent.

Elle hurla. Elle hurla si fort que bientôt plus aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait s'écraser contre le flanc de la montagne, lorsqu'elle atterrit sur un nid de plumes soyeuses. Sur le dos d'un aigle.

"Qu'Eorl me garde, murmura-t-elle. Que mes ancêtres me protègent, psalmodia-t-elle, les yeux à demi-clos."

"Vous vous sentez mal ?, demanda Bofur."

Nausicaa enfonça son visage dans une main, tandis que de l'autre elle agrippait les plumes.

"Je veux mourir."

"Tout va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer le nain."

Ce vol conjugua des hurlements et des insultes, que je ne retranscrirai pas ici. Entre deux jurons, Nausicaa jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Thorin. Elle pria ses aïeuls de le maintenir en vie. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger sur l'arrivée providentielle et salvatrice des aigles, bien qu'elle se doutât que le magicien gris y était pour quelque chose.

Qui d'autre, sinon ?

L'aube pointait à travers les nuages, et Nausicaa ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le lever de soleil où se mêlaient des couleurs chaudes. Des dizaines d'aigles volaient au-dessus des nuages, se dirigeant vers le soleil levant. Même si le vertige lui provoquait des nausées et qu'elle se retenait de vomir sur les plumes immaculées, elle devait avouer que le spectacle était grandiose et unique au monde.

Les grands oiseaux amorcèrent une descente en douceur, qui souleva son estomac. C'est avec bonheur et soulagement que Nausicaa se laissa glisser sur la pierre. Les aigles les avaient posés sur une corniche qui dominait une vaste forêt. La forêt de Mirkwwod.

Thorin fut également déposé sur le sol. La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés. Du sang maculait son visage, tandis que sa fièvre avait monté en flèche. Gandalf s'approcha et fut

aussitôt harponné par Nausicaa.

"Mais, faites quelque chose ! Vous êtes apothicaire, oui ou non ? Sauvez-le, je vous en prie."

Le magicien gris l'écarta sans ménagement. Pendant de très longues secondes, il marmonna des incantations dans une langue inconnue. La princesse rohirrim piétinait en serrant Orcrist à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

"Nausicaa, que vous-est il arrivé tout à l'heure ? Vous n'étiez plus vous-même... Vous paraissiez différente."

« _Vous n'étiez plus vous-même..._ »

Ces paroles furent un choc. Bilbo venait de dire à haute voix, ce qu'elle soupçonnait tout bas. Depuis quelque temps une force invisible semblait lui dicter son comportement. Une force qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner et qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle ne se contrôlait plus.

« _Un feu ardent brûle en vous. Un feu maudit qui ne sèmera que la destruction._ »

Les paroles d'Elrond lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire.

Oui, elle ne se sentait plus elle-même. Quelque chose la dévorait. Quelque chose qu'elle pouvait apparenter à une menace. Pour elle même et les nains. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front. Que se passerait-il si elle était un danger pour ses compagnons ?

"Vous vous méprenez., rétorqua-t-elle avec agacement. Azog m'a juste mise en colère."

Elle ne pouvait rien dire et il était hors de question d'inquiéter la compagnie. Il fallait déjà qu'elle parvienne à comprendre d'où lui venaient ses crises et comment y mettre fin. Perdre de nouveau le contrôle pendant un combat était inenvisageable.

Thorin ouvrit les yeux.

"Comment allez-vous ?"

Nausicaa se pencha au-dessus du visage du nain et appliqua sa main sur son front.

"La fièvre est tombée. Bon travail, magicien."

"Aidez-moi à me relever, demanda Thorin en écartant la main de Nausicaa."

"Bilbo est sain et sauf, enchaîna Gandalf."

La colère déforma les traits de Thorin, qui s'approcha résolument du hobbit.

"Vous avez failli mourir ! Et vous aussi !, dit-il en se détournant vers Nausicaa. Attaquer un orque sans arme ! Si vous voulez mourir, dites le. Je ne vous ai pas évité le viol pour que vous vous fassiez tuée aussi bêtement !"

Bilbo se dandinait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, tandis que Nausicaa s'empourprait violemment. Thorin se rapprocha du semi-homme et la jeune femme redouta le pire.

"N'avais-je pas dit que vous étiez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez pas survivre dans les terres sauvages ? Que vous n'étiez pas des nôtres ? Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de toute ma vie. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous, ajouta-t-il en étreignant le hobbit avec force."

Nausicaa soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait les renvoyés à coup de pied au derrière !

"Je ne suis ni un héros, ni un guerrier. Pas même un cambrioleur."

"Mais vous êtes bien plus que ça, ajouta la jeune rohirrim. Vous êtes notre ami."

Thorin se retourna et regarda Nausicaa avec perplexité. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle tenait encore Orcrist. Elle la tendit au nain avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Je vous l'ai empruntée. Mais, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence. Je ne suis pas totalement _inconsciente."_

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr, ajouta Bilbo. Se ruer sur Azog en l'insultant c'est un peu id..."

"La feeeeerme, grogna-t-elle en lui filant un coup de coude dans les côtes."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Un regard noir fit aussitôt taire le hobbit.

"Rien, la bataille, tout ça..."

"Regardez !, lança Balin."

La jeune femme bénit cette diversion et avança d'un pas décidé vers le rebord de la falaise. Elle sentait encore, dans son dos, le poids du regard de Thorin. Les nains s'approchèrent et alors ils la virent.

La montagne solitaire.

"C'est vraiment ce que je crois ?, demanda Bilbo."

"Erebor, le dernier grand royaume nain de la Terre du Milieu."

Au delà de l'immense étendue de la Forêt Noire, une montagne pointait vers le ciel, comme une ancienne malédiction qui mettait en garde la compagnie.

"Chez nous."

Nausicaa sursauta. Thorin fixait l'horizon avec mélancolie.

"Je vous l'avais dis, il y a bien longtemps, murmura-t-elle."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Que je vous croyais."

« _Un jour, j''y retournerai. Je reverrai mon foyer avant de mourir. Mais une enfant comme toi ne doit pas se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. »_

"Le pire est derrière nous !, s'exclama Bilbo."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre, marmonna Nausicaa."


	11. Chapter 11 - Beorn

NAUSICAA

"Ecoutez-moi, il y a autre chose là haut !"

La cacophonie des nains s'éteignit doucement. Nausicaa croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil intéressé. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'y avait-il de pire qu'Azog et ses sbires ?

"Cela ressemble-t-il à un ours ?, demanda Gandalf."

"Oui, mais c'est gros, beaucoup plus gros !"

"Il y a une maison pas très loin d'ici où nous pourrions trouver refuge."

Gandalf expliqua à la compagnie que leur hôte potentiel pouvait décider de les aider ou de les tuer. Contre toute attente, Thorin accepta la suggestion du magicien gris. Nausicaa n'était pas convaincue. Elle aurait mille fois préféré une attaque frontale afin d'en finir le plus vite possible. Cependant, sa proposition avait été refusée à l'unanimité, exceptée par Dwalin.

Thorin donna le signal du départ et la troupe s'élança dans la nuit. Depuis que sa véritable identité avait été dévoilée, le nain l'évitait. Même la bataille contre Azog n'avait pas suffi à briser la glace. Au contraire, il ne lui adressait plus la parole si ce n'est pour lui donner des ordres. Visiblement, la belle amitié en laquelle elle n'avait cessé de croire, n'était qu'une illusion infantile. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Après tout, cela lui était bien égal. Elle arracha le pendentif et le laissa glisser au sol.

Elle avait grandi et cette ridicule histoire de talisman n'était plus de son âge.

Durant son enfance, elle n'avait cessé de se raccrocher à ce symbole. Un attachement qui lui donnait confiance en l'avenir, qui lui disait « Il y a encore de l'espoir, tu peux changer ton destin si tu luttes avec acharnement ! »

Quelle naïveté !

Thorin ne l'avait peut-être pas obligée à partir, mais il semblait désormais que sa présence le révulsait. Nausicaa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Les distances qu'il avait prises avec elle, étaient bien réelles. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'elle était la fille de Fengel ou sentait-il qu'elle avait changé ? Que quelque chose la dévorait à petit feu et la _transformait_ ?

Dans tous les cas il l'évitait, et c'était une vérité que personne ne pouvait nier.

"Courez ! La bête nous pourchasse !, hurla Fili."

Nausicaa prit ses jambes à son coup en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle devait oublier tous ses sentiments contradictoires et se concentrer sur le présent.

Survivre.

La compagnie s'élança à travers bois. Bientôt, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Quelque chose les poursuivait. Nausicaa suspecta qu'il s'agissait de l'ours que Bilbo avait aperçu. Elle se retourna et constata avec stupeur que les arbres étaient déracinés par le passage de la bête qu'elle distinguait à travers les branchages.

Elle accéléra sans se préoccuper de la douleur qu'irradiait sa jambe. Alors que la jeune femme pensait être au maximum de ses capacités, elle regarda Bombur la dépasser avec incompréhension.

"Les nains, marmonna-t-elle. Les nains !"

Une maisonnette se dessina lorsqu'ils franchirent l'orée du bois. La compagnie se retrouva à découvert. Sans se concerter, chacun fonça en direction de la chaumière. La bête les talonnait de près et Nausicaa sentit ses poils se hérisser. Ils arrivèrent enfin face à l'immense portail de chêne. La panique se mêlant à l'empressement, aucun ne parvint à l'ouvrir. Nausicaa arriva à son tour, si essoufflée qu'elle ne fût pas d'une grande aide. Enfin, la porte céda lorsque Thorin explosa le loquet avec son épée. Comme un seul homme, la compagnie pénétra à l'intérieur. La gueule écumante d'un ours, munit de défenses d'oliphant, se profila dans l'embrasure. Les nains se jetèrent contre le portail et durent batailler quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se referme. Nausicaa était pétrifiée par cette apparition, et irrésistiblement attirée vers cette créature primitive.

Sauvage.

Elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour garder éteint le feu qu'elle sentait s'éveiller.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Bilbo."

"Notre hôte, répondit le magicien gris."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Gandalf se tourna vers Kili, en croisant les bras.

"Nous sommes dans la maison de Beorn. C'est un changeur de peau Son peuple vivait autrefois dans ces montagnes. Cet homme a la capacité de se transformer en ours. Si la bête est imprévisible, l'homme l'est tout autant."

Un changeur de peau. Jamais Nausicaa n'avait entendu parler d'un peuple possédant une telle faculté. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

"Sommes-nous en sécurité ?"

"Je l'espère, Nausicaa."

"Dans ce cas, dormons tant que nous en avons l'opportunité, conclut Thorin."

"""""

 _« J'ai pas sommeil. »_

La jeune femme se retourna sur sa paillasse et fixa le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Les ronflements de ses compagnons emplissaient l'espace. Il faisait si chaud dans cette chaumière qu'elle transpirait à grosses gouttes. Nausicaa rejeta sa couverture et s'assit en tailleur. A travers les petites ouvertures dans les murs, elle constata que le jour n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle se leva et traversa la pièce en évitant d'écraser les pieds, les doigts ou la barbe des nains. Le loquet de la porte levé, avec plus ou moins de difficulté, Nausicaa se glissa dehors en silence.

L'air nocturne lui fit du bien et le changement de température la fit frissonner. La princesse rohirrim fit quelques pas dehors, lorsqu'un bruit de pas attira son attention. Ses réflexes guerriers reprirent le dessus et elle se mit en garde. Un poignard apparut dans sa main.

La silhouette colossale d'un homme se profila dans l'obscurité. Nausicaa s'approcha avec précaution en plissant les yeux. Une crinière animale cascadait sur des épaules puissantes, tandis que des muscles saillaient à la lumière des étoiles.

Un homme aussi sauvage qu'un ours.

"Qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez moi ?, grogna Beorn."

Nausicaa savait qu'il était impoli de fixer quelqu'un. Surtout, quand ce « quelqu'un » pouvait vous arracher la tête avec son petit doigt. Cependant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Tout en lui l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle était littéralement hypnotisée par le change-peau.

Elle voulut parler, mais elle n'en eut pas l'opportunité.

Une crise sans commune mesure lui déchira les entrailles. La jeune femme se plia en deux, lâchant son arme en passage. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Une écume rouge au goût ferreux, lui monta à la bouche.

"Forcez vous à respirer, la douleur va disparaître. Ne résistez pas à la souffrance, acceptez là comme si elle faisait partie de votre corps. Voilà, comme cela."

Nausicaa se détendit tout en prenant de profondes inspirations. Elle cracha le sang qui inondait sa gorge. Le feu qui la dévora s'apaisa et la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit se dissipa lentement. Lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit, elle remarqua avec effroi que Beorn était encore plus effrayant vu de près. Cependant, son regard était étonnamment doux.

"Vous vous sentez mieux ?"

"Je crois, merci."

L'homme-ours s'était accroupi à côté de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva doucement sans cesser de respirer avec application.

"Ces crises sont-elles fréquentes ?"

"Oui, depuis quelques temps..."

Nausicaa secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il était hors de question qu'elle parle de ce _« feu »_ , à un parfait inconnu aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible.

"Ce n'est rien, c'est sûrement dû à la fatigue. Il faut que je me repose et ça passera."

"Je n'en suis pas certain."

La jeune femme épousseta ses vêtements tout en détaillant Beorn. Elle éprouvait une certaine empathie à son égard. Tout en lui émanait tristesse et solitude. Sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, elle n'aspirait qu'à l'aider et le consoler.

"Je m'appelle Nausicaa."

"D'où venez-vous ?"

Beorn toisa la demoiselle de toute sa hauteur. Cette dernière ne parvenait pas à cacher son embarras mais, contre toute attente, le change-peau lui inspirait confiance.

"Du Rohan, lâcha-t-elle avec appréhension."

Elle guetta la réaction de l'homme-ours. Celui-ci resta de marbre. Il croisa les bras sans cesser de fixer son interlocutrice.

"Et vos compagnons, qui ronflent aussi fort qu'une meute de wargs, viennent-ils également du Rohan ?"

"Non, ce sont des nains. Il y a également un hobbit et un magicien."

Beorn poussa un grognement bestial qui fit frissonner Nausicaa. Elle sentait qu'elle avait commis une erreur, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué sa colère.

"Je déteste les nains. Ils sont cupides et orgueilleux. Il n'ont aucun respect pour les formes de vies qu'ils jugent inférieur à la leur."

"C'est faux !"

Nausicaa porta une main à sa bouche mais, encore un fois, sa langue avait dépassé sa pensée.

"Les nains sont braves, déterminés et loyaux. Toutefois, je vous accorde que leur entêtement et leur susceptibilité peuvent parfois être agaçants. Alors... Euh.. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux. Et surtout, ne nous tuez pas. Il y a déjà une horde d'orques ainsi que des gobelins hystériques et d'autres créatures plutôt affreuses qui veulent nous voir six pieds sous terre. Donc, euh.. Ce serait vraiment gentils de ne pas nous mettre dehors. _S'il-vous-plaît ?"_

Beorn fit mine de réfléchir tandis que Nausicaa attendait sa réaction avec angoisse. A cet instant, elle aurait mille fois préféré retourner dans la caverne des gobelins.

"Très bien. Pour le moment, ils peuvent rester ici."

"Merci, répondit Nausicaa sans dissimuler son soulagement. Je me souviendrai de ce geste."

Beorn se saisit de la hache qui pendait dans son dos et, avant que la jeune femme n'ait eut le temps de reculer, il coupa en deux une énorme bûche.

"La douleur a-t-elle disparue ?"

"Oui, je crois que vos conseils sont très efficaces."

Le change-peau leva sa hache et fendit en deux un autre bout de bois.

"Croyez-moi, elle reviendra en redoublant de vigueur."

"Comment le savez-vous ?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout. Vous n'atténuerez pas aisément de ce feu qui vous dévore. Ces maux font partie de vous."

Nausicaa regarda l'homme-ours, complètement bouche bée.

"Qu'en est-il de cette « maladie » ? Peut-on s'en débarrasser ?"

"Non."

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Encore des réponses laconiques !

Elle se rapprocha de Beorn jusqu'à sentir son souffle dans son cou.

"Dites-moi ce qu'il m'arrive. Si vous en avez la moindre idée, je dois savoir !"

L'homme-ours se redressa de toute sa hauteur. La princesse rohirrim ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il lui fallait des réponses. Maintenant.

Sinon, elle finirait par devenir folle !

Elle agrippa la tunique en peau de bête, à la propreté douteuse, et la serra à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

"Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. Lorsque vous aurez découvert l'origine de ce feu, alors tout deviendra clair."

"Comment... Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?"

Beorn posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la demoiselle, qui desserra ses doigts à regret.

"Lorsque le temps sera venu, vous comprendrez. Jusque là, pratiquez ces exercices de respiration. Les crises s'amplifieront, soyez en certaine."

Nausicaa acquiesça avec dépit. Des mots, encore des mots ! Quand lui expliquera-t-on quel est le mal qui la dévore ?

"Jeune fille, peut-être m'avez vous apporté l'espoir. Une petite lumière vacillante entourée par des nains bruyants, un hobbit et un magicien. Nous nous reverrons, je n'en doute pas un instant."

"Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-vous..."

"Hum Hum !, toussota une voix masculine."

Gandalf le gris s'approcha, suivit de près par Bilbo. Le magicien semblait plutôt étonné de la voir en grande conversation avec l'hôte qui était supposé les tuer.

"Ce n'est pas un nain ?, demanda Beorn brusquement."

"Non, je suis un hobbit de la Comté., répondit Bilbo avec empressement."

"Nausicaa, que faites-vous ici ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en s'accoudant contre un arbre.

"J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis sortie. Puis, j'ai rencontré notre généreux hôte."

Gandalf ne savait quelle attitude adopter, ce qui l'amusa énormément.

"Cher Beorn, je souhaiterais vous présenter certains de mes compagnons. Ce sont..."

 _"Des nains._ Laissez tomber, il le sait déjà."

"Très bien, très bien, marmonna Gandalf."

Quelques secondes plus tard, les nains quittèrent la maison. Ils avançaient deux par deux en redoublant de courbettes et de « à votre service ».

"Sont-ils tous ici ?, demanda Beorn en grognant."

C'est alors que Thorin apparut, dans l'ombre de la chaumière. L'homme-ours sembla se tendre à son arrivée. Il savait qui était Oakenshield, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper ! Nausicaa sentit ses mâchoires se contracter. Elle croisa les bras et attendit.

"Puisque nous somme tous réunis, allons parler à l'intérieur."

C'est ce qu'ils firent.

"Vous êtes le dernier ? Il n'y a aucun autre change-peau ?"

"Non, répondit Beorn. Autrefois, je fus prisonnier de celui qui vous pourchasse. Torturer et mettre en cage des changeurs de peau l'amusait énormément."

"C'est affreux !"

Nausicaa tapa du poing sur la table. Les agissements, passés et présents, d'Azog le Profanateur la mettaient hors d'elle, et elle sentait que son « feu » n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. Elle se força à respirer profondément et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix ne trembla pas

"Il devra payer pour ce qu'il a fait à votre peuple. Il faut qu'il meurt. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci !"

"Un peu de tempérance jeune fille, dit le magicien gris."

"La tempérance, c'est pour les lâches et les femmes faibles, marmonna-t-elle."

Thorin avala une gorgée de bière et reposa bruyamment sa chope.

"Nous devons gagner la montagne avant le dernier jour de Durin."

"Pour cela vous devrez traverser la forêt de Mirkwood. Mais qu'importe ! Les orques infestent la région, vous ne parviendrez jamais jusqu'à la forêt."

Le nain grinça des dents.

"Il le faut pourtant !"

Beorn se leva et avança au centre de la pièce. La compagnie, assise autour d'une table démesurée, le suivit du regard.

"Je n'aime pas les nains. Mais, les orques je les déteste encore plus ! Que vous faut-il ?"

Un sourire froid se dessina sur le visage de Thorin.

"""""

"J'aurais préféré seller Eona, marmonna Nausicaa dans sa barbe."

Fili s'approcha et son rire énerva d'autant plus la jeune femme. Celle-ci tira violemment sur les sangles.

"Cessez donc de rire ! Il n'y a rien de drôle."

"Vous autres, humains, êtes très étranges ! Vous donnez des noms aux chevaux et les traitez comme vos semblables."

"Je suis une Eorlingas. Nous dressons les chevaux depuis l'aube des temps. Il est normal que nous les traitions avec respect et attention. En retour, ils sont braves et endurant lors des batailles."

"J'imagine que vous avez connu de très nombreuses batailles !, rétorqua Fili avec ironie."

"Je vous retourne le compliment. D'après votre oncle, vous n'avez jamais affronté d'orques avant que ne débute cette aventure. Ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai accompagné Thengel de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il chassait ces créatures hors de nos terres."

Le nain s'empourpra et posa rageusement la main sur son poignard. La jeune femme avait touché une corde sensible, appelée « inexpérience ». Corde qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher si facilement.

"Et c'est maintenant, face à une femme, que vous comptez prouver votre valeur ?"

"Vous ne savez rien, cracha Fili."

"Au contraire, j'en sais suffisamment !"

La discussion s'envenimait et elle risquait de dégénérer. Nausicaa posa une main sur l'épée que lui avait donnée Beorn. S'il le fallait, elle n'hésiterait pas à frapper la première. Son feu commença à bouillonner.

C'est alors que Kili intervint.

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?, demanda-t-il en s'interposant entre son frère et Nausicaa."

"Rien. J'écoute les exploits guerriers de Fili. Ah, non, j'oubliais. Il n'y a pas d'exploits !"

"Elle va trop loin, grogna le nain aux tresses blondes en se jetant en avant."

"Me traiterais-tu de menteuse ? Tu n'avais jamais vu d'orques avant de partir pour cette aventure. C'est une vérité... Que personne ne peut nier !"

"Calmez-vous ! Quelle folie vous a pris ?"

Kili retint son frère d'une poigne ferme. La jeune femme sentait monter son agressivité et elle faisait de gros efforts pour la juguler. Elle s'emportait inutilement. Elle n'avait aucune raison de provoquer Fili.

C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Quelques grandes inspirations plus tard, Nausicaa sentit sa colère s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

"Pardon Fili. Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si irascible. Excuse-moi."

"Attends une sec..."

La princesse rohirrim s'éloigna, les rênes du poney dans sa main. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

"Nous partons, tonna Thorin. Gandalf, nous vous attendons."

Le magicien gris était en grande conversation avec Beorn. Nausicaa les regarda distraitement, avant d'enfourcher sa monture. Lorsque Gandalf l'eut rejoint, la compagnie s'élança à travers la plaine.

Un regard en arrière lui apprit que l'homme-ours la fixait avec insistance.

Ils se reverraient, elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Quelque chose les liait, bien qu'elle ignorât l'origine de ce lien.

La lisière de la forêt se dessina à l'horizon. Nain, hobbit, magicien et humaine mirent pied à terre. Gandalf s'aventura entre les arbres.

L'air de la forêt était vicié et tout semblait irréel.

Les branchages ressemblaient à des griffes qui voudraient les happer.

Les feuilles étaient poisseuses et puantes.

Tout était destiné à les piéger. Cette forêt était une prison végétale, un véritable labyrinthe. L'instinct de Nausicaa lui criait de ne pas s'y aventurer. S'ils entraient dans cet écrin boisé, jamais il n'en sortiraient. Jamais plus ils ne verraient la lumière du jour. Tout n'était que ténèbres et obscurité.

Un mal était à l'œuvre. Un mal puissant qui les détruirait tous !

"Nous ne devons pas traverser cette forêt. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de mauvais."

"Si nous la contournons, jamais nous ne parviendrons à la montagne avant le jour de Durin."

"Thorin, cet endroit respire les maléfices. Gandalf, vous devez vous en rendre compte, tout de même ! Gandalf ? Que faites-vous, par Eorl ?"

"Détachez les chevaux, mais pas le mien. J'en ai besoin."

"Vous nous quittez ?, demanda Gloïn avec angoisse."

"Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint. Je dois vérifier certaines affirmations. Si les morts se lèvent, alors un fléau sans commune mesure s'abattra en Terre du Milieu."

Nausicaa fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les abandonnait-il alors que le voyage s'annonçait rude et dangereux ? Que s'était-il passé avec Beorn ? Thorin, tout comme ses compagnons, paraissait désemparé par cette histoire de revenants.

 _Le magicien pensait-il que leur aventure était sans espoir ?_

"Où allez-vous ? Dans un cimetière ? Ce qui est mort ne saurait revivre. Les nécromanciens ne sont que des légendes, rien d'autre."

"Je ne peux vous en parler, jeune fille. Vous devez continuer votre voyage. Je vous retrouverai sur le promontoire rocheux au-dessus de la ville de Dale. N'entrez pas dans la montagne sans moi."

"Si on parvient jusque là, grogna Nausicaa."

Gandalf enfourcha sa monture avec adresse, sous les regards sombres des nains et celui, angoissé, de Bilbo.

"Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan. L'air lui même est chargé d'illusions. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. Restez sur le sentier. Ne le quittez pas ! Si vous le quittez, jamais vous ne le retrouverez !"

Le magicien éperonna son cheval et s'éloigna au galop.

"En route, clama Thorin. Nous devons trouver la porte secrète dans la montagne avant le coucher de soleil du jour de Durin. C'est notre seule chance de pénétrer dans la montagne solitaire."

Nausicaa crut entendre le rire de la forêt lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans ses obscures frondaisons.

"Le vent souffle fort, aujourd'hui, lâcha Bofur."

"Ce n'est pas le vent, grogna Nausicaa. Mirkwood se moque de nous."

"Que dites-vous ?"

"Rien, avançons puisqu'il le faut."

« _Je ne me laisserai pas piéger par cet endroit !_ »


	12. Chapter 12 - Dame Mirkwood

NAUSICAA

Mirkwood exsudait les maléfices et la magie noire. Tout était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Les arbres, la terre, l'air. Rien n'était accueillant. Les créatures qui rampaient dans les bosquets, renforçaient l'atmosphère lugubre de ce lieu maudit. L'eau stagnante dans les mares était si noire, qu'aucun nain ne se risqua à remplir sa gourde. Ni chants d'oiseaux, ni brise printanière ne parvenaient à percer les frondaisons.

Le silence régnait en maître dans cette prison végétale.

Le sentier des elfes s'étirait, invisible chemin de pierres, à travers les arbres rongés par la maladie. Nausicaa crut qu'ils allaient le perdre à de nombreuses reprises, mais chaque fois il apparaissait de nouveau, serpentant entre les rochers.

Par dessus tout, la jeune femme avait un pressentiment. La sensation qu'une présence, aussi puissante que maléfique, régnait sur la forêt. Un gardien qui veillerait à les perdre en les berçant d'illusions.

L'âme viciée de Mirkwwod.

La compagnie avançait avec difficulté, perturbée par cet environnement sylvestre aussi ténébreux que dangereux. Nausicaa marchait avec prudence, encadrée par Bilbo et Bofur. Thorin avait quant à lui prit la tête de sa troupe. L'atmosphère oppressante qu'irradiait la forêt semblait l'atteindre davantage que ses compagnons.

"Arrêtez-vous !, ordonna-t-il en levant la main."

"Quelque chose bougea près des arbres. Les feuilles bruissèrent et ce n'était pas dû au vent."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Nausicaa en s'approchant."

Les fourrés se déchirèrent et un cerf blanc majestueux se dressa face à la compagnie. La princesse rohirrim regarda avec admiration le grand animal. Contrairement aux créatures répugnantes qui vivaient dans cette forêt, le cerf paraissait pur et lumineux. Il semblait repousser l'aura malfaisante de Mirkwood. Sa présence apaisa immédiatement le cœur de la jeune femme.

Lorsque Thorin banda son arc, elle bondit.

"Mais que faites-vous ?!"

La flèche fusa en avant tandis que nain et humaine roulèrent pêle-mêle dans la terre humide. Nausicaa constata avec soulagement que la flèche avait seulement effleuré les bois de l'animal céleste.

"Seriez-vous devenue folle ?, tonna Thorin en se relevant."

Bilbo se précipita en avant. Nausicaa saisit avec force la main du hobbit.

"Ne me confondez pas avec vous ! Ce cerf n'était pas notre ennemi, vous n'aviez aucune raison de l'abattre. N'avez-vous pas ressenti... Sa lumière ? C'était un signe ! Le tuer nous aurait porté malheur."

"Je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose. La chance on se la crée."

Une onde de colère traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ne chercha ni à se contrôler, ni à rester en retrait.

"Les nains seraient-ils aussi aveugles que ce que prétend Beorn ? Essayez de réfléchir avant d'agir, cela ne vous ferait pas de mal !"

"N'oubliez pas votre place, grogna Thorin."

"Et quelle est-elle _cette place_?"

Le nain s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Bilbo intervint avec précipitation.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Venez, Nausicaa !"

Le semi-homme la tira par le bras avec impatience. La jeune femme le suivit de mauvaise grâce en fusillant Thorin du regard. Celui-ci rengaina son arme, le visage fermé et maussade.

La compagnie reprit sa route. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures, jusqu'à perdre toute notion du temps. La fatigue gagna peu à peu chaque membre de la troupe. Nausicaa veillait à ne pas quitter le sentier tout en luttant contre la migraine qu'elle sentait poindre. Elle constata avec stupeur que les nains avaient tous le regard vitreux et la démarche chaloupée. Une vague de torpeur semblait les submerger. Cette vague portait un nom.

 _Mirkwood._

"Quelle heure est-il ?, grogna Dwalin. Quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"La traversée de cette forêt prend du temps, beaucoup trop de temps !, tonna Thorin."

Nausicaa prit une profonde inspiration.

"La forêt veut nous perdre. Il faut lutter contre se sentiment d'angoisse ! Faites le vide dans votre esprit et continuez à marcher. Nous ne devons pas nous arrêter."

"Je n'entends ni le chant des oiseaux, ni le frémissement des feuilles. Cette forêt est ensorcelée."

"C'est exactement ça, Bofur, murmura Nausicaa."

Les nains continuèrent à avancer, avec une difficulté croissante. La jeune femme jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Thorin. Fébrile, il arrachait les branches des arbres qui gênaient son passage, sans cesser de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Soudain, il s'immobilisa au milieu du sentier, qui se terminait brusquement au bord d'un précipice. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons, les yeux injectés de sang.

"Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle donc pas de fin ?! Cherchez ce sentier !"

"Non, attendez ! On ne doit pas se séparer !"

La princesse rohirrim parlait dans le vide. Les nains s'éparpillèrent et partirent à la recherche du sentier. En vain. C'est à regret, et sans cesser de jurer, que Nausicaa les suivit. Quant à Bilbo, il enjoignait vivement ses compagnons de ne pas quitter la route des elfes.

"Par ici ! Suivez-moi !, hurla Thorin."

"Mais, Gandalf a dit que..."

"Je sais ce que je fais. Venez !"

A contre cœur, la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Rapidement, ils furent complètement perdus en plein cœur de la forêt. C 'est à ce moment que les nains et Bilbo adoptèrent un comportement étrange. Ils semblaient en proie à des démons intérieurs, chassaient des ennemis invisibles et voyaient des amis là où il n'y avait que des arbres. Nausicaa comprit que Mirkwood refermait ses griffes sur la compagnie.

"Réveillez-vous, bon sang !, dit-elle en secouant Bilbo."

"Je voudrais me reposer, balbutia ce dernier."

"Non, pas de repos !"

Nausicaa se fraya un passage entre les nains. Kili admirait un coutelas tombé au sol.

"Il y d'autres nains ici... Des nains des montagnes bleues."

"C'est ton poignard, imbécile !"

Elle le secoua vivement par les épaules, mais Kili semblait planer au-delà de la cime des arbres. Thorin sombrait petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Nausicaa l'interpella, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il perdre la tête ? La princesse luttait contre la migraine qui la tenaillait et elle parvenait à rester lucide. Tandis qu'elle s'acharnait à secouer les nains, Thorin hurla. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers le roi déchu, adossé à un arbre.

"Taisez-vous ! On nous observe !"

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bilbo grimper dans un arbre. Celui-ci marmonnait des histoires à propos du soleil et de la direction à prendre. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de l'interroger car une voix féminine résonna puissamment.

 _« Personne ne m'échappe! Personne ne peut me défier ! Succombez à la folie ou soyez happé par mes adorées ! »_

"Avez-vous entendu ?, demanda Nausicaa avec empressement. Cette voix de femme..."

"Que dites-vous ? Je n'ai rien entendu."

"Moi non plus, ajouta Bofur. Il n'y a que ce silence. Cet éternel silence !"

Nausicaa craignit de devenir folle. Cette voix provenait-elle de son esprit ? La magie de Mirkwood l'avait-elle atteinte ? Elle distingua alors une silhouette brunâtre, indéniablement féminine, dissimulée derrière un rocher. Lorsque celle-ci disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt, la demoiselle s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle avait agi sans réfléchir, mais elle devait savoir qui était la femme qui parvenait à parler dans son esprit.

"Que faites-vous ?, hurla Bilbo au loin. Revenez !"

Elle ne répondit pas.

 _« Aurais-je une rivale ? Viens donc ma jolie, rejoins-moi. Je t'attends ! »_

"J'arrive."

Nausicaa courut à travers les arbres, sans se préoccuper des branches qui fouettaient son visage. Elle apercevait la silhouette brune qui s'éclipsait avant de réapparaître en riant. Les mâchoires de la princesse se contractèrent. La femme se moquait d'elle.

C'était inacceptable.

Son « feu » intérieur se réveilla. La violence de la crise lui coupa le souffle, mais elle continua de courir. Elle accepta la douleur tout en prenant de profondes inspirations. Si le feu se calma, il ne disparut pas. La colère dominée, il lui resta une boule d'énergie pure qui la stimulait. Les conseils de Beorn étaient diablement efficaces.

"Où es-tu ? Cesse d'être lâche et montre-toi !"

 _« Ne sois pas si prompt à vouloir rencontrer ta mort !_ »

Nausicaa éclata de rire.

"Si tu continues à te cacher derrière les cailloux et les buissons, je ne risque par de la rencontrer de sitôt."

"Ne me provoque pas, petite insolente !"

La silhouette brune se rapprocha et, à la grande stupeur de Nausicaa, il s'agissait d'une femme constituée de brume. Tantôt, sa longue robe se paraît de bleu et de gris, tantôt elle devenait brune et verte. Un sourire cruel se dessinait sur son beau visage immatériel et sa chevelure voletait autour d'elle, formant une cape naturelle.

"Un nuage. Tu es un nuage, lâcha la jeune femme, la bouche grande ouverte."

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin qui déplut à la princesse rohirrim.

"Ne devines-tu pas qui je suis ?"

"Non. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler avec de la vapeur. Pourquoi entendais-je votre voix dans mon esprit ?"

"En effet, c'est étrange, répondit la brume en se rapprochant. D'ordinaire, les créatures terrestres ne ressentent pas ma présence."

"Que me veux-tu ?"

La femme de brume tourna sur elle-même, soulevant des tapis de feuilles. Son rire résonna dans la forêt et Nausicaa eut l'impression que cela renforçait l'obscurité. Cette sorcière télépathe était maléfique. Tout en elle exsudait la malfaisance. Elle semblait souillée par un pouvoir aussi noir que les ténèbres du Mordor.

"Je ne tolère pas que l'on envahisse mon territoire. Je refuse que l'on avilisse ma forêt. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il est, tes amis hideux doivent être entre les mains de mes adorables filles."

Nausicaa se raidit. Elle était partie en abandonnant Bilbo et les nains. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

"Si vous touchez à un seul de leur cheveux, je vous promets que..."

"Quoi donc ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis dans mon élément ici. Je suis invincible. Les arbres, les rochers, la terre font partie de moi. Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?"

La sueur commença à perler au front de la jeune femme. Tout cela semblait irréel. C'était impossible. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar. Cette femme de brume ne pouvait être...

"Oui, c'est bien cela. Je suis la déesse de la forêt, Mirkwood."

Le regard froid de la déesse se durcit davantage.

"Je ne supporte pas les intruses dans mon sanctuaire. Je te prierais donc de mourir rapidement."

Aussitôt des chapes de brume d'un noir profond émanèrent du corps de Mirkwood. Une brume empoisonnée qui s'approcha dangereusement de Nausicaa. Bientôt, la jeune femme ne distingua plus ni les arbres, ni l'esprit malfaisant de la forêt. Elle était environnée d'un nuage pestilentiel qui l'étouffait et lui brouillait les idées. Nausicaa tomba à genoux, à demi-asphyxiée par les vapeurs. Mais le pire, c'était ce rire, aussi cruel que dément. Il tourbillonnait autour d'elle à une allure folle.

Elle allait mourir ici, tuée par une femme immatérielle et par des brumes toxiques.

Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait éclaté de rire.

 _« Quelle ironie du sort ! Tu vas rendre ton dernier soupire, alors que tes amis étouffent dans les cocons de mes filles. Tu auras connu une mort rapide contrairement à ces stupides nains qui vont agoniser pendant des heures. Tu devrais me remercier !»_

Ce fut la parole de trop.

Le « feu intérieur » de Nausicaa commença à bouillonner avec une violence jusque là inégalée. Un rugissement déchira la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle s'abandonna à la souffrance et la laissa la submerger toute entière.

Le rire de Mirkwood se tut.

 _« Mais... Que fais-tu donc ? »_

Une chaleur intense irradia du corps de Nausicaa. Une chaleur si ardente, que sa peau fut parcourut de flammèches qui brûlaient vivement avant de se consumer. Bien que son âme et son corps semblassent être écartelés, elle se leva.

Un regard de braise avait remplacé ses prunelles émeraude.

"Ne leur fais pas de mal. Je te l'interdis."

Un second hurlement ponctua les paroles de Nausicaa. Au lieu de réprimer son feu, elle le laissa s'échapper et s'écouler hors de son corps. Une colonne de lumière flamboyante s'éleva alors autour d'elle, éloignant les vapeurs néfastes de Mirkwood. La colonne transperça les frondaisons et s'éleva bien au-dessus des arbres de la forêt, tel un phare dans la nuit.

"Cesse donc ! Ne me défie pas !"

La colonne enfla tant et si bien, que la brume nocive se désintégra à son contact. L'esprit de la forêt poussait des gémissements et des cris aigus et, bien que la vapeur émanât toujours de son corps, elle se révélait inefficace contre le feu. La végétation qui se retrouvait au centre du cercle de lumière ne brûlait pas. Elle se retrouvait simplement purifiée par son contact, débarrassée des maléfices qui la souillait.

"Je t'en prie, arrête cela ! Tu vas détruire mon essence ! Tu n'en as pas le droit !, supplia Mirkwood."

"Tu es mauvaise. La forêt se portera mieux sans toi !"

"Tu te trompes !"

Mirkwood voulut disparaître, mais elle se retrouva prise dans l'étau de lumière. La brume vacilla et résista quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir, disloquée par le feu.

 _« Mais qui... Es...Tu ? Sais-tu... Seulement... Quelles conséquences... Entraîneront... Tes actes... Pauvre... Mortelle ! Jamais... Jamais... Tu ne me détruiras... Entièrement ! »_

"Vas-t-en ! Ne reviens jamais !"

Les yeux rougeoyants de Nausicaa croisèrent le regard vide de l'esprit de brume. Le visage de Mirkwood s'attarda quelques secondes dans les flammes, avant de disparaître dans un rictus ignoble.

Nausicaa tomba à genoux, le souffle court.

Elle ne devait pas penser. Si elle réfléchissait, elle deviendrait folle. Oublier la colonne de feu, Mirkwood, et cette sensation de toute puissance qui avait faillit lui faire perdre la raison. Elle s'était sentie aussi bestiale que la plus sauvage des créatures, aussi lumineuse que le soleil, aussi puissante qu'un magicien.

Il fallait partir. Elle devait retourner auprès des nains et de Bilbo. Ils étaient en danger, tout son instinct le lui criait !

 _« Va, je t'indiquerai le chemin. »_

Nausicaa leva la tête et elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Face à elle, se dressait le grand cerf blanc que Thorin avait voulu abattre. Son pelage immaculé éclairait les arbres. La simple présence de cet animal purifiait l'air vicié de la forêt. Une petite encoche, presque invisible à l'oeil nu, striait ses bois, à l'exact endroit où la flèche l'avait touché.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le cerf se rapprocha de la jeune femme, en soufflant par les naseaux.

 _« L'esprit bienfaisant de la forêt. Je protège ce lieu depuis des siècles. »_

"Mais, cette femme de brume... Elle me disait..."

 _« Celle que tu as affrontée a dormi pendant de très longues années. Elle incarne la malfaisance qui se cache au cœur des profondeurs d'une forêt. Je suis la lumière et elle est l'obscurité. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Voilà peu de temps, un nécromancien du Mordor est venu et l'a invoquée de nouveau. Depuis ce jour, Vert-Bois est devenu un lieu sombre que les animaux fuient. »_

"Peut-elle revenir ?"

 _« Tu n'as pas détruit son essence, mais tu l'as suffisamment affaiblie pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille quelque temps. Je profiterai de ce répit pour délivrer Mirkwood de ses maléfices. »_

Nausicaa hocha la tête lentement. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à vive allure et menaçaient de l'ensevelir d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Comment moi, une simple humaine, ai-je été capable de faire tout ça ? Si vous le savez, dites le moi je vous en prie. Quelle est ma place dans cette aventure ? Je suis perdue, complètement perdue."

Le cerf immaculé la couva d'un long regard bienveillant.

 _« Ne sois pas effrayée. Le feu peut parfois être destructeur, mais il peut aussi réchauffer et protéger. Le temps viendra où tout deviendra clair. Tu n'es pas une simple humaine, ton destin t'apportera souffrances et joie. Ainsi en sera-t-il, jusqu'à la fin. »_

Nausicaa hocha la tête. Les paroles du cerf faisaient écho à celle de Beorn. Pourtant, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler aux nains de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si elle s'enflammait en plein combat cela risquerait de provoquer des problèmes.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Thorin.

"Je dois rejoindre mes compagnons."

Le cerf caracola au-dessus d'un monticule de terre. Une tourbillon de vapeur blanche l'entoura et, durant un bref instant, Nausicaa ne le vit plus. Lorsque la brume blanche s'effaça, un grand aigle étirait ses ailes, perché sur un rocher.

 _« Suis-moi !_ »

L'oiseau majestueux prit son envol et Nausicaa s'élança à sa poursuite.

 _« Mirkwood ne peut plus te bercer d'illusions, mais ses filles sont en colère._ »

Qui étaient ces filles dont parlaient le cerf blanc et la femme de brume ? Nausicaa n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Toute son énergie était focalisée sur l'aigle. Elle ne devait pas le perdre de vue ! Elle courut pendant longtemps, zigzaguant entre les arbres, franchissant d'un bond les fossés, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux dans la boue. Si l'aigle disparaissait parfois, jamais il ne laissait la jeune femme seule très longtemps. Lorsqu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'épuisement, des cris attirèrent son attention. Elle dégaina son arc, encocha l'une des flèches généreusement fournie par Beorn, et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour grimper un monticule de pierres.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait l'horrifia au plus haut point.

D'horribles araignées géantes attaquaient la compagnie. Le poil noir et graisseux, munies de griffes démesurées et de crocs redoutables, ces chasseuses se comptaient par dizaine.

Nausicaa banda son arc et une flèche aux plumes blanches se ficha dans l'œil d'une arachnide. Trois de ses sœurs subirent le même sort avant que la horde d'araignée n'ait le temps de réagir. Les nains tranchaient, transperçaient, et mutilaient sans relâche les horribles créatures. Ces dernières entreprirent de gravir le monticule sur lequel Nausicaa était perchée. La jeune femme en abattit quelques unes avant d'abandonner son arc pour une épée.

"Où étiez-vous passée ?, grogna Thorin en la rejoignant. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez enfuie."

"C'est bien mal me connaître, rétorqua Nausicaa, la mine vexée."

Elle enfonça sa lame dans la trachée d'une araignée qui s'effondra aussitôt, tandis que Thorin les décapitait méthodiquement.

"Que faisiez-vous ?"

"J'affrontais une folle furieuse qui se prenait pour une déesse."

"Que dites-vous ?"

Nausicaa eut un sourire en coin.

"Je vous raconterai, mais je crains que vous ne me croyiez pas."

Thorin transperça de part en part une araignée qui s'apprêtait à attaquer la jeune femme.

"J'espère entendre cette histoire très bientôt."

"Si nous sommes encore vivants après cet affrontement."

"Au moins, vous n'avez pas été enfermée dans un cocon et ficelée comme un rôti, marmonna Thorin."

"Hein ?"

Les araignées tombaient comme des mouches, mais elles étaient aussitôt remplacées par leurs semblables. Nausicaa sentait la fatigue peser sur ses épaules. Son petit numéro de prestidigitateur du feu l'avait vidée de son énergie. A ses côtés, Thorin ne faiblissait pas. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il aurait pu continuer des heures sans lassitude aucune.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Une troupe d'oreilles pointues vint se mêler au combat. Leurs arcs faisaient des merveilles et les arachnides, prises de panique, prirent la fuite. Nausicaa savait que des elfes vivaient dans cette forêt, si bien qu'elle ne fût pas surprise de leur venue. Les elfes ne se battaient pas, ils dansaient. Une danse aussi gracieuse que mortelle. A chacun de leur coup, une créature mordait la poussière.

Les affrontements prenaient fin. Tous sauf un.

"Kili !, hurla Nausicaa."

Le nain était désarmé et encerclé par des araignées. La jeune femme sauta en bas de la colline, dérapa dans l'herbe humide, retrouva son équilibre par miracle, avant de se précipiter vers son ami. Elle fonça vers Kili, suivit de très près par Thorin. C'est alors qu'une elfe rousse leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Elle abattit les araignées avec ses dagues, sans daigner laisser couler une seule goutte de transpiration.

"Vous êtes blessé ?"

"Non, tout va bien, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce en se relevant."

Un elfe, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, s'avança vers la compagnie. Il toisa chacun d'entre-eux avec un regard condescendant. Nausicaa serra les poings. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique et si les oreilles pointues décidaient de les capturer, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

"Fouillez-les !, ordonna le blondinet. Vous allez venir avec nous et vous expliquerez la raison de votre présence dans cette forêt à notre roi, Thranduil."

"Ne me touchez pas !, menaça Nausicaa lorsque l'elfe rousse s'approcha d'elle."

"Donnez-moi votre arc et votre épée."

La princesse rohirrim se sépara de ses armes à regret, tout en jetant un regard noir à l'elfe. Celle-ci examina l'arc avec attention.

"C'est un arc elfique, forgé par nos ancêtres. Où vous l'êtes-vous procuré ?"

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Prenez-en soin, je compte bien le récupérer."

"Emmenez-les, ordonna l'elfe blond. Il est temps de partir !"

Nausicaa se mit en marche, entourée par les nains.

Soudain, son champ de vision s'altéra. Les arbres devinrent si flou qu'elle ne distinguait plus leurs branchages. Les couleurs se confondaient tout en se parsemant de taches colorées. Une migraine foudroyante lui happa l'esprit. Le monde se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Ses membres ne répondaient plus à aucune de ses sollicitations et sa démarche se fit hésitante.

"Nausicaa ?, demanda Bofur avec insistance. Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je ne sais..."

Son regard se voila et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle tomba en avant. Fili la retint par la taille avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol de terre meuble. Des voix lointaines tentaient d'entrer en communication avec elle. La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de leur répondre.

Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13 - Le Royaume Sylvestre

NAUSICAA

 _Nausicaa courait à perdre haleine dans une forêt lumineuse et enchanteresse. Les oiseaux chantaient et les insectes bourdonnaient. Une agréable odeur d'humus s'infiltra dans ses narines et une brise légère lui souleva les cheveux. Nausicaa franchit un pont qui traversait une rivière ondulant indolemment entre les rochers, tel un serpent paresseux._

 _Elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette forêt._

 _C'était Mirkwood, telle qu'elle aurait dû être, si elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée par la dame de brume._

 _Un cerf au pelage immaculé galopait aux côtés de la princesse rohirrim. Celle-ci éclata de rire lorsque le majestueux animal pénétra d'un bond dans la rivière. Il s'ébroua et éclaboussa sans vergogne la jeune femme._

 _Je croyais que cette forêt était infestée d'horribles araignées, mais j'ai dû rêver !_

 _« La vie est un long rêve qui prend fin lorsque nous mourons et nous réveillons. »_

 _"Vous avez sans doute raison, mon ami. Cependant, je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour ne jamais quitter cet endroit si paisible."_

 _Le cerf entraîna sa compagne au cœur d'une grande clairière, illuminée par les rayons du soleil levant, et parsemée de tapis de fleurs colorées et odorantes. Nausicaa se laissa tomber dans la menthe poivrée avec un soupire d'aise. Le cerf s'allongea auprès d'elle, humant la flagrance des plantes._

 _« Nous allons nous quitter, demoiselle. »_

 _"Mais, pourquoi ? Rien ne m'oblige à partir !"_

 _« J'aimerais vous donner un dernier conseil. Ne craignez pas ce que vous êtes, mais n'oubliez jamais votre humanité. Si vous vous souvenez de ceci, vous pourrez affronter n'importe quel ennemi. »_

 _"Je ne comprends pas..."_

 _Le cerf se leva et darda son regard océan dans celui de la jeune femme._

 _« Nous nous reverrons avant la fin. Pour l'instant vous devez rejoindre vos amis. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous. »_

 _"Mes amis ?"_

 _Les images de Bilbo, Thorin et des nains, s'imposèrent à elle avec violence. Elle resta au sol, sonnée par le choc. Comment avait-elle pu les oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus ?_

 _Le roi de la forêt souffla dans ses naseaux, et une brume blanche à la senteur printanière enveloppa Nausicaa._

 _« Une lumière scintille dans la nuit. Les deux faces d'une même pièce s'affronteront et seul l'une d'elle vaincra. »_

 _La clairière devint floue et la silhouette du cerf blanc s'évapora. La princesse rohirrim sentait qu'elle s'éloignait, mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette sensation._

Nausicaa ouvrit les yeux.

Lorsque la brume qui obscurcissait sa vision se fut dissipée, elle distingua un plafond de pierres inégales.

"… Moiselle ?"

"Quoi ?"

Une elfe aux cheveux roux se pencha pour réajuster la serviette humide posée sur son front. Nausicaa porta la main à son visage. Elle voulut se lever, mais le monde tangua tant et si bien qu'elle retomba aussitôt sur sa couche. Un gémissement de douleur, presque inaudible, franchit ses lèvres.

"Ne bougez pas, vous êtes encore trop faible."

"Où suis-je ?"

"Dans l'une des cellules du Royaume Sylvestre."

L'elfe sortit des flacons emplis de liquides aux couleurs verdâtres. Elle déboucha l'un d'eux, déversa son contenu sur un chiffon humide et déposa le tout sur la poitrine de sa patiente.

"Vous respirerez mieux avec ceci."

Si elle avait pu enlever et jeter ces satanés linges humides et puants, elle l'aurait fait. Mais, main trop lourde, chiffon trop loin. Bouger était douloureux. Parler l'était davantage.

"Pourquoi... Me soignez-vous ?"

"Vous êtes nos prisonniers. Toutefois, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de laisser qui que ce soit mourir dans nos prisons, avant que notre roi n'en ait donné l'ordre."

"C'est rassurant !, ironisa Nausicaa avec une grimace de douleur."

L'elfe ne releva pas son commentaire et continua de s'activer. Elle mélangeait des plantes, broyait des graines, et déversait le tout dans des compresses qu'elle parsemait sur le corps de la jeune femme.

"Comment... Vous appelez-vous ?"

"Tauriel. Je suis le capitaine de la garde."

"Une elfe femme ? Capitaine ? C'est inhabituel !"

Tauriel eut un sourire en coin.

"Nous ne somme pas comme les humains. Nous jugeons nos semblables selon leur mérite et non selon son sexe."

Nausicaa approuva d'un léger hochement de la tête.

"J'apprécie cette façon de faire."

L'elfe rousse ramassa ses affaires avant de se lever. Elle désigna un tas de tissus posé au sol.

"Je vous ai fait amener de nouveaux vêtements. Les vôtres semblent quelque peu brûlés. Ce qui est étonnant, car votre peau ne porte aucune marque de brûlures."

Nausicaa déglutit avec difficulté, mais elle préféra ne pas répondre à la question implicite de Tauriel. Si les elfes découvraient qu'elle était _différente_ , cela risquerait de provoquer des ennuis.

"Dans tous les cas, dormez. A votre réveil, vous vous sentirez mieux. Je n'avais jamais vu de pareils symptômes. Il semblerait que votre corps se soit vidé de son flux vital. Le repos est le seul remède qui puisse réellement vous sauver."

"Si vous nous tuez, vos soins seront de toute façon inutiles, grogna Nausicaa."

Tauriel ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit la porte striée de barreaux, et sortit de la cellule. La jeune femme voulut la suivre mais elle ne parvint pas à se lever. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, beaucoup trop lourdes. L'affrontement contre dame Mirkwood l'avait vidée de ses forces. Elle subissait sans doute le contre-coup de ce combat.

Nausicaa happa les vêtements depuis son lit. Lorsqu'elle déplia le tissus, elle découvrit avec horreur une robe de lin blanche, brodée de feuilles vertes. Evidemment, les elfes n'allaient pas lui faciliter la vie en lui fournissant une chemise et un pantalon. D'un autre côté, ses propres habits avaient été rongés par le feu et sa chemise était réduite en lambeaux fumants. Elle retira ses guenilles en pestant et enfila rapidement la robe. Celle-ci s'adapta parfaitement à la taille étroite de Nausicaa, bien que les manches semblassent un peu trop longues.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de rouler en boule ses vieilles fripes, elle s'allongea sur sa couche. Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, dépourvu de rêves.

Lorsque Nausicaa se réveilla, elle se sentait mieux. Malgré tout, ses membres étaient encore gourds et elle n'avait même pas la force de se défendre contre le plus minuscule des insectes. Elle s'assit sur sa couche avec effort. Sa tête tournait encore et peu, mais la douleur était largement supportable. Elle ôta les compresses de Tauriel avec soulagement, tant leur odeur était difficilement supportable. La jeune femme se mit debout avec hésitation, sans lâcher le rebord du lit. Ses jambes tremblotaient et elle soufflait comme un bœuf.

"Nausicaa ! Répondez-moi, bon sang !, tonna la voix de Kili."

"Ca ne sert à rien. Elle est inconsciente, ajouta Balin."

"Durin seul, sait ce que lui a fait cette diablesse rousse, renchérit Thorin."

La princesse rohirrim se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule.

"Hé ! Je suis là !"

"Par ma barbe, grogna Gloïn, que s'est-t-il passé ?"

"Je vais bien, répondit Nausicaa de manière laconique. Je suis juste un peu sonnée. Laissez-moi quelque heures pour me reposer et je pourrai décimer une armée d'araignées en furie!"

"Des heures vous en aurez autant que vous voulez. Nous ne sommes pas près de sortir d'ici étant donné que Thorin a refusé le marché de Thranduil."

"Tout n'est pas perdu, Balin."

"Quel marché ?"

"Oubliez ça, marmonna Oakenshield."

Nausicaa jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses barreaux. Les cellules étaient disséminées dans les profondeurs de la Terre, creusées à même le rocher. La jeune femme constata que sa prison était la plus haute et la plus inaccessible. Ses compagnons étaient bien en dessous d'elle, enfermés dans d'étroits cachots. Une cascade d'eau cristalline ruisselait sur les parois et un lac s'était formé au fond de la grotte.

Ses espoirs d'évasion s'envolèrent.

Les barreaux étaient solides. Ni elle, ni les nains, n'auraient la force de les déloger ou de les arracher. Les murs se constituaient d'une pierre si dure, que la rayer était presque impossible.

Cette prison serait leur tombeau.

Nausicaa retourna s'allonger. Elle se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Des mains la secouèrent sans ménagement.

"Que voulez-vous ?"

Un elfe aux cheveux bruns et au regard acier, la toisa avec condescendance.

"Pouvez-vous marcher ?"

"Je vous ai posé une question, rétorqua Nausicaa."

"Vous devez me suivre."

Des dagues brillèrent à la ceinture de l'oreille pointue. La demoiselle comprit qu'elle n'était pas en position de négocier. Elle se leva, en réprimant des cris de souffrances. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre sa faiblesse à son geôlier. Ce dernier fut bientôt rejoint par deux autre elfes, ayant revêtu casques et armures .

Comme si elle allait s'enfuir !

Pourtant, elle se sentait flattée qu'ils la croient capable de leur fausser compagnie.

Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait même pas devancer un escargot, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Nausicaa !, s'inquiéta Balin. Où vous emmènent-t-ils ?"

"Je l'ignore."

L'un des elfes lui fit signe de se taire et Nausicaa lui emboîta le pas. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs, creusé avec délicatesse dans la montagne. La jeune femme contracta ses mâchoires et bloqua sa respiration. Elle sentait que l'énergie affluait dans son corps, mais elle restait très fatiguée. Les oreilles pointues avançaient à un rythme soutenu et Nausicaa peinait à suivre. Elle crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil lorsqu'ils empruntèrent une passerelle de pierres, épaisse comme une feuille de papier, enjambant un canyon vertigineux. Elle dut faire appel à tout son bon sens pour ne pas partir en courant. Quoique, étant donné sa faiblesse physique, elle ne serait pas allée très loin.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda l'un des elfes en armure rutilante."

"Non, continuons. Est-ce encore loin ?"

Personne ne se donna la peine de répondre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, alors que Nausicaa croyait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire un pas de plus, ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle. Celle-ci semblait avoir été creusée dans les racines d'un arbre démesuré. Au centre de la pièce, trônait une table taillée dans un chêne noueux, à laquelle était attablé l'elfe arrogant aux cheveux blonds. D'un geste négligent de la main, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Bien trop épuisée pour protester, Nausicaa s'affala sur la chaise. Elle reprit son souffle, sous le regard scrutateur de l'elfe.

"Sortez, ordonna-t-il à ses semblables."

Ceux-ci obéirent sans moufeter. La princesse poussa un long sifflement admiratif.

"Impressionnant ! Aussi dociles que des limiers."

"Gardez vos sarcasmes, je vous prie."

Nausicaa s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras.

"A qui ai-je l'honneur... ?"

"Je suis Legolas, le fils du roi Thranduil."

"Votre Altesse, je suis honorée de m'entretenir avec vous. Dois-je m'agenouiller ?, ironisa-t-elle."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

L'elfe se leva et entreprit de faire les cent pas. Il avait revêtu une simple tunique verte, un pantalon de toile et des chaussure souples. D'après Nausicaa, ce n'était guère la tenue d'un prince, même d'un prince elfique.

"Quel est votre nom ?"

"Je ne dis jamais mon prénom à mes ravisseurs. Question de principe."

"Nous vous avons sauvés !, protesta Legolas."

"Vous nous retenez ici contre notre volonté."

L'elfe blond soupira.

"Cela peut s'arranger. Il ne tient qu'à vous d'en décider."

"Je vous écoute, marmonna Nausicaa avec méfiance."

Legolas posa brusquement sa main sur la table, tout en dardant son regard translucide sur son interlocutrice.

"Mon père convoite des gemmes blanches, aussi pures que la lumière des étoiles, qui sont jalousement gardées par le dragon Smaug. Les perles de Lasgalen furent autrefois un présent du roi Thranduil à ma défunte mère. Si vous me promettez de m'apporter ces gemmes, je vous libérerai. Tous autant que vous êtes."

"Et, si je refuse ?"

"Vous pourrirez dans les oubliettes du Royaume Sylvestre."

Nausicaa fit mine de réfléchir.

"Proposez ce marché à Thorin. Je ne peux décider de l'utilisation d'un trésor qui ne m'appartient pas."

Une grimace furtive se dessina sur le visage de Legolas. Nausicaa éclata de rire.

"Je vois ! Vous lui avez déjà demandé et il a refusé ! Toutefois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me soumettez la même proposition."

L'elfe haussa les épaules.

"Les nains sont têtus."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire."

"Je pensais qu'une humaine serait davantage raisonnable et saisirait les enjeux d'un pareil marché."

La jeune femme pianota sur la table avec ses doigts. Si Thorin avait envoyé le roi Thranduil sur les roses, elle ne pouvait accepter la proposition. Ce serait une trahison. Cependant, elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de finir ses jours dans une prison, même si elle était aussi bien entretenue que celle des elfes.

"Je vais y réfléchir."

Legolas acquiesça avec impatience.

"Je vous laisse un jour et une nuit. Au delà de ce délai, je considérerai le marché comme caduc."

"Très bien."

"Gardes ! Escortez Mademoiselle Sans-Prénom jusqu'à sa cellule !"

Nausicaa se leva avec dignité et refusa le bras que lui tendait l'elfe aux regard gris.

"Je peux me débrouiller seule, allons-y !"

"N'oubliez pas, un jour et une nuit !, insista Legolas."

Le trajet se déroula sans anicroche et la demoiselle fut de nouveau enfermée dans son cachot. Elle s'assit sur son lit avec un soupire d'exaspération. Trahirait-elle vraiment Thorin en acceptant la proposition de Legolas ? Ne lui rendrait-elle pas plutôt service en les tirant de ce trou, avant qu'ils n'abandonnent tout espoir de contempler à nouveau la lumière du jour ?

Ce dilemme était vraiment trop complexe !

"Nausicaa, l'interpella Balin. Que vous voulaient-ils ?"

"Il désiraient... Des informations sur notre quête, en échange de ma libération. Je n'ai rien dit."

"Satanés elfes, grogna Gloin. Questionner une femme, on aura tout vu !"

"Ils ne m'ont pas violentée, rappela Nausicaa."

Les heures défilèrent lentement. Le sommeil alternait avec l'attente.

"Que vous est-il arrivé dans la forêt ?, demanda Thorin. Nous avons suffisamment de temps pour entendre votre histoire."

Nausicaa déglutit avec difficulté. Les mensonges les plus courts étaient les meilleurs, alors elle décida d'abréger considérablement l'histoire.

"J'ai aperçu une femme entre les fourrés, alors je l'ai suivie. C'était une... Une sorcière malfaisante. J'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser."

"Comment ?, demanda Kili avec impatience."

"Je l'ai tuée, et ce n'était pas beau à voir."

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

"Je n'ai rien vu, déclara Thorin. Aucune silhouette féminine."

"Vous sembliez préoccupé. Et puis, je ne pensais pas que cette poursuite m'entraînerait aussi loin de vous tous."

"C'était imprudent. Ne recommencez jamais cela. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer."

Les nains approuvèrent vivement tandis que la princesse levait les yeux au ciel. Le temps reprit son cours alors que les esprits s'échauffaient.

"Le soleil doit être en train de se lever"

"Nous n'atteindrons jamais la montagne !, pleura Ori."

"Vous n'êtes pas piégé ici, non !"

"Bilbo ?"

Nausicaa se précipita contre les barreaux et elle vit le hobbit, muni d'un énorme trousseau de clefs. Les nains accueillirent le semi-homme à grand renfort d'acclamation.

"Vous n'étiez pas enfermé ? Vous avez réussi à vous échapper ! Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Je vous expliquerai, mais taisez-vous tous ! Vous allez alerter les gardes."

Bilbo ouvrit les grilles des cellules, y compris celle de Nausicaa. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le hobbit.

"Merci d'être revenu, vous êtes adorable !"

"Je... Euh... C'est... Normal."

La demoiselle lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

"Allons-y !"

"En bas, suivez-moi, enchaîna Bilbo en rougissant."

Nausicaa suivit le mouvement, soulevant les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher.

"Plutôt encombrant comme tenue, commenta Fili. Ce n'est pas dénué de charme."

"La ferme, marmonna la jeune femme."

La compagnie s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce boisée où dormaient à poings fermés deux elfes ivres.

"Nous sommes dans les caves ! Vous devez nous conduire dehors, pas plus loin dans la montagne !"

"Je sais ce que je fais !, protesta Bilbo. Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux. Faites moi confiance, je vous en prie !"

Les nains protestèrent vivement, au risque d'éveiller les elfes alcooliques. Nausicaa soupira, retroussa sa robe et entra, non sans quelques difficultés, dans un tonneau. Elle s'empêtra dans les tissus mais finalement, robe et humaine réussirent à se caler dans le baril de bois. Elle ne savait pas ce que Bilbo avait en tête, mais elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

"Bougez-vous !, chuchota-t-elle avec énervement, en passant sa tête à l'extérieur du tonneau. Vous comptez pourrir ici, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?"

"Faites ce qu'il dit, ordonna Thorin avec scepticisme."

Les treize nains se faufilèrent dans les tonneaux avec force jurons.

"Que fait-on, maintenant ?"

"Ne respirez plus, conclut Bilbo."

"Hein ?"

Le semi-homme enclencha un levier. Le sol s'ouvrit et les barils de chênes tombèrent dans le vide. Ils heurtèrent la surface de l'eau avec violence, avant de remonter doucement à l'air libre. Nausicaa régurgitait le liquide sablonneux, lorsque Bilbo sauta à son tour dans l'eau glacée. La princesse rohirrim le hissa dans son tonneau avec effort.

"En avant !, clama Thorin."


	14. Chapter 14 - Esgaroth

NAUSICAA

Les tonneaux flottaient cahin-caha et, lorsqu'ils franchirent la cascade, Nausicaa crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. La compagnie fut emportée par le courant et, malgré les efforts conjugués du hobbit et de la jeune femme, le tonneau fut violemment ballotté.

Une corne de brume résonna, engourdissant l'air matinal.

"Fermez la herse, ordonna une voix elfique !"

Un barrage, serti d'une grille, obstruait le cours de la rivière. Les tonneaux le heurtèrent avec fracas, tandis que la grille se refermait.

"Non, non, non !, tonna Thorin avec désespoir."

Les elfes encerclèrent la compagnie, piégée par la herse. Nausicaa frappa du poing la surface de l'eau. Leur évasion était sur le point de réussir, c'était trop bête ! Les oreilles pointues déployèrent leurs arcs, tandis que les nains étaient désarmés.

Lorsque le premier elfe tomba à l'eau, transpercé par une flèche au plumage noir, la jeune femme ne comprit pas.

"Attention, il y a des orques !"

Une horde de créatures du Mordor se rua en avant. Un combat sans merci s'engagea alors entre les elfes et les orques. Kili profita de la confusion pour escalader le barrage. Nausicaa rentra les épaules dans son tonneau, lorsqu'un orque heurta la surface de l'eau.

Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre, si ce n'est ses propres poings. A ses côtés, Dwalin et Fili brisaient le cou de leurs ennemis tout en leur enfonçant la trachée. Lorsqu'une créature escalada le tonneau dans lequel elle flottait, Bilbo la décapita avec Dard.

"Joli, s'exclama Nausicaa en poussant un sifflement admiratif. Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien !"

"Kili !, murmura Thorin avec impuissance."

Le jeune nain se tordait de douleur au sommet du barrage, une flèche fichée dans la jambe. Nausicaa eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle se démena comme un beau diable pour s'extirper du baril de chêne. Bilbo grogna lorsqu'elle lui écrasa les pieds. La princesse se laissa tomber dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la rive en essayant d'éviter les flèches qui pleuvaient autour d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses lèvres tremblaient.

"Attention !, hurla Bilbo."

Un orque se précipita sur Nausicaa. La jeune femme roula sur elle-même, avant de se relever et d'asséner un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de son anatomie. La créature infernale mordit la poussière et reçut un coup de grâce qui lui brisa les vertèbres. La demoiselle s'empara du fauchon visqueux de l'orque et gravit les escaliers menant au sommet du barrage.

C'est alors que Tauriel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Encore une fois.

Elle abattait les orques les uns derrière les autres, tandis que Kili abaissait le levier de la grille. Nausicaa se baissa pour éviter un carreau d'arbalète, avant de rejoindre son ami.

"Oh, par Eorl, la flèche s'est enfoncée profondément . On doit partir, vite !"

"Je vous dis que ça va. Je peux marcher..."

… Dit-il en s'effondrant.

La jeune femme le souleva et le hissa par dessus le barrage.

"Ici !, hurla Fili."

Kili tomba dans le baril de bois avec un bruit mat.

"Sautez !"

Thorin retenait le tonneau en agrippant fermement la pierre du barrage. Nausicaa voulut suivre Kili. Elle n'en eut pas la possibilité. Un orque, allongé au sol, tira violemment les pans de sa robe et elle bascula en arrière. Quelqu'un cria son nom, mais elle n'aurait su dire de qui il s'agissait. Elle rampa sur le sol en donnant des coups de pieds à son adversaire, qui ne lâcha pas prise.

Lorsque trois de ses semblables approchèrent, elle comprit que le pire était à venir. Les elfes s'étaient éloignés et elle se retrouvait à la fois seule et désarmée.

"Lâche-moi, vermine !"

"Meurs, marmonna l'orque couché au sol. Meurs !"

Lors de sa chute, le fauchon qu'elle s'était procuré avait glissé dans l'eau de la rivière. Désormais, elle n'avait rien pour se protéger. Elle roula au sol pour éviter une lame, tandis que des dents lui entaillèrent profondément la cheville. Nausicaa attrapa un fragment de rocher pointu, et fracassa le crâne de l'orque qui lui tenait la jambe. Les trois autres se ruèrent en avant.

"Reculez ! Vite !, hurla Thorin en enfonçant une dague dans le cou de son adversaire."

Une fois que la surprise, suscitée par cette miraculeuse intervention, se fut dissipée, Nausicaa se releva précipitamment. Le nain esquiva les attaques des deux orques restant, avant d'en pousser un à l'eau. Nausicaa bondit alors et faucha les jambes de la dernière créature avec un coup de pied circulaire. Thorin lui explosa la boîte crânienne et des gerbes de sang noir éclaboussèrent la robe de la jeune femme.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui. J'ai... j'ai rien."

"Dépêchons-nous."

Nausicaa jeta un œil par-dessus le barrage et vit qu'il ne restait plus de tonneaux. Kili et Fili avaient également été emportés par le courant.

"Que fait-on ?"

"Nous allons courir, expliqua Thorin avec un sourire froid."

Après avoir récupéré des armes sur les cadavres, les deux compagnons longèrent les rives rocheuses surplombant la rivière. Les orques qui se dressaient sur leur chemin étaient balayés sans vergogne par les lames de Thorin et Nausicaa. L'un les décapitait et l'autre les transperçait méticuleusement.

Quant aux elfes, ils se déchaînaient. Les flèches de Legolas et Tauriel atteignaient toujours leurs cibles.

Bientôt, ils aperçurent les tonneaux qui dévalaient la rivière à toute allure.

"Baissez-vous !"

Nausicaa s'aplatit au sol. Des flèches fusèrent au-dessus de sa tête, qui furent très vite suivies par la lame de Thorin. Deux orques s'écroulèrent au sol.

En dessous d'eux, les tonneaux étaient bloqués par un tronc d'arbre dressé au milieu du cours d'eau. Dwalin se tenait prêt à l'abattre.

"Nous vous attendons, sautez !"

"Quoi ?"

Un vide d'une dizaine de mètres séparait Nausicaa et Thorin du reste de la compagnie. Le cœur de la jeune femme se souleva tandis que ses mains devenaient moites. Le vertige la prit à la gorge.

"Je peux pas ! Non ! Je peux pas !"

"Que vous arrive-t-il ?, demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'ai le vertige, avoua-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe."

Des orques s'approchaient sur leurs flancs droit et gauche. La princesse avait conscience que le temps leur était compté, mais cette phobie était plus forte que tout. Elle écrasait même le feu qui grondait au creux de son ventre.

"Que faites-vous ?, hurla Bilbo."

Elle se força à se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations et en regardant fixement l'horizon.

"Nausicaa."

Thorin lui tendit la main.

"On va sauter ensemble et rien ne vous arrivera. Faites-moi confiance."

"C'est trop dur, murmura-t-elle."

La nain attrapa fermement la main de Nausicaa.

"Fermez les yeux, si cela peut vous aider."

Les orques se rapprochaient. Dans quelques secondes, ils fondraient sur eux.

"Maintenant !"

Son propre hurlement lui vrilla les tympans. Une flèche siffla près de son oreille droite tandis qu'une seconde lui lacérait la cuisse. Ils heurtèrent l'eau à la verticale, les pieds joints. Nausicaa ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau glacée. Elle lâcha la main de Thorin, qu'elle avait serrée à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Puis, elle gagna la surface en nageant. Bofur la hissa dans un tonneau vide et Thorin s'agrippa à celui de son neveu, Fili.

"Fendez le tronc !"

Presque aussitôt, le bois vola en éclat et les tonneaux reprirent leur course déchaînée. Les orques, menés par une imposante créature pâle comme la neige, les suivaient depuis le rivage. Nausicaa ne vit pas Azog. Ce qu'elle le regretta. Elle aurait tant apprécié lui régler son compte ici et maintenant ! Les elfes décimaient la meute d'orques, et ceux qui osaient s'approcher des nains étaient proprement massacrés.

Legolas regarda la compagnie s'éloigner depuis un promontoire rocheux. La jeune femme sut d'instinct qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Le courant était vif et les barils de bois semèrent la horde du Mordor.

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite plage de sable et de galets, et s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal des tonneaux.

"Debout !, ordonna Thorin. Nous devons nous mettre en route."

Un lac nous sépare de la montagne, protesta Balin. Nous n'avons rien pour le traverser.

"Kili est blessé, ajouta Fili, sa jambe doit être bandée."

Nausicaa se laissa tomber sur les galets. Elle essora sa robe, tout en maudissant la stupide coquetterie elfique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir doublé son poids, tant l'eau avait imbibé le lourd tissus. A côté d'elle, Ori vidait le liquide qui avait envahi ses bottes.

"Là... là bas !, balbutia le jeune nain."

Un homme se dressait, arc en main, au-dessus de la compagnie. Kili saisit une pierre, mais celle-ci fut fauchée par une flèche. Le bâton de Dwalin subit le même sort.

"Mais qui c'est celui-là ?, marmonna Nausicaa."

"Encore un geste et vous êtes morts, prévint l'homme."

Une grimace de colère déforma le visage de Thorin. Balin s'approcha, les mains en avant, en affichant un sourire avenant.

"Vous êtes de Lake Town n'est-ce pas ? Le bateau qui est là, ne serait-il pas à louer par hasard ?"

Tandis que Balin entreprenait de négocier une embarcation avec l'archer, Nausicaa se dirigea vers Kili, qui venait de retirer la flèche noire de sa cuisse.

"C'est moche."

"Tout va bien, tenta de fanfaronner le nain."

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi, la plaie va s'infecter. D'ailleurs, elle est déjà purulente. Si vous ne voulez pas risquer un empoisonnement de sang, il faut s'occuper très vite de cette blessure."

"Mais, je vous dis que ça va ! Bandez la plaie, c'est tout."

Nausicaa examina les alentours. Elle n'avait rien pour désinfecter et suturer la peau. Son regard se posa alors sur le lit de la rivière. Lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle se blessait, Elyn lui appliquait des cataplasmes argileux, issus du lit d'un cours d'eau. Cela enrayait le saignement et permettait une cicatrisation plus rapide. La jeune femme plongea profondément ses mains dans la rivière et en retira un sable doux et terreux. Un sourire éphémère barra son visage.

"Kili, ça risque de piquer un peu. Mais je suppose que cela ne vous effraie pas."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"De l'argile aux propriétés thérapeutiques. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sans risque. Cela vous soulagera."

Nausicaa appliqua le cataplasme, en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer la grimace de douleur sur le visage de son ami. Puis, elle déchira un pan de ses manches pour bander la blessure.

"C'est fini. Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"Ça a apaisé la brûlure, avoua Kili."

"Très bien."

Bofur arriva en courant, en leur adressant de grands signes.

"L'archer accepte de nous louer son bateau ! Nous partons."

La traversée se déroula sans anicroche jusqu'au moment où Bard le batelier les fit entrer dans les tonneaux. Il leur déversa plusieurs kilos de poissons puants et visqueux sur la tête, et Nausicaa dut se retenir de vomir. Elle pesta intérieurement, mais préféra ne pas se plaindre à voix haute. Ils passèrent la douane presque sans encombre, dissimulés sous les poissons. Ils pénétrèrent enfin au sein de l'antique cité d'Esgaroth, qui n'avait plus rien de sa gloire d'antan.

Bard renversa les tonneaux et la compagnie émergea à l'air libre. Nausicaa ôta les poissons de sa robe, en dissimulant de son mieux le dégoût que cela lui inspirait. L'archer lui tendit la main pour l'aider à quitter le bateau. Lorsqu'elle eut sauté sur le quai, Bard se rapprocha et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Que fait une femme avec une troupe de nains ?"

"Je vais visiter ma famille, mentit-elle sans vergogne. J'avais besoin de protection pour traverser la forêt et il se trouve que j'ai pu louer leurs services."

Bard semblait dubitatif, aussi Nausicaa se défit sèchement de son emprise.

"Je crois que mes affaires ne vous regardent pas."

"Depuis que vous avez emprunté mon embarcation, cela me concerne."

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de satisfaire la curiosité du batelier. Les nains l'avaient payé. Désormais, c'était à lui d'honorer sa part de marché : leur procurer des armes et des vivres.

"Suivez-moi et baissez la tête."

La compagnie emboîta le pas à Bard. La cité cosmopolite était en effervescence. Marchands à la peau ébène, côtoyaient poissonniers et vendeurs de paniers aux yeux bridés. Bâtie sur pilotis, Lake Town se composait de maisons de bois, aussi fragiles que des feuilles de papier. Une misère sans nom régnait ici, et la pauvreté était visible à chaque coin de rue. Les habitants se déplaçaient en barque, sur les étroits canaux qui zigzaguaient entre les maisons. Les enfants, vêtus de guenilles, sautaient d'un ponton à l'autre avec agilité, sans jamais tomber à l'eau. Le marché était le cœur central de la ville flottante où forgerons, tisserands et cordonniers se mêlaient aux marchands de légumes et de vivres.

"Quel est cet endroit ?, demanda Bilbo."

"Ça, Maître Baggins, c'est le monde des hommes, répondit Thorin en lançant un regard appuyé à Nausicaa."

Le monde des hommes. Ses semblables. Elle éprouvait une drôle de sensation en voyant tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui s'affairaient. Aussitôt, ses pensées la transportèrent au Rohan, près de Thengel, de son père et de sa mère. Quand les reverrait-elle ? Probablement jamais. Fengel la décapiterait suite à la trahison qu'elle avait commise. Cette idée lui broya le cœur.

"Halte ! Au nom du maître de Lake Town, halte !"

"Les patrouilles !, s'alarma Bard."

"Sauvons-nous, vite !, marmonna Thorin."

Les nains se dispersèrent alors que les hommes en armes se ruèrent sur eux. Un mouvement de foule sépara Nausicaa du reste de la compagnie. Elle crut entendre des hurlements de douleur et elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il s'agisse de ceux des hommes. La jeune femme voulut retourner auprès des nains mais la population et les gardes l'empêchaient de circuler.

"Laissez-moi passer !, s'énerva-t-elle en poussant une femme enrobée."

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un garde, au visage balafré et aux vêtements poussiéreux.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici."

"Je suis... Je visite de la famille..."

L'homme lui saisit le bras avec dureté.

"Connaissez-vous ces nains qui viennent d'assommer trois de mes soldats ?"

"Non... Bien sûr que non."

"Vous mentez."

Nausicaa voulut retirer son bras, mais le garde raffermit sa prise.

"Je ne suis pas une menteuse !"

"Le maître décidera de ce que vous prétendez être ou ne pas être. Quant à moi, je trouve cela étrange de rencontrer une parfaite inconnue sur le lieu d'une échauffourée."

Un regard circulaire apprit à la dresseuse de chevaux que le soldat était isolé. Ses pairs s'étaient sûrement lancés à la poursuite des nains.

"Ce n'est pas correct de menacer une femme."

L'homme eut un sourire torve.

"Si tu te comportes bien, peut-être pourrions-nous prendre du bon temps. Juste tous les..."

Le poing de Nausicaa, qui s'écrasa au creux de son ventre, l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Puis, lorsqu'il voulut saisir son arme, la demoiselle lui emboutit les parties génitales. Il se plia en deux en jurant comme un charretier. Son épée tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

"Ce n'est pas _prudent_ de menacer une femme, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'enfuir."

"Je te tuerai, espèce de garce !"

"Essaie donc !"

Nausicaa disparut dans le dédale de ruelles de Lake Town. Elle se cacha derrière une charrette et elle attendit. Une fois que le soldat, suivi de ses comparses, fut passé, elle sortit de son abri. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve les nains ! Elle risquait de perdre un temps précieux à chercher la maison de Bard. Cependant, elle savait qu'il était dangereux de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

"Bonjour m'dame !, s'exclama une voix de fillette."

Nausicaa sursauta et porta instinctivement la main à son fourreau vide. Trois enfants la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Une fillette et deux garçonnets de dix ans, vêtus de haillons déchirés.

"Que voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix détachée."

"On vous a vue avec les nains et Monsieur Bard."

"Ah."

La jeune rohirrim regarda sur les côtés avec anxiété. Elle craignait de voir apparaître les gardes à tout moment.

"On ne dira rien au Capitaine Creville. Il est méchant. Il nous frappe lorsqu'on vole des fruits."

"Le Capitaine Creville ?"

"Le grand chauve, au visage balafré, que vous avez vaincu, répondit un petit garçon aux cheveux roux en bataille."

"Alors, c'est vrai, vous connaissez les nains ?, insista la fillette aux yeux noisette."

"Oui, avoua Nausicaa à contrecœur. Mais il ne faut en parler à personne, d'accord ? C'est un secret."

Les enfants acquiescèrent gravement.

"Bien sûr, c'est à cause de la prophétie."

"Oui, la prophétie, renchérit le garçonnet au regard gris et aux oreilles décollées."

"De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda Nausicaa avec étonnement."

La fillette tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

"Vous ne connaissez pas la prophétie de Durin ?"

La princesse s'agenouilla à la hauteur des enfants. Elle sentait qu'ils ne mentaient pas et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à lui révéler quelque chose de très important.

Quelque chose qui pourrait influencer son aventure.

"Pourriez-vous... Me dire cette prophétie ?"

"On peut faire mieux que ça ! Venez avec nous !, s'exclama la petite fille en tirant la robe elfique de Nausicaa."

Un piège ? Elle en doutait. Le mal n'avait pas encore pu corrompre des enfants aussi innocents. De plus, elle avait besoin de connaître la teneur de cette prédiction.

Elle tenait un fil. Il ne restait plus qu'à remonter jusqu'à sa source.

"Allons-y."

Les enfants l'entraînèrent dans les ruelles mal-famées de Lake Town. La petite troupe dut se dissimuler à plusieurs reprises derrière des étales ou des tonneaux, lorsque les patrouilles du maître de la ville passaient. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à un ponton, où flottait une barque en mauvais état. Intrépide, la fillette sauta dans la frêle embarcation. Elle fut très vite suivie par les deux garçonnets, qui s'assirent prudemment sur les bancs afin de ne pas renverser la barque.

"Montez !"

Nausicaa prit place à son tour. Elle saisit les rames et les fit jouer dans ses mains.

"Où va-t-on ?"

"Je vous indiquerai le chemin, assura l'enfant."

La jeune femme acquiesça et entreprit de ramer. C'était une tâche difficile tant les canaux étaient étroits et traîtres.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Je suis Louise. Voici Harry et Tom., déclara-t-elle en désignant tout à tour le rouquin et le blondinet. Et, vous... ?"

"Nausicaa."

Louise hocha la tête avec gravité, tandis que les garçons se trémoussaient, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Ce n'est pas un prénom très apprécié ici, devina Nausicaa."

"Oui, murmura la fillette."

"Ce n'est pas très bien vu d'être un « _brûleur de navire_ », près d'une ville qui a jadis été dévastée par le feu du dragon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les enfants se turent.

Nausicaa n'avait jamais pris au sérieux la signification de son prénom. Les récents événements, le feu qui brûlait dans ses entrailles, son arrivée à Lake Town, lui soufflaient qu'elle n'avait pas été prénommée ainsi par hasard. Mais alors, une nouvelle question se posait : son père et sa mère savaient-ils quelque chose qu'elle-même ignorait ?

"C'est ici."

"Près de cette grille ?, demanda la jeune femme avec méfiance."

"Oui, insista Louise."

Les barreaux étaient descellés et Nausicaa n'eut aucun mal à les ôter. La petite troupe s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la barque et pénétra dans un petit corridor, où la princesse rohirrim devait se tenir courbée. Louise arracha une torche couverte de toiles d'araignées et l'alluma aisément. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir poussiéreux, dévalèrent quelques marches, et débouchèrent dans une petite cave.

Louise éclaira une plaque de marbre, incrustée dans le mur miteux.

"La prophétie, déclara solennellement Tom."

Nausicaa s'approcha de la plaque et la lut à voix haute.

 _"Le seigneur des fontaines d'argent,_

 _Le roi de la pierre taillée,_

 _Le roi sous la montagne,_

 _Son bien va récupérer._

 _A son retour les cloches sonneront d'allégresse,_

 _Mais tout ne sera que tristesse,_

 _Et, le lac scintillera et brûlera,_

 _Un affrontement aura lieu,_

 _Mais seul l'un deux survivra,_

 _Une guerre sans merci s'annoncera,_

 _Sous le feu et les armes, le monde tombera._

 _A l'aube d'une ère nouvelle,_

 _Le feu retournera veiller sur la montagne,_

 _Ainsi en sera-t-il le gardien éternel."_

Lorsqu'elle cessa de parler, des larmes embuèrent ses yeux. Si le retour de Thorin était conté dans cette prophétie, et si celle-ci ne portait qu'une seule once de vérité... Alors leur quête était vaine depuis le début, et seule la mort les attendrait au bout du chemin. Qu'importe ce qu'ils feraient... Le dragon ne sera jamais vaincu.

"M'dame ?"

"Cette prophétie, est-elle vraie ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un ramassis d'ineptie."

Louise haussa les épaules.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est là depuis très très longtemps."

Nausicaa posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

"Merci de m'avoir montré ça. Il fallait que je sache. Mais maintenant... Je dois retrouver mes amis. Sais-tu où se trouve la maison de Bard, le batelier ?"

"Oui ! Je vais souvent chez lui !"

"Je t'en prie, emmène-moi là bas."

La petite troupe prit de nouveau le bateau. Nausicaa se serait perdue dans le dédale de canaux si Louise, Tom et Harry, ne lui avaient pas indiqué le bon chemin.

"Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?"

"Je l'ignore, Harry. Je ne sais plus si pénétrer dans la Montagne Solitaire est une bonne idée."

Soudain, des cris attirèrent son attention. Des torches brûlaient sur une petite place, encombrée par une foule compacte. Cette agitation n'était pas normale dans une cité de cette envergure, surtout à une heure aussi tardive.

"Allons là-bas, plutôt. Je crains que mes compagnons ne soient pas étrangers à ce remue-ménage."

"C'est la place du maître, marmonna Harry. Lui, je l'aime pas !"

"Vous ne serez pas obligés de m'accompagner, le rassura Nausicaa."

La barque s'approcha en silence d'un petit ponton proche de la foule. La jeune femme prit pied sur le quai flottant.

"Merci pour tout, les enfants. Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certaine. Je n'oublierez pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Il est tard, maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Vos familles vont s'inquiéter."

"A bientôt !, répondirent en cœur les enfants, tandis que la barque s'éloignait."

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans la nuit, Nausicaa entreprit de se frayer un chemin à travers la population de Lake Town.

"Poussez-vous ! Je dois passer !"

Elle joua des pieds et des coudes pour se retrouver aux premières loges. La place était le théâtre d'un affrontement musclé entre Bard, Thorin, et un rouquin obèse qui semblait être le maître de la ville.

"C'est ce que je craignais, marmonna Nausicaa dans sa barbe."

Elle repéra les nains à quelques mètres d'elle, noyés au milieu de la masse des habitants de Lake Town.

"Vous aurez assez d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth au moins dix fois !, tonna Thorin."

"Pourquoi devrions nous vous croire, nous ne savons rien de vous ! Qui peut répondre de vous ici ?"

Nausicaa comprit que Thorin tentait de négocier son laisser-passer pour la Montagne Solitaire. Le petit homme aux cheveux gras, vêtu de noir, ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter la vie. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant car il se tenait en retrait, derrière le maître de la ville.

"Moi ! Je réponds de lui !, intervint Bilbo. J'ai fait un très long voyage en compagnie de ces nains. Si Thorin Oakenshield fait une promesse, il tiendra parole."

Le petit homme à la robe noire éclata d'un rire sournois et dissonant.

"Vous étiez avec ces nains dans l'armurerie. Vous avez tenté de nous voler ! Votre témoignage n'a aucune valeur."

Nausicaa prit une profonde inspiration. Devait-elle laisser une prophétie inscrite sur un mur poussiéreux, lui faire perdre la foi qu'elle avait toujours eue en Thorin ?

La demoiselle fit un pas en avant.

"Je réponds également de lui. C'est un homme, ou plutôt un nain, d'honneur. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Je le jure sur ma vie."

"Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda le rouquin avec intérêt."

"Une femme ordinaire."

La princesse rohirrim ressentait le poids conjugué des regards des habitants de la cité et des nains. Elle se tint néanmoins droite, le menton levé, défiant n'importe quelle personne voulant contredire ses propos. Thorin inclina la tête en portant une main à son cœur, et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

"Avez-vous oublié ceux qui ont péri dans la montagne de feu, à cause de l'ambition d'un roi cupide, qui ne voyait pas plus loin que son tas d'or ?!, intervint Bard. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'entrer dans la montagne !"

"Tout m'en donne le droit, répondit Thorin d'une voix encore plus grave que d'ordinaire."

Le nain s'avança vers le maître de la ville et le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement.

"Voulez-vous partager les immenses richesses de mon peuple ? Que dites vous ?!"

Le maître de la ville fit mine de réfléchir, mais Nausicaa sut que sa décision était déjà prise.

"Je vous le dis solennellement, bienvenu roi sous la montagne !"

La fête qui suivit cet accueil hypocrite fut somptueuse. La compagnie, ainsi que quelques privilégiés, y furent conviés. Les plats se succédaient à un rythme infernal. La plupart des nains s'enivraient, sous le regard désapprobateur de Nausicaa. Les amis proches du maître de la ville ingurgitaient d'énormes quantités de nourriture tandis qu'à l'extérieur, la population souffrait de disette.

C'était écœurant.

Le maître de la ville, tel le roi des bouffons, trônait au centre de ses convives. Il buvait et mangeait sans vergogne, tandis que son peuple mourait de faim. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Nausicaa happa un panier en osier, empli de fleurs fanées. Une fois les fleurs répandues à même le sol, elle fourra à l'intérieur des fruits, de la charcuterie, des fromages, du pain... Tout ce qui était susceptible d'être mangé.

Elle n'essayait même pas de faire preuve de discrétion. La plupart des convives étaient trop saouls pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Lorsque le panier fut rempli de victuailles, elle quitta la grande salle.

"Vous n'avez guère changé depuis cette époque. Nourrir les autres, semble vous tenir à cœur."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme.

Thorin se tenait accoudé dans l'embrasure de la porte, à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il tenait une chope de bière à moitié vide.

"Comment ne pas être révolté par cette débauche ? Vous avez des yeux, non ? La population de Lake Town est affamée, et cet obèse répugnant s'empiffre sans aucune honte."

"Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons lutter contre le pouvoir du maître."

 _« Pour l'instant »._ Un sourire froid barra le visage de Nausicaa. L'obèse roux ne perdait rien pour attendre.

"Faites comme bon vous semble. Moi, c'est maintenant que j'agis."

"Où allez-vous ?"

"Je vais donner ça à trois enfants que j'ai rencontrés tout à l'heure, lorsque nous avons été séparés par la foule."

"Il fait nuit, ce n'est pas prudent. Je viens avec vous."

Nausicaa déglutit avec difficulté. C'était le moment où jamais. Elle devait informer le nain de sa découverte dans la cave.

"Thorin, avez-vous entendu parler de la prophétie de Durin ? Connaissez-vous ses vers ?"

"Les habitants l'ont mentionnée à de nombreuses reprises, mais je ne l'ai jamais écoutée en entier."

"Dans ce cas, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important."

Thorin inclina la tête. Ses yeux trahissaient la curiosité qu'avait suscitée l'annonce de Nausicaa.

"Où est-ce ?"

Ils mirent plus de temps que prévu à atteindre la cave. Les canaux et les maisons se ressemblaient tous, et la nuit rendait cette recherche encore plus ardue. Une heure s'était écoulée, lorsque ils dénichèrent enfin la grille. Une fois la torche allumée, les deux compagnons se coulèrent dans l'étroit corridor. Nausicaa déposa le panier près de la grille avec l'espoir que les enfants puissent le retrouver.

"Quel est cet endroit ?, demanda Thorin lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cave."

La jeune femme éclaira la plaque de marbre.

"Lisez !"

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Nausicaa se tordit les mains avec anxiété. L'expression qui se peignait sur le visage de Thorin était indéchiffrable. Il restait de marbre face à la plaque gravée. A la lumière de la torche, la demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de constater que le nain avait une allure royale.

 _« Le seigneur des fontaines d'argent... »_

"C'est ça, la prophétie ?"

"Oui."

Le nain se détourna.

"Je ne crois pas aux prédictions. Je ne crois pas aux prophéties. Chacun est en mesure de tracer son propre destin. Vous en êtes la preuve vivante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ignore si ces textes sont le reflet du futur. Je pense néanmoins que c'est un avertissement. Nous devons être très prudents. Un fléau sans commune mesure dort dans la montagne et nous risquons de le réveiller. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Lake Town, si nous ne parvenons pas à le vaincre ? Que deviendront ses habitants ? Les femmes... les enfants... Nous ne sommes plus seuls dans cette aventure."

Thorin croisa les bras. Une détermination sans faille irradiait de tout son être.

"Nous tuerons le dragon. Cette créature des enfers ne sortira pas vivante de la montagne. J'en fais le serment."

Les lèvres de Nausicaa se pincèrent. Si seulement cela pouvait se réaliser... Pourtant, vaincre un dragon n'est pas aussi aisé. Leurs écailles les protègent aussi bien qu'une armure tandis que leurs crocs et leurs griffes sont redoutables.

Tout cela, sans compter leur feu, qui peut incendier des villes entières et détruire des milliers de vies.

"Vous doutez, constata Thorin."

"Ce n'est pas cela..."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la cave, Thorin se ravisa et se tourna vers son amie.

"Acceptez-vous de me suivre, une dernière fois ?"

Nausicaa fut parcourue par un tremblement irrépressible. Si sa raison lui criait que cette entreprise n'était qu'une folie inenvisageable, son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de se séparer des nains. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour prendre sa décision.

"Toujours. Où que vous alliez."


	15. Chapter 15 - Erebor

NAUSICAA

Les trompettes résonnèrent à travers la ville flottante. Nausicaa leva les yeux au ciel. Ce départ en grande pompe prouvait, une fois encore, que le maître cherchait à se débarrasser de la horde de nains. La jeune femme scruta la foule à la recherche de Tom, Harry et Louise. En vain. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'ils aient trouvé le panier de victuailles. Elle l'avait placé en évidence devant la grille. Et puis, si eux-même ne le voyaient pas, d'autres pourraient peut-être en profiter.

"Il nous en manque un, remarqua Bilbo. Où est Bofur ?"

"S'il n'est pas là, nous partons sans lui."

La compagnie grimpa dans une barque cossue, colorée avec ostentation. Nausicaa prit place à l'avant du bateau, près de la figure de proue, une femme tenant une lanterne. Les nains s'entassèrent à sa suite avec difficulté. Ils avaient tous revêtu des pièces d'armures disparates, offertes par le maître de la ville. Quant à Nausicaa, elle avait réussi à négocier un pantalon de cuir souple, quelque peu élimé, et une brigandine bardée de plaques d'acier. Ce type d'armure, plutôt léger, était idéal pour conserver une certaine mobilité. D'ailleurs, sa morphologie l'empêchait de revêtir de lourds plastrons.

Et, elle s'était enfin débarrassée de sa robe elfique, aux manches trop longues et au tissus encombrant !

"Non, pas toi Kili. Nous devons y être au plus vite et tu nous ralentirais."

"Je viens avec vous !"

Le nain protesta, mais Thorin se montra inflexible. La blessure de Kili était trop sérieuse, pour que son oncle prenne le risque de l'emmener avec lui.

"Thorin, attendez !, s'alarma Nausicaa. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser ici !"

Le roi déchu lui lança un regard aussi sombre que la forêt de Mirkwood.

"J'ai pris ma décision. Si vous l'aimez tant, vous n'avez qu'à rester avec lui."

Nausicaa s'empourpra violemment. Elle recula, en tendant les mains en signe de dénégation. Thorin se détourna, les mâchoires serrées.

"Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas... Je voulais juste..."

"Ma place est auprès de mon frère, intervint Fili. Je reste avec lui."

Thorin tenta de l'en dissuader, mais le nain aux tresses blondes était résolu. Nausicaa profita de cette diversion et s'éloigna avec discrétion. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Thorin ? Elle savait qu'il détestait que l'on s'oppose à lui, mais elle jugea sa réaction quelle que peu disproportionnée.

"Elle s'approcha de Kili et l'embrassa sur la joue."

"Rétablissez-vous vite. Nous vous attendrons."

"Nausicaa, il est temps de partir !, l'appela Thorin avec irritation."

"Il en faut plus pour m'abattre, lui répondit Kili avec un clin d'œil malicieux."

Nausicaa lui adressa un dernier sourire avant d'embarquer.

"Je le sais bien. J'espère tous vous revoir très bientôt. Sain et sauf."

"Faites attention à vous."

Les nains saisirent les rames, et la barque s'élança sous les acclamations de la foule. Il manquait à l'appel Bofur, Oin, Fili et Kili. Le premier devait sans doute cuver son vin, allongé sous une table, tandis que le second était resté pour prendre soin de Kili.

Nausicaa éprouva un subit pincement au cœur. S'ils échouaient, Les habitants de Lake Town risquaient d'encourir la colère de Smaug. Alors, ils regretteraient sans doute amèrement de les avoir applaudis en ce jour.

"Nausicaa !, l'appela une petite voix fluette."

Louise se frayait un passage à travers la foule, un panier en main.

"Louise ! Tu as trouvé la nourriture?"

"Oui ! Attrapez ça !"

La fillette lança un objet que la jeune femme saisit avec adresse. Déjà, le visage juvénile et les tresses blondes, disparaissaient sous la masse compacte de la population de Lake Town.

"C'est un porte-bonheur ! Bonne chance !, lui cria-t-elle tandis que la barque s'éloignait."

Lorsque la foule ne fut plus visible à l'horizon, Nausicaa desserra ses doigts avec précaution.

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, demanda Bilbo."

"L'âme d'une petite fille, répondit la princesse en refermant la main sur une poupée de tissus aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude."

La compagnie continua son périple à travers une lande sauvage, pauvre en végétation, et battue par les vents. La montagne Solitaire se dessinait, à la fois sereine et imposante. Sa cime était enneigée et le coucher de soleil la paraît d'un éventail de couleurs orangées et rosées. Erebor n'avait aucune rivale. Elle sortait de terre au milieu des plaines dévastées par le feu du dragon.

Smaug.

Ce paysage était un avertissement. La bête se terrait dans les entrailles de la montagne. Tel la lave d'un volcan, il attendait son heure pour se déverser sur le lac.

Une menace endormie est-elle moins dangereuse ?

Non, sûrement pas. Ils devaient se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Du dragon qui dort !

Les membres de la compagnie débarquèrent sur les terres désolées et entreprirent de marcher vers Erebor. Ils escaladèrent un promontoire rocheux et le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent au loin se révéla des plus insolites.

Une ville en ruine se dressait au milieu d'une végétation rase. Une cité qui fut autrefois prospère, mais qui n'est plus que le repère de quelques fantômes isolés, pleurant leur ancienne vie.

"Quel est cet endroit ?, questionna Ori."

"Jadis, la ville de Dale. Aujourd'hui, un champ de ruines. La désolation de Smaug."

Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith, nous devons trouver la porte avant la dernière lueur du jour de Durin. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le magicien. En route !, ordonna Thorin.

Vue de près, la montagne était encore plus impressionnante. Les immenses statues des rois des temps jadis surveillaient la vallée. Malgré les années, l'érosion n'avait pas eu raison des sculptures des nains.

"Cherchez la porte !"

"Ici !"

"Vous avez de bons yeux maître Baggins, répondit Thorin avec un sourire."

La porte secrète se situait en haut des gigantesques statues, et elle était encastrée dans la roche. D'invisibles rainures révélaient son existence. Si elle avait été seule, Nausicaa aurait mis des heures, voire des jours, à la trouver. Bilbo était décidément surprenant.

L'escalade se révéla ardue et la jeune femme serra les dents pour lutter contre le vertige. Littéralement plaquée à la roche, elle longeait les parois, les yeux à demi clos. Elle marmonna une prière pour se donner du courage, tout en essuyant ses mains moites contre son pantalon.

"Nous somme presque arrivés, l'encouragea Nori."

"Je sais, grogna-t-elle."

Une dernière corniche séparait encore Nausicaa de la porte secrète. C'est en haletant et en maudissant sa stupidité, qu'elle commença à escalader le rocher. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais le sommet, une main lui happa le bras et la hissa sans effort. La demoiselle tomba dans la poussière à plat ventre, le souffle court.

"Merci, balbutia-t-elle."

Thorin s'était déjà éloigné et se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte. Nausicaa rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Elle suivit le nain du regard pendant quelques secondes.

 _Quel était ce sentiment ?_

Bientôt, toute la compagnie se retrouva réunie auprès de l'entrée secrète. Le coucher de soleil nimbait le ciel de couleurs vives.

La dernière lueur du jour de Durin.

"Ça doit être ça, la porte secrète. Que tous ceux qui ont douté de nous se repentent !, clama Thorin d'une voix tonitruante."

"S'il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une serrure. Je vais la trouver, assura Dwalin."

Le nain entreprit de sonder la roche, mais la serrure demeurait introuvable. Nori vint en renfort. Cependant, cela ne changea pas grand chose. Des sueurs froides dégoulinèrent le long du cou de Nausicaa.

"Défoncez la porte !"

"Ça ne sert à rien. Elle est scellée ! On ne peut pas la forcer ! Une puissante magie la protège., intervint Balin."

Dwalin s'acharna sur le rocher tandis que le soleil déclinait. Des cris de désespoir émanèrent des nains, lorsqu'il disparut entièrement dans le ciel automnal.

Nausicaa était tétanisée.

La dernière lueur du jour de Durin s'en était allée.

Et la porte était toujours close.

Thorin semblait profondément anéanti et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

"La dernière lueur du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure... C'est ce qui est écrit !, expliqua Thorin en tendant la carte. Qu'est ce qui nous a échappé ? Qu'est ce qui nous a échappé ?!"

"Nous avons perdu la lumière. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Nous avions une seule chance. Allons nous-en, ajouta Balin."

Les nains quittèrent le promontoire rocheux, les uns derrière les autres. Nausicaa les regarda partir avec incompréhension.

Leur quête ne pouvait prendre fin ainsi ! Ils n'avaient pas surmonté autant d'épreuves pour que cela se termine avant qu'ils n'aient pénétré dans Erebor !

"Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer, s'alarma Bilbo. Revenez !"

Thorin écrasa la carte contre le torse du hobbit et laissa la clef glisser au sol. Le tintement métallique tira enfin Nausicaa de sa torpeur. Elle se rua en avant, bousculant les nains qui lui barraient le passage.

"Thorin !, hurla-t-elle. Thorin ! OAKENSHIELD !"

Le nain se retourna, le regard vide. La lumière qui animait ses pupilles s'en était allée. Nausicaa contracta ses mâchoires sous l'effet de la colère.

"Tout n'est pas fini ! Il y a sûrement une autre manière d'entrer dans la montagne ! Il y a toujours un autre moyen. Toujours !

Elle le saisit par les épaules et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

"N'abandonnez pas ! Autrefois, vous m'avez juré de retourner chez vous avant que n'arrive votre dernière heure. Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer alors que vous êtes si près de réussir !"

"Vous vous trompez. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Nous avons perdu la lumière, répondit-il en se détournant. Nous avons tout perdu."

Nausicaa lutta pour garder éteint le feu qu'elle sentait s'éveiller. D'affreuses contractions lui tordaient les entrailles, mais elle resta droite.

Elle devait se contrôler.

 _« Nous avons perdu la lumière... »_

Gandalf, savait-il ?

Mais alors... Que devait-elle faire ?

 _« Elle vous guidera lorsque les chemins sombres vous aveugleront. Faites moi confiance... »_

"J'ignorais que le Thorin que je connaissais était devenu aussi défaitiste. Je croyais qu'il se battait jusqu'au bout de ses idéaux. Finalement, il se trouve que j'ai tort. Partez si vous le souhaitez, mais moi je trouverai un moyen de pénétrer dans cette fichue montagne !"

Le roi déchu s'arrêta de marcher quelques instants, mais il ne répliqua pas. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et il entreprit la désescalade de la corniche. Nausicaa se détourna. Elle se dirigea avec irritation vers un rocher, où elle s'assit résolument.

"Que fait-on ? demanda Bilbo."

"On s'assoie."

"Et après ?"

"On réfléchi."

Nausicaa, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, regardait Bilbo faire les cent pas devant la porte secrète.

 _« Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise, lorsque la grive frappera. Et, le soleil couchant avec la dernière lueur du jour de Durin, brillera sur la serrure. »_

"Bilbo !, s'exclama Nausicaa avec exaspération. Cessez de répéter cette maudite sentence."

"Cette dernière lueur... Que peut-elle être ?"

La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciel.

"Le soleil ?"

"Non, non, c'est autre chose. Autre chose..."

"Je déteste les énigmes, grogna-t-elle."

Allongée sur un rocher lisse, la demoiselle contemplait la lumière naissante des étoiles. Bientôt la nuit ne tarderait pas à s'installer.

"Les constellations seront très belles ce soir. Dommage que ce soit un jour si triste."

"Les étoiles, répéta Bilbo. Les étoiles ! Je sais, j'ai trouvé ! Je sais !"

"Que dis-tu ?, demanda-t-elle en se relevant brusquement."

Bilbo regardait avec insistance le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

 _"« La dernière lueur du jour de Durin »_ , ce n'est pas le soleil."

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est alors ? Dites le moi !"

"C'est la lune !"

"La... lune ?"

La nuit s'installa et les nuages s'écartèrent pour dévoiler un croissant lumineux. Nausicaa sauta de son rocher et se précipita vers la porte d'Erebor.

"Oui ! C'est peut-être ça !"

Les rayons de lune éclairèrent les contours de l'entrée et semblèrent s'incruster dans la roche. La princesse poussa un cri victorieux.

"Vous êtes un génie ! Un génie !"

La jeune femme serra le hobbit dans ses bras, en riant à gorge déployée. La solution de l'énigme était pourtant simple ! Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ?

"Vous m'étouffez, balbutia Bilbo."

"Ça m'est égal, cher ami. La clef ? Où est la clef ? Il faut ouvrir cette satanée porte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

"Elle était là ! Je l'ai vue tomber tout à l'heure, s'alarma le semi-homme."

"Cherchons ! Elle ne peut être bien loin. Vite !"

Humaine et hobbit se mirent à chercher la clef de Thorin. Ils scrutaient la poussière, soulevaient les cailloux, écartaient la végétation... Nausicaa observait le ciel avec inquiétude. Elle ignorait combien de temps la lumière lunaire illuminerait l'entrée.

"Ici ! Elle est là !"

Bilbo plongea sur l'objet métallique. Dans son empressement, il le précipita dans le vide.

"Non !"

Nausicaa happa la clef au vol, en se jetant au bord du précipice. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le métal froid, avant que leur seul espoir ne bascule dans le vide. Elle lança la clef à Bilbo.

"Ouvrez la porte ! Courez !"

Soudain, la roche se délita sous son corps et elle se sentit attirée en arrière. Son hurlement lui déchira la gorge, alors que ses ongles cherchaient désespérément une prise à laquelle se raccrocher. Bilbo était trop loin pour l'aider à remonter et un cri de désespoir franchit ses lèvres. Les mains moites de Nausicaa éraflèrent la pierre, y laissant une traînée de sang.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, des mains puissantes lui saisirent le poignet et la hissèrent en haut.

"Je ne peux vous laisser seuls quelques heures sans que cela ne tourne à la catastrophe."

Des tremblements irrépressibles parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme, qui s'éloigna précipitamment du bord du précipice. Des larmes de peur et de colère roulèrent le long de ses joues, pour s'écraser dans la poussière.

"Tout va bien ?, demanda Thorin avec inquiétude."

"Oui. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude."

"L'escalade ne vous réussi pas."

"Vous êtes revenu. Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie."

Les yeux translucides de Thorin transpercèrent Nausicaa, aussi sûrement qu'une lame affûtée.

"Quelqu'un m'a rappelé une ancienne promesse."

Nori aida son amie à se relever. Les nains étaient revenus et ils contemplaient la porte avec dévotion. Après un dernier regard sur la silhouette de Nausicaa, Thorin se dirigea vers l'entrée secrète. Il glissa la clef dans la serrure, éclairée par la dernière lueur du jour de Durin.

Le roi sous la montagne était de retour. Il poussa du bout des doigts le lourd portail de pierre.

La compagnie pénétra enfin au sein de l'antique Erebor.

"Je reconnais ces murs, ces couloirs, cette roche... Tu te souviens, Balin ? De grandes salles d'or étincelaient..."

"Je me souviens... Je me souviens..."

Une odeur mêlant le renfermé, les cendres et la mort, saisit les narines de Nausicaa. Quelque chose de terrible s'était passé ici et la roche en conservait le souvenir.

De plus, une présence invisible et menaçante gardait le lieu. Une présence qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, à l'image d'une épée de Damoclès.

Smaug.

Son _« feu intérieur »_ bouillonna avec violence et une migraine commença à poindre le bout de son nez. La jeune femme s'adossa aux parois tout en prenant de profondes inspirations, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit plus ou moins jugulée. La sueur dégoulinait le long de son cou et sa température corporelle montait en flèche.

Beorn l'avait prévenue, les crises devaient s'amplifier. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle serait en mesure de les contenir sans que les nains ne s'en aperçoivent. Si elle s'enflammait subitement, elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses compagnons de voyage.

"Ici se tient le septième Royaume du peuple de Durin. Puisse le cœur de la montagne unir tous les nains dans la défense de ce lieu, le trône du roi !, lut Gloïn sur une gravure."

La gravure stylisée, aux traits anguleux, représentait un trône surmonté d'une pierre d'où semblaient irradier de multiples rayons.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"L'Arkenstone, répondit Balin."

Thorin se retourna. Une lueur étrange dansait dans son regard.

Une lueur qui inquiéta Nausicaa.

"Ça, maître-cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes ici."


	16. Chapter 16 - Smaug

NAUSICAA

"Nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser partir ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !"

"Laissons-lui du temps, tenta de la tempérer Thorin."

"Du temps pour quoi ? Pour se faire tuer ?"

Nausicaa frappa la roche avec son poing. Ce qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt car une douleur fulgurante lui perfora le poignet.

Nous sommes d'accord, Balin. Je vais vous résumer très brièvement la situation. Bilbo, hobbit de la Comté, armé d'un cure dent, se trouve dans la fosse de Smaug, la première des calamités de ce siècle. Un dragon cracheur de feu, mesurant plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur et de largeur, possédant des griffes aussi longues que Dard, ainsi que des crocs aiguisés et une armure d'écailles aussi solide que le mithril... Quelle chance a-t-il de découvrir votre caillou blanc parmi les millions de pièces d'or ? Quelle chance a-t-il de revenir en vie ?

Nausicaa prit une profonde inspiration.

"JE VOUS LE DEMANDE, COMMENT EN SOMMMES-NOUS ARRIVES LA ?"

"Vous avez peur, lâcha Thorin."

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour déverser un flot d'insultes, lorsque Balin lui coupa la parole.

"Oui, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur pour toi ! Ce trésor est source de malheur ! Il a conduit ton grand-père à la folie !"

Thorin croisa les bras en se rembrunissant.

"Je ne suis pas mon grand-père !"

"Le Thorin que je connais n'hésiterait pas à entrer..."

"Je ne compromettrai pas cette quête pour la vie d'un cambrioleur !"

Le silence s'installa parmi les membres de la compagnie. Silence que rompit Balin.

"Bilbo, il s'appelle Bilbo."

Le sang de Nausicaa ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Une sensation brûlante lui dévorait les entrailles. Le sentiment que son corps et son âme étaient écartelés, devenait intolérable. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, sinon elle risquait de perdre le contrôle.

Et puis, Bilbo était en danger. En danger de mort ! Piégé dans l'antre du dragon, quel espoir lui restait-il ? Les nains l'avaient envoyé à la mort. Et pourquoi faire ? Pour récupérer une pierre censée légitimer la royauté de Thorin.

Nausicaa ne pouvait le supporter. Laisser partir le hobbit avait été difficile, attendre son retour l'était davantage.

Quel courage y'avait-il à envoyer un semi-homme, de la taille d'un enfant, affronter seul un dragon ?

"Qu'il en soit ainsi !"

La princesse rohirrim récupéra les armes fournies par le maître de la ville un arc, son carquois, ainsi qu'une épée.

"Que faites-vous ?, demanda Nori avec inquiétude."

"Je vais réparer mes erreurs et mon incommensurable bêtise."

"Et, concrètement ?"

"Vous l'avez deviné, Balin. Je vais chercher Bilbo ! S'il n'est pas déjà mort, évidemment."

Thorin intervint en attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme.

"Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'a décidé ! Son contrat..."

"Au diable ce bout de papier ! Bilbo est seul dans l'antre de Smaug et je vais l'aider. Essayez seulement de m'en empêcher et, lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous, on vous trouvera beaucoup moins « royal » !"

"Comment osez-v..."

Nausicaa se défit de l'emprise du nain et se dirigea résolument vers l'entrée secrète.

"Rejoignez-moi lorsque vous aurez retrouvé votre courage. A moins qu'il ne soit trop tard et que cette montagne vous ait corrompu l'esprit. Comme le craignaient les elfes."

"Attendez !"

"Je n'attends plus rien ! C'est terminé l'attente !"

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans les profondeurs d'Erebor. Des échos de voix lui parvinrent pendant quelques secondes.

Personne ne la suivit.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle les essuya rageusement. Petit à petit, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était forgée une image idéalisée du roi sous la montagne. En réalité, il n'en était rien. Thorin était prêt à sacrifier Bilbo pour récupérer son trésor.

Et cela, elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Son cœur se déchirait et cela lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées étaient dures, mais également égoïstes. En attaquant frontalement Thorin, elle l'éloignait d'elle-même et se protégeait des sentiments effrayants qu'elle sentait naître en fond de son âme.

La montagne solitaire était un véritable labyrinthe de galeries pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. C'était le cas de Nausicaa. Elle fut rapidement perdue dans les couloirs de pierres, qui étaient parfois si étroits, qu'elle devait ramper sur le sol poussiéreux.

Sa marche, d'abord déterminée, ralentit progressivement.

Un dragon l'attendait en bas, perché au sommet de son tas d'or, la gueule écumante.

Nausicaa s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un tunnel humide. Elle se trouva subitement présomptueuse et fanfaronne. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas plus de taille à lutter contre Smaug, que ne l'était Bilbo Baggins. Elle était irrésistiblement attirée par le dragon, quoique effrayée par leur rencontre imminente. Si elle retournait vers la compagnie en s'excusant, peut-être Thorin lui pardonnerait-il son comportement. Peut-être réussirait-elle à le convaincre de secourir le hobbit. Elle tourna les talons et retourna sur ses pas...

… Avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

Il était hors de question qu'elle demande pardon à Thorin ! Il avait tort de brader la vie du semi-homme contre sa précieuse Arkenstone. Cette fois-ci, elle devait poursuivre son chemin seule, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Nausicaa respira avec application. Elle devait dominer sa peur, c'était la clef du succès.

Bien entendu, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Après s'être auto-motivée et auto-encouragée, la jeune femme décida de poursuivre son chemin au sein de la mythique Erebor. Nausicaa progressait dans l'obscurité, à tâtons, les dents serrées. Elle se cognait sans cesse et ses jurons résonnèrent contre les parois. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à un carrefour de galeries, elle empruntait toujours celle de droite. En cas de problèmes avec le cracheur de feu, qui pourrait ou non hanter ce lieu, elle aurait moins de difficultés à retrouver la sortie.

Cela faisait de nombreuses minutes que la princesse rohirrim errait dans la montagne. Elle craignait de ne jamais trouver Bilbo, lorsqu'un fracas, tout droit sorti des enfers, attira son attention. Le bruit des éboulements de pierres provenait du tunnel de gauche. Après une brève hésitation, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle courut sur une dizaine de mètres avant de déboucher dans une salle immense, soutenue par d'imposants piliers et de somptueuses arcades. D'innombrables richesses jonchaient le sol et des montagnes de pièces d'or, de joyaux et de bijoux, emplissaient cet endroit majestueux. La lumière de l'or repoussait les ténèbres d'Erebor. Thorin n'avait pas exagéré la puissance du septième royaume des nains.

Au centre de ce fabuleux trésor se tenait la plus effrayante, la plus imposante, la plus fascinante, des créatures.

 _Smaug._

C'était un gigantesque dragon rougeaud. Improbable croisement entre les ailes d'une chauve-souris et le cou d'un lézard, il possédait des écailles épaisses et luisantes. Sa longue queue était parsemée d'aiguilles effilées, alors que ses pattes puissantes étaient terminées par des griffes, aussi affûtées que des lances. Ses crocs dépassaient de sa gueule reptilienne tandis qu'un sourire sournois, presque humain, se dessinait sur sa face allongée aux naseaux dilatés. Mais le pire, c'était son corps rougeoyant, dans lequel bouillonnait un feu destructeur.

Devant cette bête monstrueuse, se tenait Bilbo, plaqué au mur d'une colonne. Il s'était fait repérer et semblait en mauvaise posture. Toute l'attention de Smaug était focalisée sur le hobbit et il ne tarderait pas à le réduire en charpie. Encore une fois, la jeune femme se maudit d'avoir laissé son ami partir seul à la recherche de cette fichue pierre blanche. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta du promontoire rocheux sur lequel elle était perché, et dévala un tas d'or en glissant.

Lorsqu'une paire d'yeux orangés à la pupille noire se posa sur elle, Nausicaa déglutit bruyamment. Elle ressentait un étrange mélange d'attirance et de peur face au dragon. Elle avait l'impression d'être proche de lui tout en lui étant radicalement opposée.

 _"Que fait une personne de ton espèce dans mon antre ?,_ susurra le dragon en se rapprochant. _Veux-tu prouver que tu es plus forte, plus puissante, plus terrifiante que moi, Smaug le dragon ?"_

Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent le long du cou de la jeune femme. Déchirée par une douleur inhumaine, elle se retenait de hurler et de tourner de l'œil. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que la chose, qu'elle sentait s'épanouir dans son ventre, ne prenne le dessus. La vue du dragon redoublait sa souffrance et son mal-être. Il agissait comme un amplificateur.

"Bilbo."

"Oui ?"

"Vous allez courir aussi vite que possible Prenez cette sortie, là haut, tournez une fois à droite et puis toujours à gauche. C'est compris ?"

"Mais... Mais..."

 _"Vous ne m échapperez pas."_

Nausicaa le poussa en avant et le semi-homme manqua de s'étaler au milieu des pièces d'or. Le corps du dragon rougeoyait intensément et cela inquiéta la princesse.

"Faites ce que je vous dis ou il nous tuera tous les deux !"

"Et, vous ?"

"Maintenant !"

Bilbo s'élança contre la pente glissante, formée par d'innombrables trésors d'or, d'argent, et de pierres précieuses. Le dragon voulut le poursuivre, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un sifflement moqueur de Nausicaa.

"C'est ça, le grand Smaug ? Un vieux lézard, qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de croupir sur son tas d'or et de poursuivre un insignifiant hobbit ? Laissez-moi rire !"

La jeune femme tremblait de la tête aux pieds, et elle était loin d'être aussi sûre d'elle que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Au contraire, elle était terrifiée. Cependant, la souffrance qu'elle ressentait au creux de ses entrailles, lui permettait de ne pas rebrousser chemin à toute allure.

 _"Je sais que tu es effrayée. Je sens ta peur. Tu ne pourras protéger ton ami et vous périrez dans les flammes. Aucun sang-mêlé n'a jamais pu lutter contre moi. Tu ne feras pas exception !"_

"Qu'en sais-tu ?, grogna Nausicaa. Cesse donc de parler par énigme."

 _"Je sais tout. Les nains qui vous ont sacrifiés mourront à leur tour, lorsque le temps sera venu."_

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire !"

Smaug ouvrit grand sa gueule, et un rire puissant résonna dans la grande salle d'Erebor.

 _"Tu n'as pas atteint ta Maturité, je le ressens. Tu es dévorée par une douleur si intense, que tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux lutter, sang-mêlé. Tu es sous mon emprise !"_

"Je ne comprends pas."

Le grand dragon poussa un sifflement étonné. Il rampa vers la princesse rohirrim, faisant claquer sa queue à quelques centimètres de son nez. Ses yeux oranges, aux lueurs malveillantes, ne lâchaient pas Nausicaa. Ils la scrutaient avec attention.

 _"Serait-il possible que tu ignores ta véritable nature ? Les nains savent-ils que tu es un monstre, une aberration ?"_

"Je ne suis pas..."

 _"En es-tu certaine ? Que penseraient tes compagnons s'ils savaient ce que tu es réellement ? Ils ne voudraient pas de toi ! Ils te rejetteraient car personne, en ce monde, n'apprécie ceux de ta race !"_

Nausicaa croisa les bras avec angoisse.

"Je suis une humaine."

 _"Tu sais que c'est faux."_

"Je viens du Rohan !, hurla-t-elle. Je suis la fille du roi Fengel et de la reine Léonore."

 _"Mensonge! Illusions ! Ressembles-tu au peuple rohirrim ? Parle ! Je t'écoute !"_

La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être écrasée par des montagnes de pièces d'or. Il est vrai que la plupart des Eorlingas avaient des cheveux blonds et un regard clair, voire translucide, à l'image de Thengel. Quant à elle, elle possédait une imposante chevelure noir de jais, et un regard aussi vert que la plus pure des émeraude. Elle avait hérité ses traits physiques de sa mère, la reine. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée, jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, elle commençait à douter. Sa mère lui avait-elle caché sa véritable nature ?

Etait-elle une sang-mêlée, comme semblait le croire Smaug ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Un véritable fardeau tomba sur les épaule de Nausicaa. Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et elle tomba à genoux.

Sa vie était un odieux mensonge, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner.

 _"Tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux mourir plutôt que de vivre une vie aussi pitoyable, chargée de tromperies ?"_

Le corps du dragon rougeoya. La température grimpa subitement. Nausicaa se releva avec difficulté. Malgré la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit, elle refusait de mourir carbonisée. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Bilbo avait déjà disparu dans les galeries, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea vers un corridor, à demi-dissimulé derrière des joyaux et des coupes en or. Elle courut de toutes ses forces.

Cela ne fut pas suffisant.

Smaug ouvrit la gueule et déversa un torrent de feu. Alors que la demoiselle atteignait l'entrée du couloir de pierres taillées, elle fut enveloppée par des flammes incandescentes. Nausicaa cessa de courir et ferma les yeux. Il paraissait que la mort par combustion était douloureuse. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

Le feu dansa autour de son visage. Il attaqua ses vêtements et le métal de la brigandine rougeoya avant de fondre.

Nausicaa ouvrit les yeux et desserra les poings. Elle s'attendait à voir sa chair roussir et brûler, mais la peau resta parfaitement intacte. Lorsque le flot de feu se tarit, elle constata avec surprise qu'elle n'avait rien. Aucune brûlure. Aucune blessure. Sa brigandine, ainsi que son pantalon de cuir, avaient vaillamment résisté, bien qu'ils fussent quelque peu abîmés. Quant à sa chevelure, elle avait une entêtante odeur de cendre.

Mais, elle était vivante.

Vivante !

Et, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Smaug poussa un rugissement de frustration, tandis que Nausicaa s'engouffrait au cœur de la montagne. Elle refusa de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Etait-ce sa supposée condition de sang-mêlée qui l'avait sauvée ?

Elle grimpa une volée de marches et déboucha sur une plate-forme de marbre, qui surplombait la vaste salle. Deux tunnels s'enfonçaient dans cette prison de pierres. Alors qu'elle allait s'engager dans celui de droite qui, jugea-t-elle, sentait moins mauvais, une compagnie de nains surgit brusquement d'une galerie contiguë.

Nausicaa était stupéfaite.

"Par la barbe de Gandalf, que faites-vous ici ?"

Thorin s'avança.

"Nous menons nos propres combats. Nous ne pouvions laisser une humaine et un hobbit affronter Smaug. Ce sont les affaires des nains et ce sont aux nains de les régler. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser."

Nausicaa se jeta dans les bras du nain.

"Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai dit des paroles... Que je ne pensais pas."

Thorin la serra maladroitement dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser."

Nausicaa recula lentement, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et la gêne.

"Que s'est-il passé avec Smaug ?, demanda Dori. Vos cheveux sont roussis et vos vêtements, brûlés."

"Je l'ai provoqué pour détourner son attention de Bilbo. Puis, je me suis enfuie. J'ai échappé de peu à son feu destructeur. D'ailleurs où est le hobbit ? Je l'ai perdu de vue..."

"Je suis ici !"

Bilbo se fraya un chemin entre les nains de la compagnie.

"Nous l'avons trouvé alors qu'il fuyait le dragon, ajouta Nori. Lorsque nous avons su que vous étiez encore là bas, nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible. Mais, il semblerait que vous vous débrouillez très bien sans nous."

Un rugissement de colère retentit près d'eux. L'ombre du dragon se dessina contre les colonnes.

"Il faut partir !, ordonna Thorin. Allons à la salle des gardes ouest, nous y trouverons une issue."

La compagnie s'élança dans le dédale de galeries d'Erebor. Thorin et Balin connaissaient les moindres recoins de la montagne solitaire.

Nausicaa profita de cet instant de répit pour se remettre de ses émotions. Sa rencontre avec le dragon avait été très perturbante. Ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt de Mirkwood, avec la colonne de lumière, aurait déjà dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. De même que le combat contre Azog, durant lequel elle était devenue sauvage et bestiale. Désormais, elle était persuadée qu'elle possédait une sorte de pouvoir lié au feu. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle ressentait ces douloureux maux de ventre. De plus, sa peau avait résisté à Smaug. D'ailleurs, aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, jamais elle n'avait été brûlée par quoi que ce soit.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne sa véritable nature. Etait-elle aussi monstrueuse que ce que prétendait Smaug ?

Les nains débouchèrent près d'un pont enjambant les mines d'Erebor. Thorin leva la main et intima le silence à ses compagnons.

Nausicaa découvrit avec horreur que le dragon volait quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Son corps était constellé de pierres précieuses, résultat de ses longues années à dormir sur son tas d'or. Il passa sans remarquer la compagnie, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

"En avant !"

Chacun s'engagea sur le pont. La princesse le traversa en courant, en évitant de regarder le vide. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce étroite où les attendait un spectacle horrifiant. Des corps carbonisés, étendus au sol, parsemaient la salle.

"Les derniers des nôtres, murmura Thorin."

"Ils étaient venus ici pour trouver une issue, et ils se sont retrouvés piégés."

Balin intervint et sa voix trahissait son désespoir.

"Nous pourrions atteindre les mines. Nous survivrions quelques jours."

"Non ! Non, je ne mourrai pas comme ça ! Recroquevillé, luttant pour respirer. Allons vers les forges !"

L'inquiétude se lut sur le visage des nains de la compagnie.

"Il nous verra, sûr comme la mort !, ajouta Dwalin."

"Pas si on se sépare."

"Nous n'y arriverons pas."

Thorin se dressa devant ses compagnons, en véritable chef de guerre. Une détermination sans failles irradiait de tous ses pores.

"Si, Balin. Certains y arriveront peut-être ! Attirez le dans les forges. Nous tuerons le dragon. Si cela doit finir dans les flammes, alors nous brûlerons tous ensemble !"

"Ces forges, où se trouvent-elles ?"

La compagnie se divisa en petits groupes. Bilbo et Nausicaa ne voulant se séparer pour rien au monde, Thorin et Balin furent forcés de les traîner tout deux avec eux. En tout cas, c'était l'impression de la jeune femme. Le cœur serré, elle regarda les nains s'éparpiller. Combien d'entre eux parviendront aux forges ?

Son groupe s'engagea dans une galerie, dévala une volée de marches, et déboucha enfin dans la grande salle d'Erebor.

Smaug les y attendait, poursuivant tantôt Dori, Nori et Ori, tantôt Dwalin et Bifur. Bientôt, il ne sut plus où donner de la tête.

"Par ici, cracheur de feu !, hurla Gloin."

"Non par là, ajouta Dori."

"Vieux reptile ! Aurais-tu peur de nous affronter ? Viens un peu par ici !"

C'est alors qu'il repéra Bilbo et Nausicaa. Smaug cessa de harceler Bombur et Gloin et s'élança à leur poursuite.

"Fuyons !, tonna Thorin."

Le groupe hétéroclite s'engagea dans un tunnel de pierres à haut plafond, le dragon sur leurs talons. Le feu qui brûlait au creux de son ventre, ralentissait Nausicaa. Des sentiments contradictoires se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit. La peur, la colère, la haine, la combativité... Un véritable chaos qui lui retournait le cerveau et qu'elle se força à réprimer. Si elle se laissait aller, elle ignorait quelles seraient les conséquences. Une colonne de lumière ? Un enflamment soudain ?

"Si on s'en sort, je promets de jeûner pendant une semaine, marmonna Bilbo."

"Moi, je jure de manger du dragon à la broche toute ma vie."

"Cette issue !"

Hobbit et humaine s'engouffrèrent dans une galerie, percée sur la paroi gauche. Thorin, qui courait en tête du groupe, continua tout droit sans s'arrêter.

"Thorin !, hurla Bilbo."

Smaug se rapprochait, fouettant les murs avec sa queue, explosant le sol avec ses pattes puissantes. Son cou rougeoya et Nausicaa comprit ce que cela signifiait. Il s'apprêtait à cracher du feu.

"Suivez Balin !"

"Non, revenez ! Revenez !"

Le dragon déferla un flot de flammes. Nausicaa voulut courir vers le nain, mais elle fut happée en arrière par Balin.

"Lâchez-moi ! Je dois y aller ! Le dragon... Il va... Il va tuer..."

"Thorin va s'en sortir. Il nous rejoindra. Il a la peau dure, vous savez ! Ce n'est pas ce vieux Smaug qui aura raison de lui. Nous sommes tout près des forges, nous le retrouverons là-bas."

Des larmes embuèrent le regard de la jeune femme. Bilbo la tira par le bras, et elle le suivit à regret. Ils s'engagèrent dans un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans les entrailles de la montagne. Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle souterraine où se trouvaient d'énormes récipients emplis d'or froid auxquels étaient alliés des mécanismes de souffleries et de refroidissement du métal. Enclumes, marteaux, masses, poinçons, parsemaient le sol poussiéreux.

"Nausicaa admira les forges, les bras ballants. Elle n'osait imaginer les milliers de richesses qui étaient jadis forgées en ce lieu."

"Tiens bon !, hurla Dwalin."

Le nain se tenait au-dessus d'un puits, les mains fermement agrippées à une corde qui descendait à l'intérieur. Un rugissement furieux provint des profondeurs d'Erebor. Nausicaa se précipita vers Dwalin, en craignant le pire. Elle se pencha en avant et un cri d'horreur lui échappa. Thorin était suspendu dans le vide, en équilibre précaire sur la gueule de Smaug.

"Mais remonte-le ! Plus vite ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tire !"

"Je fais ce que je peux."

"C'est pas assez !"

Une couleur rouge illumina l'intérieur du puits. Nausicaa constata avec horreur qu'elle provenait du corps de Smaug. Il s'apprêtait à déverser un torrent de flammes. La jeune femme dégaina son épée, et l'abattit furieusement sur la bobine permettant de remonter la corde. Le mécanisme s'emballa et Thorin remonta brusquement. Dwalin tira un levier et l'engrenage s'enraya. Le nain fut éjecté. Il s'envola avant de rouler dans la poussière. Nausicaa et Dwalin plongèrent au sol de concert tandis que le dragon crachait un feu dévastateur.

"Par ici !, vociféra Thorin en se relevant, et en se dirigeant vers les récipients chargés d'or."

"Le plan ne marchera pas, les forges sont froides."

"Dwalin a raison, nous n'avons pas de feu assez fort pour qu'elles puissent s'embraser."

"Détrompe toi, Balin."

Le roi sous la montagne se dirigea au bord du puits.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe aussi facilement. Tu es devenu lent et gras ! Limace."

"C'est de la provocation ça, non ?, demanda Nausicaa."

"Il me semble, répondit Bilbo. Ce n'est pas de bon augure."

"Non, pas vraiment."

Thorin revint vers la compagnie. Une ride d'inquiétude barrait son front, ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Nausicaa.

"Cachez-vous !"

L'ensemble de la compagnie se dissimula derrière des colonnes. Chacun entendit le dragon escalader le puits. La température grimpa subitement et la chaleur devint rapidement étouffante.

 _"Vous allez tous mourir ! Périssez dans les flammes !"_

Un brasier ardent se déversa entre les colonnes. Nausicaa se plaqua contre la pierre, les mâchoires serrées. Lorsque le feu se tarit, elle constata que les forges s'étaient embrasées. Thorin donna des ordres à chacun, même à Bilbo.

"Et moi, que dois-je faire ?"

"Mettez-vous à l'abri, lâcha Thorin après un bref instant de réflexion."

"Quoi ?"

Smaug se faufila vers les chaudrons, emplis d'or en fusion, en détruisant tout sur son passage. Les nains s'activaient. Bombur actionnait la soufflerie, Balin et Ori préparaient un mélange explosif et Bilbo se tenait prêt à abaisser un levier.

Quant au dragon, il était complètement furibond. Il abattait les colonnes de pierres et déversait des flots de flammes. Nausicaa se plaqua au sol et le feu roussit ses cheveux. Smaug se rapprocha des forges.

"Maintenant, Bilbo !"

Le hobbit actionna le levier et de l'or en fusion jaillit sur le cracheur de feu. Le dragon rugit de douleur et se déchaîna de plus belle. Des morceaux de pierres pleuvaient autour de Nausicaa, tandis que les nains fuyaient en tout sens pour échapper à la colère de la bête. Elle perdit rapidement de vue les membres de la compagnie. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclipse pour les rejoindre, sans attirer l'attention du dragon. Pour le moment, ce dernier était occupé à détruire les forges. Métal et éclats de pierres volaient en tout sens. Nausicaa se fit tout petite, derrière un énorme chaudron en fonte. Smaug lui inspirait une terreur incommensurable.

Elle avisa une échelle métallique qui descendait dans les profondeurs d'Erebor. Elle ne pouvait avancer, car un dragon en furie la séparait de ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre issue.

Une échelle suspendue dans le vide.

Oui, c'était peut-être la solution. Cependant, il restait un problème de taille.

Le vertige !

De deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Nausicaa opta donc pour l'échelle.

Elle se rapprocha en rampant, tout en veillant à ne pas attirer l'attention du cracheur de feu. La princesse rohirrim empoigna un premier barreau, prit son courage à deux mains, et descendit le long de l'échelle. Elle évitait de regarder en dessous d'elle, mais ses mains étaient moites, et elle craignait de basculer dans le vide à tout moment. Des milliards de trésors reposaient encore sous ses pieds, emplissant les moindres recoins de la montagne.

Une vingtaine de mètres plus bas, elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle.

 _"Où penses-tu aller ?"_

Nausicaa voulut pousser un hurlement, mais il resta coincé dans sa gorge. Smaug volait au dessus d'elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage. La peur qu'elle ressentit fut si intense, et le feu qui brûlait son ventre si douloureux, qu'elle lâcha prise et dégringola dans le vide.

Elle crut sa dernière heure arrivée, jusqu'au moment où elle s'écrasa sur une plate-forme de bois. Elle se releva avec difficulté, complètement sonnée par le choc. Le dragon ricana.

 _"Personne ne peut m'échapper, surtout pas un monstre comme toi !"_

"Je ne suis pas un monstre !"

Smaug se rapprocha tant et si bien, que Nausicaa sentit son souffle dans son cou.

 _"Les êtres avec deux natures, sont pourtant bien considérés en tant que tel dans le monde des hommes,_ susurra-t-il avec malveillance."

La jeune femme frissonna. Elle avait atterri sur une planche, à laquelle était accroché un wagon, à moitié rempli de joyaux. Des rails avaient été fixés à la paroi et s'élançaient au-dessus de la salle pour gagner une plate-forme, située en face, à une centaine de mètres.

Le cou de Smaug prit une inquiétante couleur rouge. Bien qu'elle semblât immunisée au feu, Nausicaa préféra ne pas tenter le diable. Elle sauta dans le wagon et actionna un levier.

 _"Tu n'as nulle part où te cacher, nulle part où fuir ! Je te vois !"_

La caisse de bois s'élança en avant et gagna rapidement sa pleine vitesse. Le feu de Smaug frôla les oreilles de la demoiselle, alors que le wagon entamait une descente vertigineuse. Nausicaa s'accrocha au rebord et un cri d'effroi franchit ses lèvres. Le wagon prenait les virages à une allure folle. La jeune femme devait se jeter à droite, ou à gauche, pour éviter que les roues ne décollent des rails. Smaug la poursuivait avec acharnement et les flammes léchèrent le bois plus d'une fois. Le dragon décida alors de s'attaquer aux rails. La plate-forme en bois ne se situait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, quand il arracha les barres métalliques. La caisse en bois partit en arrière, tout droit vers le gouffre. Nausicaa se mit debout et, sans réfléchir, sauta en avant. Elle se rétablit de justesse sur les rails et partit en courant. La peur du dragon était mille fois supérieure au vertige. Elle détala, comme si la mort elle-même était à ses trousses. Les barres de métal grinçaient dangereusement et les rugissements de Smaug lui vrillèrent les oreilles. Alors qu'elle bondissait sur la planche de bois, les rails basculèrent dans le vide avant de s'écraser au sol dans un fracas infernal. Nausicaa poursuivit sa course. Elle traversa une sorte d'atelier, entra dans une gigantesque galerie, et pénétra dans une salle où dominait une immense statue d'un roi nain des temps anciens. Le dragon était toujours sur ses traces.

Elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, complètement essoufflée.

"Derrière une colonne vite !"

"Thorin ?"

Le nain était en équilibre sur l'épaule de la gigantesque statue.

"Faites ce que je vous dis ! Ne discutez pas !"

Trop exténuée pour protester, Nausicaa se dissimula derrière une grande colonne blanche, sur les côtés de la salle.

Elle se plia en deux. Jamais la souffrance n'avait été aussi intense ! Littéralement déchirée par la douleur, elle ne bougeait qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Le dragon pénétra dans la pièce en poussant d'ignobles rugissements.

 _"Je vais vous tuer ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Nains, sang-mêlée et hobbit !"_

"Ici, lézard ignare ! l'interpella Thorin."

 _"Toi."_

"Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé !"

Le dragon se rapprocha, mais le nain ne se laissa pas impressionner.

 _"Toi, nain, tu ne me prendras rien du tout ! J'ai anéanti tes guerriers de jadis. J'ai insufflé la terreur dans le cœur des hommes. C'est moi, le roi sous la montagne !"_

"Ce n'est pas ton royaume, c'est le royaume des nains ! C'est l'or des nains, et nous allons avoir notre vengeance !"

Des étoiles dansaient devant les yeux de la jeune femme, mais elle vit très clairement ce qui se passa. Thorin s'agrippa à une corde avant que les pièces d'armure en métal, qui recouvraient le roi nain, ne tombent au sol, dévoilant une gigantesque statue en or. Hypnotisé par la vue d'un tel trésor, le dragon s'avança. C'est à ce moment précis que l'or entra en fusion, submergeant Smaug. Nausicaa s'accroupit derrière la colonne, les mains sur la tête, les yeux fermés. Lorsque le liquide cessa de jaillir de toutes parts, elle se retourna prudemment. Le dragon avait disparu sous un énorme bassin de métal bouillonnant.

Des cris de joie fusèrent et la princesse entendit distinctement le rire de Thorin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. L'or remua et le dragon fendit les airs, recouvert du précieux métal.

 _"Vengeance ! Vengeance !"_

Il bougeait par mouvements saccadés, souffrant visiblement de son séjour dans une mare bouillante. Il étendit ses ailes et s'ébroua, pour chasser les paillettes dorées qui lui recouvraient le corps. Nausicaa contempla ce spectacle avec horreur. Smaug s'enfonça dans la galerie de pierres, Bilbo à sa suite. La jeune femme jura. Elle s'élança à leur poursuite, les mains plaquées autour du ventre, en marchant en crabe.

Chaque pas était une souffrance, chaque minute qui s'écoulait, une éternité.

Le hobbit et le dragon la semèrent. Elle put néanmoins les rejoindre près de ce qu'elle supposa être l'entrée principale d'Erebor, que Smaug défonça d'un puissant coup de queue. Il adressa quelques mots à Bilbo que Nausicaa ne comprit pas. Puis, il prit son envol, se débarrassant de la pellicule d'or qui stagnait sur ses écailles. La demoiselle rejoignit le semi-homme, affalé sur un rocher, au pied de la montagne solitaire.

Elle tomba à genoux à ses côtés, le souffle court, luttant pour contrer le feu qui lui ravageait l'âme et le corps.

"Que vous a-t-il dit ?"

Bilbo renifla et étouffa un sanglot.

"Parlez ! Que vous a-t-il dit ?"

Le hobbit enfonça son visage dans ses mains, noyant de larmes les manches de sa veste pourpre élimée.

"Il va à Lake Town se venger. Il va tuer tout le monde ! Tout le monde !"

"Non, c'est impossible, balbutia Nausicaa."

"Qu'avons-nous fait ?, murmura-t-il en pleurant silencieusement."

Les visages de Louise, de Tom, de Harry, et même celui de ce stupide batelier, s'imposèrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ils allaient tous brûler dans d'atroces souffrances et c'était de sa faute ! Sa faute ! C'est elle qui n'avait pas su convaincre Thorin d'être prudent ! C'est elle qui avait incité Bilbo à chercher la solution pour pénétrer dans Erebor ! Nausicaa se sentait coupable, infiniment coupable !

Il fallait empêcher un pareil désastre.

 _« Forcez vous à respirer, la douleur va disparaître. Ne résistez pas à la souffrance, acceptez là comme si elle faisait partie de votre corps. Voilà, comme cela. »_

Nausicaa suivit les conseils de Beorn et s'ouvrit à la douleur. Comme dans la forêt de Mirkwood, elle l'accepta toute entière. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ne lutta plus. Elle s'offrit au feu et le laissa la dévorer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres de son identité. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était l'unique espoir qu'il leur restait.

Bilbo poussa un hurlement de terreur.


	17. Chapter 17 - Sang-mêlé

Bonjour à tous, C'est Oscar de Jarjayes, l'auteur de cette humble fiction. Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont soutenue et qui continuent à lire ma petite histoire. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de vos commentaires qui m'encouragent. N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis.

Ce chapitre est un peu spécial et il me tient tout particulièrement à coeur car il rend public la vraie nature de Nausicaa. C'est un peu le chapitre clef. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de la team Bard l'archer. Celui-ci n'aura pas un très grand rôle dans ma fiction.

Enjoy !

NAUSICAA

«

 _"Viens auprès de moi, Nausicaa !"_

 _"Non ! Je veux pas dormir ! Je veux encore tirer à l'arc avec Thengel !"_

 _La reine eut un sourire attendri. Sa fille n'avait rien d'une princesse traditionnelle._

 _Elle aimait se salir, voler les armes de son frère, et provoquer des ennuis ! Nausicaa approchait de sa dixième année et, au fond de son cœur, la souveraine savait qu'il était temps de lui parler de **ce** sujet._

 _"Si tu ne veux pas venir te coucher, je ne te raconterai pas d'histoires."_

 _"Non ! Mère, je veux entendre La Chevauchée d'Eorl !"_

 _"Encore ?"_

 _La fillette hocha la tête avec enthousiasme._

 _"Demain. Ce soir, j'aimerais te raconter l'histoire d'un peuple doté d'un don très particulier."_

 _"Lequel ?"_

 _"Au lit petite demoiselle ! Sinon, tu ne sauras rien !"_

 _Nausicaa s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Elle se glissa sous ses draps et Léonore installa le lourd édredon de plumes. La reine caressa les cheveux emmêlés de la petite fille._

 _"Il était une fois, un peuple qui possédait un don extraordinaire. Ses hommes et ses femmes pouvaient se transformer en animaux."_

 _"Comme quoi ? Des Méaras ?"_

 _"Oui, mais pas seulement. Des ours, des cerfs, des aigles, des chiens géants, des aurochs..."_

 _"Même des olifants ?"_

 _Léonore éclata d'un rire cristallin._

 _"Je suppose que oui. On appelait les hommes et les femmes de ce peuple des « changeurs de peaux » ou des « change forme ». Autrefois, ils vivaient dans les monts brumeux. Puis les gobelins du nord arrivèrent et ils s'installèrent à la lisière de la forêt de Mirkwood._

 _"Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas chassé les gobelins ?"_

 _"C'étaient des habitants pacifistes, Nausicaa."_

 _La fillette se renfrogna._

 _"C'était LEUR terre, LEUR maison. Ils auraient dû se battre pour la protéger !"_

 _"Tu n'es pas la fille de Fengel pour rien, constata la reine avec amusement."_

 _"Que sont-ils devenus, ces changeurs de peaux ?"_

 _La reine soupira._

 _"C'était un peuple qui haïssait la guerre. Ils fut néanmoins forcé de prendre les armes lorsque les orques du Mordor, menés par Azog le Profanateur, décidèrent de les exterminer. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient davantage aptes à manier la faux, le marteau et l'enclume, plutôt que la hache et l'épée. Leur don ne les sauva malheureusement pas et la plupart d'entre eux furent capturés et torturés. Les autres fuirent et s'éparpillèrent en Terre du Milieu."_

 _Nausicaa renifla bruyamment en ravalant ses larmes. Elle se moucha entre ses draps et sa mère n'eut pas la force de la réprimander._

 _"Elle est triste ton histoire ! Je n'aime pas cette fin."_

 _"Tous les changeurs de peaux ne sont pas morts ! Certains vivent parmi les hommes bien que ces derniers ignorent leur don de transformation."_

 _"Et, Azog ?"_

 _Léonore grinça des dents et elle serra les poings si forts, que les jointures de ses phalanges devinrent blanches._

 _"Tué depuis longtemps, lors d'une bataille, par un jeune prince nain."_

 _"Tant mieux, grogna Nausicaa. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite."_

 _"La violence n'est pas une solution à tous les problèmes, rappela Léonore avec sagesse."_

 _La souveraine se leva et lissa sa robe pour effacer les plis._

 _"Certains de ces changeurs de peaux se sont très bien intégrés parmi les humains, crois-moi."_

 _"Comment le sais-tu ?"_

 _"C'est un secret. Maintenant, au lit ! Demain, tu as des leçons d'histoire du Rohan et de broderie avec Elyn."_

 _Le soupire d'agacement de Nausicaa, tira un sourire à la reine Léonore. Cette dernière embrassa sa fille sur le front et souffla la flamme des chandelles. Elle se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte._

 _"Nausicaa ?"_

 _"Oui, mère ?"_

 _"Une légende circulait parmi les change forme. Tous les mille ans, naît un garçon, ou une fille, avec une extraordinaire capacité de change forme. C'est un don qui surpasse toutes les transformations des hommes et des femmes de cette race."_

 _"Tout n'est pas perdu, alors ?"_

 _"Oui, tout n'est pas perdu."_

 _Nausicaa s'enfila sous ses couettes. Finalement, l'histoire n'était pas si triste. Il restait une petite note d'espoir qui rassurait la fillette._

 _"Dors ma fille et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai raconté."_

 _"Bonne nuit, mère !"_

 _Léonore se retira sur la pointe des pieds. Cette nuit là, les rêves de la princesse rohirrim furent peuplés de change forme et d'orques noirs aux babines écumantes. »_

Pourquoi cette conversation lui revenait-elle en mémoire ? Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée durant laquelle sa mère lui avait conté l'Histoire des changeur de peaux. Elle avait promis à la reine de se souvenir de ces derniers, mais elle avait tout oublié ! Même lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Beorn, elle n'était pas parvenue à se souvenir d'eux. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

Nausicaa n'était plus à Erebor. Elle marchait parmi les étoiles, entourée par des planètes multicolores, des filaments lumineux et des astres lunaires. Elle flottait dans l'univers, aussi légère qu'une brise de printemps. Elle n'avait plus mal au ventre et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait libre. Une sérénité sans failles avait envahi tout son être.

Était-ce cela, la mort ?

« Non, non... Tu n'es pas encore passée de l'autre côté. »

"Qui es-tu ?"

« Ton autre _toi._ », répondit une voix dans sa tête.

Nausicaa effectua une pirouette spatiale. Une silhouette reptilienne passa furtivement au-dessus de sa tête, avant de se dissimuler derrière un énorme météore.

"Je ne comprends pas... Où suis-je ?"

« Dans ton inconscient. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ta venue. »

"Ma... Venue ?"

« Nous avons vécu côté à côte pendant tant d'années, sans jamais nous rencontrer. Aujourd'hui enfin nous pouvons parler. »

Nausicaa enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle était persuadée de devenir folle. Comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'elle se soit téléportée depuis Erebor jusqu'au milieu de l'univers ?

"Entre... Dans la lumière ! Je ne parle pas à une ombre !"

« Tu n'es pas prête. Nous sommes ensemble depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Je t'ai suivie dans chacun de tes pas. J'étais là lorsque tu as tiré ta première flèche. J'étais là lorsque tu as fui le Rohan. J'étais là lorsque tu as signé ton contrat chez le hobbit ! »

"Il suffit !"

L'ombre se tut. Nausicaa s'assit en tailleur sur une météorite. Elle respira à plein poumon. La vérité était là, au bout de son nez, mais elle était si difficile à accepter, qu'il était plus simple de la nier en bloc.

« Au fond de ton cœur, tu commences à comprendre... »

"Je ne suis pas humaine. Ma mère n'était pas une humaine."

La silhouette noire ne répondit pas. Son silence encourageait toutefois Nausicaa à poursuivre sa réflexion.

"Je suis une changeuse de peaux et tu es mon double. Mon moi _« animal »_. Le responsable de ce feu intérieur qui me déchirait le ventre, l''esprit et le corps. Beorn m'a dit que lorsque le temps serait venu, je comprendrais. Il l'a su dès les premières secondes de notre rencontre, tout comme l'esprit bienfaisant de la forêt, le cerf blanc. Gandalf... Gandalf devait le savoir aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait que rejoigne la compagnie ! La colère qui a pris le contrôle de mon esprit durant l'affrontement contre Azog, la colonne lumineuse de Mirkwood... Tout cela, ce n'était que des manifestations de ma nature de change forme."

Un rire léger fit écho aux paroles de la jeune femme.

« Tu as enfin atteint ta Maturité. Tu peux maintenant m'accepter en ton sein et changer de visage. »

"Je vais retourner dans le monde des vivants ?"

« Tu ne l'as jamais quitté. Sache cependant qu'il existe un risque. La transformation est si intense que tu ne pourras peut-être jamais retrouver ta forme humaine. »

"Beorn y parvient pourtant."

L'ombre bougea derrière une planète aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

« Les changeurs de peaux basiques doivent puiser dans leurs ressources pour retrouver leurs corps, et ils y parviennent à un prix minime. Lorsqu'il s'agit de l'élu du millénium, la transformation est plus complexe et plus dangereuse. »

Nausicaa ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et l'ouvrit de nouveau.

"Ce n'était pas une légende ?"

« Non, et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

La princesse rohirrim acquiesça. Sa belle sérénité avait volé en éclat. Toutes ces révélations étaient difficiles à accepter. D'aucuns se sentiraient honorés d'être considérés comme un élu. Ce n'était pas le cas de Nausicaa. Cela l'effrayait mais, pour se rassurer, elle se raccrocha à un visage _ami_. C'est alors que les récents événements lui revinrent en mémoire avec violence. Lake Town, la prise de la montagne...

Smaug !

Si le magicien gris avait insisté auprès de Thorin pour qu'il l'accepte parmi les siens, ce n'était que pour _cette_ unique raison...

"Je ne suis pourtant pas une change forme pure souche, mais une sang-mêlée, tenta de protester Nausicaa. Le sang de Fengel coule aussi dans mes veines. D'après Smaug, je suis un être contre nature."

« Etre mi-humaine, mi-changeur de peaux, sera ta force. Et ta faiblesse. »

La princesse rohirrim réfléchit un bref instant.

"Maintenant, je suis prête. Montre-toi !"

Un frisson parcourut l'univers ou plutôt, l'esprit de Nausicaa. Les planètes tremblèrent et se décrochèrent les unes après les autres avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Les étoiles s'éteignirent et bientôt, la jeune femme se retrouva plongée dans le noir complet.

Une bougie vacillante s'alluma.

La lumière s'amplifia jusqu'à aveugler la jeune femme.

La silhouette se dévoila.

"C'était donc ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Enchantée de me rencontrer. Enfin !"

Nausicaa ouvrit les yeux.

Une douleur incommensurable lui traversa le corps, comme un éclair qui divisa son corps et son esprit. Elle sentit son humanité s'éloigner, jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle discerna tant bien que mal le hobbit, sans le reconnaître, à travers un regard qui devenait flou.

C'est alors que débuta la transformation.

Le feu envahit la moindre parcelle de son corps d'humain, de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au plus petit orteil. Un hurlement de souffrance franchit les lèvres de Nausicaa.

Le nom du monde était désespoir.

Son corps s'étira, s'allongea et se désarticula. Des os rétrécirent tandis que d'autres apparurent. Ses muscles enflèrent et sa peau se détendit. Des griffes énormes lui déchirèrent la peau et son corps se recouvrit d'écailles d'un noir profond. Nausicaa constata avec horreur que sa mâchoire avait doublé de volume. Elle n'eut même plus la force de crier lorsque des crocs d'une envergure titanesque lui percèrent les gencives. Une queue aussi longue qu'encombrante vint équilibrer son corps. Une paire d'ailes imposantes poussa dans son dos. Enfin, une corolle et une crinière vinrent nantir la silhouette de la créature colossale. Cette dernière se dressa alors sur ses quatre pattes articulées.

Autour de Nausicaa la terre avait rapetissé, ou alors était-ce elle qui avait grandi ?

"Nausi... Nausi.. Nausicaa..."

L'immense animal sauvage darda un regard émeraude sur le minuscule semi-homme. Jugeant que cet être vivant ne représentait aucune menace, la créature étendit ses ailes et prit son envol gracieux. Au delà de la cime des arbres, elle sentait la présence de son rival ainsi que la chaleur de son feu.

Les deux faces d'une même pièce allaient s'affronter et seule l'une d'elle survivrait.

Le cerf blanc, tout comme la prophétie, avaient vu juste.

 _« Un affrontement aura lieu,_

 _Mais seul l'un deux survivra,_

 _Une guerre sans merci s'annoncera,_

 _Sous le feu et les armes, le monde tombera. »_

"Un dra... Un dragon, murmura Bilbo, abasourdi par le choc. Un dragon !"

"Je ne suis pas n'importe quel dragon, gronda Nausicaa. Je suis l'élue. Je suis la lumière dans la nuit !"

La dragonne noire battait ses gigantesques ailes dans l'air crépusculaire, se fondant avec l'obscurité. Seuls ses deux yeux verts brillaient tels des joyaux, plus lumineux que l'Arkenstone elle-même. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. L'immense dragon vermeil.

Smaug. Son rival !

Il incendiait une ville d'humains. Une lointaine pensée se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit de la bête. Pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se remémorer, cela l'irritait profondément. Se croyait-il si puissant, que rien ni personne ne pouvaient lui résister ? Nausicaa sourit avec perversité et ses crocs luisirent à la lueur des étoiles.

C'est ce qu'il allait voir !

La change forme se rapprocha en silence. Smaug était si occupé à assouvir sa soif de sang et de feu, qu'il ne la remarqua pas. Les humains hurlaient, cherchaient à se cacher, ou mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Cela ne préoccupa pas l'esprit animal de Nausicaa. Seul importait son adversaire. Tandis que ce dernier renversait une tour, elle fondit sur lui.

Ses crocs acérés se refermèrent sur son cou reptilien. Emportée par son élan, la changeuse de peaux le précipita contre une maison enflammée. Celle-ci vola en éclat sous les poids conjugués des deux cracheurs de feu. Les écailles mordorées tombaient au sol et Smaug poussa un grognement de douleur, au grand plaisir de Nausicaa.

 _"Tu es l'aberration... Le monstre ! Si j'avais su ta seconde nature, je t'aurais tuée immédiatement."_

"Tu aurais pu essayer, ricana la dragonne noire. Mais si je suis un monstre, tu l'es tout autant !"

Smaug se débattit et les mâchoires de Nausicaa se décrochèrent de son cou.

 _"Tu veux sauver ces humains ? Tu n'y parviendras pas ! Leur ville est réduite en fumée. Tu ne peux rien contre moi."_

"Je me fiche d'eux. Il y a seulement un dragon de trop dans ce monde. Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas moi."

Smaug éclata d'un rire caverneux.

 _"Tu n'as aucune chance. Je terrorisais ces contrées alors que tu n'étais pas née."_

"Tu as raison."

Le gosier de la dragonne noire rougeoya et des flammes lui léchèrent la gorge.

"Maintenant tout a changé. Je suis là et tu vas mourir, vieux lézard !"

Nausicaa ouvrit la gueule et déversa un torrent de flammes. Les parties de la peau de Smaug, qui étaient découvertes, furent aussitôt brûlées. Le reste de son corps, protégé par une armure d'épaisses écailles, resta intact et impénétrable. Le dragon vermeil se releva en rugissant, poussant violemment sa jeune adversaire. L'expérience et l'âge jouaient en sa faveur tout comme sa puissance physique qui était considérable. Sa morphologie était plus imposante que celle de Nausicaa et il la dominait de quelques mètres.

Les deux dragons s'envolèrent de concert et un combat en plein ciel s'engagea alors, sous les yeux éberlués des survivants de Lake Town.

"Il y en a un autre !, hurla une vieille dame."

"Un dragon noir se bat avec Smaug, au-dessus de la cité !"

"Nous n'avons aucune chance, renchérit un pêcheur."

L'affrontement était d'une violence inouïe. Aux flots de feu se succédaient des coups de griffes et de profondes morsures. Les écailles chutaient par dizaine. Le sang coulait abondamment lorsque les crocs de l'un entaillaient la chair de l'autre. Bien que Nausicaa se défendît vaillamment, elle se retrouva rapidement submergée. Smaug la poussait de nouveau tout contre la ville des hommes, afin qu'elle s'écrasât sur les maisons. La dragonne noire anticipa cette manœuvre pernicieuse à la dernière minute. Elle saisit alors, de toutes ses forces, l'une des pattes arrière de Smaug et se laissa pendre dans le vide. Elle cessa de battre des ailes et son poids les entraîna au fond du lac.

Les eaux se refermèrent sur les deux prédateurs et un petit tsunami submergea la cité, étouffant une partie du feu. De la vapeur s'échappa du lac, secoué de remous. La lutte se poursuivit sous l'eau. Les queues fouettaient le liquide alors que les griffes labouraient la chair. Nausicaa poussa un rugissement, étouffé par l'eau, lorsqu'une lame lui cisailla l'œil droit. Elle fut aveuglée et la douleur la fit bondir hors du lac.

Ses ailes battaient de manière asymétrique et elle volait en zigzag.

 _"Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! Tu n'as nul endroit où aller."_

"Ce n'est pas mon intention !"

Smaug profita de cette faiblesse pour redoubler de violence dans ses attaques. Ils s'élevèrent dans les airs pour bientôt survoler la forêt de Mirkwood. Des flammes embrasèrent les arbres du Royaume Sylvestre, que les elfes s'empressèrent d'étouffer. Nausicaa commençait à fatiguer tandis que la vigueur de Smaug restait intacte. La blessure oculaire de la dragonne noire était sérieuse et sa vue était partiellement occultée. Lorsque des crocs transpercèrent l'un des pattes arrière de Nausicaa, son rugissement déchira la voûte céleste. Elle se débattit de plus belle, pour se défaire de l'étreinte du dragon vermeil. Dans un élan, il la propulsa contre les pics d'Erebor. La change forme amortit sa chute tant bien que mal et reprit de la hauteur avec difficulté.

 _"C'est terminé !"_

Smaug voulut lui asséner le coup de grâce. Cependant, malgré ses multiples blessures et ses ailes abîmées, Nausicaa faisait preuve d'une agilité redoutable. Elle esquiva les griffes et la queue de son adversaire. Elle entrevit alors une ouverture et elle referma sa mâchoire autour du cou du dragon vermeil, dans un étau implacable. La jeune dragonne puisa dans ses dernière forces pour l'emporter contre la montagne solitaire. Elle desserra les dents alors qu'ils surplombaient un à-pic vertigineux. Smaug bascula dans le vide.

Il n'eut pas le temps de battre des ailes pour reprendre de l'altitude.

Le plus grand fléau de ce siècle s'empala sur une aiguille rocheuse.

Son corps fut transpercé de bas en haut. Un flot de sang s'écoula abondamment mais brièvement. Les os du vieux dragon se brisèrent un à un et il mourut, suspendu dans le vide, le ventre déchiré.

Le terrible Smaug n'était plus.

La change forme poussa un faible rugissement victorieux. Elle sollicita une dernière fois ses membres douloureux, pour s'envoler en direction de la sombre forêt de Mirkwood. Plus bestiale qu'humaine, elle ne se souvenait ni de son nom, ni de ses origines, ni de sa condition d'humaine.

Elle était la dragonne noire, vainqueur de la grande calamité de la Terre du Milieu.

 _Rien_ ne pouvait l'arrêter.


	18. Chapter 18 - Chasse ou recherche ?

THORIN

"Nausicaa... Un dragon ? Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit, maître Baggins ?"

Bilbo ouvrit les bras en signe d'exaspération. Les nains, réunis au grand complet, écoutaient le récit abracadabrantesque du hobbit. Après la chute de Smaug, Fili, Kili, Oin et Bofur, avaient regagné la montagne où il régnait une grande agitation. Bilbo s'évertuait à décrire la transformation de leur amie en gigantesque dragonne noire. Cette même créature qui avait provoqué l'empalement de Smaug sur une aiguille rocheuse d'Erebor.

"Thorin ne pouvait le croire."

Tout comme sa compagnie, il avait assisté au combat spectaculaire. Mais comment imaginer que l'un des cracheurs de feu soit Nausicaa ? Comment avait-elle pu leur cacher un pareil don ? Cela paraissait à la fois incroyable et improbable.

"Je vous le jure sur ma vie. Elle était dans un état second, comme en transe. Ensuite, des écailles ont commencé à recouvrir son corps. Elle a grandi... Grandi... Jusqu'à devenir un immense dragon noir aux yeux verts. Vous devez me croire."

Le roi sous la montagne fit les cent pas au pied de la grande entrée d'Erebor

"Un dragon ? Et puis quoi encore ?, rugit Dwalin. Pourquoi pas une licorne tant qu'on y est ?"

"Je crois que c'est une change forme, comme Beorn. Lui aussi peut se transformer en animal."

Thorin riva ses yeux translucides dans le regard de Bilbo.

"Un cracheur de feu n'est pas une bête ordinaire."

"Je sais. Je sais ! Mais je ne crois pas que ses intentions soient mauvaises. Elle a vaincu Smaug, au péril de sa vie."

"Et, pourquoi à votre avis ? Pour mieux s'emparer des richesses d'Erebor !, grogna Gloin."

Bilbo peinait à garder son calme devant le scepticisme dont faisaient preuve les nains.

"Où est-elle passée maintenant ?, demanda Kili."

"La forêt de Mirkwood. Elle s'est envolée vers la forêt. Je crois qu'elle est gravement blessée. Ses ailes étaient déchirées et du sang noir s'échappait de ses écailles. On ne peut pas l'abandonner à son sort."

Les paroles du semi-homme déclenchèrent un torrent d'invectives et de vociférations.

"Qui vous dit qu'elle n'attend pas que l'on sorte de la montagne pour venir et voler notre trésor ?, s'alarma Fili."

"Si c'était le cas, elle serait déjà là, objecta Bilbo. Elle profiterait de notre vulnérabilité."

"Sauf si elle est trop salement amochée. Elle attend peut-être de se remettre de ses blessures pour attaquer."

"Tu as raison Balin ! Ne prenons pas de risques. Barricadons les entrées et armons nous pour la guerre."

Le hobbit tapa du pied avec énervement.

"Au lieu de lui porter secours, vous la condamnez à mort ! C'est notre amie et elle a besoin de nous ! Gandalf l'a recommandée pour cette aventure et il savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait. C'est un magicien après tout !"

"D'ailleurs où est Gandalf ? Il nous a abandonnés. Nous ne pouvons nous fier à ses paroles passées, trancha Thorin. Ignorait-il qu'elle pouvait se transformer en dragon ? L'ennemi mortel des nains ? Rien n'est moins sûr."

"Nausicaa ne le savait peut-être pas elle-même. Ces temps-ci, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je crois qu'elle souffrait de maux de ventre assez violents."

Bifur marmonna quelques paroles en Khuzdul, qui suscitèrent l'approbation de Fili, Balin et Dwalin.

"Les dragons aiment l'or, plus que la vie elle-même. Nausicaa reviendra voler notre bien, c'est certain. Nous ne pouvons abandonner la montagne pour nous lancer à sa poursuite. Maintenant que Smaug est mort, d'autres viendront. Les elfes, les hommes, les orques. Nous devons nous tenir prêts, traduisit Balin."

"Justement ! Smaug est mort et ce n'est pas grâce à nous ! A aucun d'entre nous ! Thorin, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. Croyez-vous que c'est une voleuse et une menteuse ? Pouvons-nous l'abandonner à ses blessures et à une mort certaine ? Les elfes du Royaume Sylvestre hantent la forêt. Qui sait ce qu'ils seront capables de lui faire s'ils la trouvent avant nous !"

Le roi nain sentit le poids des regards de ses semblables peser sur ses épaules. Ils attendaient qu'il décide de la conduite à suivre. Ils attendaient qu'il les guide.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thorin ne savait pas quoi faire.

Les richesses de la montagne lui tendaient les bras. L'Arkenstone était toute proche. La clef du pouvoir et de l'allégeance des sept royaumes nains. Une petite voix insidieuse marmonnait dans son esprit. Elle lui soufflait de rester, de s'emparer de la pierre opale, et de garder la plus petite pièce d'or. Cette voix lui embrumait la tête. Oh oui ! Le nain était tenté de l'écouter. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il souhaitait vivre cet instant. Retrouver son foyer. Son honneur. Venger les siens. Il était si près de réussir. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour saisir tous les joyaux de la montagne solitaire.

Il était devenu le véritable le roi sous la montagne !

Malgré tout...

Ce trésor valait-il la peine de sacrifier Nausicaa ?

Car, au fond de son cœur, une fleur commençait à s'épanouir...

 _« L'Arkenstone te rendra ta légitimité_ , souffla une voix dans son esprit. _Trouve là ! Cette fille veut te la voler. C'est un dragon. Un cracheur de feu. Smaug a tué les tiens et elle fera pareil. Laisse la mourir. Laisse les tous mourir ! »_

Thorin se prit la tête entre les mains. Une terrible migraine lui déchirait le crâne. Une chevelure noire, un rire cristallin, des yeux aussi verts que la plus pure des émeraude. Il se raccrocha à cette image. Lorsqu'il l'avait connue, c'était une fillette. Elle était devenue une femme, une amie, aussi intrépide que loyale. Il l'avait entraînée dans cette aventure ! Pouvait-il décemment l'abandonner à son sort ?

Bien sûr, il avait été peiné qu'elle lui cache sa véritable identité. De plus, elle ne cessait de s'opposer à lui, à ces décisions. Elle avait tenté de secourir Bilbo face à Smaug, alors qu'il avait défendu quiconque de pénétrer dans la montagne.

Malgré cela, il avait été touché car elle avait gardé précieusement le pendentif. Car, elle s'était dressée devant Azog au péril de sa vie. Car, elle avait pris sa défense devant Elrond et le maître de la ville. Car, elle n'avait pas renoncé lorsque la porte secrète ne s'était pas ouverte.

Et puis, Thorin ne parvenait pas à s'avouer qu'une jalousie maladive l'étreignait, lorsqu'il était spectateur de l'affection que se portaient respectivement Kili et Nausicaa. S'il n'allait pas dans cette forêt, Kili irait à sa place. Il entraînerait alors Fili dans son sillage. Thorin ne pouvait se permettre de risquer la vie de son hériter. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser quelqu'un mener ses combats à sa place.

 _« "Acceptez-vous de me suivre, une dernière fois ?"_

 _"Toujours. Où que vous alliez."»_

Tout cela n'était-il qu'un mensonge ?

Ou une antique promesse ?

"Thorin."

La voix de Bilbo le tira de ses intenses réflexions.

"Que faisons-nous ?, demanda Kili avec anxiété."

Le roi sous la montagne prit une profonde inspiration. Sa décision était prise et il n'en changerait pas.

"Nous allons nous séparer. Je pars pour Mirkwood avec Gloin, Dwalin, Bofur et Bilbo. Nori, Ori, Oin, Bombur, cherchez l'Arkenstone. Remuez le moindre petit tas de pièce d'or ! Je veux cette pierre. Balin, Fili, Bifur, Dori et Kili, cherchez des armures et des épées. Puis, colmatez la brèche de l'entrée. Rendez cette montagne impénétrable. Je ne veux pas que la moindre souris ne puisse s'y faufiler."

"Mon oncle, je veux venir avec toi !"

Thorin se détourna, le regard sombre.

"Non, tu restes ici et tu aides ton frère à préparer la guerre."

"La guerre pour quoi ?, demanda Fili."

"La guerre pour la montagne."

 _Ils vont venir._

Les hommes de Lake Town, les elfes de Thranduil, Azog et ses orques...

Thorin devait se tenir prêt à les recevoir dignement.

"Balin. Je veux que tu écrives un message que tu enverras avec un corbeau. Ensuite, nous partirons."

"Dans la forêt ? De Mirkwood ? Serais-tu devenu fou, Thorin ?, explosa Dwalin. Les elfes vont nous tomber dessus. On se retrouvera dans les geôles du Royaume Sylvestre et, cette fois-ci, ce sera l'or de la montagne que nous devrons céder comme rançon."

"Aurais-tu peur ?, intervint Kili. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais effrayé par une poignée d'oreilles pointues."

"Ne m'insulte pas ! Je dis juste que chercher une créature, même aussi imposante qu'un dragon, dans une forêt aussi vaste, est aussi aisé que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foins. Nous pourrions encore nous perdre ! Et, c'est sans compter ces maudits elfes et ces fichues araignées..."

Le roi sous la montagne se sentit comme piqué par un insecte énervant.

"Les nains ne reculent pas devant les elfes. Jamais !"

Dwalin se tut et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensibles avant de se retirer vers la montagne.

"D'autres objections ?, questionna Thorin. Alors, allez vous préparer. Si nous ne trouvons pas Nausicaa avant demain matin, nous reviendrons. Sans elle. Fili, Kili. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous devez tenir. Ne cédez la montagne devant personne, est-ce bien compris ? C'est _notre_ héritage. Nous ne le partagerons pas."

"Oui, mon oncle."

Bilbo se dressa alors devant Thorin, de toute sa taille de hobbit. Les mains sur les hanches, la tête inclinée et ses cheveux roux en bataille. Son attitude tira un bref sourire au nain.

"Nous devons également aider les habitants de Lake Town. Nous leur avons apporté le malheur ! C'est de notre faute si Smaug a dévasté leur ville !"

Le sourire de Thorin s'effaça.

"Je comprends leur souffrance mieux que personne, Maître Baggins. J'ai vécu la fureur du dragon. J'ai vu mes guerriers mourir. J'ai vu mon peuple se faire décimer ! Mais, je ne peux rien pour eux."

"Mais, Thorin... Il faut... Nous devons... Il est de notre devoir de..."

Le nain se détourna sans plus de cérémonie.

"C'est l'or des nains, le trésor des nains ! Nous ne le partagerons avec personne."

"Vous avez promis, objecta Bilbo. J'ai juré sur mon honneur. J'ai donné ma parole aux hommes de Lake Town !"

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du semi-homme.

"Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour cela. Mais cette promesse a été donnée lorsque j'avais un couteau sous la gorge. Elle n'a pas de valeur car je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Maintenant, à vos postes !"

"Attendez un instant ! Thorin !"

Bilbo parlait dans le vide, car déjà il n'était plus écouté. Les nains suivirent leur roi vers la montagne et il se retrouva seul au milieu de la lande dévastée par le feu du dragon.

Les préparatifs furent rapides. Chaque membre de la compagnie enfila une armure légère avant de se mettre en route pour la forêt.

Pendant ce temps là, Fili et Kili menaient tambour battant le réaménagement de la porte. Les recherches de l'Arkenstone battaient également leur plein.

 _« Le bijou du roi... Si tu fuis, ils vont te le voler... Il est à toi ! »_ , murmura une voix dans l'esprit de Thorin.

Le nain s'arrêta au milieu de la lande. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et dû lutter pour éviter de rebrousser chemin à toute allure. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Entendait-il réellement cette voix ? Ou la fatigue lui jouait-elle des tours ?

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Bilbo avec inquiétude."

"Non. En avant ! Nous sommes proches de la forêt, inutile de traîner."

Thorin imposa un rythme de marche intense à ses compagnons, déjà épuisés par la lutte contre Smaug. Marcher lui permettait d'oublier cette voix pernicieuse. De plus, chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus de Nausicaa. Il devait mettre au clair cette histoire qui le rongeait à petit feu.

Ils traversèrent sans encombre la lande qui les séparait de la forêt. Il leur fallut presque une journée de marche pour parvenir à la lisière de Mirkwood. Les nains soufflaient comme des bœufs et Bilbo se sentait près à tourner de l'œil, lorsque le roi sous la montagne ordonna une halte. Chacun se laissa tomber au sol avec un soupire de soulagement.

Tous sauf Oakenshield.

Ils étaient proches de Celebannon, la capitale du Royaume Sylvestre, pourtant aucun elfe ne pointa le bout de son nez. C'était calme. Beaucoup trop calme ! Aucun gazouillement, ni stridulations, ni bourdonnements d'insectes. Rien. Seul le vent chantait à leurs oreilles une mélodie que le nain n'était pas certain d'apprécier.

"Thorin ? Thorin il y a... Il y a..."

"De la fumée, compléta Bofur. De la fumée s'élève de la forêt à une ou deux lieues de nous !"

"Que dites vous ?"

"C'était la vérité. Un mince filet de fumée noire s'échappait des arbres, près de la lisière nord de Mirkwood."

"Croyez-vous que ce soit... Se pourrait-il..."

"Qu'un dragon blessé se cache parmi les arbres ? Cela me semble probable."

"Que fait-on ?"

"Avançons. Prudemment, ordonna Thorin."

La compagnie longea l'orée de la forêt afin de se rapprocher au plus près de la fumée.

"Nous y entrons ?, demanda Bilbo d'une voix étranglée. Et si nous nous perdions encore ? Ou si les elfes nous attendaient ?"

"Restons sur nos gardes ou cette forêt nous perdra."

L'atmosphère de Mirkwood n'était plus aussi oppressante et saturée par une odeur nauséabonde. Au contraire. La lumière perçait la cime des arbres et ceux-ci n'avaient plus cette horrible consistance visqueuse. L'obscurité né régnait plus en maîtresse absolue et cela, même Thorin le remarqua. Cependant, il n'aurait su dire ce qui avait provoqué ce changement.

La forêt n'était plus aussi menaçante et le nain y respira librement.

"Je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne piste, remarqua Gloin."

Devant eux, les arbres avaient été piétinés avec acharnement. Certains étaient brisés en plusieurs morceaux tandis que d'autres avaient été déracinés ou brûlés. Bilbo posa sa main sur un profonde fissure qui barrait l'écore d'un chêne imposant.

"Nous n'avons plus qu'à la suivre."

Les nains marchèrent encore près d'une heure, suivant le chemin tracé par la dragonne. Thorin posa sa main sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il en retira un substance visqueuse, semblable à du sang noir et épais. Nausicaa était blessée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

"Continuons. En avant !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri du hobbit stoppa la compagnie. Il venait de marcher sur les restes du cadavre carbonisé d'un elfe. Gloin se pencha et regarda le corps avec attention.

"Les elfes sont venus et ils ont dû le regretter."

"Ce n'était pas le seul, ajouta Dwalin."

Une dizaine de cadavres jonchaient le sol à intervalles réguliers. Thorin examina les alentours avec intérêt. Le dragon avait mis les oreilles pointues en déroute. Aucun arc, aucune flèche ne les menaçaient à travers les fourrés.

"Nous risquons le même sort, intervint Bilbo, douchant ainsi l'enthousiasme du groupe. Ce n'est peut-être pas très raisonnable..."

Thorin poussa le semi-homme en avant.

"Vous avez insisté pour que l'on vienne la chercher. Après vous..."

"Oui, oui c'est vrai... Mais je... je m'attendais..."

Les nains et le hobbit débouchèrent dans une vaste clairière où était étendu un énorme dragon aux écailles noires. Les yeux clos, le souffle court, il semblait souffrir le martyr. Du sang noir s'échappait de son corps, à l'endroit où avaient été arrachées les écailles. De profondes entailles barraient ses flancs. Ses ailes étaient déchirées et étendues de manière asymétrique. Il lui manquait des griffes et des crocs tandis que sa queue pendait lamentablement. Autour de la bête, le sol était recouvert de cadavres de guerriers elfes qui avaient tenté de l'attaquer. Cependant, les lances étaient brisées et les épées, roussies.

Le cœur de Thorin rata un battement, puis un second. Le hobbit avait raison. Nausicaa était une change forme. Et une change forme puissante. Des sentiments si contradictoires tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, qu'il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il éprouvait de la méfiance envers cette créature monstrueuse qui pourrait lui voler son trésor chèrement gagné. Cette profonde rancune, ce ressentiment sans commune mesure, trouvait son origine dans son passé. Smaug avait massacré son peuple. Cela ne s'oubliait pas.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, mais l'ouïe du cracheur de feu était affûtée.

Celui-ci souleva une paupière et dévoila un œil émeraude aussi profond que la forêt de Mirkwood.

Le doute n'était plus permis.

C'est elle.

Le cou de la dragonne rougeoya.

"A couvert !, tonna Thorin. Derrière les arbres !"

Les nains et Bilbo se ruèrent vers les bosquets. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'abriter, lorsque un torrent de flammes se déversa sur eux, leur roussissant la barbe.

"Que fait-on ? On va finir comme les elfes!, hurla Dwalin."

"Il faut la raisonner !, le coupa Bilbo. La convaincre qu'elle est humaine avant d'être un dragon. C'est notre seule chance."

"On peut aussi la tuer. Tout danger serait écarté de la montagne. Elle est faible et blessée. Nous n'aurons pas de meilleures occas..."

Un nouveau flot de feu empêcha Dwalin de terminer sa phrase.

"On ne peut pas l'exécuter ! N'avez-vous pas honte de vos paroles? C'est Nausicaa ! Nausicaa !"

"Nous devons protéger Erebor. Ce cracheur de feu est une menace pour tous les nains !"

Thorin croisa les bras, peu convaincu par les arguments de Dwalin.

"Nous ne pouvons pas abattre un dragon, même s'il est dans un sale état. On se ferait rôtir avant de l'approcher. C'est du suicide."

"Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?, demanda Bilbo."

"Vous l'avez dit vous même. Il faut qu'elle redevienne humaine."

"Attendez ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas la tu..."

Le roi sous la montagne sortit de l'abri des arbres. Ceux-ci brûlaient vivement et le nain savait que cela ne tarderait pas à attirer l'attention de Thranduil. Il fallait agir avant que les elfes ne tentent un nouvel assaut. Ils n'en resteraient pas là, c'était évident. Leur roi était trop opiniâtre et têtu, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de la défense de son Royaume.

La dragonne le fixa avec intérêt et une curiosité nouvelle animait ses yeux.

"Reviens, c'est trop dangereux !"

Le nain n'écouta pas Gloin. Il avançait précautionneusement, les deux mains tendues en avant, sans lâcher du regard l'immense dragon noir aux yeux verts. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par cet individu désarmé qui venait se le livrer à lui.

"Que veux-tu ? Je vais te tuer comme les elfes et pourtant tu viens à moi. Sans armes. Quelle attitude étrange pour un nain."

"Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis, Nausicaa ? C'est vraiment notre mort à tous que tu désires ?"

La dragonne voulut rugir, mais seul un souffle rauque s'échappa de son gosier.

"Nausicaa ? Qui est-ce ?"

"C'est toi. Pour toujours et à jamais. Fille du Rohan et de Fengel. Cavalière et archère émérite. Humaine. Infiniment humaine."

La dragonne se leva avec difficulté et rampa vers le nain, qui paraissait bien insignifiant face à elle.

"Chercherais-tu à me bercer d'illusions ? Je suis la grande dragonne noire. J'ai vaincu Smaug. Je peux te tuer. Toi et tous les tiens !"

"Non."

La gorge du cracheur de feu prit une inquiétante couleur rouge.

"Comment oses-tu me défier, nain ?"

"Thorin !, s'étouffa Dwalin."

"Thorin ?, répéta la dragonne."

Le feu s'éteignit progressivement. Nausicaa entoura le nain de son corps, le dissimulant aux yeux de ses compagnons.

A cet instant, il n'en menait pas large. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle pouvait lui arracher la tête d'un coup de griffes ou le carboniser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Quelles pulsions suicidaires l'avaient poussé à tenter de la raisonner ?

"Je connais ce nom, grogna-t-elle, je l'ai déjà entendu. Oui, il y a longtemps..."

"Nous avons voyagé ensemble. Nous sommes liés par un contrat et une promesse. Nous avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves, vaincu les trolls des montagnes, les gobelins, Azog, la forêt de Mirkwood et Smaug. Alors, je t'en prie, reviens à toi."

Thorin avait oublié l'existence de l'Arkenstone. La pierre n'avait plus aucune influence sur son esprit. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que Nausicaa retrouve la mémoire qu'elle avait perdue en se transformant en dragonne.

Cette dernière s'éloigna et se tordit de douleur.

"Tromperies ! Tu veux me perdre !, grogna-t-elle."

"Non, c'est faux."

"Menteur ! Menteur !"

La dragonne se roula à terre, déversant un torrent de feu qui obscurcit le ciel et enflamma la cime de chênes millénaires.

"Tais toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne te connais pas. Ni toi, ni les tiens !"

"Tu te fourvoies."

"VA T'EN ! VA T'EN !"

Les yeux de Nausicaa se révulsèrent et se colorèrent d'un blanc laiteux. Elle fut parcourue de spasmes et de tremblements. Elle luttait contre une force invisible, qui la faisait terriblement souffrir.

Dwalin quitta l'abri offert par les arbres et se rua en avant, ses deux haches en main.

"Profitons-en ! Achevons la bête !"

Le poing de Thorin s'écrasa sur son visage et le propulsa en arrière. Le nain chauve atterrit le nez dans la boue. Il étouffa un juron et se releva, le visage cramoisi par la colère.

"Ne me désobéis pas !"

"Quel sorte de roi laisserait vivre un cracheur de feu ?"

"TON ROI. Celui auquel tu as juré allégeance !"

Dwalin s'éloigna, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Bilbo se rapprocha avec prudence de la dragonne, qui semblait perdre la tête. Elle tournait sur elle-même, fouettant l'air de sa queue, mordant le tronc des arbres avec férocité.

"Les deux aspects de sa personnalité se combattent pour prendre le dessus. L'un d'eux veut nous tuer tandis que l'autre veut devenir humain."

"Lequel l'emportera ?, questionna Thorin, le regard dans le vague."

"Nul ne le sait."

Le roi sous la montagne se rapprocha. Il fallait que Nausicaa redevienne humaine.

Sinon, il serait forcé de la tuer.

Et cela, il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde.

Même si elle pouvait prendre la forme de ce qu'il haïssait le plus.

 _Dragon._

"Nausi."

Le dragon poussa un rugissement effroyable qui se termina en un gargouillis écœurant. Du sang s'échappa de sa gorge et tapissa l'herbe de la clairière.

"Nausicaa du Rohan, il est temps de revenir parmi nous. J'ai trop longtemps attendu ta venue."

Un grand éclair blanc s'échappa d'une plaie de la créature aérienne. Il aveugla les membres de la compagnie, qui plissèrent des yeux en se rapprochant. Un second éclair lumineux transperça la gorge du dragon. Bientôt, la totalité de son corps fut parcouru de flammes opale et incandescentes si intenses, que personne ne pouvait le fixer plus de quelques instants.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Elle se consume !"

La dragonne poussait des rugissements atroces, qui ponctuaient un souffle rauque. Puis, la lumière décrue jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Des étoiles dansèrent pendant plusieurs secondes devant le visage de Thorin, qui avait fixé le phénomène jusqu'à la limite du supportable.

C'est alors que des sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

Des sanglots humains.

Il se rua en avant.

Recroquevillée sur le sol, le corps maculé de sang et parsemé de blessures à vif, les cheveux emmêlés et poissés par la sueur, se tenait Nausicaa.

Vivante.

Son œil gauche était fermé et barré par une griffure qui lui traversait le visage. Sa peau était blême et parcourue de tremblements irrépressibles.

Thorin ôta sa cape de fourrure et lui en couvrit le corps. Nausicaa se redressa, le visage inondé de larmes.

"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. J'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner _là_. C'était un cauchemar si réel. J'étais un _monstre._ J'ai _tué_ à de nombreuses reprises. Je voulais vous... Vous..."

"Tout est fini, maintenant."

"Ce ne sera jamais fini. Cette _chose_ , c'est moi. Lorsqu'elle s'empare de mon corps, j'oublie qui je suis. Je l'ai acceptée pour vaincre Smaug, mais elle m'a possédée. Jamais je n'aurais cru... que devenir humaine fût si difficile et douloureux..."

Bilbo se rapprocha, entouré de Gloin et de Bofur.

"Tu peux marcher ? Il faut partir d'ici. Vite."

"Je crois."

Elle se leva tant bien mal, soutenue par Thorin.

"Vous n'irez nulle part."

Une trentaine d'elfes se dressaient, à l'orée de la clairière. Ils dégainèrent leurs arcs et encochèrent des flèches aux plumes blanches. Bilbo et les nains sortirent leurs lames, les mâchoires serrées.

Thorin savait que ce combat était inégal et perdu d'avance. Sa seule consolation était que Fili et Kili étaient sains saufs et capables de tenir la montagne jusqu'à ce que...

Un elfe aux longs cheveux bruns, vêtu d'une armure dorée, s'avança. Un rictus mauvais déformait son visage.

"Nous venions achever le dragon qui sévissait sur nos terres et voilà que nous vous trouvons. Vous, Thorin Oakenshield. Quelle étrange coïncidence."

"J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était lui qui vous menait la vie dure."

Les yeux de l'elfe se posèrent sur Nausicaa.

"Change forme ? C'était donc ça... Je sens que cela va énormément intéresser le roi Thranduil. Suivez-nous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Mon roi convoite certaines richesses dans la montagne. Il vous sera aisé de négocier votre libération."

"Je le savais, grogna Dwalin. C'est un piège. Ils veulent nous voler."

Thorin s'avança, le visage fermé.

"Plutôt mourir que de céder une seule pièce d'or à votre peuple !"

"Cela peut s'arranger. A mon commandement !"

Thorin s'apprêtait à attaquer, lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante s'échappa de la forêt, éblouissant elfes, nains, humaine et hobbit. Nausicaa hoqueta de surprise.

"Lui !"

Un cerf blanc, aux bois majestueux, se détacha des arbres. Il avança nonchalamment entre les elfes et la compagnie. Son regard s'attacha à l'œil valide de Nausicaa.

« _Je savais que nous nous retrouverions._ »

"Je suis heureuse de vous revoir."

Thorin haussa un sourcil intrigué, mais se tint coi. Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Pas même l'intervention d'un cerf magique qui parle. Quant aux elfes, ils semblaient comme pétrifiés par cette apparition. Leurs arcs s'abaissèrent tandis que des paroles en quenya fusaient de toutes parts. Le commandant des elfes paraissait désemparé, la main en suspend dans les airs.

« _Il y a peu vous m'avez rendu service. Désormais, c'est à moi de vous aider. Fuyez ! »_

Une lumière aussi blafarde qu'intense irradia de la créature des bois, obstruant le regard de chacun. Nausicaa tira sur l'un des pans de la tunique du roi sous la montagne, tout en cachant son œil blessé sous sa main gauche.

"Il faut partir ! Les elfes ont la vue perçante, mais sensible. Ils seront immobilisés aussi longtemps que le cerf les aveuglera."

"Qu'est-ce donc que cette sorcellerie ? Un autre change forme ?"

"L'esprit de la forêt, murmura la jeune femme avec respect. Partons, maintenant. Il nous aidera. Je le sais. Faites-moi... Confiance."

Le cerf dirigea sa lumière blanchâtre vers les elfes. Ces derniers se tordaient de douleur, les mains couvrant leur regard. Ils marchaient à l'aveuglette, se cognant aux arbres ou à leurs semblables. Thorin donna le signal de départ et la compagnie se mit en marche cahin-caha. Les nains se relayaient pour soutenir la princesse rohirrim. Bientôt, ils franchirent la lisière de la forêt. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme perdit connaissance. Le nain la chargea sur ses épaules et ils se mirent en route pour Erebor.

"Les elfes ?, demanda Bilbo. Ils ne nous poursuivent pas ?"

"Il semblerait que non."

Le crépuscule nimbait le ciel d'un arc-en-ciel de couleurs vives. Les nuages se paraient de lueurs dorées et orangées. Le roi sous la montagne jeta un dernier regard vers la forêt. La lumière du cervidé perçait à travers la cime des arbres. Thorin raffermit sa prise sur son précieux fardeau.

"En avant ! Nous aurons rejoint la montagne avant l'aube."


	19. Chapter 19 - Le jugement

NAUSICAA

"Êtes-vous certain que je ne retrouverai jamais la vision de l'œil gauche ?"

Oin soupira en haussant les épaules.

"Je n'en sais rien. La blessure est superficielle et il est trop tôt pour que je me prononce. Laissez la cicatriser. Surtout, n'ôtez pas le bandeau où vous risquez de perdre la vue définitivement."

"Mon œil droit risque de trop forcer."

Le nain nettoya ses instruments de médecine, ramassa ses herbes et rangea ses fioles dans une sacoche. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Une tension dérangeante planait dans les airs.

Nausicaa referma ses mains sur les draps et les serra de toutes ses forces.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous enlevez les bandages, votre œil perdra toutes ses chances de guérir."

Le nain serra les cordons de sa sacoche de cuir, couverte de runes naniques. Puis, il quitta la chambre sans un regard pour Nausicaa.

"Reposez-vous."

La porte claqua.

La change forme s'enfonça dans son oreiller à la propreté douteuse, avec un soupire affligé. Elle était revenue à elle dans cette pièce exiguë aux parois taillées avec soin. Cette chambre était meublée de manière spartiate. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'un lit miteux, une chaise et un bureau. Il faisait sombre et seule une chandelle éclairait l'espace.

Elle avait attendu près d'une heure avant qu'Oin ne frappe à la porte. Il lui avait expliqué qu'on l'avait envoyé vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Le ton de sa voix et son absence de sourire avaient immédiatement mis Nausicaa sur ses gardes. Elle avait tenté de le questionner sur la façon dont elle avait regagné la montagne après qu'ils aient franchi la lisière de la forêt, ainsi que sur leur situation actuelle, mais il était resté muet comme une carpe. Malgré l'insistance de la princesse rohirrim, il avait refusé de parler. Cette dernière avait fini par se lasser. Elle l'avait alors regardé s'acharner sur ses plaies pendant d'interminables minutes.

Smaug n'avait pas épargné une seule parcelle de peau. Où que se posât son regard, elle ne discernait qu'hématomes, entailles et brûlures. Bouger était douloureux, parler l'était davantage, tant sa gorge était enflée et brûlante. On avait nettoyé le sang qui maculait son corps avec un chiffon humide, mais elle distinguait encore quelques traces rougeâtres Une odeur de fer emplissait sa bouche et elle avait bu avec avidité le verre d'eau que lui avait tendu le nain. En passant un doigt à l'intérieur de sa bouche, elle se rendit compte que certaines de ses dents étaient cassées ou fissurées.

Le reste de son corps n'avait rien d'enviable. Un véritable arc-en-ciel se dessinait sur sa peau. Bleu, indigo, vert, jaune et rouge... Une palette de couleurs douloureuses ! Bien que, vue de l'extérieur, elle semblât en très mauvais état, aucun de ses os n'était cassé. Ce qui, elle en était persuadée, étonnait profondément Oin. Malgré tout, des courbatures l'empêchaient de se mouvoir comme elle l'aurait souhaité et son bras gauche ne répondait pas à toutes ses sollicitations. En dehors de ça et de son œil atrophié, elle n'était pas aussi gravement amochée que ce qu'elle craignait.

Sa main droite parcourut son visage tuméfié. Un regard dans la coupe de verre poli, que lui avait offerte le nain, lui avait assuré qu'elle était méconnaissable. Même si elle s'en doutait, le choc fut rude. Une bosse lui déchirait le front tandis que de multiples entailles lui barraient le visage. Si elle ne s'était jamais trouvée jolie, là elle avait l'impression d'être complètement hideuse.

Elle haussa les épaules. Finalement, qu'elle soit belle ou laide, quelle importance !

Elle avisa un tas de tissus posé soigneusement au sol. Elle le souleva du bout des doigts et en retira une tunique de lin étroite, plutôt poussiéreuse, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile brun trop court. La princesse rohirrim rejeta ses couvertures en grimaçant de douleur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour revêtir les vêtements et chausser les sandales de cuir qu'on avait déposées à son attention.

La demoiselle se fichait bien de sa nudité, mais il faisait plutôt froid dans cette chambre et quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de lui trouver des habits. Elle n'allait quand même pas les laisser par terre. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se glissa de nouveau sous ses draps.

On frappa à la porte et le cœur de Nausicaa bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

"Entrez, croassa-t-elle d'une voix étouffée."

La tête bouclée de Bilbo se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire idiot naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme et elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Une vague de soulagement la submergea à la vue du hobbit, tant l'angoisse de l'attente était insupportable.

"Comment te sens-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il en époussetant la chaise."

"Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais je crois que j'ai évité le pire."

Bilbo prit place sur le siège de bois en tirant sur sa veste élimée. Il avait l'air emprunté, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Nausicaa.

"Et ton œil ?"

Elle haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

"Il faut attendre avant de savoir si il pourra être sauvé. Pour l'instant, je dois garder ça, avoua-t-elle en désignant du doigt le bandage blanc qui lui tombait sur le nez."

Le semi-homme se gratta frénétiquement le cuir chevelu tout en se dandinant sur sa chaise.

"Que se passe-t-il là haut ? Oin..."

Sa voix se brisa. Elle déglutit avant de reprendre.

"Oin n'a rien voulu me dire. Suis-je restée inconsciente longtemps ?"

"Une demi-journée, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamée."

Nausicaa remonta ses genoux et posa son menton dans leur creux.

"Parle. Je t'écoute. Ne me cache rien, je t'en prie."

La situation devait être grave si les mots manquaient à Bilbo.

"Il y a un grand conseil dans la salle du trône. Ils ne voulaient pas que je te le dise, ni que je vienne te voir, mais je pense qu'il est juste que tu sois au courant."

"Un grand conseil pour quoi ?, demanda Nausicaa d'une voix faible où perçait l'anxiété."

Le hobbit inspira et expira avant de répondre.

"Pour savoir si tu dois vivre ou mourir."

Une sueur froide parcourut le dos de la jeune femme tandis que le feu lui montait aux joues. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait saisi Bilbo par le col, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait de son corps.

"De quel côté est Thorin ? Dis le moi ! Je dois savoir !"

Le hobbit voulut se dégager, mais la change forme le tenait fermement.

"Nausicaa, tu me fais mal !, balbutia-t-il."

Les mains pâles et gercées qui tenaient son habit se desserrèrent doucement. Elles retombèrent sur le drap avec un bruit feutré.

"Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris."

"Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura-t-il."

Bilbo remit en place sa veste avant de poursuivre.

"Thorin ne s'est pas prononcé. Il est dans un état second. Il ère dans la salle du trésor, une couronne sur la tête, en répétant qu'il est le roi sous la montagne, que cet or lui appartient et que l'Arkenstone lui revient de droit."

"Ah bon ?, demanda Nausicaa en haussant un sourcil."

Le semi-homme riva ses yeux dans ceux, émeraude, de la demoiselle.

"Un mal est à l'œuvre ici. Balin m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait du « _mal du dragon_ » qui a rendu fou le grand-père de Thorin, Thror. C'est un amour ardent et exclusif pour l'or. L'Arkenstone est une pierre qui donne du pouvoir à celui qui la possède. Si Thorin l'avait.. Cela aggraverait sa folie. Cette pierre surpasse tout, c'est le sommet de son trésor. L'Arkenstone n'a pas encore été trouvée et le plus grave... Le plus grave c'est qu'il suspecte ses propres amis de l'avoir volée, sa propre famille !"

"Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ?"

Bilbo ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

"Depuis que nous sommes de retour de Mirkwood. Il t'a portée jusque ici avant d'aller s'isoler dans les salles du trésor."

"Peut-être est-il préférable que ce maudit caillou reste perdu à jamais."

"Je le crois aussi."

Nausicaa s'apprêtait à se lever, mais une main du hobbit se posa sur son bras.

"Que fais-tu ?"

"Je vais parler à Thorin. Il faut le raisonner, lui expliquer que sa légitimité au trône d'Erebor ne dépend pas d'une saleté de pierre."

Bilbo secoua la tête.

"Non, tu ne peux pas."

Il fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un trousseau de clefs.

"Je les ai volées à Oin. Il t'avait enfermée ici. Avant que les nains n'aient décidé de ton sort, tu es consignée ici."

"Je suis prisonnière, déclara-t-elle avec dépit. Est-ce Thorin qui l'a ordonné ?"

Le hobbit rangea les clefs dans un tintement métallique.

"Non. Il est trop obsédé par l'or. C'est Dwalin qui en a pris l'initiative."

"Tout le monde est contre moi, lâcha la jeune femme avec désespoir. C'est comme si j'étais déjà morte."

Bilbo lui adressa un triste sourire en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Je n'en serais pas si certain, si j'étais toi. Fili, Kili, Gloin, Bofur et Nori défendent ta cause. De l'autre côté, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur et Dori se prononcent..."

"Pour ma mort. J'ai compris. Et les autres ? Oin, Bombur et Ori ?"

"Ils ne s'en mêlent pas. Quant à Thorin... Je te l'ai dit, il n'a plus que l'Arkenstone en tête. Rien d'autre ne compte."

« _Pas même moi._ », pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret.

"Je suis une menace. Un dragon sommeille en moi et ils ont peur que je m'attaque à leurs biens. Ils n'ont pourtant rien à craindre. Je ne m'intéresse pas à leur or maudit. Je dois leur expliquer. Tout leur expliquer."

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle tenait la solution qui lui donnerait une chance de sauver sa peau !

"Bilbo. Il faut que tu ailles les chercher. Tous ! Dis leur que je veux me défendre avant d'être condamnée. Ils ne peuvent pas me refuser ça ! Ce n'est que justice, après tout."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça !, s'exclama le hobbit en reculant avec précipitation. Ils sauront que je suis venu te voir alors qu'ils me l'avaient interdit."

Nausicaa prit les mains du hobbit dans les siennes et elle les serra intensément.

"Je t'en prie. Je sais que je risque de te causer du tort, mais il n'y a qu'ainsi que je puisse éviter la potence. Ou pire."

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne bougea pas, tétanisé par la demande de son amie. Nausicaa le fixa avec espoir en se mordant la lèvre au sang.

"Très bien. Je vais essayer. Je promets que je vais essayer !"

La change forme laissa échapper un bref soupire de soulagement, tout en serrant le hobbit dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son accolade.

"Je n'oublierai pas, promit Nausicaa. Je le jure."

Bilbo acquiesça en se glissant dans l'embrasure de la lourde porte de chêne. Il la referma doucement et la princesse rohirrim entendit la clef jouer dans la serrure.

Tous ses espoirs reposaient sur un être minuscule au courage immense.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Interminables. Le temps semblait ralentir jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter. Nausicaa faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, étreinte par une angoisse sans nom. En comparaison, la douleur physique n'était rien. Que faisait Bilbo ? Et si les nains mettaient leur menace à exécution, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ? Le hobbit l'avait-il abandonnée ou pire, trahie ? Rien que le fait d'y songer, la fit frissonner. La jeune femme était quelque peu claustrophobe sur les bords et attendre dans un espace clos et obscur faisait monter en elle un sentiment d'anxiété.

Alors qu'elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, les gonds de la porte grincèrent. Les nains, suivi par Bilbo, entrèrent en silence et s'entassèrent dans la chambre étroite. Nausicaa adressa un regard de gratitude au semi-homme qui hocha la tête. Les yeux de la demoiselle parcoururent l'assemblée, mais elle ne vit pas Thorin. Lui seul manquait à l'appel. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait se réjouir qu'il n'assiste pas à son procès, ou si elle devait s'inquiéter de son désintérêt manifeste envers sa situation.

Peut-être les deux en même temps.

Presque tous les nains évitaient son regard. Seuls Kili et Bofur lui adressèrent respectivement un sourire et un signe d'encouragement. Dwalin la fixait avec une grimace de dégoût méprisante alors que Balin restait stoïque. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'adressa à elle.

"Nausicaa, niez-vous être une change forme, capable de se transformer en dragon ?"

La demoiselle déglutit avec difficulté.

"Non. Comment le pourrais-je ? Il faut avant tout savoir..."

Balin lui coupa la parole.

"Avez-vous tué des elfes et des hommes ?"

Les joues de Nausicaa s'empourprèrent. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre si Balin ne lui laissait pas l'occasion d'en placer une ?

"Lors de mon combat contre Smaug, j'ai peut-être écrasé _accidentellement_ un ou deux habitants de Lake Town. Et, il est vrai que j'ai carbonisé des elfes dans la forêt, mais c'était uniquement pour les empêcher de me tuer. Je n'étais pas moi-même, mon _double_ animal avait pris possession de moi. Je..."

"Vous venez d'avouer des meurtres. D'accord. Justement, pouvez-vous le contrôler, ce dragon ?"

La change forme se dandina sur le lit. Balin venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible.

"Pour le moment, il est en sommeil. Je sais qu'il est _là_ , mais il ne se manifeste plus comme avant. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être écartelée. Mais, j'ignore quand et comment il tentera de se réveiller. Et si je pourrai garder le contrôle. Malgré cela, j'ai une idée sur la façon dont je pourrai gérer..."

Le nain âgé gratta sa barbe blanche avant de se détourner.

"J'ai deux dernières questions. Convoitez-vous le trésor d'Erebor ? Mais surtout... Possédez-vous l' _Arkenstone_ ?"

Nausicaa tapota des doigts sur le drap. Elle contenait sa colère avec difficulté. La stratégie de Balin était limpide. Il cherchait à lui faire avouer des vérités qu'elle ne pouvait réfuter afin de la faire accuser.

C'était pitoyable.

"Non et non. Je n'éprouve aucune envie de m'approprier votre maudit trésor et je n'ai pas vu votre caillou blanc. Comment aurais-je pu le trouver ? Vous m'avez enfermée ici comme une pestiférée."

Ce fut au tour de Balin de rougir. Derrière lui, Kili approuvait les paroles de Nausicaa en hochant vivement la tête.

"Lorsque vous êtes descendue dans la montagne la première fois, vous étiez seule. Vous auriez bien pu dénicher la pierre et la cacher."

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement. Ses poings se fermèrent et ses dents grincèrent. Qu'on cherche à l'accuser ainsi par tous les moyens était absolument écœurant ! Elle ne reconnaissait pas le nain, ou peut être ne l'avait-elle jamais vraiment connu.

"Vous me dégoûtez !, grogna-t-elle. Durant cette aventure, j'ai essayé de vous protéger à chaque instant. Voilà que maintenant vous me condamnez, alors que vous ne savez rien ! Les nains n'ont-ils aucun honneur ?"

Dwalin poussa Bifur et Ori et s'avança, le visage déformé par la fureur. Il s'approcha si près de la princesse rohirrim, qu'elle sentit son souffle au creux de son cou. Aussitôt, tous ses muscles se tendirent et, imperceptiblement, elle força ses membres à se détendre.

S'il voulait la frapper, elle était prête.

"Vous osez nous parler d'honneur ? Vous _osez_? Alors que vous nous avez caché votre véritable nature jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? De quel droit... ?!"

Nausicaa riva ses yeux dans ceux de Dwalin.

"Si vous m'aviez laissée parler, je vous aurais tout expliqué, espèce de nain _débile_ !"

Elle crut que le nain allait la gifler, mais Fili le retint par le bras.

"Vous me le paierez, marmonna-t-il."

La jeune femme fit mine d'ignorer ses paroles, mais elle prit cette menace au sérieux. Elle comprit un peu tard que menacer l'un des leurs ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

Mais il l'avait poussée à bout.

"J'ignorais ce que j'étais, _qui_ j'étais, lorsque nous avons quitté la Comté. Puis, je ne sais plus quand, d'affreux maux de ventre m'ont déchiré les entrailles. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que j'ignorais leur provenance. Lorsque je combattais, j'avais l'impression de ne plus me contrôler. Un instinct supérieur à ma volonté prenait possession de mon corps. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez Béorn, j'ai pris conscience que quelque chose clochait chez moi."

Nausicaa reprit son souffle. Elle préféra taire l'épisode de la forêt de Mirkwood pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

"Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai vu Smaug s'envoler dans les airs pour attaquer la ville, que j'ai basculé dans un état second. Pendant ce rêve éveillé, j'ai rencontré mon double animal qui m'a expliqué que je tenais ce don de ma mère. Il m'a aussi parlé d'une légende des changeur de peaux qui mentionnait la naissance d'un garçon, ou d'une fille, avec un don supérieur à tous ceux de son espèce. Je crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de moi."

La jeune femme cessa de parler et, lorsqu'elle parcourut son auditoire du regard, elle vit qu'il était captivé par son histoire.

"La suite, vous la connaissez tous. Mon _double_ a pris le contrôle de mon corps et j'ai affronté Smaug. Je l'ai fait _uniquement_ pour tous nous sauver. Pour que vous retrouviez votre foyer ! Pour limiter les morts des habitants ! Mais voilà que vous me retenez prisonnière et me blâmez de vous avoir sauvés."

Nausicaa vrilla son regard dans celui de Bilbo.

"C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Merci de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout. Prenez la décision qui vous paraît juste."

« _… Mais, je ne me laisserai pas assassiner si facilement !_ », se jura-t-elle silencieusement.

Balin toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

"Très bien, ce soir, avant le coucher du soleil, vous saurez !"

La jeune femme acquiesça vigoureusement. Les nains sortirent de la chambre, les uns derrière les autres. Dwalin lui lança un dernier regard haineux tandis que Bilbo et Kili s'attardaient auprès du lit. Le nain aux cheveux bruns se laissa tomber sur la chaise miteuse. Celle-ci émit un grincement inquiétant.

"Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda-t-il en lui désignant ses blessures."

"Ça va... Kili... Dis moi... Pourquoi Thorin n'est-il pas venu ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"J'ai voulu lui parler, mais il n'écoute rien. Il tourne en rond dans la salle du trésor, veillant sur son précieux trésor."

Nausicaa serra les poings.

"Il faut que je le vois. Il m'écoutera."

"Je n'en suis par certain, répliqua Bilbo."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Silence que Nausicaa rompit sans vergogne.

"Alors comme ça, vous me croyez innocente. Tous les deux."

"Bien entendu, répondit Kili avec un sourire espiègle. Le contraire ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit."

La jeune femme se renfrogna tout en tirant machinalement sur ses mèches noires.

"Dommage que vous soyez si peu à me croire, soupira-t-elle."

Kili lui effleura l'épaule du bout des doigts et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es ainsi, et je suis sûr que tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention."

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Nausicaa. Elle les essuya rageusement.

"J'ai peur de ce que je suis. J'aurais tellement aimé que ma mère m'explique comment contrôler ce don de change forme. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dévorer toute entière et ne laisser que des miettes de mon humanité. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai tellement peur de toute ça... Je suis maudite, il n'y a pas d'autres explications."

Les doigts de Kili lui enserrèrent l'épaule avec force. Sans réfléchir Nausicaa se jeta dans ses bras et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Une odeur de musc, de cuir tanné et de fer l'enveloppa, tandis que ses minces cheveux bruns lui caressaient le cou. Les mains de Kili se refermèrent maladroitement autour de sa taille. Dans l'immédiat, elle avait besoin de réconfort, que quelqu'un lui prouve qu'elle n'était pas...

"Un monstre, murmura-t-elle. C'est ce que je suis. Aujourd'hui et à jamais."

Kili lui caressa délicatement les cheveux.

"Non. C'est faux. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'était pour nous sauver. Ce n'est pas parce que Smaug était la malfaisance incarnée, que tu lui es semblable."

Nausicaa ne répondit pas. Elle savait que Kili avait tort, mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'argumenter contre lui. Bilbo posa une main dans son dos, et elle s'écarta doucement du nain.

"Nous devons partir ou nous éveillerons la méfiance des autres."

"Oui, je comprends."

Kili se leva en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas trop, d'accord ?"

Elle acquiesça en reniflant bruyamment.

"Allez y."

Kili et Bilbo partis, les heures s'égrenèrent lentement. Nausicaa finit par somnoler. Dans ses cauchemars, le hobbit la menait à la potence sous le regard accusateur de Thorin, perché sur une tribune, une couronne d'or et de fer sur la tête. Elle essayait de se justifier, de plaider sa cause, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Dwalin la traînait par les cheveux sur une estrade de bois où l'attendait une corde. Elle avait beau se débattre, il lui passa impitoyablement le nœud coulant autour du cou. Les nains la regardaient en riant à gorge déployée et Bilbo lui adressait une grimace moqueuse. Abandonnée et trahie, elle appelait désespérément Thorin, qui ne se donna même pas la peine de lui jeter un seul regard. Dwalin abaissa un levier en arborant un sourire triomphant.

La trappe s'ouvrit.

Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Nausicaa, alors qu'une secousse l'étreignait violemment.

Elle se redressa, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur. Bilbo la tenait par l'épaule et la secouait sans ménagement. Son visage était déformé par l'inquiétude et Nausicaa craignit que le pire soit arrivé.

Ils avaient sûrement décidé de la tuer et il venait lui annoncer.

"Alors ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'ont-ils décidé ?"

"Pour l'instant, tes partisans l'ont emporté. Balin ne souhaite plus ta mort d'ailleurs."

"Vraiment ? Je peux sortir, alors ?"

Une vague de soulagement submergea la jeune femme, et un poids énorme s'envola de son ventre. Elle respira plus librement.

"Il se passe des choses graves, reprit le semi-homme. Thorin veut te voir. Les survivants de Lake Town se sont réfugiés dans Dale. Bard est venu négocier l'or de la montagne pour rebâtir Esgaroth et Thorin a refusé de lui céder la moindre pièce d'or. Quant à Thranduil, il a réclamé les gemmes de Lasgalen et elles lui ont été refusées."

"Quoi ?"

Nausicaa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Mais, il a donné sa parole... Il a promis qu'il les aiderait, une fois Smaug vaincu. Il ne peut pas revenir sur sa promesse, ça ne lui ressemble pas !"

Bilbo secoua la tête avec tristesse.

"Le « _mal du dragon_ » le dévore et rien ne compte, si ce n'est protéger l'or et trouver l'Arkenstone. Il soupçonne chacun des membres de sa compagnie de lui avoir volé sa précieuse gemme blanche. Il est persuadé que quelqu'un l'a trahi."

"Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est impossible !"

La princesse rohirrim se leva d'un bond.

"Je vais lui parler, il reviendra sur sa décision."

"C'est trop tard."

Nausicaa se raidit. Etant donné la tête de cent pieds de long que tirait Bilbo, le pire était à venir.

"Les elfes et les hommes assiègent Erebor. La guerre pour la montagne a déjà commencé."

Les pieds du hobbit et de la change forme martelaient le sol de pierre et l'écho se répercutait dans la grande salle du trésor. Bilbo bifurqua sur la gauche et emprunta un couloir exiguë où Nausicaa devait avancer courbée. L'humidité lui hérissait les poils et l'odeur rance du renfermé la prit à la gorge. Dans le noir, elle remarqua que son ami portait une tunique scintillante des plus insolite. Elle la pointa du doigt.

"Quelle est cette étrange cotte de mailles ? Elle paraît souple et légère et son éclat n'a pas été terni par les années."

"Mithril, répondit Bilbo laconiquement. Elle est faite d'acier d'argent et aucune lame ne peut la transpercer. Ce présent récompense ma loyauté et mon amitié fidèle."

Le hobbit sembla cracher ses derniers mots. Un profond dégoût perçait dans sa voix, ce qui étonna profondément Nausicaa.

"Plutôt pratique, commenta la change forme. Je préférerais toutefois qu'elle ne te soit d'aucune utilité. Cette guerre est une pure folie. Je crains que Thorin n'ait perdu la tête. Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ?"

Bilbo leva les bras au ciel avec un grognement de dépit.

"C'est cet endroit le responsable. Un mal sévit ici. Tant qu'il restera dans cette montagne, il sera sous l'emprise du fantôme de Smaug."

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent dans une salle qui surplombait l'entrée principale d'Erebor. Le regard de Nausicaa parcourut l'assemblée de nains qui était en train de s'armer pour la guerre. Kili lui adressa un signe et un sourire, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle se mêla aux guerriers et les bouscula sans ménagement. Elle fonça droit vers Thorin, Bilbo dans son sillage. Le roi sous la montagne avait revêtu une lourde armure d'acier rutilant. Sa tête était couronnée et Nausicaa trouva cela à la fois vaniteux et inutile. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur mes hanches.

"Il faut qu'on parle !"

Thorin la fixa et elle trouva son regard étonnamment vide. Autour d'eux, les nains s'étaient tus et un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce, mais la demoiselle ne se démonta pas.

Après quelques secondes, il opina du chef avec lenteur.

"Suis moi."

La change forme lui emboîta le pas. Ils déambulèrent au cœur de la montagne durant plusieurs minutes, avant que Nausicaa ne se décide à entamer la conversation. Elle laissa éclater la colère qui bouillait au creux de son ventre.

"Cette guerre ne nous mènera nulle part ! Nous sommes quinze et dehors il y a des centaines, des milliers d'elfes, qui attendent que l'on sorte pour nous trouer la peau !"

"Plus pour longtemps, marmonna Thorin, le regard dans le vague."

Devant tant d'apathie, les poings de la jeune femme se contractèrent.

"Quel besoin y'avait-il à déclencher ce conflit ? Donnons aux hommes et aux elfes ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a assez d'or dans cette montagne pour rebâtir une centaine de cités ! Tu as promis de les aider. N'oublie pas que j'ai donné ma parole aussi."

Une lueur inquiétante brilla dans les yeux de Thorin.

Une lueur de folie !

"Jamais ! Je ne leur céderai rien ! C'est l'or des nains, c'est notre héritage ! Notre dû !"

"Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Il est préférable que nous mourions, perchés sur ce tas d'or. Il nous sera très utile dans l'au delà. Si on nous enterre avec, bien évidemment."

Thorin s'arrêta au milieu d'une passerelle surplombant un gouffre gigantesque. Nausicaa évita de regarder en direction du vide. Sa transformation en dragonne n'avait pas fait disparaître le vertige qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était humaine.

"Nous ne mourrons pas. Nous avons toutes les cartes en main pour les vaincre."

La change forme grinça des dents. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le nain. Elle ne percevait ni courage, ni honneur, juste de l'avarice et une bêtise incommensurable.

Ce n'était _plus_ Thorin.

"Je refuse de me battre pour une cause aussi futile. Gandalf désapprouverait..."

"Tu te battras !, tonna-t-il d'une voix forte. Le magicien n'est pas là et, de toute manière, ce n'est pas à lui de donner des ordres."

Le nain se retourna et riva son regard dans celui de Nausicaa. Cette dernière était comme tétanisée. Détacher les yeux de son visage taillé à la serpe, se révéla difficile. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa courte barbe lui mangeait les joues et le menton. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air terrible. Une chaleur intense se dégageait de son corps et la jeune femme la ressentait de tout son être.

Thorin n'avait jamais été calme, loin de là, mais ce déchaînement de colère ne lui ressemblait pas. Il lui empoigna délicatement une poignée de cheveux et les serra avec force. Le roi se rapprocha de la jeune rohirrim qui, malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, en eut le souffle coupé. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent moites. Elle les essuya frénétiquement contre son pantalon de toile.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es encore en vie ?"

"Je..."

Thorin tira sur la mèche de cheveux et la jeune femme retint un cri de douleur.

"Si tu refuses de combattre à nos côtés, je considérerai cela comme un acte de trahison. Tu es un dragon et si, comme le prétend Kili, tu n'as aucune vue sur mon trésor, tu accepteras de _brûler_ mes ennemis."

L'affolement se dessina sur le visage de Nausicaa.

"Thorin, murmura-t-elle, tu as vu ce que cette transformation peut avoir comme conséquence. Je ne parviendrai peut-être pas à retrouver ma forme humaine... Et la souffrance est telle que.. Que.."

Elle reprit son souffle avec difficulté.

"Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille. Je risquerais de provoquer notre perte à tous."

Le nain lâcha les cheveux de jais avec un soupire d'agacement.

"Bien sûr que si. Je suis le roi sous la montagne et je te conseilles de réfléchir à ma _demande_. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme une amie, il serait regrettable que cela change, n'est-ce pas ?"

La changeforme hocha la tête avec dépit, tout en suivant du regard Thorin qui rejoignait les siens.

Elle resta pétrifiée au milieu de la passerelle. S'il était venu la chercher dans la forêt, ce n'est pas car il s'était attaché à elle, comme elle l'avait supposé de prime abord. Non, s'il s'était donné la peine de prendre ce risque, c'est car il savait qu'il pourrait l'utiliser dans sa vaine vendetta. Elle n'était qu'un pion au service des ambitions égoïstes d'un roi peu digne de respect.

Nausicaa tombait de haut, de très haut !

Comprendre qu'elle s'était autant fourvoyée, était difficile à accepter. Les nains et les humains étaient bien différents, ou alors était-ce elle qui était ignorante des usages de la vie ?

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent rageusement, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les sentiments qu'elle sentait naître en elle étaient voués au néant. Ils l'avaient toujours été. Seulement, maintenant, elle en avait l'intime conviction.

Elle se sentait salie et indésirable.

L'espoir n'existait pas.

Elle suffoquait et manquait d'air. Sans un regard pour Bilbo et les nains, elle emprunta un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour de guet. Il fallait qu'elle se retrouve seule pour décider de la suite de son aventure. Kili voulut lui parler, mais elle l'ignora. Elle savait qu'elle serait désagréable et il ne méritait pas ça.

La dernière marche atteinte, Nausicaa reprit son souffle. Le vent lui souleva les cheveux et elle en goutta la saveur. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver le ciel après avoir été enfermée dans une pièce étroite. Elle en oublia presque ses douleurs musculaires et son œil atrophié.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur la désolation de Smaug. Une longue sueur froide lui parcourut le dos.

Un véritable camp fortifié s'était établi au pied de la montagne solitaire. Des elfes s'activaient de toutes part, montant des tentes, creusant des tranchées, taillant des flèches... Même la ville de Dale grouillait d'une activité insolite. Les réfugiés de Lake Town s'organisaient. Ils réunissaient des vivres et des armes, tout en soignant leurs blessés. Nausicaa sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Bien qu'elle eût vaincu le dragon mordoré, elle avait contribué à la destruction de la cité lacustre. C'était en partie de sa faute si ces personnes se retrouvaient sans foyer.

Quelle guerre inutile ! Dire qu'il suffisait à Thorin de distribuer un peu d'or pour y mettre un terme. Si la misère dans laquelle se trouvait le peuple d'Esgaroth ne le touchait pas, alors rien ne le pouvait.

Elle savait que le lendemain matin, dès les premières lueurs du jour, les hommes et les elfes mèneraient l'attaque.

Il fallait empêcher ce conflit ou cela signifierait leur perte à tous. Il leur serait impossible de tenir la montagne face aux oreilles pointues. C'était évident.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière de mettre fin à toute cette folie.

Le crépuscule se dessina dans le ciel, l'embrasant avec avidité. Nausicaa assista à ce spectacle avec émerveillement. Les nuages rougeoyèrent et s'illuminèrent un bref instant. Puis, la nuit s'installa. Implacable. Les étoiles brillaient avec insouciance, sans se préoccuper de l'imminence de la guerre. La jeune femme les admira pendant près d'une heure. En dessous d'elle, les elfes et les hommes cessèrent de s'affairer pour se réunirent auprès de feux de camps, ou au sein de tentes colorées. Cette quiétude n'était qu'une illusion. Le calme avant la tempête.

C'est alors que quelque chose bougea en bas à gauche. Nausicaa se pencha par dessus la rambarde de pierres, et ce qu'elle distingua l'étonna au plus haut point.

"Bilbo ? Mais que fais-tu ?"

Le hobbit mit un doigt devant sa bouche, tout en lui faisant signe de descendre vers lui. La demoiselle quitta son perchoir et rejoignit son ami.

"Que signifie ceci ?, reprit-elle avec un curiosité non dissimulée."

Le semi-homme soupira. Il se trémoussait avec nervosité. Finalement, il mit la main dans son sac et en sortit une pierre lumineuse aux reflets irisés. Les rayons lunaires se reflétèrent au creux de la précieuse gemme, dédoublant sa beauté.

"l'Arkenstone, devina Nausicaa en écarquillant les yeux. Tu l'avais donc trouvée. Sacré Bilbo !, ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant une claque dans le dos. Que comptes-tu en faire ?"

Un air résolu s'afficha sur le visage du hobbit.

"Je vais la donner aux elfes. Thorin y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. En échange de cette pierre, les hommes et les elfes obtiendront tout ce qu'ils désirent. Ainsi, cette stupide guerre n'aura peut-être pas lieu."

Nausicaa regarda son ami, les bras ballants. Elle était étonnée par cette idée brillante. Bilbo était décidément une petite créature pleine de surprise !

"Vas-tu m'en empêcher ?, la questionna-t-il avec suspicion."

"Non."

Le hobbit lâcha un soupire de soulagement, tout en glissant de nouveau l'Arkenstone dans son sac. Elle le regarda faire tout en se disant que Thorin considérerait leurs agissements comme des actes de trahison.

Mais il n'était plus lui-même, alors elle n'avait aucun scrupule à se comporter de la sorte.

"Je regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner. Mais, je dois rester ici. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je voudrais essayer de raisonner Thorin. Peut-être entendra-t-il raison."

"Je comprends."

Nausicaa posa une main sur l'épaule du semi-homme.

"Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Que la chance soit avec toi, mon ami."

Le hobbit hocha la tête. La princesse rohirrim l'aida à entamer la désescalade de la montagne. Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les ténèbres.

Il s'était assigné une mission périlleuse et elle lui souhaita de tout cœur de réussir.

Pour leur bien à tous.

Des oiseaux traversèrent le ciel en croassant. La change forme inspira profondément l'air nocturne.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule.


	20. Chapter 20 - L'Arkenstone

NAUSICAA

Nausicaa sortit de l'ombre et s'avança dans la lumière.

Le soleil l'éblouit et ses pupilles mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à son éclat.

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais regarder.

L'armée elfique était déployée à l'horizon, encerclant la montagne solitaire. Rien ne ressemblait plus à un elfe, qu'un autre elfe. Tous avaient revêtu la même armure dorée tandis qu'un arc aux reflets irisés pendait dans leur dos. Sur le flanc gauche des oreilles pointues, des hommes étaient regroupés pêle-mêle devant la ville de Dale. Ces guerriers novices possédaient des armes disparates. Aux fourches et aux faux, se mêlaient des haches de bûcherons et des lames émoussées.

L'ost des elfes se fendit harmonieusement en son centre, formant une haie d'honneur dans laquelle s'engagèrent le roi Thranduil et l'archer Bard, l'un chevauchant un cerf à la robe brune aux bois gigantesques, l'autre monté sur un cheval de trait. Une fois qu'ils furent passés, les combattants reformèrent leurs rangs, aussi parfaits qu'alignés.

Tout deux vinrent se planter devant la grande porte d'Erebor, mais Nausicaa eut beau scruter, elle ne discerna aucune trace de Bilbo. Le hobbit avait-il réussi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui apprit que Thorin était tendu comme un arc. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées et un tic nerveux agitait sa paupière. Les jointures de ses mains étaient translucides tant elles agrippaient fermement les anfractuosité de la pierre. Il avait revêtu des habits royaux, ainsi qu'une épaisse cape de fourrure. La cerise sur le gâteau restait cette ignoble couronne de fer et d'or mêlés qui ornait sa chevelure de jais. Il n'avait jamais paru si peu digne d'être un roi, qu'en portant cet attribut vaniteux. Autour de lui, les nains étaient tous en arme, prêts à en découdre avec une armée d'individus, mille fois plus nombreux qu'eux.

Nausicaa ne savait pas si c'était du courage ou de l'inconscience. Sûrement un peu des deux.

Thorin leva son arc et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, ficha une flèche aux pieds du souverain elfique.  
Elle soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait pas tué Thranduil. C'était déjà ça.

"Je logerai la prochaine entre vos yeux, promit le nain."

Ou pas.

Nausicaa comprit que cela ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleures auspices, lorsque les sourcils du roi elfe se froncèrent et qu'une grimace malveillante étira ses lèvres. Les nains poussèrent des cris de joie précipités, qui s'éteignirent brusquement lorsque plusieurs centaines d'oreilles pointues bandèrent leurs arcs. La compagnie, y compris la change forme, se dissimula derrière les remparts. Seul Thorin resta tétanisé, son arme en main, fixant Thranduil d'un œil noir.

"Baisse-toi, croassa-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Les nains ont-ils tous des tendances suicidaires ?"

Il ne daigna ni lui répondre, ni détacher le regard de son adversaire.

"Nous sommes venus vous dire qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert. Et accepté."

Thorin haussa un sourcil perplexe.

Le cœur de Nausicaa rata un battement. Bilbo aurait-il pu...

"Quel paiement ?, cracha-t-il. Je ne vous ai rien donné. Vous n'avez rien !"

Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans son regard et cela attrista la jeune femme.

"Nous avons ceci !, s'exclama Bard en tirant une pierre blanche de sa poche."

Bilbo avait réussi. Mais alors... Où était-il passé ? Une sueur froide glissa le long du cou de Nausicaa. Les elfes et les hommes ne l'auraient tout de même pas assassiné ? Elle jeta un regard méfiant à Bard.

« _C'est un homme d'honneur, il n'aurait pas osé._ », tenta-t-elle se se persuader.

"C'est l'Arkenstone ! Voleur !, hurla Fili."

La change forme eut l'impression que cette insulte lui était directement adressée.

"Comment avez-vous obtenu l'héritage de notre maison ? Cette pierre appartient au roi !"

"Et nous la lui rendrons de bonne grâce, enchaîna Bard. Mais avant cela, il doit honorer sa parole."

Thorin avait changé de couleur. Son visage était devenu rouge, puis bleu et enfin blanc comme la neige. Ses pupilles avaient rétréci et sa lèvre supérieure tremblait. Nausicaa sentit son estomac se tordre. Cela lui faisait de la peine de voir son ami dans ce triste état, mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Il fallait empêcher cette guerre à tout prix.

"Ils nous prennent pour des idiots, c'est une ruse ! Un vil mensonge !"

Puis, il s'adressa aux assiégeants, d'une voix hystérique méconnaissable.

"L'Arkenstone est dans cette montagne ! C'est une feinte !"

"Ce n'est pas une feinte, c'est la vraie pierre. Je la leur ai donnée."

Le roi sous la montagne se retourna vers Bilbo, qui se tenait en retrait, derrière les nains. Quand le semi-homme était-il arrivé ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Nausicaa ne l'avait ni aperçu ni entendu, et elle trouvait cela très étrange. Malgré tout, elle était soulagée qu'il soit sain et sauf.

Quant à Thorin, il devint aussi blême qu'un cadavre. Son visage exprimait un mélange de désarroi, de surprise, et d'affliction. Et son regard... Il était si effrayant que la demoiselle frissonna.

"Vous..., marmonna le nain."

"Je l'ai prise comme la part qui me revient, se justifia Bilbo avec courage."

"Vous voulez me la voler, répondit Thorin dans un état second."

Bilbo se dandina sur place.

"Vous la voler ? Non, je suis un cambrioleur, mais un cambrioleur honnête. Je ne vous réclamerez rien en échange."

"Vous n'avez rien à me réclamer, misérable nabot !, tonna Thorin."

Nausicaa hésitait à intervenir. Elle craignait l'issue de cette conversation. Le nain n'était plus lui-même et la situation s'envenimait.

"J'ai voulu vous la donner à de nombreuses reprises, mais vous avez changé. Jamais le nain que j'ai connu à Cul-de-Sac n'aurait trahi sa parole. Jamais il n'aurait douté de la loyauté des siens !"

Le courroux du roi sous la montagne éclata. Si sinistre et effroyable, si inhumain, qu'aucun des nains ne broncha. Le visage déformé par la fureur, les yeux exorbités, il se rua vers le hobbit et le plaqua contre la pierre avec violence. Bilbo grimaça à cause de la douleur, mais ne bougea pas.

"Ne me parlez pas de loyauté !"

Il se retourna vers Fili et lui ordonna d'une voix sourde, aussi froide que la glace :

"Jette le des remparts !"

"Non ! Non !"

La change forme fit la seule chose qui lui passa à l'esprit pour calmer le nain.

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Sa main le heurta avec tant de virulence, qu'elle émit un craquement inquiétant. Nausicaa retint un gémissement de souffrance. Elle fixa Thorin avec un regard réprobateur. Celui-ci porta des doigts à sa joue blessée. Sa tête exprimait un agréable mélange d'étonnement et de colère. En tout cas, l'objectif était atteint : il avait lâché le hobbit. Ce dernier en avait profité pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

"Tu n'es plus toi-même ! Tu es devenu un pauvre roi fou, peu digne de respect. Si tu veux le tuer, tu devras commencer par t'en prendre à moi, car je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Et quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens. Toujours."

« _Toutes les promesses. Même celle que tu as oubliée. »_ , pensa-t-elle avec dépit.

Les yeux de Thorin la scrutèrent, et un éclair de compréhension les traversa fugacement.

"Tu savais."

Nausicaa ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Elle savait que cette fois-ci, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle avait commis l'irréparable en participant au cambriolage de sa précieuse Arkenstone.

Le nain se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés. Sa voix était calme et cela le rendait d'autant plus terrifiant.

"Tu l'as peut-être aidé, c'est ça... Tu ne fais même pas l'effort de nier. _Traîtresse."_

Le mot la gifla si violemment, qu'il lui coupa le souffle.

« _Oui, c'est sans doute ce que je suis._ »

"Tu as menti. Tu convoitais mon trésor. Depuis le début !"

"Non, c'est faux ! J'ai agis pour empêcher cette guerre ! Pour empêcher toute cette folie ! Regarde ce que cette pierre te fait ! Elle te trouble l'esprit. Tu te perds, Thorin. Tu prends tes amis pour tes ennemis."

 _"Amis_? Tu oses encore te prétendre _notre_ amie ?"

Thorin se rapprocha de Nausicaa. Lorsque ses doigts enserrèrent son cou, elle ne réagit pas. Des mains puissantes se pressèrent contre sa gorge avec force. Quand elle comprit qu'il l'étranglait, elle voulut le repousser, mais elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre lui.

Le nain fixait la jeune femme sans aménité. Dans son regard, elle ne lisait que mépris et colère. Des cris de panique s'élevèrent parmi les membres de la compagnie, mais ils ne parvenaient que de très loin à ses oreilles. Des étoiles multicolores commencèrent à danser autour d'elle, tandis que sa vision se troublait. Ses poumons privés d'oxygène, semblaient sur le point d'éclater.

Elle suffoquait, les doigts crispés sur les mains gantées de Thorin.

"Je t'ai sauvée dans la forêt, mais je le regrette. Ce jour là, il aurait été préférable que tu meurs. Maudit cracheur de feu !, aboya-t-il avec une haine sans commune limite."

Les yeux de la change forme s'écarquillèrent. L'insulte lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Des larmes inondèrent son regard et roulèrent sur les gants de son agresseur.

De son _agresseur_.

C'est alors que des mains saisirent les bras de Thorin et l'écartèrent sans ménagement de Nausicaa. Celle-ci ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention conjuguée de Kili, Fili et Bofur. Elle tomba à genoux, les doigts plaqués contre sa gorge. Elle suffoqua quelques minutes et toussa à s'en arracher les poumons. La douleur physique n'était rien, comparée à la douleur morale.

Celui qu'elle aimait avait tenté de la tuer.

 _Tuer._ Le mot virevoltait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir et de se ressaisir.

Il avait réussi. Une part d'elle était morte.

"Si c'était à refaire, j'agirais de la même manière. Nous ne voulions pas te voler, mais t'aider. Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends _jamais_?"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, que Thorin n'entendit pas, tant il était occupé à se débattre. Nausicaa se releva avec difficulté, en se massant le cou.

Elle ne désirait ni le regarder, ni l'entendre. Si une fée lui avait accordé un vœu, elle aurait souhaité oublier jusqu'à l'existence même du nain.

Hélas ! C'était impossible.

"Lâchez-moi, hurla-t-il. Je suis votre roi ! Votre ROI ! Ce sont eux les coupables ! Ils nous ont trahis !"

Bilbo se rapprocha de Nausicaa et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Un pli soucieux barrait le front du hobbit et ses doigts tremblaient. Elle savait qu'ils devaient faire front face au roi sous la montagne. Seulement... Cela lui déchirait tout son être.

Soudain, une voix puissante s'éleva et son écho se répercuta contre Erebor.

"Si vous n'aimez pas mon cambrioleur et ma lumière, ne les abîmez pas et renvoyez les moi, je vous prie. Vous donnez une bien piètre image de roi sous la montagne, Thorin, fils de Thrain."

Le nain cessa de se débattre. Il fixa Bilbo et Nausicaa, sans les voir. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa son regard et tous ses membres se relâchèrent. Bien qu'elle tentât de se persuader que cette attitude était liée au « _mal du dragon_ », cela l'affectait énormément.

Gandalf fendit la foule d'elfes et d'hommes, les écartant sans ménagement avec son bâton. Malgré ces sinistres circonstances, la change forme était heureuse de le revoir. Il ne les avait pas abandonnés.

Thorin hocha la tête de manière imperceptible. L'air paraissait à Nausicaa, chargé de rancune et d'animosité. Les nains éloignèrent précipitamment le hobbit et l'humaine du roi sous la montagne. Kili la tira en avant, mais elle se retourna et jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule.

"Vous n'êtes pas votre grand-père, Thorin, et vous vous en apercevrez avant la fin."

« _Ou tout du moins, je l'espère._ »

"Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire aux magiciens, aux traîtres de la Comté, et aux monstres !, tonna-t-il pour toute réponse."

Nausicaa s'arrêta de marcher, sonnée par des paroles qui faisaient écho à ses plus sombres pensées. Devant elle, Bofur venait de lancer une corde par dessus les remparts. Bilbo entreprit une désescalade rapide et frénétique.

"A votre tour, insista le nain."

Nausicaa acquiesça, les dents serrées Ses poings se contractèrent et elle retint un sanglot. Elle était forte, elle ne pleurerait pas. D'un geste brusque, elle arracha son pendentif. Le lacet lui brûla la gorge. Elle le fourra dans les mains de Kili, qui le contempla avec étonnement. Il referma ses doigts sur l'hexagone serti d'une pierre.

"Prends le, jette le ou brûle le. Je n'en ai plus l'utilité."

"Mais, Nausi..."

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, elle saisit la corde et s'engagea dans le vide. Sa tristesse lui faisait presque oublier son vertige légendaire.

Elle ne voulait rien garder qui ait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec Thorin.

La jeune femme retint son souffle, jusqu'au moment où ses pieds foulèrent le sol.

"Sommes-nous d'accord ?, reprit Bard. L'Arkenstone en échange de ce qui a été promis ? Quelle est votre réponse ? Voulez-vous la paix ou la guerre ?"

Presque contre sa volonté, son cou se tordit en direction de la montagne. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, fut un corbeau qui se posa au sommet des remparts. Un silence embarrassant s'installa, seulement troublé par le croassement des oiseaux et la respiration de centaines d'elfes.

Finalement, le couperet tomba, glaçant le sang des assiégés et des assiégeants.

"Je veux la guerre !"

Un cor sonna dans le lointain, faisant trembler le sol et vibrer les parois d'Erebor. Une armée se profila en haut de la colline qui faisait face à Dale. Nausicaa se rapprocha machinalement de Gandalf. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard fugace et inquiet.

L'ost s'avança, avec à sa tête un nain corpulent à la barbe rousse.

"Qui est-ce ?, demanda Bilbo."

"Dain, le seigneur des Monts de Fer et le cousin de Thorin."

Nausicaa se détourna tandis qu'un goût de bile acide lui montait aux lèvres. Ce combat allait être un affreux carnage aussi inutile que sanglant.

Le nain parlait avec un accent prononcé, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle avait eu son compte de menaces pour la journée.

Des hommes, des nains et des elfes. Trois armées, une montagne, un trésor.

"Que cet or soit maudit !, grogna-t-elle en traversant le bataillon elfique."

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la ville de Dale. Elle avait besoin d'air, malgré l'imminence de la bataille. La jeune femme marcha quelques minutes avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur d'enceinte de la cité, sous la mine curieuse des hommes de Lake Town.

Elle ne soutint pas leurs regards, encore honteuse d'avoir détruit leur ville. Nausicaa se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa échapper une longue plainte rauque. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre Dain, et ne voyait pas d'intérêt à massacrer les elfes et les hommes. Ce conflit, auquel elle se sentait étrangère, lui donnait une profonde nausée.

C'est alors que la change forme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de camp.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure, elle ne se sentit à sa place nulle part. Elle était de nouveau devenue la princesse rohirrim qui avait fui son royaume par peur du mariage. Si les nains avaient retrouvé leur foyer, elle venait encore de perdre le sien.

Au loin, Dain se pavanait encore devant les elfes. Parfois, des cris de joie fusaient de la montagne solitaire. Nausicaa se leva et se dirigea vers Gandalf le gris et Bilbo. Elle avait décidé de ne se battre ni pour les nains, ni pour les hommes. Et, elle s'apprêtait à l'annoncer au magicien.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Des tourbillons de poussière se soulevèrent et s'envolèrent vers le ciel. Les oreilles pointues saisirent leurs arcs et les hommes raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes de fortune. Nausicaa voulut empoigner son arc, mais elle l'avait égaré lors de sa transformation. Elle jura en accélérant le pas. Elle traversa les rangs elfiques et rejoignit Gandalf. A ses côtés, Bard et Thranduil fixaient intensément les montagnes faisant face à Erebor.

"Il se passe quoi, au juste ?, demanda Nausicaa avec inquiétude."

Des vers gigantesques, aux dents pointues, surgirent alors des pics enneigés en poussant d'affreux cris aigus. Dain hurla un ordre en Khuzdul et ses guerriers contournèrent l'ost de Thranduil, pour se placer entre Erebor et ces horribles créatures.

"Protégez la montagne !, tonna-t-il."

A cet instant, une nuée d'orques perça des ouvertures circulaires dans les collines et se déversa dans la vallée de Dale. Droit vers Erebor. Ils étaient bien supérieur en nombre, et leur flot refusait de se tarir.

Une poussée d'adrénaline monta dans les veines de Nausicaa. Elle avait remarqué que la ville de Dale abritait des enfants et des femmes désarmés. Si les trois armées ne faisaient pas barrage ensemble, ce serait un véritable massacre.

Un sourire idiot, et incongru dans cette situation dramatique, naquit sur ses lèvres. S'il y avait bien une espèce que les nains, les humains et les elfes détestaient davantage que leurs antiques querelles, c'était les orques. Peut-être l'arrivée de ces créatures monstrueuses allait les empêcher de s'entre-tuer.

Par dessus-tout, Nausicaa avait trouvé une cause pour laquelle elle pouvait se battre.

Et mourir.

"Azog, marmonna Gandalf. Je les avais pourtant prévenus, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté."

La jeune rohirrim inspira profondément.

"Il me faut une épée et un arc."

Gandalf ne réagit pas, hypnotisé par le sombre raz de marée des orques. Elle aperçut alors Bard le batelier, qui se dirigeait vers ses troupes hétéroclites. La demoiselle s'élança à sa poursuite.

"Hé ! L'archer, j'ai besoin d'une arme ! Où est votre réserve ?"

Bard se retourna, le front plissé par l'anxiété. Il regarda Nausicaa en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'ignorais qu'un dragon avait besoin d'une lame."

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

"Vous savez ? Comment..."

"Le hobbit m'en a parlé, lorsqu'il nous a remis la pierre. Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois rejoindre mes hommes."

"Bard... Je suis désolée de ce qui arrive à votre peuple. Vraiment. J'aurais aimé vous aider davantage."

Il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Pendant quelques instants, elle fixa son dos couvert d'un long manteau élimé. La réflexion du batelier la plongea dans ses pensées. Devait-elle se transformer en dragon ? Et prendre le risque de ne jamais revenir ?

De violents maux de ventre agitèrent son estomac. La jeune femme grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa main droite se crispa sur sa chemise et elle se força à respirer profondément, jusqu'à ce que ses instincts animal soient jugulés. Elle pouvait dominer le dragon.

Elle pouvait dominer le dragon !

Lorsqu'enfin, elle n'eut plus l'impression d'être déchirée, elle songea aux paroles de Bard. La transformation était douloureuse et elle risquait de blesser autant d'orques que d'hommes, d'elfes ou de nains. Quand elle devenait la dragonne noire, elle perdait une partie de son libre-arbitre et elle ne différenciait plus ses alliés de ses ennemis. De plus, lors de la bataille, les combattants seraient mêlés et elle ne pourrait utiliser son feu.

Sans compter que Thorin n'était plus là pour la ramener à la raison.

Sa décision était prise. Nausicaa se faufila vers la réserve d'armes des oreilles pointues, qui n'était plus gardée, et emprunta un sabre aux couleurs irisées, ainsi qu'un arc et un carquois.

Elle courut vers le front où les nains et les orques n'allaient pas tarder à se rencontrer. Quant aux elfes, ils restaient statiques. Gandalf semblait en si grande conversation avec Thranduil, qu'il ne la remarqua pas.

Tant mieux, car il n'y avait rien à dire.

Un chant que lui avait appris sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Avec le recul, elle comprit que la mélodie parlait des change forme, de leur solitude, et de la douleur de leur existence. A sa manière, la reine avait tenté de la mettre en garde contre son don. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle commença à fredonner les tristes paroles.

Lorsque l'on n'a plus rien à perdre, la mort ne semble plus si effrayante.

Le souffle court, Nausicaa dépassa les nains.

"« _Que vienne à moi les plaintes des damnés_

 _Que vienne à moi le souffle du dragon délaissé_

 _Et si je vis toute une éternité,_

 _Je ne sais pas non, je ne sais comment me faire aimer._ »"

L'impact était proche.

Nausicaa réprima la peur qui lui compressait l'estomac et poussa un hurlement qui déchira la voûte céleste.

Elle ne vit pas les elfes bondir autour d'elle et frapper les orques avec leurs lames affûtées.

Elle ne vit pas les nains abaisser leurs lances.

Lorsque l'on est déjà mort, on ne peut pas mourir.


	21. Chapter 21 - La bataille des cinq armées

NAUSSICCA

« _Il a le cœur fendu, assis là-bas dans la nuit,_ _  
_ _Seul, entouré par l'odeur de la mort qui lui sourit,_ _  
_ _Il a la haine dans ses veines, remplies de mépris,_ _  
_ _Tout son corps, son esprit, saignent de ne pas connaître l'oubli,_ _  
_ _[...]_ _  
_ _Il a le sang bouillonnant et du feu dans ses yeux,_ _  
_ _Cette horreur, cette peur qui le définit,_ _  
_ _La bête est là, la bête avance, la bête sait que l'amour ne fait pas partie de son récit,_ _  
_ _La bête sait bien qu'il n'est que de vérité,_ _  
_ _Près de ces écrits anciens que les hommes ont un jour gravé._ »*

Alors que le fracas des lames couvrait ses paroles, la jeune femme ne cessait de marmonner son étrange litanie. Les combattants étaient si serrés dans cette étroite mêlée, qu'il était difficile de ne pas blesser un allié. Nausicaa se dégagea du front en jouant du sabre. Un orque se dressa devant elle, les mâchoires écumantes, l'œil laiteux. Il leva son sombre fauchon, dégoulinant d'un liquide rougeâtre, et frappa d'estoc. La change forme se baissa et l'acier lui frôla le crâne, détachant quelques mèches de ses cheveux, qui volèrent autour de son visage. Emporté par son élan, l'orque vacilla.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir.

Il contempla avec stupeur la lame qui lui perforait l'intestin. Nausicaa ne prit pas la peine de le regarder s'écrouler au sol. Déjà, elle bondissait en avant.

A la recherche d'un autre adversaire.

Autour d'elle, les elfes se démenaient comme de beaux diables, fauchant les orques les uns derrières les autres, avec grâce et souplesse. Ils ne se battaient pas, ils dansaient. Une danse aussi belle que mortelle. La technique des nains était quant à elle toute en puissance, mais non moins efficace. Ils se contentaient de trancher et hacher menu, chaque membre des créatures malchanceuses qui osaient se présenter à leur portée. Une véritable boucherie sanguinaire.

En réalité, nains et elfes se complétaient. Ils combattaient en parfaite harmonie, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarquât. Nausicaa aurait apprécié les observer plus longtemps, mais elle était bien occupée avec les orques qui se bousculaient sous son sabre. Elle fut rapidement débordée.

Son frère lui avait appris les rudiments du combat pendant de nombreuses années, mais elle n'avait ni l'expérience de Thorin, ni la rapidité de Kili ou la puissance de Gloin. Comme elle était petite, généralement elle pouvait passer inaperçue. Ce qui lui était inutile au milieu d'un raz-de-marée d'ennemis acharnés.

Sa tristesse avait été en partie chassée par la violence des affrontements. Elle avait été remplacée par une peur mêlée de haine. Le cerveau de la jeune femme se conditionna pour la bataille. Esquiver, parer, trancher. Encore et encore. L'odeur du sang lui monta au nez. Elle retint avec difficulté le haut-le-cœur qu'elle sentait poindre, à la vue des organes et du sang répandus au sol. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vomisse ou cela signerait son arrêt de mort. Elle ravala le liquide aigre et continua à se battre.

Trois orques décidèrent alors de s'acharner contre elle. La demoiselle retint un cri de douleur lorsqu'une lame s'enfonça dans son bras, traçant une profond sillage rouge. Son œil gauche, toujours dissimulé sous un bandage, l'empêchait d'avoir une vision globale du champ de batailles, et la pénalisait lorsqu'elle affrontait les sbires d'Azog. Par chance, l'un de ses adversaires eut le crâne transpercé de part en part par une flèche, tandis qu'un second reçut un coup de hache dans le dos. Nausicaa profita de la surprise qui tétanisait le dernier pour le décapiter. La tête roula au sol et elle ne put retenir ses nausées. Elle se pencha pour vomir tout son saoul.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une bataille fut un lieu si terrible. Au sol, étaient étendus des corps mutilés ou agonisants. Un elfe au crâne enfoncé sous son casque doré, un nain à la tête à demi-détachée, un homme éventré... Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes devant tant d'horreur.

Elle avait surestimé ses forces.

Une corne de brume résonna puissamment, faisant vibrer le sol. La change forme leva les yeux au ciel, et constata qu'une partie de l'armée de l'orque pâle se dirigeait vers la ville de Dale.

La cité était sans défense.

Bard l'avait compris puisqu'il sonnait la retraite et exhortait ses hommes à rejoindre la ville.

C'est alors qu'une seconde menace fit son apparition au sommet des montagnes qui faisaient face à Erebor. Une dizaine de trolls des montagnes, munis de catapultes et d'autres engins de siège, commencèrent à bombarder Dale. L'un d'eux fonça contre les remparts et creusa une brèche dans laquelle s'engouffra l'armée des orques. Les hommes gagnèrent la ville en traversant le pont qui menait à l'entrée principale de la cité.

Sans réfléchir, la princesse rohirrim s'extirpa de la violente mêlée dans laquelle les guerriers tombaient comme des mouches. Elle se fraya un chemin vers la ville de Dale, en tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elle reçut de nombreux coups qui laissèrent de profondes estafilades sur ses cuisses et son flanc. Son combat contre Smaug avait déjà puisé dans ses ressources et mis son corps à rude épreuve. La douleur fusait des moindres recoins de son enveloppe charnelle. Elle arracha son bandeau d'un mouvement sec, dévoilant son œil. La lumière l'éblouit quelques instants et, lorsque les étoiles lumineuses se furent dissipées, elle constata que sa vision, quoique légèrement troublée, n'était pas complètement obscurcie.

Qu'elle perde son œil ou non, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle n'avait sa place nulle part. Personne ne l'attendrait plus jamais.

Nausicaa reprit sa mélodie là où elle l'avait laissée.

 _« Dans le brouillard, là-bas, plongé dans le noir,_ _  
_ _Au pied d'un vieux chêne, il attend à l'affût du moindre bruit,_ _  
_ _Les chants, les cris, les plaintes de la forêt,_ _  
_ _Toutes les prophéties portées par les vents sous des temps mauvais. »_

Sans cesser de chantonner, elle se baissa pour esquiver une flèche qui siffla près de son oreille, faisant frisonner tout son corps.

 _«_ _Et puis, le froid qui fouette son épiderme,_ _  
_ _Esclave ici-bas, il ne connaît pas la chaleur d'un lit,_ _  
_ _Il est si seul, mais maître de son domaine,_ _  
_ _Et rien ni personne ici ne pourra lui briser ses chaînes. »_

Nausicaa courut à travers la vallée de Dale en évitant les zones de combats. Une pierre se ficha profondément dans le sol, quelques mètres devant elle. La demoiselle la franchit d'un bond. Courir lui faisait mal. Du sang dégoulinait le long de ses manches, inondant son pantalon. Aucune protection de cuir ou d'acier ne recouvrait son corps. Son père l'aurait sûrement qualifiée d'inconsciente et son frère de suicidaire.

Quant à elle, elle se considérait comme une femme libre de choisir le lieu de sa mort.

 _«_ _L'animal pleure, l 'animal hurle,_ _  
_ _L'animal se contente de se cacher sous des monticules,_ _  
_ _Esprit maudit, esprit fort et maléfique,_ _  
_ _En dessous des cris, des paroles des incantations druidiques. »_

C'est en arrivant au pont de Dale qu'elle cessa, à contrecœur, de chanter. Des ennemis se dressaient devant son chemin. Des orques en armes. Avec un hurlement de défi, elle leva son sabre qui accrocha un rayon de lumière. Elle se rua en avant. Le premier orque n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être transpercé de part en part. Il regarda d'un air surpris la lame fichée dans son ventre, avant de s'effondrer en arrière. Le second se défendit et Nausicaa eut davantage de mal à s'en défaire. Le combat traînait en longueur et elle se fatiguait en multipliant les esquives acrobatiques. Le fauchon huileux mordit sa chair et c'est en étouffant un cri de souffrance, qu'elle frappa de taille. La créature mit un genoux à terre et elle l'acheva d'un coup de sabre dans le cou. Le sang noir gicla abondamment et, une fois encore, elle dut réprimer ses nausées.

Nausicaa poursuivit sa route.

Implacable. Déterminée.

Le dragon qui sommeillait en elle réclamait du sang et des larmes.

La jeune femme franchit enfin les remparts de la cité en ruines. Partout des corps de mères et d'enfants déchiquetés. Des orques morts aussi. Mais moins, beaucoup moins. Elle enjamba une fillette aux yeux gris fixés vers l'éternité. Une larme roula sur sa joue, très vite suivie par une dizaine de ses sœurs. Elle avait beau être morte, cette image la hanterait jusqu'à la fin.

Ce peuple avait connu trop de souffrances. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette guerre.

Nausicaa franchit une volée de marches pour gagner les hauteurs de la ville. Son regard s'accrocha au champ de batailles, au pied d'Erebor. Les orques étaient trop nombreux et le sol, jonché d'une multitude de cadavres d'elfes et de nains.

Thorin était-il encore dans la montagne ? Assis sur son trône, en attendant que d'autres meurent pour lui ? C'était probable. Pourtant, il n'était pas son grand-père. Elle l'avait affirmé à Elrond, et ne cessait de le croire. Il fallait qu'il se réveille avant la fin.

Des cris de terreur attirèrent son attention. Elle détacha ses yeux du massacre et s'engagea dans une ruelle où gisaient des amoncellements de pierres. Adossés contre une tour à demi-effondrée et recouverte de lierres, trois enfants tentaient de repousser deux orques. Une fillette brandissait un poignard devant elle, en affichant un air farouche. Nausicaa accéléra sa course en poussant un rugissement guerrier, qu'elle espérait terrifiant.

Les créatures se désintéressèrent des enfants et foncèrent dans sa direction. La change forme évita une première lame vicieuse qui remontait vers son ventre et repoussa une seconde qui visait ses jambes. Le combat était inégal. Malgré sa volonté de fer, elle fut rapidement déstabilisée. Les orques étaient puissants, rapides et impitoyables.

La jeune femme fit un faux pas, puis un second. L'acier lui entailla la hanche, ajoutant une blessure de plus à sa liste. Pour ne rien arranger, elle buta contre un pavé descellé et tomba en arrière. Une onde de douleur parcourut son dos, qui s'écrasa contre la pierre avec un brut mat. Lorsque l'un des combattant leva son fauchon en ricanant, pour lui donner le coup de grâce, elle crut que tout était perdu.

Un poignard perfora alors la poitrine de son ennemi.

Les yeux de Nausicaa s'agrandirent de surprise. Sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, elle roula sur le côté et se releva avec une pirouette improvisée, plus ou moins maîtrisée. Dans le même mouvement elle faucha, d'un coup de pied circulaire, les jambes de son adversaire. Sa tête heurta le sol. La demoiselle profita de son étourdissement passager pour planter son sabre dans sa boîte crânienne, qui n'était pas protégée par un heaume. Une écume sanglante monta à ses lèvres et il rendit son dernier souffle avec un gargouillis écœurant. Nausicaa retira sa lame en arborant une grimace de dégoût. Comme le lui avait enseigné Thengel des années auparavant, elle essuya le sabre contre le tissus de la tunique de l'orque.

Du sang. Du sang. Trop de sang.

Il ne fallait pas vomir.

Nausicaa !, hurla la fillette en se jetant dans ses bras.

De surprise, la demoiselle lâcha son arme. Ce qui n'est guère recommandé dans une cité grouillant d'orques. L'acier elfique heurta le sol en tintant. Nausicaa entoura de ses bras, l'enfant aux cheveux châtains.

"Louise."

Des larmes inondèrent sa tunique de lin. La fillette tremblait comme une feuille.

"C'est ton poignard qui m'a sauvé la vie, balbutia la jeune rohirrim."

Son ego venait de se prendre une gifle retentissante. Elle devait être une bien piètre guerrière, pour devoir son salut à une petite fille de dix ans. Les sanglots de Louise redoublèrent.

"Calme-toi. Je suis là, maintenant. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Où sont tes parents ?"

Le regard que lui lança Louise réduisit Nausicaa au silence. Morts, évidemment. Tant de gens avaient souffert à cause de cette stupide guerre. Et, ce n'était pas ses paroles creuses qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit. Tom et Harry se rapprochèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en dardant des regards inquiets sur les maisons en ruines qui encadraient la ruelle. La change forme s'agenouilla près de Louise et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main maladroit.

"Les dragons, les flammes et maintenant les orques..."

L'enfant avait atteint les limites de sa résistance physique et mentale. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Nausicaa lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se forçant à sourire.

"Vous êtes tous les trois très courageux. Tu as abattu un orque très dangereux. Je pense que tu pourras surmonter toutes ces épreuves."

La fillette renifla bruyamment.

"Courageux ?"

"Oui, très brave même. Alors lève toi, grande guerrière de Dale !"

La flatterie eut l'effet escompté. Louise releva le menton et un pâle sourire se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres. Nausicaa ramassa son sabre et le passa dans son fourreau.

"Il ne faut pas rester ici. Vous deux, ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient aussi blêmes que des cadavres. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux roux.

"Où peut-on aller ? Il y a des orques partout."

Une grimace tordit le visage de Nausicaa. Un point important venait d'être soulevé.

C'est alors que des pas résonnèrent bruyamment contre la pierre. La jeune femme prit la main de Louise et de l'autre, elle poussa Harry et Tom en avant. Si elle se fiait à son instinct, plusieurs dizaines d'ennemis étaient en approche. Elle ne pourrait pas tous les combattre, sans mettre en danger les enfants.

"Arrêtez-vous !, murmura Nausicaa."

Ils stoppèrent leur course instantanément et manquèrent de s'écrouler sur les pavés inégaux. La change forme venait d'aviser une ancienne tour de guet. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit, embrumé par les vapeurs du combat.

"Suivez-moi !, dit-elle en se faufilant dans une large fissure."

Les enfants entrèrent dans les ruines. Nausicaa les plaqua contre les murs. Au-dessus d'eux, le toit de la tour tenait, bien que le soleil perçât à travers les charpentes miteuses. Les parois permettraient de les dissimuler aux yeux des orques, même si elle étaient percées par de larges ouvertures et battues par les quatre vents.

La demoiselle fit signe à ses compagnons de s'accroupir.

"On devrait s'enfuir !"

"Non, Tom. Ils auraient tôt fait de nous rattraper. Laissons-les passer. Maintenant, plus un mot."

Le pas martial des orques faisait trembler le sol et les pierres de l'antique cité. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry. Nausicaa posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un clin d'œil encourageant. Elle était loin de ressentir un tel aplomb mais si elle fléchissait, les enfants perdraient pied. Elle se sentait comme un roc, posé au milieu de la mer, auquel ils s'accrochaient pour ne pas être emportés par les vagues capricieuses. La jeune femme se déplaça précautionneusement vers une lucarne rectangulaire. Au coin de la rue, elle aperçut le bataillon des sbires d'Azog. Une vingtaine ou plus. Bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en affronter. Elle s'éloigna de la fente de brique descellée, en intimant une nouvelle fois le silence à Tom, Louise et Harry. La fillette hocha la tête, le regard déterminé. Les garçons se tenaient par la main. L'inquiétude brillait dans le regard de chacun.

Les guerriers marchèrent vers la tour et s'arrêtèrent juste à côté. Nausicaa retint sa respiration tout en se mettant en garde. Si elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se battrait, même si la peur lui broyait l'estomac. Elle força son feu intérieur à se calmer, et celui-ci lui obéit rapidement. Elle devait dominer le dragon et non pas l'inverse.

Les créatures échangèrent des paroles gutturales et incompréhensibles.

« _Ils nous ont repérés !_ »

Les enfants fixaient les parois en affichant un air affolé. La change forme leur adressa un sourire crispé en sortant à demi, le sabre de son fourreau.

Les orques avaient cessé de parler.

Le cœur battant la chamade et les paupières agitées par un tic nerveux, la jeune femme força son corps à se diriger vers les décombres de la porte. Si elle restait dans un espace aussi exigu, elle se ferait descendre comme du gibier. Elle se trouvait à moins d'un pas de la porte, lorsque le bataillon se mit en mouvement. Nausicaa s'apprêtait à bondir dehors, lorsque la main de Louise se posa dans son dos, la faisant sursauter et hoqueter.

"Regarde !"

La princesse rohirrim risqua un coup d'œil à travers la lucarne.

Son corps se détendit imperceptiblement. Le bataillon s'éloignait en direction des hauteurs de Dale. Ils avaient échappé à la confrontation. Elle se laissa tomber contre la paroi, en lâchant un immense soupire de soulagement.

Les enfants s'assirent en cercle autour d'elle.

"Et, maintenant ?, demanda Tom en brisant le silence. On fait quoi ?"

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas les traîner au milieu des combats, et il était hors de question qu'elle se cache ici jusqu'à la fin de la bataille. Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'options.

"C'est très simple. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher. Je colmaterai la brèche de la porte et personne ne vous verra. Les orques vous ignoreront... Vous serez à l'abri. En sécurité."

Louise poussa un cri déchirant en se jetant dans les bras de Nausicaa.

"Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne nous abandonne pas ! Ne me laisse pas, termina-t-elle en sanglotant."

La jeune rohirrim s'agenouilla auprès de la fillette. Elle écarta les mèches brunes collées sur ses joues par l'eau salée.

"Tu veux te débarrasser de nous !, grogna Harry."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle durement. Louise, regarde moi."

La petite fille leva des yeux embués de larmes vers le visage, en apparence serein, de Nausicaa.

"Je ne peux pas me défiler. Cette bataille, c'est le dénouement de mon aventure. Tout mon être me hurle que je dois y prendre part. Toute cette mascarade se terminera d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je devrai être là lorsque cela arrivera. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, murmura-t-elle en reniflant."

"Je ne vous abandonne pas. Je viendrai vous chercher. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette guerre atroce. C'est une promesse d'homme, ou plutôt de femme. Et c'est bien plus fiable, croyez-moi."

Louise se releva. Nausicaa la serra dans ses bras. Ces enfants avaient trop souffert. Ils avaient contemplé des horreurs que peu de personnes voyaient en une vie entière. Et voilà qu'une fois de plus, quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance, les abandonnait. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, ou plutôt elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Cela pesait lourd sur sa conscience.

"Allez. Mettons-nous au travail."

Les enfants empilaient des pierres depuis l'intérieur et Nausicaa s'assurait que le mur paraisse solide de l'extérieur. Toutefois, en cas de nécessité, il fallait qu'ils puissent le casser facilement. Il n'était pas question de les emmurer vivant. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la construction afin de vérifier que Tom, Harry et Louise soient invisibles pour les sbires d'Azog.

"Cela me semble correct. Ne faites aucun bruit et ne bougez pas tant que je ne ne vous appellerai pas. Avez-vous vos gourdes d'eau, et de la viande séchée en réserve ?"

"Oui, répondit la voix de Louise. J'ai aussi des gâteaux secs."

"Très bien. Soyez courageux. Je reviendrai."

"Je sais, murmura la fillette. Tu l'as promis."

Nausicaa s'éloigna, le cœur lourd. Elle espérait pouvoir tenir cette promesse qui sous-entendait qu'elle devait rester en vie. Il était risqué de laisser les enfants seuls, mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouva pas d'alternatives. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille, celle qui se croyait morte, réintégra le monde des vivants.

Le chant de sa mère lui revint une nouvelle fois en mémoire.

 _« […]Il saigne encore, mordu par sa vérité,  
Prisonnier d'un corps qu'il n'a jamais voulu habiter,_

 _Tous ces souvenirs, ces plaies, nous racontent ce qu'il a subi,_  
 _Des villageois qui ont voulu le tuer,_

 _N'ont fait qu'un pas de géant vers la mort sans se douter,  
_

 _Mais cet homme sait, cet homme souvent se raconte,_ _  
_ _Cet homme n'oublie pas ce qu'il était avant d'être le fruit,_ _  
_ _Cet être aimé, tué, violé par la honte,_ _  
_ _Sous la canopée percée,_ _la lune a trouvé son petit. »_

Sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les hauteurs de la ville. Peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver Bard et ses hommes pour leur prêter main-forte.

Des cris s'élevaient au sein de la cité, se mêlant au tintement des lames. Elle ne voyait aucun combattant, mais elle savait qu'orques, humains et elfes, ferraillaient autour d'elle. Alors que Nausicaa s'apprêtait à déboucher dans une sorte de patio muni d'une grande fontaine, des ricanements la précipitèrent dans l'ombre d'un parapet. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et risqua un œil à l'intérieur du jardin.

La scène qui se déroulait sous yeux la révolta. Un elfe était adossé à la fontaine, au centre de laquelle trônaient trois statues de chevaux, dont deux étaient décapitées. Cinq sbires d'Azog entouraient le rescapé en faisant jouer leurs fauchons noirs et leurs haches luisantes de sang. Plusieurs dizaines de corps d'oreilles pointues et d'orques jonchaient le sol. L'elfe était dans un piteux état. Son armure était cabossée et son visage blême, bien que maculé de sang frais. Sans doute celui de son nez, qui arborait un angle improbable. Désarmé, le guerrier semblait à la merci des sombres créatures, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. L'un d'elle lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre tandis qu'une autre lui enfonça son coude dans le crâne. L'elfe grimaça de douleur, mais aucune larme ne coula sur son noble visage.

Nausicaa n'éprouvait pas d'amitié particulière pour les oreilles pointues, mais elle détestait davantage la cruauté gratuite des orques.

Elle se décida à intervenir, lorsque l'un d'eux leva son arme pour achever le fier combattant.

"Implore ma pitié, grogna-t-il dans la langue commune, et je t'accorderai une mort rapide."

"Jamais, orque stupide."

Un coup de poing dans le menton calma les ardeurs guerrières de l'elfe. Nausicaa fit glisser en silence l'arc qui pendait dans son dos. Elle sortit une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. La jeune rohirrim calma sa respiration et ramena la corde à sa joue.

« _Pas maintenant._ »

L'orque leva son arme avec un grognement inhumain.

Nausicaa lâcha la corde et la pointe acérée fusa en avant. Droit dans la gorge de la créature. Presque aussitôt, elle encocha une nouvelle flèche. Elle visa l'un des orques, mais elle rata son coup. Déjà, les quatre combattants restants se ruèrent vers elle. La demoiselle lâcha son arc et dégaina son sabre. Elle savait ne pas pouvoir affronter autant d'ennemis en même temps, mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se baissa pour éviter une épée bâtarde et bondit en arrière lorsqu'un fauchon menaça de l'éventrer. Elle tenta de réprimer la panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Trop occupée à esquiver et à parer les coups, il lui était impossible d'en porter ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était reculer pour limiter les dégâts et ne pas se faire tailler en pièces. Ses adversaires avaient bien compris qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids et ils l'attaquaient toujours de concert. Ils n'étaient pas pressés d'en finir. Ils attendaient juste qu'elle fasse un faux pas pour la tuer. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder. L'idée de fuir lui effleura l'esprit un bref instant. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette tentation. Ils ne la laisseraient pas aller très loin et ils auraient tôt fait d'avertir leurs semblables.

Encore une fois, elle comprit qu'elle avait agis stupidement, sous l'impulsion du moment.

L'elfe allait mourir et elle allait l'accompagner dans son trépas.

"La femelle a peur. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Et, elle a raison, hein Grog ?"

Un orque au museau rongé et au dos voûté acquiesça.

"Oui. Elle va souffrir et implorer qu'on l'achève."

"Dans tes rêves, abruti, marmonna-t-elle."

De longues sueurs froides coulaient le long de son corps et son souffle était rauque. Le sabre était très lourd dans sa main. Il lui était difficile de le soulever et elle n'avait plus la force de porter des coups. L'envie d'abandonner l'envahit subitement.

Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Louise, Harry et Tom attendaient son retour.

"Je vais lacérer ton petit minois hideux. Après ça, je grignoter..."

L'orque ne put terminer sa phrase. Un sabre ensanglanté traversa son poitrail.

"Je ne crois pas que tu en auras l'occasion. Vermine."

L'elfe retira sa lame et la créature s'effondra, les mains pressées contre la plaie béante, de laquelle s'écoulait un flot de sang. Nausicaa reprit du poil de la bête. Elle profita de cette arrivée providentielle pour attaquer Grog. Celui-ci parut déstabilisé par ce revirement de situation. La jeune femme ferrailla quelques minutes contre lui, avant de lui trancher le bras droit ainsi qu'une partie de son flanc. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui apprit que les deux orques restants s'acharnaient contre le guerrier elfe, qui les repoussait vaille que vaille.

Elle se jeta dans la mêlée en poussant un cri bestial, autant pour se motiver que pour effrayer ses adversaires. A défaut de leur faire peur, elle les fit sursauter, ce qui accorda un bref répit à l'elfe. Elle engagea le combat contre un orque costaud et rapide. Nausica sauta en arrière pour éviter une lame mortelle, mais elle chuta en se prenant les pieds dans un fossé. Son sabre s'envola quelques mètres plus loin. Hors de portée. Elle jura en heurtant le sol et roula sur le côté pour éviter l'épée, qui se planta dans un interstice, arrachant au passage un pan de sa tunique. Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois. L'orque assénait des coups d'estoc et elle effectuait des roulades pour les éviter. Enfin, elle réussit à lui faucher les jambes d'un coup de pied circulaire, et elle ne fut plus la seule à respirer la poussière ferreuse de la ruelle. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, elle sortit une flèche de son carquois et la ficha dans son cœur d'un coup sec. Les yeux de la créature se révulsèrent et elle cracha un sang noirâtre pestilentiel.

De son côté, l'oreille pointue venait d'acculer son adversaire contre un mur en ruines. D'un coup d'épaule, il le propulsa dans les décombres. L'orque vacilla lorsque l'acier lui mordit la gorge. Il mourut, appuyé contre la paroi, le visage figé dans un rictus mauvais.

Nausicaa se laissa glisser au sol. Du sang. Encore.

Elle se retourna et vomit une nouvelle fois de la bile acide, les mains crispées autour de son ventre. Entre deux nausées, des sanglots perçaient sa voix.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Instinctivement, ses doigts se dirigèrent vers son fourreau. Vide.

"Tout va bien ?"

Nausicaa regarda l'elfe sans le voir. Ses cils papillonnèrent lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

"C'est vous. Le commandant qui voulait nous capturer lorsque nous étions dans la forêt de Mirkwood et que j'étais... Que j'étais..."

"Un dragon, termina-t-il. Oui, c'est bien moi."

Il lui saisit le bras et l'aida à se relever. Puis, il attrapa le sabre de la jeune femme qui gisait au sol, l'essuya contre la tunique d'un orque, et le lui tendit après l'avoir examiné quelques secondes. Pendant ce temps, la change forme récupéra son arc et le passa par dessus son épaule.

"Des armes elfiques, constata-t-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe."

"C'est un emprunt de première nécessité, répondit-elle en rangeant le sabre irisé dans le fourreau."

"Bien entendu."

Elle scruta l'elfe d'un œil méfiant.

"Vous ne voulez plus me traîner dans vos cachots, au moins ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"La situation a changé. Par contre, quand cette guerre aura pris fin..."

Nausicaa se raidit instantanément en portant la main à la poignée de son sabre. L'elfe la regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant d'éclater de rire. Rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux.

"Je plaisante, se justifia-t-il."

"Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu, répondit-elle sans se détendre."

Il acquiesça.

"Je suivais les ordres de mon roi."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de déchirer une bandelette de tissus de sa chemise, déjà bien abîmée.

"Assis, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche."

"Pardon ?"

"Assis, j'ai dit."

L'elfe s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Nausicaa s'agenouilla près de lui et tamponna doucement son nez, ce qui n'empêcha pas son patient de grimacer.

"Vous êtes aussi douce qu'une troll des montagnes."

"Taisez-vous, dit-elle en appuyant un peu trop fort contre le nez cassé."

Elle jugea le cri de douleur qui s'ensuivit, assez convaincant. Puis, elle épongea le sang tout en constatant que cela dépassait ses connaissances en matière de médecine. L'elfe sembla le comprendre. Il repoussa fermement la main de son infirmière.

"Ça ira. Je m'en sortirai."

"Je n'en doute pas, grand guerrier, ironisa-t-elle."

Elle se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. L'elfe suivit son exemple et réajusta son plastron doré.

"Êtes-vous blessée ?, demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le tissus déchiré, tâché de rouge carmin."

Nausicaa souleva un pan de sa tunique ensanglantée en grimaçant. Ses flancs et ses avant bras étaient barrés d'estafilades plus ou moins douloureuses. Cependant, les plaies avaient cessé de saigner et elles ne l'empêchaient pas de se mouvoir. La jeune femme passa une main devant son œil gauche. Ses doigts lui paraissaient flous et, lorsqu'elle forçait sur sa vision, elle sentait poindre un mal de crâne atroce. Des fourmis semblaient circuler sur sa cornée et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire, même lorsqu'elle fermait les paupières.

"Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire."

"Attendez, je vais regarder."

"Non. C'est bon."

Elle rabattit précipitamment sa chemise tandis que le feu lui montait aux joues. L'elfe haussa les épaules en affichant un air incrédule. Encore une fois, et malgré son nez tordu, Nausicaa ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Ces créatures sylvestres possédaient une beauté qui les rendait à la fois irréelles et inaccessibles. Ses cheveux bruns, bien que trempés par la sueur, cascadaient sur ses épaules, tandis que son visage aux traits réguliers et à la mâchoire carrée, était serti d'un regard métallique.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Gwindor, répondit-il après une brève hésitation. Commandant en second des gardes du Roi Thranduil."

"Je suis Nausicaa, répondit-elle simplement."

L'elfe hocha la tête, en arborant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

"Il faut qu'on bouge, reprit-elle. D'autres peuvent arriver."

D'un accord tacite, tout deux s'engagèrent dans un escalier en colimaçon qui menait en haut des remparts. La jeune rohirrim espérait ainsi avoir un meilleur point de vue sur l'avancée de la bataille et sur l'état de la ville de Dale.

"Comment-vous êtes vous retrouvé ici ?, questionna-t-elle Gwindor. Au beau milieu de la cité ?"

"J'ai suivi mon roi lorsqu'il traquait les orques et, de fil en aiguille, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la ville."

Le silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par leurs pas contre les pierres et le craquement des feuilles sous leurs pieds.

"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers vous."

Nausicaa éclata de rire en débouchant au sommet des marches.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Nous seront sûrement morts avant la fin de la journée."

L'elfe se tut, mais son air déterminé fit comprendre à la demoiselle qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement son idée.

Soudain, un fracas tonitruant retentit dans la vallée de Dale. Nausicaa, suivie de Gwindor, accourut sur le chemin de ronde qui dominait le mur d'enceinte. La porte d'Erebor venait de voler en éclat, sous le poids d'une énorme cloche en or. Des roches de plusieurs tonnes fusèrent autour de la montagne, écrasant quelques orques au passage.

La bataille sembla se suspendre dans le temps.

Une horde de nains se déversa du trou béant.

"C'est impossible, s'étrangla la jeune femme."

Une horde de douze nains, menée par Thorin Oakenshield en personne.

Sans fourrures royales et bijoux ostentatoires.

Mais par dessus-tout...

Sans couronne.

La change forme attrapa Gwindor par le col et lui désigna la vallée.

"Que voyez-vous ? QUE VOYEZ-VOUS ?, hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique."

L'elfe la repoussa doucement.

"Un nain qui a décidé de mener ses propres combats."

"C'est merveilleux, n'est ce pas ? Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'il n'était pas son grand-père."

"Si vous le dites..."

Nausicaa oublia qu'elle était morte.

L'armée de Dain se rallia au roi sous la montagne, formant un bouclier protecteur d'Erebor. Les orques hésitèrent à attaquer. L'ost de nains forma une flèche, prête à perforer les sbires d'Azog.

A la pointe de cette flèche se trouvait Thorin.

Il mena une attaque destructrice qui dispersa les rangs ennemis. Un vent de panique souffla au sein de la Désolation de Smaug.

"Première lignée, balayée ! Deuxième ligne, balayée ! Troisième ligne, balayée aussi ! Mangez ça ! Prenez ça dans les dents !"

Elle ne parvint pas à étouffer un rire incontrôlable qui la fit se sentir aussi légère qu'une plume. Gwindor la dévisagea avec perplexité, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme, un sourire béat suspendu sur les lèvres.

La bataille, qui semblait sur le point de se révéler fatale pour les hommes, les elfes et les nains, venait de connaître un revirement de situation qui n'était sûrement pas au goût de cette petite ordure d'Azog.

Gwindor toussota, tirant Nausicaa de ses réflexions.

"Que fait-il ?"

Thorin, ainsi que certains de ses guerriers, sans doute Fili, Kili et Dwalin, enfourchèrent des béliers géants. Ils fendirent les rangs des orques, épée en main, sans que rien ni personne ne soit en mesure de les arrêter. Ils se dirigèrent au nord de la montagne solitaire, en direction d'une tour en ruines.

"Quel est cet endroit ?, demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt les imposants décombres."

"Ravenhill. Un ancien poste d'avant-garde des nains, à l'époque de Thror. Il ne reste qu'une grande tour à demi-effondrée."

Nausicaa croisa les bras.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait attirer Thorin loin d'Erebor. Ou plutôt une seule personne.

"Azog le profanateur ?"

"Oui."

La jeune femme plissa les yeux en direction de Ravenhill.

"Votre regard est plus perçant que le mien, maître elfe. Voyez-vous également ces bannières rouges ?"

Gwindor acquiesça.

"Oui, il y a aussi une troupe d'orques au sommet de la tour."

L'elfe désigna du menton Thorin et les nains qui se dirigeaient au galop vers le poste d'avant-garde abandonné.

"Que veulent-ils faire ?"

"Couper la tête du serpent, répondit Nausicaa laconiquement. Je dois les rejoindre. Je n'ai pas une minute à perdre."

Gwindor effleura son épaule de ses doigts déliés, l'empêchant de s'engager à nouveau dans les escaliers.

"Ils sont trop loin, maintenant. Vous ne les rattraperez jamais."

La jeune femme posa ses deux mains à plat contre la pierre des remparts. Évidemment, l'elfe avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas courir derrière les béliers en agitant les bras. Sans monture, il lui serait impossible de gagner Ravenhill.

Une vague de découragement la submergea. C'est là bas que prendrait fin la quête pour la montagne solitaire.

Et, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'y rendre.

C'est alors que le destin s'en mêla.

"Vous avez entendu ?"

"Quoi donc ?, demanda Nausicaa sans cacher son agacement."

"Écoutez un peu et cessez de râler, répliqua Gwindor en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces humains... Quelle impatience !"

Elle se pencha par dessus le mur d'enceinte et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendait rien de plus que le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient et les cris rageurs des combattants.

Un hennissement joyeux, totalement incongru dans ce lieu, répondit à ses interrogations. Son regard parcourut la vallée de Dale et se posa sur une magnifique jument blanche comme la neige, à la crinière charbonneuse. Celle-ci piétinait d'impatience en secouant la tête. Aucun orque n'osait s'approcher, de peur d'être piétiné par cet animal sauvage.

"Un cheval, sans selle et sans cavalier ?"

"Non, un présent de la Providence."

Nausicaa fit demi-tour et dévala les marches à toute allure. Par chance, elle ne s'était pas trop éloignée de l'entrée principale de la cité. Elle prit un raccourci en sautant par dessus un muret friable. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne remarqua pas les orques qui surveillaient le pont.

Le temps qu'elle dégaine son sabre, ils étaient sur elle. Elle en dénombra quatre, peut-être plus. Elle recula et se retrouva acculée contre un mur. La jeune femme brandit son arme en maudissant son manque de prudence.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, deux orques tombèrent, une flèche fichée au beau milieu du crâne. Profitant de la confusion, Nausicaa s'élança en avant et transperça le ventre de la créature la plus proche. Le dernier survivant voulut battre en retraite. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Une flèche lui perfora le dos.

Gwindor sauta du muret et atterrit avec grâce près de la demoiselle.

"Pas de commentaires, grommela-t-elle."

"Mais de rien."

L'elfe afficha un sourire goguenard qui irrita Nausicaa.

Tout deux s'engagèrent sur le pont avant de bifurquer à droite. Pendant un instant, elle craignit que la jument se soit enfuie. Il n'en était rien. Elle paissait tranquillement à l'ombre du mur d'enceinte, indifférente aux combats qui avaient lieu autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux compagnons, elle s'approcha en hennissant.

"Ce cheval n'est pas ordinaire."

"Oui, il semblerait."

Le souffle court, elle tendit la main vers les naseaux de l'animal, qui se laissa docilement caresser. Lorsque Gwindor voulut faire de même, la jument piaffa. Elle pencha la tête, ses yeux intelligents rivés vers la princesse rohirrim.

Alors, celle-ci comprit.

Une connexion sembla s'établir entre elle et l'animal. Un lien indéfectible, remontant aux origines de la Terre du Milieu. Un lien éternel se transmettant de générations en générations. Un lien qui, depuis des siècles, uni les héritiers du Rohan aux...

"Méaras, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le cheval émit un hennissement joyeux qui sembla conforter les paroles de Nausicaa.

"Impossible !, s'exclama Gwindor. Ce sont des créatures douées d'intelligence, qui ne se laissent pas apprivoiser."

"Oh, mais elle ne l'est pas."

La jument était venue car, du fond de son âme, elle l'avait appelée. Bien qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendue compte. Elle avait besoin d'aide et elle s'était manifestée. Tout simplement. Comme une réponse à cet ancien pacte établi entre Eorl le Jeune et Felaróf. Partout où un fils du Rohan se trouverait en difficulté, une faveur bienvenue lui serait accordée.

Il y a maintes années, Thengel le lui avait dit, mais elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux.

Quelle erreur monumentale !

"Aidez-moi à monter, ordonna-t-elle à l'elfe qui contemplait le Méara, la bouche grande ouverte."

"Mais, vous n'avez pas le droit..."

La langue de Nausicaa claqua sèchement.

"Ne dites pas de bêtises. Mon père est le roi du Rohan. Ce noble animal est venu honorer une antique promesse."

Si la mâchoire de Gwindor aurait pu se décrocher, elle serait d'ores et déjà en train de décorer le sol.

"Vous ? Une change forme ?"

"Oui, répondit-elle avec agacement. C'est une longue histoire et le temps me manque pour vous la conter."

L'elfe se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement décontenancé par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Devant l'air impatient qu'arborait sa compagne, il se baissa pour lui faire la courte échelle. Nausicaa s'accrocha à la sombre crinière pour ne pas tomber. Sans selle, il était difficile de chevaucher. Même pour un cavalier rohirrim chevronné. Ce qu'elle n' était pas.

"Je pars pour Ravenhill."

"Je m'en doutais, rétorqua Gwindor en soupirant. Vous ne m'écouteriez pas si je vous disais que c'est une pure folie ?"

"Non, en effet."

L'elfe donna une tape sur la croupe de la jument.

"Dans ce cas, bonne chance, Nausicaa, change forme du Rohan. Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer, je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver."

"N'inversez pas les rôles, grogna-t-elle en mimant une grimace offensée."

Gwindor éclata de rire en dégainant son arc.

"Une bataille m'attend. Je ne peux plus traîner."

"Moi non plus. Yah !"

Le Méara s'élança en avant, droit vers la tour de Ravenhill. L'elfe lui cria quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle savait où était sa place, maintenant. Bien que ce ne soit pas celle qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle dégaina son sabre, en veillant à ne pas troubler son équilibre précaire.

Cette mélodie maternelle se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, entêtante à souhait.

Mais, elle n'était plus triste. Loin de là.

Elle était _vraie_.

« _Que vienne à moi les plaintes des damnés,_

 _Que vienne à moi le souffle du dragon délaissé,  
Si je vis toute une éternité,  
Je ne sais pas, non, je ne sais comment me faire aimer. _»

* _Que vienne à moi_ de Manau, album Fantasy


	22. Chapter 22 - Ravenhill

NAUSICAA

Nausicaa pensait qu'il fallait être fou ou téméraire pour parvenir à traverser sans dommages un champ de bataille. Comme elle ne pensait être ni l'un ni l'autre, cet exploit lui paraissait impossible à réaliser.

C'était sans compter sur le Méara.

La jument blanche volait littéralement au-dessus du sol. Le temps que les orques réalisent qu'il s'agissait d'un cheval, Nausicaa et sa monture étaient déjà loin. Des flèches fusèrent au-dessus de sa tête et elle s'aplatit davantage contre le poil soyeux. Quelques guerriers inconscients tentèrent d'entraver la course du Méara. Ils le regrettèrent amèrement, lorsque des sabots puissants leur labourèrent le corps. La jeune femme rengaina son sabre tant bien que mal et garda ses forces pour s'agripper à la crinière charbonneuse.

Le paysage défilait à une allure effrénée. Son globe oculaire atrophié ne parvenait pas à suivre l'enchaînement de ces mouvements rapides, si bien qu'elle préféra tout simplement fermer les yeux et attendre que la jument s'immobilise. Les paupières closes, elle constata que des fourmis parcouraient en tout sens sa cornée tandis que des étoiles clignotaient en continu. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que ce phénomène se soit étendu à son œil droit. Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle arpentait la cité de Dale en compagnie de Gwindor, elle avait remarqué que l'ensemble de son champ de vision se troublait.

En réalité, elle craignait, non pas de devenir borgne, mais aveugle. Alors que la bataille battait son plein, c'était relativement ennuyeux.

Les cris des combattants s'atténuèrent. Nausicaa comprit qu'elle s'était éloignée de la désolation de Smaug. Elle prit sur elle-même et ouvrit les yeux. Le Méara avait ralenti sa course, ce qui pouvait s'assimiler au galop d'un cheval ordinaire. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés de Ravenhill. La jeune femme tenta de trouver une position plus confortable. Lorsqu'elle manqua de perdre son équilibre et de basculer sur le côté, elle décida de ne plus bouger d'un cheveu.

Cette immobilité forcée réveilla la douleur de ses récentes blessures. Encore une fois, elle avait surestimé ses forces. Sa peau basanée était bardée d'estafilades sanglantes qui diffusaient des ondes lancinantes à travers son corps. Elle avait l'impression qu'un immense fardeau était suspendu au-dessus de sa tête, telle une épée de Damoclès, et n'attendait que l'instant propice pour s'effondrer sur ses épaules. En réalité, elle devait se l'avouer, son endurance avait atteint ses limites.

Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, se diriger tête baissée à Ravenhill n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Thorin lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue parmi les membres de la compagnie.

Il la voyait comme un _monstre_.

Et ces paroles, bien qu'influencées par le « _mal du dragon_ », traduisaient sûrement le fond de sa pensée. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que rien se serait plus jamais comme avant. Il n'allait sûrement pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Elle se considérerait comme chanceuse s'il ne tentait pas à nouveau de l'assassiner ! De toute manière, il était trop tard pour se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Qu'importe qu'il ne veuille pas de son aide ! Elle se battrait malgré tout. Pour Tom. Pour Harry. Pour Louise.

Pour la Terre du Milieu.

La fin était proche.

Lorsque la pente devint ardue, le Méara cessa d'avancer. Nausicaa leva les yeux vers le sommet et elle constata qu'elle était à mi-parcours. Évidemment, ces pistes de montagnes n'étaient pas adaptées aux chevaux. Il était éprouvant, même pour une créature aussi incroyable que celle-ci, d'escalader un versant si étroit et si rocailleux. Finalement, un bélier géant n'était pas un si mauvais choix. La jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol en étouffant un grognement. Ses os criaient grâce et il lui était difficile d'ignorer leur appel.

Elle s'étira quelques instants, avant de caresser avec reconnaissance la crinière de la jument. Celle-ci hennit doucement. Nausicaa fourra sa tête au creux de son encolure. Elle avait besoin que sa compagne d'un jour lui prête un peu de sa force. Les épreuves qui l'attendaient s'annonçaient pénibles. Elle ne demandait qu'une minute de soutien, ne s'autorisait qu'une minute de faiblesse.

La princesse rohirrim se détacha du cheval à regret. Il lui procurait un agréable sentiment de sécurité et de paix intérieur. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que jamais ce fabuleux animal ne lui appartiendrait. Les Méaras étaient aussi libres que l'air du vent. Ainsi en était-il depuis l'aube des temps.

"Merci, mon amie. Va. Parcours les grandes plaines du Rohan pour moi."

La jument fit demi-tour et la jeune femme la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la brume automnale.

Marcher sur un chemin aussi instable s'avéra exténuant. Les cailloux pointus glissaient contre ses semelles de cuir léger et Nausicaa avait l'impression d'être pieds nus. Le froid lui mordit la chair. Malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait, elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Elle avançait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint au sommet, elle était hors d'haleine. Si elle avait croisé une troupe d'orques, ceux-ci n'auraient eu aucune difficulté à se débarrasser d'elle.

La demoiselle se laissa tomber derrière un muret à demi-effondré. Le silence la frappa aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Des orques, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça faisait du bruit. Pourtant, ici, elle n'entendait que le croassement des corbeaux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre son exploration, des tambours la clouèrent au sol. Des battements sourds et réguliers. Nausicaa déglutit de travers en jetant des coups d'œils anxieux autour d'elle.

Elle s'encouragea pendant une bonne minute avant de risquer son regard au delà du muret. Elle constata alors que Ravenhill était organisé en surplomb d'une cascade gelée.

« _La rivière Celduin_ », comprit Nausicaa sans se rappeler d'où elle tenait cette information.

Le son des tambours provenait d'une tour écroulée, au delà du cours d'eau. Les meurtrières s'embrasèrent, illuminées par la lueur des torches. Quelque chose de terrible se déroulait là bas. Finalement, Azog n'avait peut-être pas déserté la place.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, debout près de la rive gauche de la rivière, faisant face au poste d'avant-garde abandonné.

Thorin, entouré de Dwalin et de Bilbo.

« _Bilbo ? Avec les nains ? Que fait-il ici, si loin de Gandalf ? Thorin lui aurait-il pardonné le vol de l'Arkenstone ?_ »

La jeune femme allait bondir pour les rejoindre, mais les paroles du roi sous la montagne l'immobilisèrent aussi sûrement qu'une jambe cassée.

« _Je t'ai sauvée dans la forêt, mais je le regrette. Ce jour là, il aurait été préférable que tu meurs. Maudit cracheur de feu !_ »

Nausicaa ferma les yeux. Très fort. Non, elle ne pouvait pas encore l'affronter. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Des grognements inhumains la tirèrent de sa prostration. Azog sortit de l'ombre, au sommet de la tour rouge. Il traînait quelque chose derrière lui, un air de satisfaction écœurant peint sur son visage.

Non, pas quelque chose, quelqu'un.

 _Fili_!

La change forme étouffa un cri de panique en fourrant un poing dans sa bouche. Comment le Profanateur avait-il capturé le nain ? Elle l'ignorait. Ce qui était certain, c'était que son ami courait un grave danger. L'orque le tira par les cheveux et le souleva au-dessus du vide. Thorin, Bilbo et Dwalin contemplaient cette scène avec horreur.

"Celui-ci mourra le premier !"

Nausicaa se sentait impuissante. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avisa l'arc qu'elle avait volé dans la réserve des elfes et qui pendait sur son épaule droite. Azog se trouvait hors de portée, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie. La jeune femme encocha une flèche et ramena la corde à sa joue. Son œil valide lui renvoyait une vision floue et troublée. Le monde semblait se dédoubler et vaciller. Plus elle forçait sur sa rétine, plus l'image était catastrophique. Dans ces conditions, il lui était difficile de viser.

"Ensuite le frère !"

Azog menaçait Fili avec son énorme fauchon, le secouant au-dessus du vide comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Et puis, toi Oakenshield. tu mourras le dernier !"

"Fuyez !, hurla Fili."

La main de la jeune femme tremblait. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle lâcha la corde et la flèche fusa en avant, droit vers Azog. Pendant un quart de seconde, elle crut qu'elle avait réussi, mais la pointe acérée se contenta de frôler la joue de l'orque, y traçant un sillon sanglant. Celui-ci ne cilla pas. Il répliqua en transperçant froidement le dos de Fili. La lame lui ouvrit le ventre et Nausicaa étouffa un long gémissement, en se mordant la lèvre au sang.

Elle avait échoué. Sa flèche n'avait su trouver sa cible.

"Ici, finie ton infâme lignée !"

Azog lâcha Fili, et celui-ci s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Sans réfléchir, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Nausicaa banda son arc. Elle visa Azog et, cette fois-ci, sa flèche percuta la pierre de la tour. Thorin hurla le nom de ses neveux et elle le vit disparaître dans un escalier, Dwalin à sa suite, à la poursuite du meurtrier de Fili. Seul restait Bilbo, les bras ballants, à côté de la rivière Celduin.

L'arc tomba au sol avec un tintement cristallin. A genoux sur la roche froide, la jeune rohirrim pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait renoncé à faire taire ses sanglots. La souffrance était si ardente qu'il fallait qu'elle l'évacue. Elle ne remarqua même pas les chauves-souris géantes qui volaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Fili était mort et c'était de sa faute.

Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses ongles griffèrent sa joue et sa paupière. Si elle n'avait pas été blessée par Smaug, si sa vision avait été optimale, alors elle aurait pu sauver Fili. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu des différends, mais il était son compagnon d'arme. Cette perte creusait un trou béant dans son âme.

« _Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une incapable... Je ne mérite pas de vivre alors qu'il est mort. Arwen m'avait dit que je ne pourrais pas tous les protéger. Elle avait raison._ »

L'image de la fille d'Elrond lui revint en mémoire, aussi limpide que la glace de la rivière Celduin. Si elle l'avait écoutée, si aucun d'entre eux n'était entré dans cette montagne maudite, alors Fili serait encore en vie. Arwen avait prédit sa mort et celle des habitants de Lake Town. Elle savait que le dragon sèmerait la destruction, mais Nausicaa avait refusé de l'admettre tant elle était enivrée par cette aventure.

« _Votre aveuglement entraînera la mort des personnes qui vous sont chères. Vous êtes aussi bornée que ces nains. Lorsque le temps sera venu, vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles, mais il sera trop tard._ »

Les elfes de Rivendell avaient tenté de les avertir de l'issue fatale que connaîtrait cette quête. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris leurs avertissements au sérieux ? Etait-il trop tard pour inverser le cours de la bataille et racheter ses fautes ? Une petite voix insidieuse lui chuchotait que tout cela n'était qu'une punition divine. Si elle n'avait pas fui son mariage et son devoir, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

Le cliquetis du métal la tira de sa torpeur. La jeune femme se releva en s'ébrouant. D'un revers de main rageur, elle essuya ses larmes. Lorsque tout cela serait fini, elle pleurerait Fili. Pour l'instant, seule comptait la vengeance. Elle ramassa son arc, encocha l'une de ses dernières flèches et jeta un regard circulaire autour de Ravenhill.

En dessous d'elle, Dwalin et Bilbo luttaient contre des mercenaires gobelins sortis de nulle part. Qu'importent la douleur et la fatigue...

Azog devait payer pour ses crimes !

"Tuez les tous !, aboya un orque."

Nausicaa se rua dans les escaliers. Dominer son double était une chose, laisser son cœur s'embraser en était une autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se transformer pour que ses ennemis comprennent la fureur du dragon. Une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, elle déboucha sur une plate-forme rocheuse surplombant la rivière Celduin.

Sa première flèche se ficha dans l'épaule d'un gobelin. Étant donné qu'elle visait la tête, elle estima que ce n'était pas si mal. Elle banda de nouveau son arc, en ignorant la migraine qu'elle sentait poindre chaque fois qu'elle forçait sur sa vision. Cette fois ci, la pointe en métal s'introduisit dans le postérieur d'une créature voûtée. Elle voulut rectifier le tir, mais son carquois était vide. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle le jeta au sol où il fut très vite rejoint par l'arc.

Sabre en main, elle fonça dans la mêlée.

Dwalin lui jeta un regard en coin mais, trop occupé à briser des crânes, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Nausicaa se demanda vaguement s'il éprouvait encore de la rancœur contre elle quant à de sa condition de sang-mêlé. Qu'il la déteste ou qu'il croit qu'elle en ait après son précieux trésor, elle décida que ça n'avait plus d'importance. L'Arkenstone ne valait pas toutes les vies qui avaient été sacrifiées en son honneur.

Elle décapita un gobelin et esquiva l'attaque de l'un de ses semblables. D'un torsion de buste, elle asséna le tranchant de sa main sur ses vertèbres. Un craquement sinistre retentit, et la créature s'affala au sol.

"Nausicaa !"

La lame effectua un arc de cercle argenté avant de se ficher dans l'estomac d'un combattant. Celui-ci s'écroula en expulsant un gargouillis répugnant. Il cracha un sang noir nauséabond sur les sandales de la jeune rohirrim.

"Cher Bilbo, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Que fais-tu ici ?"

Le hobbit lançait des pierres sur les gobelins et sa précision était redoutable.

"Je suis venu prévenir Thorin. Une seconde armée arrive du nord. Une troupe d'orques de Gundabad qui s'apprête à déferler sur la vallée de Dale. Cet endroit va être encerclé, il n'y aura aucune issue."

La change forme lâcha un juron dans sa langue natale. La situation allait de mal en pis.

"Et Fili..., lâcha le semi-homme. Il est... Il est..."

"Je sais. J'ai tout vu."

Les yeux du hobbit s'écarquillèrent.

"La flèche, c'était toi ?"

Les mâchoires de Nausicaa se contractèrent et son visage se rembrunit. Bilbo se mordit les lèvres, comprenant qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

"J'ai échoué, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur."

"Nausicaa..."

La jeune femme se détourna pour dissimuler les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

"Kili ? Où est-il ? Azog ne l'aurait-il pas lui aussi..."

Bilbo haussa les épaules avec fatalité tout en continuant de bombarder les mercenaires.

"Je l'ignore."

De sombres nuées de chauve-souris couvrirent la lumière du soleil. La change forme les regarda passer en songeant aux dégâts qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à causer sur le champ de bataille. Leurs griffes étaient trop acérées, leur bec trop effilé et leur formation de vol trop parfaite, pour qu'il s'agisse de simple oiseaux nocturnes inoffensifs.

Un gobelin borgne aux dents jaunâtres se jeta sur Nausicaa avec un cri perçant. Cette dernière se laissa glisser sur le côté. Elle asséna le plat de son sabre à l'arrière du crâne de son adversaire. Celui-ci heurta le sol avec fracas.

De son côté, Dwalin massacrait méticuleusement les inconscients qui se précipitaient sous ses lourdes haches. La princesse rohirrim l'interpella d'une voix vive.

"Je pars à la recherche de Kili, vous deux ça ira ?"

"Tu oses me poser la question ? Le gobelin qui me tuera n'est pas encore né !"

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Nausicaa.

"Attends."

Bilbo se rapprocha d'elle, en zigzaguant entre les cadavres putrides étendus sur la plate-forme rocheuse. Son manteau brodé était élimé et usé jusqu'à la trame. Il ne restait rien de ses remarquables broderies si ce n'est des lambeaux de tissus gris. Son visage était couvert de sang séché et de balafres. Il n'avait plus rien du hobbit qui avait quitté la Comté il y a quelques mois. Son épée et son air farouche l'avaient métamorphosé en véritable guerrier.

Nausicaa prit conscience qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était sorti indemne de ce voyage.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Thorin..."

La jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du hobbit.

"Quoi, Thorin ?"

"Il est parti seul à la poursuite d'Azog. J'ai peur que tout cela ne se termine mal. Il faut le retrouver, d'accord ?"

Nausicaa évita le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

Il lui en demandait trop. Elle n'était plus en mesure d'affronter le roi sous la montagne depuis qu'il les avait chassés de la compagnie. De plus, la culpabilité qui la tenaillait depuis que sa flèche avait manqué le Profanateur n'était pas imaginaire. Elle se reprochait la mort de Fili ou plutôt son incapacité à le sauver. Regarder Thorin dans les yeux lui serait désormais interdit, elle le savait.

Mais, elle ne pouvait l'avouer à Bilbo.

"J'essaierai."

Le semi-homme hocha la tête.

"Thorin et Kili. Ils doivent survivre. Je ne veux pas qu'eux aussi..."

La change forme ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

"Tu as raison."

Elle se pencha vers Bilbo et lui déposa un baiser léger sur la joue.

"Fais attention à toi, maître cambrioleur."

Puis, sans demander son reste, elle s'engagea dans les escaliers que Thorin avait empruntés peu plus tôt. Les rugissement guerriers de Dwalin l'accompagnèrent bien après qu'il est disparu de son champ de vision.

Ravenhill était un champ de ruines où s'entremêlaient des couloirs à ciel ouvert et des constructions effondrées. Rapidement, Nausicaa se perdit dans ce dédale. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et son cœur rata un battement.

Kili.

Il ferraillait avec acharnement, en haut d'un promontoire rocheux, contre des gobelins et des orques. Au moins, il était en vie. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était isolé du reste de la compagnie. Sans doute la mort de son frère l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé.

"Kili !, hurla une voix féminine."

Nausicaa se tordit le cou.

Une femme venait d'appeler le nain ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ?

La demoiselle s'engagea dans un escalier, qui montait vers l'ancienne tour de guet, où elle faillit percuter de plein fouet une tornade rousse, qui venait de surgir d'un étroit corridor sur la droite. Elle se plaqua contre la pierre, tandis que celle-ci effectuait une pirouette acrobatique qui susciterait l'envie de n'importe quel saltimbanque.

L'éclat d'un poignard accrocha un rayon de soleil. Nausicaa s'aplatit fébrilement contre le mur.

"Oh ! Oh !, fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à balbutier, lorsque la lame froide lui piqua la gorge."

La change forme déglutit péniblement. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut celle qui lui faisait face.

"Tauriel ? Tauriel la Capitaine de la garde ?"

L'elfe abaissa son arme, au grand soulagement de la jeune rohirrim, qui crut sa dernière heure arrivée.

"Que faites-vous là ?"

"Je vous retourne la question, rétorqua la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas KILI que vous appeliez ?"

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots sur un ton excessivement agressif. L'elfe se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que Nausicaa croisait les bras en affichant un air méfiant. Tauriel ne cessait de se retourner et une ride inquiète lui barrait le front.

"Il est en difficulté, je dois le rejoindre. Maintenant !"

"Nous le sommes tous, une armée d'orques de Gundabad approche."

"Je sais, j'ai prévenu le magicien, mais..."

La guerrière s'empourpra. Nausicaa n'était pas douée pour détecter _ce genre de choses_ , mais elle aurait mis sa main au feu que ce n'était pas une solidarité guerrière qui poussait Tauriel à aider Kili. Son regard alternait entre le nain et la créature sylvestre.

"Vous... Deux ?"

Focalisée sur ses problèmes, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était montrée égoïste et aveugle. A aucun moment, elle ne s'était intéressée à ce qui s'était passé dans les geôles du royaume sylvestre ou dans la ville de Dale, pendant qu'ils luttaient contre le dragon... Bien qu'elle ne comprît pas comment, ils avaient tissé des liens étroits où l'amitié semblait se disputer à un autre sentiment...

"Vraiment ?, reprit Nausicaa."

Tauriel s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque des mercenaires gobelins déferlèrent des escaliers par lesquels la jeune femme était montée. Celle-ci dégaina son arme. Une lueur farouche brillait dans son regard.

"Très bien. Je ne suis pas sûre de tout saisir, mais allez-y ! Rejoignez-le ! Je vous couvre."

"Ils sont trop nombreux. Seule, vous ne parviendrez pas à tous les tuer."

La change forme leva les yeux au ciel en décapitant une créature souterraine. La tête roula jusqu'aux pieds du Capitaine de la garde de Thranduil.

"C'est étroit, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre toutes deux de front. C'est mon présent de remerciement pour vos soins. Allez ! Veillez sur lui. Pour moi aussi, il compte beaucoup."

« _J'ai déjà perdu Fili, il est hors de question que Kili meurt aussi !_ »

Tauriel paraissait indécise. Elle banda son arc et abattit le gobelin suivant d'une flèche dans le cou.

"C'est le moment ! Fichez le camp !"

Avec un signe de tête, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la tour. Tout comme Nausicaa, elle ne remarqua pas le regard belliqueux que lui jeta un orque, dissimulé dans l'ombre des décombres.

La demoiselle la regarda s'éloigner avec envie. Les cris des créatures souterraines la ramenèrent à la réalité. Sabre en main, son poids réparti de manière égale sur ses pieds, elle attendit l'attaque imminente du reste de cette meute furieuse. L'exiguïté du corridor, ainsi que sa position en hauteur, lui donnaient un avantage certain. Ses adversaires ne pouvaient l'attaquer que les uns derrière les autres. D'un autre côté, elle était considérablement affaiblie et son œil continuait de lui jouer des tours. La lutte s'annonçait serrée.

D'autres gobelins surgirent des escaliers. La jeune femme inspira profondément et se fendit en avant. Le combat s'éternisa et ses mouvements devinrent moins rapides et moins souples. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Encore une fois, son cerveau se conditionna pour la bataille. Esquiver, parer, trancher. Jusqu'à ce que le sabre devienne douloureux dans sa main. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus la porter. Nausicaa esquiva une lame qui cherchait à l'éventrer et, une nouvelle fois, son arme déchira la chair de son adversaire.

Soudain, une onde de souffrance lancinante lui traversa le regard et elle sentit ses pieds se dérober sous son poids. La change forme bascula en arrière, se protégeant le visage de ses mains. Une douleur cuisante parcourut son dos et elle ne bougea plus. Un cri rauque franchit ses lèvres.

Elle ne voyait plus ! Les ténèbres l'environnaient. Elle nageait dans une mer aussi sombre que la nuit. A tâtons, elle chercha son sabre. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une lame froide, poissée de sang. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle put saisir la poignée. Autour d'elle régnait un silence angoissant. Pourquoi les gobelins ne l'achevaient-ils pas, maintenant qu'elle était sans défense ? La princesse rohirrim se releva en tremblant. Elle écoutait, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer la présence d'un ennemi. Au loin, lui parvinrent des éclats de voix couverts par le chuintement de l'acier. Cependant, dans son environnement immédiat, elle n'entendait rien qui puisse lui révéler la présence d'une menace.

Nausicaa s'appuya contre un mur en se forçant à prendre de grandes respirations. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Oin l'avait prévenue. En ôtant son bandage, elle avait commis une erreur. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la vision lui revienne. Aveugle, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle savait sa situation précaire. Si un ennemi l'attaquait, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Une éternité s'écoula avant que la brume opaque qui obscurcissait son regard ne se dissipe. A son grand soulagement, de pâles couleurs apparurent. Le gris de la pierre. Le blanc des nuages. Le vert de l'herbe. Des fourmis traversaient encore sa cornée et des étoiles colorées ne cessaient de tourbillonner, mais au moins elle voyait ! Même la migraine qui s'était installée de manière permanente, n'était plus qu'un détail.

Lorsque le monde cessa de se dédoubler et que les contours des murets devinrent nets, Nausicaa s'élança sur les traces de Tauriel. Elle escalada les marches en ahanant comme un bœuf. Des cris perçants, suivis par des coups sourds, hâtèrent la change forme. Courir se révéla être une épreuve au-delà de ses capacités.

"Kili ! Kili !"

La voix désespérée de l'elfe rousse eut l'effet d'un monstrueux coup de pieds aux fesses. Nausicaa se hissa vaille que vaille en haut des escaliers.

Un hoquet de stupeur et de panique lui échappa lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui se passait.

"Lâche-le !, hurla-t-elle."

Tauriel était allongée au bord du vide, visiblement sonnée par le combat qu'elle avait dû mener. Face à elle, se dressait Bolg. Il avait soulevé Kili et le tenait à bout de bras, sa lame à quelques centimètres de son torse. Nausicaa bondit par dessus le muret à demi-effondré. Elle atterrit tant bien que mal. Une douleur sourde traversa son bras, déjà endolori par sa bataille contre Smaug.

La scène qui suivit se déroula au ralenti et son propre cri lui vrilla les tympans. L'orque brandit son fauchon noir et l'arme déchira le ventre de Kili. Les yeux du nain se révulsèrent. Bolg le laissa tomber et son corps heurta violemment la pierre.

"Ordure ! Je vais te saigner !, s'égosilla Nausicaa. Tu vas crever ! Crever !"

C'est en ricanant que Bolg se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci se releva, sabre elfique en main. Un grimace haineuse déformait son visage et ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes.

Contre toute attente, Tauriel sauta en avant, en poussant un hurlement où se mêlaient tristesse et colère. Elle se cramponna au dos de l'orque et tout deux luttèrent avec acharnement. La change forme les observa avec un air hagard, la pointe de son arme frôlant le sol. Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement du bord des remparts. L'elfe lui lança un regard peiné et elle murmura un mot, que Nausicaa déchiffra sur ses lèvres.

« _Pardon._ »

Puis, elle prit appui contre la paroi de la falaise et s'élança dans le vide, entraînant l'orque dans sa chute.

"Tauriel ! Non ! Non !"

La jeune femme courut vers l'endroit où l'elfe avait disparu. Elle fronça le nez et plissa les yeux mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne la voyait pas. La brume blanche qui s'était levée dissimulait le sol. Nausicaa cacha son visage entre ses mains. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait survivre à pareille chute. Elle avait sûrement voulu suivre Kili dans la mort, emportant son assassin avec elle.

« _Votre aveuglement entraînera la mort des personnes qui vous sont chères. Vous êtes aussi bornée que ces nains. Lorsque le temps sera venu, vous vous souviendrez de mes paroles, mais il sera trop tard._ »

"Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !, cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, tout en se bouchant les oreilles."

"Nausicaa..."

"Par Eorl, Kili !"

La change forme se précipita à son chevet. Du sang montait aux lèvres du nain et son visage était cadavérique. Il respirait avec difficulté et sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement. Des perles de sueur dégoulinaient le long de son front, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des larmes de Nausicaa. Elle prit délicatement sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle ôta les mèches de cheveux bruns qui tombaient négligemment sur ses yeux.

"Si tu meurs, je ne te pardonnerai pas."

Kili voulut rire, mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha

"Ne me laisse pas. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un monstre mais je ne veux pas perdre mon petit frère."

Le nain leva son bras et ses doigts saisirent délicatement les gouttes salées qui maculaient les joues se son amie.

"Ne pleure pas. Il n'est pas... De plus grand honneur... pour un fils de Durin... Que de tomber au combat."

"Je me fiche de l'honneur, de la gloire, de l'Arkenstone et de toutes ces conneries. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Je n'y survivrai pas... Dire que j'ignorais tout de tes sentiments et de ceux de Tauriel... Je ne suis même pas digne d'être ton amie."

Nausicaa caressa les cheveux soyeux de Kili, les mains tremblantes.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Personne ne savait, pas même mon frère... Fili... Attends moi, faisons ce dernier voyage ensemble..."

"Non !, s'étrangla-t-elle. Ne t'en vas pas !"

Kili toussa et une écume sanglante teinta ses dents. La demoiselle appuya contre sa blessure pour en juguler le flot de liquide vitale. L'hémorragie était foudroyante, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'avouer vaincue. Arwen ne devait pas avoir raison.

Mais, son odeur les entourait déjà. Elle planait au-dessus d'eux et s'apprêtait à fondre sur le nain, comme un vautour surveillant un mourant.

L'ombre de la mort.

Les mots étaient la seule arme qu'ils possédaient pour la repousser. Une seconde. Une éternité !

"Cette aventure... Cette quête pour Erebor... Je suis heureux de l'avoir menée à tes côtés. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es ma sœur. Thorin... Tu sais, il l'a compris aussi ! Il a vaincu le « _mal du dragon_ ». Il t'a cherchée sur le champ de batailles. Désespérément. Il regrette."

"Kili... Il faut que tu te battes, je t'en supplie ! Le reste n'a aucune importance."

Le nain fouilla dans ses poches et, au grand étonnement de Nausicaa, en sortit le pendentif métallique. Il tendit le collier, qui tomba au creux de la main de la jeune femme. Ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement autour de son ancien talisman.

"Tu l'avais gardé..."

Il acquiesça avec un demi-sourire.

"Il te reste quelque chose à accomplir... Thorin aura besoin de toi avant la fin... Ne ferme pas ton cœur à ses sentiments..."

Kili grimaça. Un violent spasme parcourut son corps.

"J'ai froid... Il fait si noir... Les ténèbres sont déjà là..."

Ses phalanges se crispèrent sur la manche de Nausicaa. Celle-ci posa son front contre le sien, qui était brûlant. Elle se fit violence pour lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes.

"Tout va bien, je suis là. Ce voyage n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure. Ne crains rien, Kili."

"Fili... Fili..."

Le nain se raidit et un dernier souffle franchit ses lèvres. Un murmure presque inaudible parvint aux oreilles de la change forme.

"Tauriel... Je t'aime..."

Nausicaa ravala ses larmes.

"Elle le savait. Soit en paix, mon ami."

Kili mourut dans ses bras, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Une longue plainte rauque s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle resta prostrée pendant longtemps, tout en berçant le nain et en lui fredonnant une chanson rohirrim.

Pourquoi lui enlevait-on tout ceux qui lui étaient cher ? N'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur ? Combien d'autres membres de la compagnie étaient tombés sous l'acier des armes, au milieu de la Désolation de Smaug ?

Elle ferma délicatement les yeux du nain et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Lorsque cette stupide guerre serait terminée, elle pleurerait ses amis.

Nausicaa se leva en vacillant. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, son corps était aussi desséché que son cœur.

Une certitude pulsait néanmoins au creux de ses entrailles. Une certitude qui clarifiait ses idées.

Elle devait tenir sa promesse.

Longtemps, elle resta debout, couvant Kili du regard. Le laisser là, seul sur ses roches froides, était sans doute l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle n'ait jamais faites. Les mains croisées autour du ventre, elle luttait contre la voix pernicieuse qui lui soufflait que tout était de sa faute. Qu'elle devait jubiler cette Arwen, confortablement abritée à Rivendell ! Eloignée du danger, il lui était aisé de lancer ses prédictions néfastes.

Nausicaa s'ébroua. Elle écarta rageusement les mèches noires, grasses et emmêlées, qui tombaient sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Thorin. Elle obligea son corps à se mettre en mouvement et elle crut entendre ses articulations grincer. Un pas après l'autre. Sans songer à la douleur. Machinalement, elle descendit une pente raide et glissante, se laissant guider par son instinct, car son cerveau était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir. Elle arriva sur une plate-forme étroite, qui surplombait la rivière Celduin. Son regard mit quelques instants à s'adapter à la blancheur du paysage. Son œil atrophié persistait à lui renvoyer une image floue tandis que des fourmis circulaient sur son œil droit.

Le fracas des épées et les cris guerriers se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas, Azog et Thorin s'étripaient sans pitié. Lentement, ils se rapprochaient de la cascade gelée, qui se jetait vertigineusement par dessus les falaises rocailleuses. Le Profanateur fragilisait la glace en la frappant incessamment avec une espèce de masse d'arme, à laquelle était enchaîné un pavé, épais comme sa tête. Le roi sous la montagne semblait en grande difficulté. Ses pieds furent fauchés par la chaîne et il tomba sur le dos.

Nausicaa regretta de ne pas posséder un arc. A cette distance, elle aurait eu une chance de toucher Azog et ce, malgré sa vision défaillante. Devait-elle pour autant intervenir ? Malgré les propos de Bilbo et de Kili, elle en doutait. Ce combat était celui de Thorin. Il devait tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute. Pas seulement pour venger son grand-père et ses neveux. Non, il était nécessaire qu'il parvienne à accepter _qui_ il était. _Ce_ qu'il était !

 _Oakenshield._

Afin d'éviter la masse d'arme meurtrière, il dut rouler sur le sol glacé. Puis, il se releva d'un bond, en assénant sa lame de taille. L'orque vacilla et faillit perdre son équilibre. C'est alors que la couche givrée céda. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent sur une plaque instable, ballottée par les mouvements de l'eau. Azog profita de cette situation précaire pour lancer sa lourde chaîne. Thorin s'écarta et le pavé se ficha dans la glace.

Le crépuscule nimbait le ciel d'un arc-en-ciel de couleurs rosées et orangées. Une journée s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la montagne solitaire. Cela lui semblait si loin...

La jeune femme plissa les yeux. Une nuée sombre et mouvante se rapprochait des combattants. Des chauve-souris ? Non, c'était gros, beaucoup plus gros. L'image se dédoubla en s'obscurcissant et elle pesta contre son œil blessé. Enfin, elle réussit à distinguer des formes nettes. De grandes ailes, un plumage gris ou brun, des griffes acérées, un bec crochu...

Les aigles !

Les majestueux rapaces s'élevèrent dans le dos de Thorin. Ils traversèrent la rivière Celduin et poursuivirent leur route vers le nord.

Droit vers l'armée de Gundabad.

Obnubilée comme elle l'était par cet affrontement, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la masse noire, qui se dirigeait d'un pas martial vers le poste d'avant-garde abandonné. Les aigles piquèrent vers les orques, semant la panique parmi les rangs. Elle crut même apercevoir l'étrange chapeau de Radagast Le Brun.

« _Encore un tour de Gandalf !_ »

Une silhouette noire sauta de l'un des grands oiseaux, avant de se métamorphoser en une gigantesque bête poilue. Un ours tout en muscles et en crocs.

Beorn.

Il avait finalement décidé de s'impliquer dans cette guerre ! Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, il avait sûrement deviné qui elle était. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé de le lui expliquer. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'ils étaient liés. Maintenant, elle connaissait l'origine de ce lien. Ils étaient tout deux des change forme ! Beorn lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient avant la fin. Peut-être avait-il toujours pressenti que cette quête prendrait fin sur un champ de bataille.

Une vérité frappa Nausicaa de plein fouet. Sa place n'était-elle pas là bas ? Transformée en dragon, ne serait-elle pas plus utile dans la lutte contre les troupes de Gundabad ? Son don de changeur de peaux ne trouverait-il pas sa véritable raison d'être à l'instant où elle prendrait part à ce combat ? Elle savait qu'elle risquait de ne jamais revenir, mais le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ? Kili ne se serait pas posé autant de questions, il se serait battu, quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

Sur la rivière Celduin, Thorin et Azog se défiaient du regard. Contre toute attente, Le nain lâcha son épée. La demoiselle tressaillit. S'agissait-il d'Orcrist ?

« _Par Eorl, comment se l'est-il procurée ?_ »

Il saisit la roche de la masse d'arme, toujours ancrée dans la glace, et la lança à l'orque pâle. Alors qu'Azog ouvrait les bras pour l'attraper, le roi sous la montagne bondit en arrière. Le Profanateur se retrouva seul sur le plateau bancal. Tout à coup, celui-ci se retourna et il bascula dans l'eau.

Sans plus de cérémonie, oubliant la fatigue, Nausicaa entreprit de longer la piste qui descendait vers la rivière. Le vertige la tenait à la gorge, mais elle continua à avancer.

Lorsqu'elle arriverait au bord du cours d'eau givré, il fallait que sa décision soit prise. Aider Thorin en tant qu'humaine, bien qu'il semblât que le combat tournât en sa faveur, ou laisser son double prendre le contrôle afin qu'il puisse annihiler l'ost de Bolg. Toutefois, elle doutait que le Celduin, aussi froid soit-il, ait raison d'Azog. Il était bien trop coriace pour mourir si facilement.

La change forme dérapa et se rattrapa in-extremis à une anfractuosité de la pierre. Elle reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre son chemin. Lorsque ses pieds foulèrent enfin le dos du Celduin, elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

Elle chercha Thorin du regard.

Il marchait sur la rivière, les yeux rivés au sol, si concentré qu'il ne la remarqua pas.

L'orque avait-il vraiment sombré ?

Nausicaa n'avait pourtant pas envie de se réjouir. La mort avait mené ses sombres desseins et elle craignait qu'elle n'en ait pas encore terminé avec la compagnie.

Au delà des tours de Ravenhill, une monstrueuse correction était infligée aux créatures du Mordor. Beorn semblait d'une efficacité redoutable et les aigles décimaient méthodiquement chaque orque à portée de leurs serres.

Nausicaa piétinait, indécise.

Soudain, un hurlement lui déchira les tympans. Une lame venait de traverser le pied de Thorin. Aussitôt, le Profanateur surgit des profondeurs et envoya valser le nain d'un coup de poing.

Au loin, les rapaces poursuivaient leur carnage. Déchirée entre l'envie de venir en aide à celui qu'elle aimait et se transformer en dragon pour ravager de son feu l'armée de Gundabad, la jeune femme s'élança en avant.

« _Pour Fili... Et Kili. »_


	23. Chapter 23 - L'ombre de la mort

_NDLA : Hello c'est de nouveau Oscar de Jarjayes ! Que ce chapitre fut éprouvant ! J'ai bien cru ne jamais parvenir à l'achever. Mettre des mots sur les sentiments des personnages fut bien plus difficile que prévu. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et merci à tous de votre soutien !_

THORIN

« _Tu n'es pas ton grand-père, Thorin, et tu t'en apercevras avant la fin._ »

La montagne solitaire avait bien failli devenir son tombeau. Maintenant, il s'en rendait compte. Longtemps, seul dans la salle du trône, il avait affronté le fantôme de celui qu'il craignait encore, malgré sa mort : Smaug. Sa lutte s'était avérée difficile et la folie le guettait, accroupie dans l'ombre. Les spectres de son passé n'avaient eu de cesse de le harceler, jusqu'à ce que la raison se fraye un chemin parmi les méandres de son esprit. Parmi toutes ces voix, l'une d'elle se détachait, aussi lumineuse que le soleil et aussi cristalline que le clapotis de la rivière...

« _Toujours. Où que vous alliez_ »

Comment avait-il pu se montrer si indifférent, si cruel ? Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées étaient du poison. Jamais Bilbo et Nausicaa ne lui pardonneraient ses excès de colère. Ils avaient fait ce que seuls de véritables amis auraient eu l'audace de faire : lui voler l'Arkenstone afin d'empêcher cette guerre stupide. Le hobbit et la jeune femme avaient également essayé de lui rappeler la promesse qu'il avait donnée aux habitants de Lake Town. C'était peine perdue, la pierre lui avait déjà corrompu l'esprit.

« _Vous vous trompez. Moi, je crois en Thorin. Il a prouvé plus que quiconque qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un roi ! Il a guidé son peuple jusqu'aux Montagnes Bleues ! Il leur a trouvé un nouveau foyer ! Pendant des années, il a travaillé dans le monde des hommes pour le nourrir ! Et vous ! Vous, l'elfe effrayé qui se cache dans son trou comme une souris ! Vous osez insinué que Thorin deviendra fou à la vue d'un vulgaire tas d'or ?_ »

C'était pourtant la triste vérité. Trop tard, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait piétiné ce qui comptait dans sa vie. La loyauté de ses compagnons. L'amitié de Bilbo. La vie de Fili.

Et, Nausicaa... Il lui avait ordonné d'user de son don de change forme, de brûler ses ennemis, tout en sachant que cela lui était douloureux. Il l'avait menacée avant de la repousser comme une vulgaire voleuse...

Pire que _tout,_ il avait tenté d'étrangler celle pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments... Des sentiments si effrayants, qu'il s'était acharné à repousser. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le droit d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Pas après ce qu'il avait _fait_.

Non, il n'était pas digne de la confiance qu'elle lui avait témoignée jusqu'ici. Quel honneur restait-il à la lignée de Durin ?

Il n'était pas dupe. Ses fautes ne s'étaient pas effacées lorsqu'il avait rejoint la bataille. Au contraire ! S'il avait été moins présomptueux, s'il ne s'était pas lancé dans cette quête pour recouvrer Erebor, de nombreuses vies auraient été épargnées. Son héritier serait encore de ce monde.

Changer le passé était impossible. Quant à l'avenir... Pouvait-il encore être façonné ?

Thorin ouvrit les yeux.

Il gisait sur le dos, les membres engourdis par la glace et le choc de l'impact. Il avait dû perdre connaissance quelques secondes, bien que cela lui ait semblé durer une éternité. La brume qui obscurcissait son regard se dissipait, quand Azog s'élança en avant. Le nain bloqua son fauchon avec Orcrist en poussant un grognement de défi où l'effort se mêlait à la colère. Le visage balafré de l'orque jubilait. Le roi sous la montagne, son ennemi juré, était à sa merci.

Thorin soufflait comme un bœuf pour contenir la lame qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa gorge. Le Profanateur se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur son arme et le nain n'avait pas la force de le repousser. L'acier mordit la chair de sa gorge et des gouttes de sang chaud perlèrent sur le givre.

Sa décision était prise.

Il ne sortirait pas victorieux de cet ultime combat. S'il voulait vaincre, il fallait qu'il laisse son adversaire le transpercer. Ainsi, il pourrait libérer Orcrist et la loger au fond de son cœur.

Le roi sous la montagne prit une profonde inspiration.

Lorsque cette guerre prendra fin, une fois la tête du serpent coupée, Kili régnerait à sa place. Il était jeune, mais Thorin ne doutait pas de ses capacités. Il était un fils de Durin et, tant qu'il vivrait, la lignée ne serait pas brisée.

Et Nausicaa... Il pria ses ancêtres pour qu'elle trouve le bonheur. Elle le méritait plus que n'importe qui.

Il était temps.

"Je t'avais prévenu Oakenshield. Tu seras le dernier à mourir."

La lame elfique glissa d'un coup sec, libérant le fauchon. L'exultation succéda à la surprise sur la face hideuse de Azog. Il savoura sa victoire, l'œil brillant. Il leva l'acier tranchant et s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce à Thorin.

Il n'en eut jamais l'occasion.

Un sabre aux reflets irisés perfora son armure de cuir avant de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'orque poussa un hurlement déchirant. Il se retourna vivement et son arme, arc de cercle aussi sombre que la nuit, se ficha dans la hanche de Nausicaa. Celle-ci hoqueta avant de s'effondrer. Elle heurta la glace dans un bruit mat. Un croassement rauque franchit les lèvres du nain. Azog était encore debout, le regard vitreux. Il avançait vers la jeune femme, un rire dément s'échappant de sa gorge. Thorin força son corps à lui obéir. Orcrist en main, il se jeta sur le meurtrier de son grand-père. En puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, il planta son épée dans son cou.

Le Profanateur tomba à genoux. Son regard se figea sur le soleil couchant et sur les aigles qui voltigeaient dans le ciel, achevant de détruire son armée.

Le nain ne lui accorda aucune attention, abandonnant le fer mortel figé dans la chair.

Il vacilla et s'agenouilla sur la couche givrée. Un grand froid l'étreignit. Ses doigts tremblants écartèrent la masse de cheveux noirs, qui formaient une étoile autour de la tête de la change forme.

"Nausicaa..."

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il découvrit le visage livide. Il souleva son corps étrangement brûlant et ses mains se teintèrent de rouge. Le fauchon avait rempli son office en transperçant son ventre de part en part. Des larmes brouillèrent le regard translucide du fils de Durin. Ne savait-il semer que la mort et le désespoir ?

"Pourquoi ?, fut tout ce qu'il réussi à marmonner."

Son ton était grave, cassé par les épreuves. Les yeux de la demoiselle se tournèrent lentement vers lui.

"Cela me paraît... Pourtant évident, non ? C'est parce que..."

Une crise de toux lui coupa la parole et du sang éclaboussa la tunique de cuir de Thorin. Le nain berça la princesse rohirrim dans ses bras. Les mots lui manquaient. Les mots lui avaient toujours manqué. Faute de mieux, il resta muet, sans cesser un instant de la dévorer du regard.

"Je suis un monstre, affirma-t-elle à mi-voix. Pourtant... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose..."

Le roi sous la montagne tressaillit. Il avait l'impression qu'un couteau s'était fiché dans son estomac. Nausicaa croyait qu'il haïssait sa nature de sang-mêlé et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Les propos qu'il avait prononcés plus tôt dans la journée, étaient emplis d'amertume et d'animosité. L'Arkenstone l'avait rongé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne différencie plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Ce joyau, écrin du fantôme de Smaug, n'avait apporté que du malheur à sa famille.

"Ce n'était pas moi qui parlais. Je sais que cela ne m'excuse pas... Je n'étais pas assez fort pour résister à la pierre. Elle m'avait déjà brisé l'esprit."

La change forme leva le bras avec effort et caressa son visage fatigué, mangé par une barbe sombre, poissée de sang. Les yeux du nain se fermèrent doucement. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait en ce bas monde, même le caillou brillant de son grand-père, pour que la mort les laisse en paix.

"Maintenant, je le sais. Je n'éprouve aucune rancune..."

"Tu es venue malgré toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites. Je me suis désintéressé de ton sort lorsque les miens te jugeaient. J'ai failli te _tuer_ ! Sans l'intervention de mes neveux... Je... Rien ne saurait pardonner ce geste. Le monstre, ce n'est pas toi, mais bien moi !Tu n'aurais pas dû me choisir, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne suis ni un roi, ni un homme d'honneur."

La jeune femme esquissa un pâle sourire.

"Tu es bien plus que ça... Tu es..."

Elle reprit son souffle. Parler semblait lui demander un effort surhumain. Le nain serra les poings avec fureur. Il aurait aimé ressusciter Azog. Ainsi, il pourrait le tuer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne quelles souffrances endurait Nausicaa.

"Il fallait que je tienne ma promesse."

"« _Voudriez-vous me suivre une dernière fois ?_ », récita Thorin."

"Tu t'en souvenais ! Je croyais... Je croyais que tu avais oublié."

Il hocha la tête. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire, mais il en était incapable. Donner des ordres, était une chose. Exprimer ses sentiments en était une autre. Thrain, son père disparu, lui avait appris à se dominer en toute situation, à ne laisser transparaître aucune faiblesse et à se comporter comme un chef et un futur roi. L'amour, la tendresse et les effusions lui étaient inconnus. Difficile de compenser tant de lacunes en si peu de temps ! Heureusement, Nausicaa trouvait les mots justes pour traduire ce qu'il ressentait. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas parvenir à lui ouvrir son cœur. Inconsciemment, il pensait ne pas en avoir le droit.

"Cette quête était un présent inattendu. Elle a donné des couleurs... Des couleurs à mon existence désœuvrée. Et voilà que je meurs dans tes bras. Je n'aurais rien souhaité de mieux."

"Non, je refuse que tu m'abandonnes. Il en est hors de question, tonna-t-il."

La princesse rohirrim parut surprise. Elle sourit en jouant avec les longs cheveux de Thorin.

"On ne peut décider de ces choses là.. J'ai choisi l'endroit de ma mort et cela ne changera pas. Si tu savais... Je ne suis pas aussi « _propre_ », que tu sembles le croire. J'ai échoué. Ma flèche a manqué Azog... Je n'ai pas su... Les protéger. Arwen avait raison et j'aurais dû l'écouter. Il est pourtant une chose... A propos de laquelle elle s'est trompée... Tu.. Tu respires... Encore !"

Nausicaa était parcourue de spasmes incontrôlables. Thorin dû la tenir fermement pour qu'elle évite de se blesser et de se mordre la langue. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces étranges allégations. Il songea vaguement que les prémices de la mort étaient la cause de toutes ces divagations.

"Tu ne peux partir. Je t'en prie. J'ai été trop aveugle. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir exposée à de pareils périples. Pourtant, durant notre voyage, j'ai compris que... Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter... Je... J'ai..."

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux de la demoiselle se fermèrent. Son visage était cadavérique. Les mains du nain se crispèrent sur ses cheveux de jais.

L'ombre de la mort était déjà là.

La jeune femme nageait dans un état second. Les ténèbres tendaient déjà leurs tentacules mortels pour l'entraîner dans leur royaume. Rien ne semblait en mesure d'entraver leur course sinistre.

"Je dois te dire... Je... Je suis..."

Elle se pelotonna dans les bras de Thorin et celui-ci dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

"Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. Enfin, je peux te le dire... Tu m'as déjà sauvée... Tant de fois... Dans la forêt de Mirkwood... Tu m'as rappelé qui j'étais. Merci. Je te souhaite de trouver la paix..."

Un soupire d'aise s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que l'obscurité l'enveloppait. Elle perdit connaissance et sa tête bascula sur le côté, inerte.

"Reviens à toi !"

« _Vous allez traverser de sombres lieux durant votre voyage. Et vous vous perdrez dans ces obscurs méandres, si vous n'avez pas de lumière pour vous guider et de feu pour vous réchauffer et vous protéger. Vous venez de trouver cette Lumière._ »

Gandalf avait vu juste. Chaque fois qu'il semblait sur le point de s'enliser dans les brumes de la folie, elle était là. Lorsque l'Arkenstone lui avait fait perdre la raison, c'était le souvenir de sa voix qui lui avait permis de retrouver ses esprits. Dans l'ombre, elle n'avait cessé de veiller à ce qu'il ne s'égare pas du chemin qu'il s'était tracé. De la plus profonde des grottes des gobelins jusqu'au cœur du domaine de de la forêt. Humaine et Dragonne. Elle était cette _Lumière_ dans la nuit. Enfin, il le comprenait.

Le roi sous la montagne se leva, en tempêtant contre ses ancêtres. Serrée contre son torse, le regard révulsé, Nausicaa respirait avec difficulté. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement et une écume rouge teintait ses dents blanches. Moribonde, elle agonisait, s'enfonçant à chaque instant dans les limbes.

C'est alors que Bilbo surgit d'un étroit passage à flanc de falaise. Il émit un cri perçant lorsqu'il les aperçut, campés au milieu de la rivière Celduin. Le semi-homme se précipita vers eux, si affolé qu'il faillit trébucher et tomber dans l'eau.

"Thorin ? Que s'est-il passé ? Azog est-il..."

Son regard se posa sur le corps de l'orque avant de glisser vers Orcrist, plantée dans sa nuque. L'œil orageux, aussi tendu qu'un arc, le nain avançait obstinément vers la rive. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre près de ces funestes ruines, qu'elle s'éteigne au creux de ses bras.

"Va chercher Gandalf. Cours aussi vite que tu le peux, mais ramène le moi."

Bilbo paraissait dubitatif. Thorin comprit qu'il doutait que le magicien soit suffisamment puissant pour la sauver. Néanmoins, le hobbit acquiesça et s'élança à toutes jambes dans les escaliers. Le roi sous la montagne lui emboîta le pas, en ahanant comme une bête. Chaque pas était une épreuve, mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il crapahuta sur la piste rocailleuse, avant d'entamer l'escalade des marches taillées dans la falaise. Son précieux fardeau était silencieux. Seule sa respiration saccadée prouvait qu'il était encore en vie.

"Quel curieux spectacle que voilà. Le nain et la change forme bannie. Auriez-vous enfin appris à discerner vos amis de vos ennemis ?"

Thorin aurait voulu lui rétorquer que cela ne le concernait pas, mais l'inquiétude qui lui nouait le ventre, ainsi que les récents événements, lui firent ravaler son orgueil et son arrogance. Thranduil le toisait de ses yeux océan, sa chevelure blonde chatoyant dans la lumière du couchant. Il était couvert de sang et son armure, pourtant de bonne confection, était bosselée. Des rides de fatigue se devinaient sur la peau pâle de son visage, résultat de cette longue journée passée à combattre des orques.

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je suis venu faire mes adieux à mon fils, Legolas. Il a décidé d'embrasser une toute autre destinée que celle que que je lui avais tracée."

Le nain haussa les épaules. Cette décision ne lui importait guère, surtout lorsque celle qu'il aimait se mourait. Nausicaa poussa un gémissement presque inaudible. Thorin s'accroupit et l'étendit délicatement au sol. Jamais le pèlerin gris n'arriverait à temps.

Tout semblait perdu.

Son regard se posa alors sur le roi elfe, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Les facultés de guérison de son peuple étaient légendaires. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés dans les cachots du royaume sylvestre, une elfe avait déjà soigné les blessures de la jeune rohirrim. Serait-il possible que cette fois-ci encore... ?

La tête baissée, le nain posa un genou à terre, face à Thranduil.

C'était sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faite de sa longue vie. Son aveuglement l'avait réduit à supplier une oreille pointue. Cependant, il n'était plus question de fierté et d'amour propre, seulement de la sauver.

Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout.

"Aidez-là. Usez de vos pouvoirs, de vos connaissances, de tout ce qui vous plaira ! Je vous en prie, ne l'abandonnez pas à son sort."

Le souverain inclina la tête, en haussant les sourcils, surpris par la demande du nain.

Thorin patientait fébrilement et ce silence l'angoissait. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir dépendre du bon vouloir de celui qui avait abandonné son peuple. A chaque minute, la mort gagnait du terrain. Le visage de Nausicaa était décomposé, si blême qu'il semblait sur le point de tomber en lambeau.

"Que me donnerez-vous en échange ?"

Les mâchoires du roi sous la montagne se contractèrent rageusement. Il allait devoir brader le trésor de ses aïeux. S'il l'apprenait, son grand-père se retournerait dans sa tombe. Mais quel choix lui restait-il ? N'y avait-il pas des trésors plus précieux que l'or et l'argent ?

"Des pièces d'or, du mithril ou vos pierres de Lasgalen... Prenez ce que vous désirez, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une partie du contenu de la montagne revient aux hommes d'Esgaroth. Sommes-nous d'accord ?"

Thranduil eut un sourire en coin. Il obtenait enfin ce pourquoi il était venu. Thorin ne doutait pas qu'intérieurement, il jubilait.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Le nain leva les yeux, dans lesquels brillait une lueur nouvelle. Thranduil s'agenouilla auprès de Nausicaa et, d'un geste vif, la prit dans ses bras.

"Son état est critique, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, conclut-il."

A cet instant, Gandalf, suivit de près par Bilbo, déboucha d'un escalier encaissé dans la roche. Le magicien paraissait essoufflé. Il avait sans doute couru aussi vite que ses jambes âgées le lui permettaient. Il jeta un bref regard à Thorin, avant de poser sa main sur le front de la moribonde.

"Cela dépasse mes compétences, avoua-t-il. Seigneur Thranduil ?"

Perplexe, l'elfe souleva la tunique de la jeune femme.

"Je ne vous garantis rien, ses chances sont faibles. J'ai besoin de Tauriel. Ses connaissances des plantes et des remèdes nous seront utiles."

"Où se trouve-t-elle ?, questionna Bilbo avec empressement."

"Au chevet du nain, le plus jeune."

Thorin sortit de sa torpeur, frappé par un poignard invisible.

Une peur sans nom l'étreignit, aussi froide que la glace de la rivière Celduin.

"Kili ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Le roi des créatures sylvestres ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers la piste qui menait au pied de la montagne solitaire. Le nain l'empêcha de s'engager sur l'étroit sentier en le retenant par le bras.

"Répondez-moi. Mon neveu... Où est-il ?"

"Il est mort, tué par Bolg."

Thorin s'agrippa aux parois rocheuses pour ne pas tomber. Il encaissa le choc avec difficulté. Son unique héritier avait trépassé. La lignée de Durin allait s'éteindre. Sans doute était-ce le châtiment pour toutes ses erreurs passées et son orgueil démesuré.

"Sauvez-là. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste."

Il acquiesça. La troupe hétéroclite se dirigea alors vers la désolation de Smaug. Une odeur de sang et de fer les prit à la gorge lorsqu'ils parvinrent près du champ de bataille. Le nain était dans un état vaseux, nageant au cœur d'un cauchemar dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Kili était mort et Nausicaa semblait sur le point de le rejoindre. Cette quête ne lui avait apporté que disgrâce et mauvaise fortune.

L'avenir pouvait-il encore être façonné ?

La vallée de Dale était un véritable charnier. Au loin de grands bûchers s'embrasaient, brûlant les restes des défunts. Partout, des corps gisaient, entassés les uns sur les autres. Le roi sous la montagne reconnut des cousins, des amis...

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

La chair déchiquetée et le sang baignaient la terre sacrée de ses aïeux. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Hommes nains et elfes cherchaient avec acharnement des survivants parmi les cadavres. Partout des pleurs se mêlaient aux cris d'allégresse.

Les oreilles pointues avaient établi un camp de fortune à l'écart du champ de bataille. Des tentes avaient été dressées et chacun s'activait pour soigner les blessés. Tous travaillaient main dans la main, sans distinction de race. Cette guerre avait au moins réussi à raviver les anciennes alliances.

Nausicaa frissonna. Elle paraissait en proie à des hallucinations et elle ne cessait de marmonner des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles.

"Par ici !, ordonna Gandalf d'une voix forte."

Ils pénétrèrent dans une tente de toile verte, couverte de broderies dorées. Des lits de camps et du matériel de premier soin avaient été entreposés dans un coin. Thranduil allongea la change forme avec précaution.

"Je vais chercher Tauriel, annonça Bilbo."

Thorin voulut prendre place aux côtés de la jeune femme, mais cela ne sembla pas au goût du magicien et du roi elfe.

"Nous avons besoin d'être seuls. Sortez et nous vous appellerons dès que cela sera... Terminé."

Le nain voulut protester, mais Gandalf lui jeta un regard noir, qui fit taire ses revendications. Sans doute les gênerait-il lors de la pratique de la magie et de l'administration des baumes. Il quitta donc l'abri de tissus d'un pas lourd, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dehors que le semi-homme était déjà retour, traînant une elfe rousse derrière lui. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Thorin et celui-ci remarqua que son visage était ravagé par les larmes.

"Kili... Il est... Je l'ai emmené ici."

Elle désigna un lieu, situé à l'écart du campement, où étaient alignés des corps, maladroitement enveloppés de draps et de manteaux.

Le roi sous la montagne avança et se laissa tomber contre un rocher plat. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, son courage flanchait. Contempler la fin de sa lignée était trop pénible et son inconscient refusait de s'infliger cette épreuve.

Sa longue attente commença, uniquement troublée par l'arrivée de ses compagnons, soulagés de le voir sain et sauf.

L'espoir dansait sur un fil.

 _« A l'aube d'une ère nouvelle,_

 _Le feu retournera veiller sur la montagne,_

 _Ainsi en sera-t-il le gardien éternel. »_


	24. Chapter 24 - Le choix

NAUSICAA

Cette fois-ci, aucun rêve ne vint troubler son sommeil morbide.

Elle n'était qu'un corps, composé d'un amas de filaments de souffrance. Aucun souvenir ne lui restait de son ancienne vie, si ce n'est cette sensation de douleur si intense qu'elle effaçait jusqu'à sa propre identité. Aussi tourmentée que pouvait l'être une âme, elle aurait aimé trouver le paisible repos promis aux mortels.

Cela lui semblait interdit.

Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Un lien puissant et invisible. Impalpable, mais pourtant aussi solide qu'un roc. Il la retenait aussi sûrement qu'une chaîne d'acier.

Son esprit cria. Une plainte lancée parmi les ténèbres.

« _Il n'est pas encore l'heure._ »

Nausicaa cessa de se lamenter. Elle écouta la voix étouffée avec attention, bien qu'elle lui semblât venir d'un autre monde.

"Délivrez-moi, supplia-t-elle. Je dois m'en aller. Je veux quitter cet endroit !"

Une éternité s'écoula avant que la présence ne se manifeste de nouveau. Cette-fois ci elle s'exprima d'une manière différente. Cristalline et mélodieuse.

« _Il n'est pas encore temps pour la fille du Rohan._ »

"Pour... La fille du Rohan ?"

Le corps sans vie de Nausicaa reçut une impulsion atroce, qui la fit gémir. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, flottant au cœur d'une nébuleuse épaisse.

« _Nous vous attendons. Revenez._ »

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Personne ne lui répondit. Peut-être ne l'entendait-on pas. Le lien se fit plus fort, plus insistant. _Si_ réel. Elle crut même entrapercevoir une longue corde scintillante qui s'étirait de ses pieds jusqu'à l'infini. Où menait-elle ?

« _Suivez le chemin qui s'étend devant vous. Libérez votre esprit._ »

"Comment faire ? Je veux juste que l'on me laisse partir."

Son appel ne reçut aucune réponse. Le cordon se fit plus lumineux et, malgré la douleur, la jeune femme le trouva très beau. Il semblait tissé de rayons de soleil matinaux et crépusculaires. Orange, rose ou rouge. Il se paraît de couleurs qu'elle croyait avoir oubliées. Alors, elle força son corps à se mettre en mouvement. Le premier pas fut difficile. Nausicaa avait l'impression que son enveloppe charnelle était aussi lourde qu'un oliphant. La brume opaque la ralentissait et elle dut batailler longtemps, très longtemps, pour pouvoir avancer. Lentement, elle se mettait en marche, suivant la chaîne incandescente, qui ressemblait à du feu liquide. A mesure qu'elle progressait, le brouillard se dissipait et sa démarche gagnait en fluidité. Même la souffrance avait reflué, la soulageant d'un lourd fardeau.

« _C'est très bien, continuez. Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !_ »

"L'obscurité n'a-t-elle pas de fin ?"

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui fit écho. Sans se décourager, elle poursuivit son chemin, remontant inlassablement le lien chatoyant.

Puis, une lueur blanche naquit au creux de cette nuit sinistre. Fragile comme les ailes d'un papillon, elle grandit jusqu'à devenir aussi aveuglante qu'une étoile miniature. La demoiselle ferma les yeux. Très fort.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle entendit un animal rugir. Un hurlement prodigieux.

« _Le monde des vivants est le vôtre._ »

Nausicaa se redressa d'un bond, le souffle court.

Elle resta immobile, jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'éclaircisse. Lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sur son visage, elle se rendit compte que son œil gauche avait été bandé avec soin. Sa première impression fut qu'elle voyait parfaitement. La seconde, se résuma en quelques mots : elle n'était pas morte. Du moins, elle en avait le sentiment.

On l'avait installée sous une tente de soie verte, sur une sorte de lit de camp, composé d'un matelas de plumes et de plusieurs couches de tissus. A sa droite, était posé un tabouret, finement sculpté dans un bois de couleur claire.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais une nuit s'était sûrement écoulée, car des rayons de soleil perçaient à travers le voile laineux.

Tout lui revint en mémoire avec tant de forces, qu'une migraine lui étreignit le crâne.

La bataille des cinq armées, les morts de Fili et de Kili, la chute de Tauriel, le combat entre Azog et Thorin.

La lame qui lui avait transpercé le corps et déchiré la chair.

D'un geste vif, Nausicaa souleva la longue tunique blanche dont ont l'avait gratifiée. Elle songea brièvement qu'elle devait être de confection elfique tant la draperie était raffinée.

Une longue cicatrice rougeâtre parcourait son ventre. En tordant son cou en arrière, elle constata qu'une marque similaire barrait son dos, provoquant des élancements lancinants chaque fois qu'elle bougeait le buste.

Ces traces, bien que larges et disgracieuses, n'étaient qu'un moindre mal, comparées à la mort. La change forme rejeta ses couvertures et plia les jambes avec précaution. Elle se mit debout en grimaçant. Son équilibre était fragile. Marcher réveillait sa blessure et elle dut s'agripper aux replis de la toile pour ne pas tomber. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage, masquant une partie de son champ de vision, déjà réduit par le bandage qui entourait sa tête.

Où était passée la compagne ? Qu'en était-il de Bilbo et de Thorin ? Des habitants de Lake Town ?

Une ombre voila le regard de Nausicaa, lorsque ses pensées s'égarèrent auprès de Kili et de Fili. Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Plus tard. Il fallait déjà s'occuper des vivants avant de pleurer les morts.

Elle arracha le pan de tissus qui faisait office de porte et déboucha à l'air libre. Le soleil chauffa la peau nue de ses bras et le vent souleva ses cheveux, dégageant ses joues pâles. Sa paupière papillonna. Une fois la lumière blafarde du soleil dissipée, son œil unique se posa sur le ciel d'un bleu très pur, dépourvu de nuages.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru le contempler de nouveau.

Autour d'elle, des elfes s'affairaient, emballant des affaires, portant des blessés, sauvant ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Le peuple de Thranduil était assisté par des nains et des hommes. Ils travaillaient main dans la main, dans une harmonie si parfaite, que la jeune femme crut qu'elle avait basculé dans un monde parallèle.

Erebor se dressait, imposante et solennelle, égale à ses souvenirs. Ses courbes se paraient de mille nuances colorées. A ses pieds, un groupe discutait avec animation. Des nains, des elfes mais aussi des hommes. Nausicaa avança dans leur direction. Elle était pieds nus et les cailloux griffaient sa chair. Sa plaie la tiraillait durement. Elle dut s'arrêter quelques fois pour respirer profondément. La tunique était trop longue, et elle marchait sur la toile à chaque pas.

C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut.

"Thorin !"

Elle aurait voulu crier, mais sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure. Puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, elle réitéra son appel. Une tête se tourna alors vers elle et il lui sembla entendre son nom. Le nain s'extirpa du cercle formé par les survivants de la bataille des cinq armées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il fourra la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains de Balin, avant de dévaler la pente qui la séparait de la jeune femme. Nausicaa se mit à courir, malgré les ondes douloureuses qui se diffusaient dans son corps. Lorsque Thorin se trouva à quelques pas d'elle, elle dérapa sur le terrain boueux et se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Ils restèrent figés au milieu de la vallée de Dale, silencieux, savourant leurs retrouvailles. La change forme luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Le nain lui empoigna les épaules et la serra contre lui avec douceur. Elle posa son oreille contre son cœur et l'écouta battre avec avidité.

"Je ne pensais pas te revoir, murmura-t-elle."

Thorin sourit, pour la première fois depuis la fin de cette guerre.

"Il faut que tu perdes cette mauvaise habitude de te faire poignarder pour moi."

Nausicaa haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de remarquer la lueur amusée qui flottait dans les yeux du roi sous la montagne.

"Dans ce cas, à l'avenir, évite de te retrouver dans ce genre de situations !"

Un rire caverneux fit écho à ses paroles auquel se joignit celui, enroué, de la princesse rohirrim. Tout deux mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer, tant le soulagement d'être de nouveau ensemble était intense.

"Je ne peux rien te promettre."

"Bien sûr que si. Cette fois-ci tout est fini."

Le nain se détacha de son étreinte et elle s'éloigna à regret. Nausicaa profita de cet instant pour s'attarder sur son visage. Des rides de fatigue barraient son front et ses longs cheveux bruns, bien que fraîchement lavés, étaient striés de fines mèches blanches. Ce qui la frappa par dessus-tout, ce fut ses yeux vert d'eau las, incroyablement las. Il passa ses doigts dans sa barbe, en affichant un air songeur.

"Il reste encore tant de choses à régler."

La demoiselle jeta un coup d'œil près de ce qui fut l'entrée principale d'Erebor. Assis sur un rocher, Balin tenait un livre épais, tandis que des elfes et des nains se relayaient pour extraire d'énormes sacs de toile des décombres. Dwalin supervisait leur chargement dans des chariots, tirés par des chevaux à l'allure piteuse.

L'or de la montagne.

Thorin surprit le regard de sa compagne et il acquiesça en arborant un pâle sourire.

"Je me devais d'honorer ma promesse."

"C'est un geste noble."

"Je sais bien que cela ne rachètera pas mes erreurs. Mes neveux ne retrouveront pas la vie. La lignée de Durin est brisée."

Il se détourna en serrant les poings.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"Bien sûr que si. Ils sont morts à cause de mon orgueil et de ma folie."

Il avait craché ses derniers mots avec dégoût. La culpabilité semblait dégouliner du moindre de ses pores. Le roi sous la montagne se reprochait la mort de ses neveux. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

"Ils sont morts parce qu'ils t'aimaient ! Ils t'auraient suivi jusqu'en Mordor, si cela avait été nécessaire. Ils sont morts pour leur foyer et... Par amour., ajouta-t-elle en songeant à Kili. Ne te reproche pas le passé, ils ont choisi leur destin, tout comme j'ai choisi le mien."

"Ne te fiche pas de moi. Aucun des deux n'avait désiré perdre la vie."

"Non, bien sûr que non. Ils connaissaient les risques et ils n'ont pas fui car ils croyaient en ce pour quoi ils se battaient. En l'honneur. En la vie. En toi !"

"Ils ont eu tort."

Le nain se dirigea vers Erebor. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, la boule au ventre. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne le suivait pas, il l'interpella vivement.

"Ne reste pas là ! Je te rappelle que tu es en chemise de nuit et que tu ne portes pas de chaussures."

"Euh… C'est pas faux."

La princesse rohirrim lui emboîta le pas, en ignorant les regards inquisiteurs que lui lançaient les rescapés. Elle accéléra son allure malgré la douleur qui lui cisaillait la hanche. Elle ne comprenait pas par quel miracle elle n'était pas passée de vie à trépas.

"Comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas... Enfin tu vois..."

"Demande à l'elfe et au magicien. Ce sont eux qui t'ont soignée. Cela leur a pris toute la nuit."

Il désigna du menton le roi Thranduil et Gandalf, qui semblaient en grande discussion avec Bard, quant à la distribution de l'or.

"Toute la nuit ? Vraiment ?, s'étouffa-t-elle. Mais, pourquoi l'elfe aurait-il fait quoi que ce soit pour moi ? Je ne représente rien pour lui."

"Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il précipitamment."

"Attends un peu !, protesta-t-elle en le retenant par le bras."

Le nain posa sa main large et rugueuse sur celle de Nausicaa. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et les joues de la change forme s'empourprèrent.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il a accepté de nous venir en aide et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'elle trouvât étrange de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur alors que tant de guerriers de Thranduil étaient gravement blessés. Thorin l'abandonna un bref instant, pour se plonger dans la lecture du livre de comptes que tenait Balin. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Gandalf et Bilbo qui se dirigeaient vers elle à grands pas.

"Jeune Nausicaa. Quelle folie vous a conduite à combattre sans protections ! Êtes-vous inconsciente ou juste sotte ?"

"Je..."

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.

"J'étais perturbée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

"Apprenez à vous servir de votre tête, fille du Rohan."

"Je... Je m'en souviendrai."

Les voix que j'ai entendues dans mon sommeil... Étaient-ce la vôtre et celle du seigneur Thranduil ?

"Il semblerait."

Comment pouvait-elle avouer au magicien qu'elle ne pensait pas survivre à ce combat ? La mort lui aurait paru être une douce délivrance jusqu'à ce que...

"Les enfants ! croassa-t-elle. Louise, Tom et Harry ! Je les ai laissés dans la ville de Dale avant de rejoindre Ravenhill. Je dois aller les chercher. Ils sont à l'abri dans une sorte… De tour effondrée. Pourvu que les orques ne les aient pas trouvés ! Je leur avais promis que je reviendrais. Vous comprenez ? J'avais promis !"

Dans sa bouche, les mots se brisèrent. Nausicaa retroussa les pans de sa robe encombrante, prête à gravir les marches qui la conduiraient dans les hauteurs de la cité.

"Ce n'est pas la peine."

Un elfe aux cheveux bruns et au regard espiègle s'approcha avec, dans son sillage, trois enfants qui poussaient des cris de joie stridents.

"Qui est-ce ?, demanda Bilbo."

"Gwindor !"

Louise se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Les garçons furent plus réservés, même si le soulagement se lisait sur leur visage. Tom tenait la main de l'elfe, et ne semblait pas pressé de la libérer.

"Je les ai trouvés alors que je cherchais des survivants dans la cité."

La fillette pressa son visage contre la poitrine de Nausicaa. La poussière qui couvrait ses vêtements laissa des traces sur la tunique de lin immaculée.

"Lorsque le cor de Dale a sonné, j'ai compris que la bataille était terminée. On a entendu des rires et des chants alors, Tom et Harry ont commencé à casser le mur. Mais c'était plus difficile que prévu."

"C'est à ce moment là que Gwindor est arrivé, continua le garçon aux cheveux roux en lançant un regard admiratif à l'elfe. Lorsqu'on a demandé où tu étais, il nous a amené ici, mais tu dormais..."

"Il ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir, s'exclama Louise en pointant Gandalf du doigt. Il disait qu'il fallait attendre que tu te réveilles."

Le magicien ébouriffa les cheveux châtain de l'enfant à la mine boudeuse.

"Je n'avais pas le choix, chère petite, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Je vois que je suis de trop, alors je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Nausicaa, je devrai vous parler. Plus tard. "Quand ce qui doit être fait, sera terminé."

La princesse rohirrim crut qu'il faisait allusion au partage de l'or. Elle apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait en réalité de la signature d'un traité, ravivant les anciennes alliances entre les peuples ayant pris part à la bataille des cinq armées.

"Entendu, répondit-elle en repoussant des mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles."

"Cette fois-ci, n'enlevez pas votre bandage."

"Promis. Gandalf ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci. Pour tout."

Il acquiesça. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, surprise par le ton sérieux qu'il avait emprunté. Elle craignait l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. La demoiselle n'eut pas le temps de cogiter : Louise la tira par la manche avec enthousiasme.

"Tu ne vas pas rester en chemise de nuit toute la journée ! Il faut que tu t'habilles !"

"Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle à demi-mot en remarquant la transparence peu flatteuse de la robe. Je te confie la mission de me trouver un pantalon et une chemise."

"D'accord. A tout à l'heure !"

Elle s'enfuit en riant, les garçons sur ses talons. Tom s'était enfin résolu à lâcher la main de Gwindor. Celui-ci se massa distraitement les doigts.

"Il t'aime beaucoup, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement."

"C'est étonnant."

"Pas tant que ça, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu représentes ce qu'il admire. La force, le courage, l'adresse au combat..."

"C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. En fait, il croit sûrement que tu es une femme. Il est peut-être tombé amoureux. Qui sait !?"

"Quoi ?"

L'elfe mima une grimace offensée, qui fit pouffer la jeune femme. Cette dernière remarqua alors Bilbo qui piétinait sur place, visiblement préoccupé.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Nausicaa."

Le hobbit cessa de gigoter, mais ses mains continuaient d'aller et venir entre sa poche et ses cheveux roux emmêlés. Il avait gardé sa veste de velours élimée qui, bien que lavée, tombait en lambeau.

"Je m'inquiète pour la suite... Notre quête est terminée, Azog est mort... Et puis, Fili et Kili... Je me demande ce que Thorin compte faire."

"Sans doute va-t-il monter sur le trône de son grand-père, répondit Gwindor."

« _Il va s'efforcer de vivre. Comme nous tous. Sans jamais vraiment oublier ce jour maudit._ »

"Je pense la même chose que Gwindor... Bilbo, il faut que je te pose une question."

"Oui ?"

"L'Arkenstone. Bard a-t-il rendu la pierre à Thorin ?"

L'elfe sembla soudain très intéressé par l'herbe calcinée qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Quant au semi-homme, il pinça les lèvres en se grattant le bras. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au roi sous la montagne, qui venait de disparaître à l'intérieur d'Erebor.

"Perdue pendant la bataille, chuchota-t-il. Bard l'a égarée lorsqu'il organisait la défense de la cité."

"Thorin a-t-il ordonné des recherches ?"

"Je ne crois pas. Il tient ce joyau pour responsable de la mort de ses neveux."

"Je vois."

Bien qu'elle ne voie pas grand chose, elle était soulagée que le nain ne remue pas ciel et terre pour retrouver le trésor de son grand-père. La jeune rohirrim songea brièvement qu'il aurait sûrement souhaité léguer l'Arkenstone à Fili mais, maintenant que les frères jumeaux n'étaient plus, sa descendance était brisée. A quoi bon chercher cette pierre, si c'était pour qu'elle soit le témoin de la fin de la lignée de Durin ?

"La journée est bien entamée, constata Nausicaa. Je devrais peut-être retrouver Louise. J'en profiterai pour me dégourdir les jambes."

"Tu ne veux pas... Parler aux nains... De tout ce qui s'est passé ?"

Elle comprit l'allusion, à demi voilée, à sa nature de change forme. Cependant, pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à les affronter. Son premier procès fut difficile à supporter, elle refusait de faire l'objet d'un second jugement.

"Ils sont tous très occupés. Je ne veux pas les déranger, maintenant."

C'est alors qu'un elfe aux cheveux d'argent, vêtu d'une tunique verte, s'approcha. Il échangea quelques paroles en Quenya avec Gwindor. La demoiselle ne comprit pas un traître mot de leur conversation, même si elle savoura les sonorités chantantes et mélodieuses de cette langue, beaucoup moins rude que le Khuzdul.

"Je dois maintenant vous quitter. La cérémonie pour honorer nos morts va commencer et il me faut y prendre part."

L'elfe s'inclina, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le cercle formé par les siens, à l'écart du campement. Ces derniers formèrent une procession au centre de laquelle se trouvaient les linceuls de ceux qui les avaient quittés. Lorsque qu'elle fut certaine que Gwindor ne l'entendrait pas, Nausicaa toussota.

"Bilbo, réponds moi honnêtement. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, maintenant ? Retrouver ton bien-aimé fauteuil, ton herbe à pipe et ton garde-manger ?"

"Je compte partir dès demain matin, après la célébration de notre victoire."

"Déjà ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Tu devrais rester encore un peu. Rien ne presse."

"La Comté me manque. Cul-de-Sac me manque ! Cette aventure est terminée pour moi. Rester ici ne fera que raviver la tristesse des disparitions de Fili et Kili."

"Oh, mon cher Bilbo !, soupira-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas tellement me manquer."

"Tu viendras me voir. N'oublie pas que le thé est servi à 4 heures, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Seulement, j'aimerais que tu n'informes par les autres de mon départ. Seul, Balin est au courant. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les adieux."

"Je le promets."

La change forme se résolut enfin à desserrer son étreinte. Elle le couva du regard quelques secondes, avant de lâcher un profond soupire.

"Je t'envie. Ta maison t'attend. Moi, je ne peux retourner au Rohan. Et je crois que jamais je ne pourrai obtenir ce que désire vraiment."

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Rien d'important. J'espère que nous nous reverrons avant que mes dents ne tombent et que la vieillesse ne me rende grabataire."

Bilbo hocha la tête.

"Je ne doute pas que le trouveras."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Ce bonheur que tu recherches avec tant d'acharnement."

Elle resta silencieuse. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Si, par miracle, Thorin partageait ses sentiments, sans être répugné par son sang souillé, ils étaient trop différents pour espérer vivre une véritable histoire. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Sa place ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés et c'est une vérité que personne ne pouvait nier.

"Nausicaa ?"

"Je dois... Retrouver Louise. Rassure-toi, je ne te laisserai pas filer comme ça."

"Je m'en doutais, répondit-il avec un sourire."

Un dernier regard en arrière apprit à la princesse rohirrim que le nain n'était pas encore sorti de la montagne solitaire. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement, tandis que le hobbit aidait Dwalin à charger les sacs d'or dans les chariots des hommes d'Esgaroth.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de questionner Gandalf à propos de son miraculeux rétablissement. Comment Thorin s'y était-il pris pour convaincre Thranduil ? Car, elle n'en doutait pas, l'elfe n'avait pas agi par bonté d'âme. Ce n'était pas son genre.

La jeune femme zigzaguait entre les chevaux et les tentes, qui abritaient encore des blessés. Combien d'enfants étaient devenus orphelins ? Combien de mères attendraient à jamais le retour de leurs fils, tombés sur le champ de bataille ?

Cette journée, placée sous le signe de la victoire, n'en était pas moins triste. Le souvenir de Kili, mort dans ses bras, hanterait sûrement ses nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve à son tour le repos éternel.

Nausicaa continua de marcher à pas lents, pour éviter de réveiller la brûlure qui lui perforait le dos. La tentation d'ôter son bandeau était grande, mais elle suivit les recommandations du magicien et le laissa en place. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se doutait qu'elle ne retrouverait peut-être jamais la vue.

"Louise ! Louise, où es-tu ?"

"Ici !"

La fillette déboula d'un pavillon dans lequel étaient entreposés du linge et des vêtements propres. Elle tenait une pile de tissus qui dissimulait son visage.

"J'ai trouvé !, croassa-t-elle d'une voix étouffée."

La change forme regarda aux alentours, mais elle ne vit ni Tom, ni Harry.

"Où sont les garçons ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'ils sont partis s'amuser avec d'autres enfants de Lake Town."

La quantité d'habits était considérable et la petite fille les fourra dans les bras de son amie.

"J'ai choisi quelques trucs, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vêtements à ta taille."

Nausicaa grimaça. Elle ne possédait pas la silhouette élancée et filiforme des elfes. Au contraire, elle était petite et un tant soit peu replète.

"Essaie-les !, insista-t-elle. Entre là-dedans ! Hop hop hop !"

"Attends un peu..."

Louise la poussa dans la tente et tira le pan de toile derrière elle. Nausicaa soupira en dépliant les tissus. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Résignée, elle tria les habits et ne découvrit que des robes, plus ou moins longues.

"Il n'y avait pas de pantalons ?"

"Non ! Mets ça ! T'es une fille, non ?"

"Mais, ça ne veut rien dire !, protesta-t-elle."

"T'as dis que c'était ma mission !"

"Je ne suis pas sûre..."

L'enfant émit un sifflement irrité, sans faire mine de bouger.

"J'attends, allez !"

"D'accord ! Une minute !"

Nausicaa ôta sa chemise de nuit. Lorsqu'elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, ses doigts rencontrèrent le pendentif d'argent et d'acier. Le présent de Thorin. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir lié autour de son cou. Quand Kili le lui avait rendu, elle l'avait fourré dans la poche de son pantalon. _Quelqu'un_ l'avait-il trouvé ?

"Tu as fini ?"

"Non, pas encore !"

Elle enfila rapidement une tunique turquoise, aux manches évasées qui traînaient au sol.

"Merci mère, merci père, de m'avoir fait don d'une taille de hobbit, grogna-t-elle."

"C'est bon ?"

"Oui, répondit la jeune femme en bougonnant."

Elle écarta la toile et se glissa dehors. La température s'était un peu rafraîchie et le crépuscule se dessinait dans le ciel. Elle avait dormi durant une nuit et une journée et, si elle s'écoutait, elle retournerait immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

"Mais c'est très bien !"

"Je te rappelle que je balaie la poussière, chaque fois que je baisse les bras..."

"Non, c'est exactement ce qu'il te fallait ! Tiens, dit-elle en tirant un cordon de sa poche, prends ce lacet en cuir et passe-le autour de la taille. Ah oui ! J'ai aussi trouvé des bottes."

La jeune rohirrim lui obéit sans mot dire. Les bottes à rabat étaient un peu trop larges, mais cela lui convenait.

"Louise !"

Tom, en équilibre précaire sur un chariot, leur adressait de grands signes.

"On va à Lake Town, récupérer ce qui n'a pas brûlé ! Tu viens ?"

"J'arrive, attends moi !"

Nausicaa croisa les bras, peu encline à laisser partir la fillette.

"Ce n'est pas très prudent. Je préférerais que tu restes ici."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue, je ne serai pas seule. Tu vois, il y a aussi Aymeric le forgeron et Lena la boulangère."

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'éloigna à toutes jambes.

"Fais attention à toi !"

"Je reviendrai bientôt. Promesse de fille !"

La demoiselle éclata de rire. Lorsqu'elle avait laissé les enfants dans la tour en ruines de Dale, elle avait expliqué à Louise que sa parole était plus fiable que celle de n'importe quel homme. Visiblement, ce n'était pas entré dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle regarda le convoi partir en direction de ce qui fut la prospère cité d'Esgaroth.

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour ces orphelins. Il était hors de question de les abandonner à leur sort. La guerre avait beau être terminée, la reconstruction, elle, ne faisait que commencer. Nausicaa se sentait en meilleure forme qu'à son réveil et, bien qu'elle éprouvât encore des ondes douloureuses à travers la hanche, elle désirait se mêler aux elfes afin de les seconder lors de l'administration des soins.

Encore une fois, elle se surprit à lorgner la montagne solitaire. Elle avait bien compris que Thorin souhaitait la maintenir à l'écart des tractations, même si elle en ignorait la raison. Elle aurait voulu rester à ses côtés, mais il avait choisi de rejoindre les siens. Comment pouvait-elle lui en tenir rigueur ? C'était son droit après tout.

Tel un mort vivant, la jeune femme déambulait au sein du campement. Son aide fut requise pour porter des serviettes propres puis, pour appliquer des cataplasmes d'argile. Elle n'était pas dotée de l'habilité des oreilles pointues, mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. A la nuit tombée, des tonneaux d'alcools, tirés des caves du seigneur de la forêt, furent emmenés à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Chacun se réjouissait de l'approche des festivités. Quant à la princesse Eorlingas, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire et à danser. Le souvenir des morts de ses amis, était encore brûlant dans son esprit. Elle décida donc de rester ici, en compagnie des elfes et des femmes assujettis aux soins. De toute façon, Bilbo mis à part, elle doutait que l'on remarquerait son absence.

Alors qu'elle changeait les bandages d'un bras profondément lacéré, le pan de toile qui masquait l'entrée du pavillon se souleva brusquement, dévoilant la silhouette élancée de Bard, vêtu de son éternel manteau de fourrure brun.

"Tiens, tiens... Le batelier que les habitants de Lake Town acclament. Quel honneur de vous recevoir sous cette humble tente !"

"Ce n'est pas la peine de faire tant de manières. Je ne suis pas un noble."

Nausicaa plongea ses mains dans une cuvette de métal remplie d'eau, pour nettoyer le sang qui couvrait sa peau.

"La valeur d'un homme ne vient pas de sa naissance mais de ses actes."

"Je le pense aussi."

Elle s'essuya avec un torchon avant de se tourner vers l'archer.

"Que voulez-vous ?"

"Sortons, je dois vous parler."

"Très bien, je termine ceci et je vous rejoins dehors."

Intriguée par l'arrivée de Bard, Nausicaa s'empressa de nettoyer la plaie et de resserrer les bandelettes. L'homme gémit dans son sommeil. En posant une paume contre son front, elle constata qu'il était bouillant. Écartant des mèches brunes trempées de sueur, elle appliqua une serviette humide sur son visage en espérant que cela le soulagerait. Il n'y a avait rien d'autre à faire. Il semblait robuste et elle pria pour qu'il passe la nuit. Elle quitta le pavillon en silence pour ne pas éveiller les dormeurs. Bard l'attendait, appuyé contre un poteau, éclairé par un rayon de lune.

"Où allons-nous ?"

Le batelier l'entraîna hors du campement, en direction de la ville de Dale. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'ils allaient pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cité, ils se contentèrent de longer la rivière Celduin.

"Hé, grand guerrier, ralentissez un peu, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme."

Il l'attendit, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle et que la douleur qui lui perfore le ventre se calme.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé ?, demanda-t-elle avec méfiance. Nous nous sommes suffisamment éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes, maintenant. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ne vous faites pas prier. Et, si c'est à propos de mon sang de change forme, sachez que j'ai une idée sur la manière dont je pourrais le contrô..."

"Il ne s'agit pas de cela."

Il se laissa tomber sur un rocher, au bord du cours d'eau. La jeune femme le rejoignit à pas feutré. Il paraissait aussi las et fatigué que l'était Thorin.

"Les derniers jours furent difficiles. Je pensais que vous seriez déjà en train d'arroser notre victoire."

"Pas tant que ceci n'est pas réglé."

La change forme fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

Bard glissa une main dans la poche de son manteau et en tira un objet, soigneusement enveloppé de lamelles de tissus. Il déplia le carré de soie et dévoila une pierre nacrée, qui attira immédiatement la lumière des astres célestes.

"Par Eorl ! L'Arkenstone ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rendue à Thorin ?"

"Vous savez que ce maudit caillou peut corrompre son esprit. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le lui donner, en sachant que ça pourrait mettre en péril notre paix si fragile."

"Et le partage de l'or, ironisa Nausicaa."

"Qui est nécessaire à la reconstruction de notre cité !"

La demoiselle acquiesça.

"Cela n'explique pas ce que vous attendez de moi."

Bard lui tendit le joyau du roi.

"Prenez-le et décidez de son sort. Sa restitution ou sa destruction. Vous connaissez Thorin mieux que moi. Lui remettre l'Arkenstone le plongera-t-il de nouveau dans la folie ? Je ne pouvais prendre cette décision seul. Il se trouve que j'ai promis la pierre en échange de l'or. En vous la donnant, j'honore ma parole."

"Moi ?"

"Vous nous avez offert une chance. Je veux vous rendre la pareille."

L'archer lui mit la gemme dans les mains.

"Pourquoi ne pas demander à Bilbo ?"

"Je doute qu'il puisse faire face à une telle responsabilité."

"Je crains que vous ne sous-estimiez les hobbits. Notre cambrioleur pourrait bien vous surprendre !"

Le batelier hocha lentement la tête. Les bras croisés, il semblait soulagé de s'être débarrassé de l'Arkenstone. Nausicaa n'était pas heureuse d'avoir hérité d'un tel fardeau, mais elle comprenait le raisonnement de Bard. Les nains auraient immédiatement restitué ce trésor à Thorin, sans se poser de questions, alors qu'elle hésitait à franchir le pas. Elle connaissait la valeur sentimentale qu'il attachait à cette gemme, mais elle savait aussi que cet écrin était la source du « _mal du dragon_ », qui avait failli causer leur perte. La jeune femme toussota avant de reprendre la parole.

"En fait, vous me demandez de décider de l'avenir de l'Arkenstone ?"

"Exactement."

"C'est une très grande responsabilité."

"Vous prendrez la bonne décision."

Il lui étreignit l'épaule avec tant de forces, qu'elle crut que ses os allaient se démettre.

"J'ai une question à vous poser."

"Je vous écoute."

"Que s'est-il passé après notre départ de Lake Town, lorsque nous avons laissé Fili, Kili, Oin et Bofur derrière nous ?"

Le visage de Bard s'assombrit, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"Peu avant l'arrivée du dragon, ou plutôt des dragons devrais-je dire, les nains ont trouvé refuge chez moi. C'est ici qu'ils ont été attaqués par les orques de Bolg, mettant ainsi ma famille en danger ! D'après mes filles, deux elfes sont intervenus et les ont aidées à les mettre hors d'état de nuire."

"Parmi les elfes, y'avait-il une femelle aux cheveux roux ?"

"Oui. Oui, je crois. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a sauvé le nain qui était blessé, le plus jeune."

"Kili."

Nausicaa acquiesça distraitement. C'était donc à Lake Town qu'il avait rencontré Tauriel. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure afin de mieux comprendre cette histoire d'amour, dont elle avait été le témoin aveugle.

"Tauriel et Kili... Je ne parviens pas à réaliser qu'ils sont morts tous les deux."

L'archer haussa un sourcil intrigué.

"Non, vous vous trompez. L'elfe est encore en vie. Je l'ai croisée sur le campement. C'est elle qui a ramené le corps du nain."

"Vraiment ? Elle a survécu à sa chute? En êtes-vous certain ?"

La change forme empoigna violemment le manteau de Bard.

"Où est-elle ?"

"Je l'ignore ! Elle a sûrement dû retourner dans le Royaume de la forêt. Auprès des siens."

"Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui parle immédiatement."

"Ce soir, il est trop tard. De plus, votre état ne vous permet pas d'affronter Mirkwood. Demain est un autre jour."

"Vous avez sans doute raison, marmonna-t-elle avec un soupire."

Nausicaa s'efforça de se tranquilliser. Si Tauriel avait réellement survécu, il fallait qu'elle lui apprenne les dernières paroles de Kili. C'était la moindre des choses. Cela soulagerait peut-être un peu sa peine. La princesse rohirrim se promit de la chercher, dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

"Je dois partir, maintenant. Je sais que vous ferez ce qui est juste."

"J'en doute, rétorqua-t-elle. Attendez un instant, Bard, j'ai encore une chose à vous demander. Qu'adviendra-t-il des orphelins de Lake Town ?"

"Vous parlez sûrement de Louise et de ses amis ?"

"Oui, mais il y en a tant d'autres..."

"Nous prendrons soin d'eux, lui assura-t-il avec douceur."

"Alors, je vous aiderai de mon mieux."

Il la salua d'un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre le campement à grands pas. Nausicaa resta seule, l'Arkenstone au creux de la main. Elle prit place sur le rocher, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre. Le vent souleva ses cheveux, qui n'avaient pas été lavés depuis longtemps.

La gemme irisée brillait de mille feux, de mille lueurs, amplifiés par la lumière des étoiles. Elle n'avait jamais vu de joyaux aussi beaux. Pourtant, elle savait que derrière cette splendeur se cachait le fantôme de Smaug, ainsi que les disparitions du grand-père, du père, et des neveux de Thorin. Désirait-il réellement admirer chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que sa longue vie prenne fin, le trésor qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances ? D'un autre côté, il lui serait utile pour fédérer les clans des nains. Cependant, Nausicaa avait l'intime conviction que la reconnaissance de sa souveraineté ne résidait pas dans la possession d'un caillou, aussi lumineux soit il. Il était le sang, l'héritier, de Durin et cela lui donnait le droit de gouverner Erebor. L'Arkenstone chercherait à empoisonner son esprit. Encore et encore. Jamais elle ne s'avouerait vaincue ! Elle détenait sa volonté propre, la change forme en était persuadée.

Cette pierre était un piège. Un piège plaisant, certes, mais qui se servait sans vergogne de sa beauté pour les attirer dans sa toile. Tant que Thorin la conserverait, jamais Smaug ne disparaîtrait vraiment. Son ombre malfaisante continuerait de planer au dessus de la montagne solitaire.

La jeune femme prit sa décision.

En dessous d'elle, la rivière était profonde et son courant, vif. La princesse rohirrim raffermit sa prise sur l'Arkenstone. Alors qu'elle levait le bras pour s'en débarrasser, des voix insidieuses résonnèrent dans tête.

« _Si tu détruis le joyau, jamais tu n'obtiendras le pardon du roi sous la montagne. Tu seras à nouveau seule. Sans famille, sans patrie. Héritière déchue, sang-mêlé contre-nature. Tu perdras ce qui est précieux dans ta vie_ »

« _N'oublie pas que tu es la grande dragonne noire ! L'or d'Erebor peut être tien ! Empare-toi en par la force. Personne ne te résistera !_ »

La main de Nausicaa s'immobilisa. Le doute se fraya un chemin dans ses pensées.

 _La gemme était dotée de sa volonté propre._

Etait-ce cela que Thorin avait enduré, seul dans la montagne ? L'avait-elle torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son honneur et ses amis ? Une vague de colère la submergea. Elle ne se laisserait pas duper par un vulgaire caillou scintillant. Elle prit de l'élan et lança l'Arkenstone dans le cours d'eau. Celle-ci s'illumina un bref instant avant de couler à pic. Qu'importe que La rivière Celduin la charrie au milieu du lac ou l'ensevelisse sous des couches de poussières et d'algues ! Jamais plus elle ne reverrait la lumière du jour. Seule dans la nuit, elle n'aurait d'autre compagnie que les poissons indolents.

"Bon débarras."

Sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers les pavillons éclairés par les torches.

Les célébrations avaient déjà débuté. Des chants, des rires et de la musique, parvinrent à ses oreilles, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de se joindre à cette joyeuse assemblée. Autant qu'elle se rende utile auprès des blessés. Et puis, la voix avait raison sur un point.

Jamais Thorin ne devait apprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe. Tout comme Bard.

L'Arkenstone fut perdue lors de la bataille des cinq armées.

 _Officiellement !_


	25. Chapter 25 - Thorin

NAUSICAA

La fête battait son plein au cœur de l'ancienne cité naine. La musique et les voix tonitruantes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au camp des blessés. Nausicaa écoutait distraitement ce joyeux tintamarre, en tamponnant un linge humide sur les joues d'une elfe aux cheveux dorés et au teint laiteux. Sa respiration sifflante emplissait le pavillon dans lequel régnait une tiédeur moite et étouffante. La jeune femme plongea ses mains dans une bassine d'eau froide avant de s'humidifier le front. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. La fatigue accumulée la rattrapait. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit, les coudes contre les bordures boisées, la tête nichée entre ses paumes.

Que faisait la compagnie ? Avait-elle pris part aux réjouissances ? Nausicaa soupira. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter les nains. Elle craignait leur réaction, maintenant que Fili et Kili n'étaient plus. Bien que les griefs de Balin et de Dwalin semblassent s'être apaisés, elle ignorait ce qu'il en était concernant leurs comparses. Dans le doute, elle préférait se tenir à l'écart.

La tête de la change forme dodelina. Ses idées perdirent leur netteté et ses pensées s'embrumèrent. Petit à petit, le sommeil l'enveloppa, telle une vague invisible et irrésistible. Elle voulut lutter contre cette sensation, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Sa volonté s'effrita et elle abandonna ce combat perdu d'avance.

Une main la secoua avec douceur. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Lorsque son œil unique retrouva une vision claire, elle comprit qu'elle s'était affalée sur le lit de l'elfe, dont le souffle semblait s'être apaisé. Une douce flagrance de citronnelle et de menthe embaumait les draps. Nausicaa s'étira sans réussir à réprimer un bâillement.

"Désolée Ayaëlle, je me suis assoupie... Gwindor est déjà là ? Il m'a dit qu'il passerait dans la soirée, après les rites funèbres. Il faut que je lui demande quelque chose à propos..."

"Nausicaa."

La jeune femme sursauta. Cette voix caverneuse, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Elle se leva précipitamment, grimaçant lorsque sa blessure lui tirailla la hanche. Elle lissa ses cheveux emmêlés avec ses doigts, tirant au passage sur son bandage.

"Ah... Euh... C'est... Toi. Évidemment que c'est toi. Qui d'autre ? Enfin, bref. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Lorsque j'ai quitté Erebor, tu n'étais plus là. Le hobbit m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue partir vers le campement des réfugiés. Ça fait bien une demi-heure que je tourne en rond entre ces fichues tentes pour te trouver."

"Pour me trouver... Moi ?"

Thorin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de croiser les bras. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il savait. Pour l'Arkenstone et son plongeon dans le Celduin.

"J'ai cru que tu étais partie."

"Partie, hein ? Pour aller où ?, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Personne ne m'attend."

"Je pense que tu as tort."

Le nain lui tendit la main avec un demi-sourire. Il avait revêtu une tunique en cuir et ses épaules étaient coiffées d'une cape de fourrure.

"Sortons. L'air nocturne est agréable. Ici, la chaleur est étouffante."

"Je ne peux pas, je dois veiller les blessés du Pavillon Est. Ayaëlle m'a demandé de..."

"Rien qu'un instant."

Une lueur inhabituelle brillait dans le regard du roi sous la montagne. Cela intrigua Nausicaa et, malgré la fatigue, elle acquiesça avec lassitude.

"D'accord, mais pas longtemps."

La lumière argentée des étoiles auréolait la vallée de Dale, donnant un aspect onirique au paysage. Parée d'un manteau nacré, la montagne paraissait irréelle. La princesse rohirrim frissonna. Tout semblait si calme. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une façade. L'odeur ferreuse du sang et de la mort avait imprégné la terre. Des mois, des années, seraient nécessaires pour que la désolation de Smaug retrouve sa quiétude d'antan.

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

"Oui. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer et je ne suis pas doué... Pour manier les mots."

"Alors que l'acier..."

Il hocha la tête.

"Je suis un guerrier, pas un roi."

Nausicaa fronça les sourcils.

"Bien sûr que si, tu l'as toujours été. C'est dans _ton_ sang."

Elle fit un geste circulaire du bras, pour embrasser Erebor.

"Ici se tient le 7ème Royaume des nains, la terre de tes ancêtres. Tu en es le souverain légitime. Maintenant que la montagne est reprise, il t'est interdit de l'abandonner. Tu dois la gouverner, lui redonner sa gloire d'antan, comme ton grand-père l'a fait pendant des années."

Le pas de Thorin ralentit. Son regard se fit songeur. Il ne s'était jamais complètement remis de la disparition de son père, Thrain. Un jour peut-être, il parviendrait à l'accepter, alors il se considérerait enfin comme l'héritier de la lignée de Durin.

"Nausicaa, ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler."

"Je me suis sans doute emportée, pardonne-moi. Je t'écoute et je ne t'interromprai pas. Promis."

Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais elle avait délibérément changé de sujet. Malgré son évanouissement, elle se souvenait de chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcés alors qu'elle gisait sur la glace de la rivière Celduin. Pour cette raison, elle n'avait pas rejoint Thorin à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Pour cette raison, et tant d'autres, elle se tenait loin de lui.

Elle craignait que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés.

"Lorsque tu étais en train de mourir, tu m'as dit... Tu m'as dit que tu éprouvais..."

"Je... Ce que j'ai... Enfin..."

La demoiselle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle voulut parler, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

La brume tomba sur la vallée de Dale. Des nappes blanches serpentaient entre les rochers et les monticules inégaux. Un cor résonna dans le lointain. Un son puissant mais harmonieux. Un son qu'elle avait entendu des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

Des sueurs froides perlèrent le long de son dos, et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent.

Sa plus grande crainte, cette peur qui la tenaillait depuis le début de l'aventure, semblait sur le point de quitter ses pensées et de basculer dans la réalité.

"Nausicaa ?"

"Tu n'as rien entendu ?"

Le roi sous la montagne haussa les épaules.

"Non. Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

L'appel du cor retentit une seconde fois. Il était plus proche et cette fois-ci tout à fait audible. Le nain se raidit instantanément. Son regard se durcit et l'inquiétude fit naître des rides sur son front.

"Les orques. Une attaque ?"

"Non, répondit Nausicaa d'une voix suraiguë. Ce ne sont pas... Eux."

Presque contre sa volonté, ses jambes se mirent en mouvement. Thorin l'interpella, mais elle continua de courir. Sans se retourner. Elle souleva sa robe au-dessus de ses genoux, et s'élança à perdre haleine en direction d'Erebor, ignorant la douleur qui se répandait en une onde lancinante à travers son ventre. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle, dégageant son visage blafard.

Le martèlement des sabots, bien qu'étouffé par le tapis herbeux, se rapprochait.

Le Rohan était venu à elle.

Elle savait que le nain la suivait, mais la peur lui donnait des ailes. Elle volait littéralement au-dessus de la plaine. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Certes, Thorin était rapide.

Seulement, elle l'était davantage.

Elle ignorait de quelle manière le roi Fengel avait retrouvé sa trace. Qui l'avait trahie ? Les nains ? Elrond ? Gandalf ?

Qu'importe ! Une chose était certaine.

Personne ne la forcerait à épouser cet Ecthelion, fils de Turgon, Intendant du Gondor.

Le souverain d'Erebor hurla son prénom, mais elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit au plus vite, qu'elle trouve un cheval et s'enfonce dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Là où ils ne pourraient pas la suivre. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que les cavaliers gagnaient du terrain. Leur silhouette se devinait à travers le brouillard grisâtre.

La change forme franchit l'entrée principale de la montagne, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la grande salle parée de colonnes de pierres. Celle-ci était illuminée par des torches. Des hommes, des nains et des elfes, se bousculaient Des chopes de bières circulaient. Des chants, des rires et des éclats de voix emplissaient ce vaste espace, créant d'interminables échos. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers les joyeux lurons, les poussant sans ménagement. Des grognements s'élevèrent à son passage. Une main voulut lui saisir bras. Sans vergogne, elle tordit aussitôt le poignet de son malheureux propriétaire. Celui-ci cria lamentablement avant de s'écrouler au sol, déclenchant les rires de ses compagnons de beuverie. Nausicaa s'était déjà éloignée, se noyant parmi la foule.

"A la victoire !, hurla un nain."

Son cri fut repris par des dizaines de personnes. Un plan germa alors dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle gagne la porte secrète de la montagne. Ensuite, elle pourrait voler un cheval dans l'écurie des hommes de Lake Town, et filer tout droit à travers la forêt. Bien sûr, elle devrait entamer une désescalade de la falaise, mais c'était un moindre mal comparé à sa capture par les soldats de Fengel. Elle aurait pu rejoindre directement les écuries, sans retourner à l'intérieur d'Erebor, mais ces dernières étaient trop éloignées du camp des blessés. Les cavaliers du Rohan l'auraient reconnue et tout aurait été fini.

Elle entraperçu les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient dans les hauteurs de l'ancienne cité naine. Tandis qu'elle enjambait la première marche, une voix l'interpella.

"Nausi ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?"

Bilbo se tenait adossé derrière une colonne, une pipe entre les lèvres.

"Je m'en vais."

"Quoi ?"

La demoiselle entama l'ascension de l'escalier, le hobbit sur ses traces.

"Tu pars ? Où veux-tu aller ?"

"Loin. Je ne sais pas encore où, mais je dois quitter cet endroit. Immédiatement."

"Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais rester ici, à Erebor."

"Les choses ont changé. Le Rohan m'a retrouvée. Fengel me veut et je ne le laisserai pas mettre la main sur moi. Les cavaliers arrivent. Je les ai vus. Je les ai entendus ! Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de m'échapper par la porte secrète et de les semer dans la forêt de Mirkwood."

"Je viens avec toi ! Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir seule, c'est trop dangereux."

"Non."

Nausicaa s'arrêta, le souffle court, encaissant silencieusement la souffrance qui semblait figée dans son corps. Le semi-homme posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se plia en deux pour reprendre sa respiration.

"S'ils te trouvent avec moi, tu auras des problèmes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te feront et je ne peux te protéger. Reste ici. En sécurité. Lorsque tu verras Thorin, dis-lui... Dis-lui juste que je suis désolée. Tout ce que j'ai pu lui avouer est vrai. Je suis..."

Sans terminer sa phrase, elle se détourna et reprit son ascension.

"Attends. Il y a sûrement d'autres solutions !"

"Pas dans le monde des hommes, maître Baggins. Je suis une femme, je ne peux que me soumettre où fuir. Prends soin de toi, mon ami !"

Les dents serrées, les mains tremblantes, la change forme accéléra le pas. Elle déboucha sur une plate-forme rocheuse, surplombant l'une des grandes salles d'Erebor. Cette dernière, bardée d'immenses colonnes sculptées, contenait toujours d'impressionnants tas d'or massif. Cependant, des sacs de toile étaient entassés ci et là, tandis que des dizaines d'étagères avaient été construites pour exhiber les objets les plus précieux. Des gardes avaient été postés tout autour de ce vaste ensemble. Des nains, armés de pied en cap, faisant partie de l'armée de Dain Pied d'Acier.

Malgré l'harmonie de façade qui régnait entre les différentes espèces ayant pris part à la bataille des cinq armées, la méfiance restait de mise. Les nains n'étaient pas prêts à laisser leur précieux trésor sans surveillance, à la merci des maraudeurs et des voleurs.

Sans un bruit, Nausicaa se faufila dans l'ombre de la passerelle accolée au mur. Elle la longea, le dos plaqué contre la pierre, pour que personne ne remarque sa présence. Lorsqu'un pavé se détacha et roula sur les pentes de pièces dorées, elle crut qu'elle avait été repérée par les soldats. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'un guerrier à la longue barbe rousse tourna le regard dans sa direction. Ses yeux vides et las parcoururent la salle. La jeune femme s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, se faisant aussi petite que possible. Le nain haussa finalement les épaules avant de reprendre sa garde.

La princesse rohirrim essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et poursuivit son chemin. Elle quitta la salle du trésor et grimpa une volée de marches qui la conduisit près de la salle des gardes Est. Elle passa devant l'entrée, abritant encore les cadavres momifiés des guerriers de Thror, et s'engouffra dans un large couloir en forme d'arche. Nausicaa grinça des dents. Le prochain corridor sur la gauche grimpait tout droit vers la sortie secrète de la montagne. Cependant, un véritable dédale de galeries l'attendait et elle ignorait dans quel ordre elles se succédaient. Si elle se perdait, il lui faudrait davantage de temps pour trouver la sortie (dans le cas où elle parviendrait à ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur), et cela diminuerait ses chances de réussir sa fuite.

En bref, tout reposait sur des « _Si_ ».

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'étroit passage, une voix forte l'interpella.

"Nausicaa !"

La change forme s'immobilisa. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les interstices des pavés sculptés. Les paupières fermées, elle appuya son front contre la paroi glaciale. Son dos se voûta subitement sous le poids des soucis accumulés.

"Thorin. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre. Je ne suis rien pour vous, alors laisse-moi m'en aller sans me poser de questions."

"Vas-tu cesser de raconter de telles stupidités !"

La jeune femme se retourna, le visage déformé par la colère.

"Je ne vais rien arrêter du tout ! C'est Bilbo n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû me taire. Si j'avais su qu'il... Enfin bref. Je dois m'en aller. Le Rohan est à mes trousses. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?, s'étrangla-t-elle. Ils veulent que je me marie. Ils m'y contraindront, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je m'en vais. C'est terminé. De toute façon, vous m'oublierez très vite. Je ne suis qu'une sang-mêlé contre-nature. Je n'étais que de passage."

Un profond silence suivit sa tirade houleuse. Nausicaa baissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle emporterait ses sentiments avec elle et les oublierait avec le temps.

"Pourquoi crois-tu toujours... Que l'on ne veut pas de toi ? Que nulle part n'est ta place ?"

"Parce que c'est comme ça ! Je suis trop différente. Les êtres comme moi ne peuvent s'intégrer dans une communauté. Regarde Beorn ! Il vit _seul_ dans une cabane à la lisière de Mirkwood. Mon destin n'est sûrement pas si différent du sien !"

Elle avait crié en frappant du poing contre la pierre. Une onde de douleur se répandit dans ses phalanges et des larmes de souffrance lui montèrent aux yeux.

"Encore une fois, tu te trompes."

"De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Les cavaliers rohirrims..."

Thorin se rapprocha. Le crissement de ses bottes se répercuta contre les parois, déclenchant des échos interminables. Sa cape bordée de fourrure traînait derrière lui, se soulevant à chacun de ses pas.

"Tu penses vraiment que nous les laisserions t'enlever sans réagir ? Grandis un peu, Nausicaa ! Tu ne peux pas fuir tout tes problèmes. Ton passé finira toujours par te rattraper. Il te faut l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute."

Ses joues s'empourprèrent sous l'effet de l'insulte.

"Ne parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant !"

"Alors arrête de te comporter en tant que tel."

Nausicaa tira violemment sur la manche droite de sa robe, coincée dans une anfractuosité de la pierre, avant de remettre en place le bandeau sur son œil gauche.

"Tu ne sais pas ce dont Fengel est capable ! Il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins."

Un sombre sourire étira les lèvres du roi sous la montagne.

"C'est plutôt ton père qui ignore à quel point je peux être tenace."

"Que... Veux-tu dire ?"

Thorin s'avança si près de la jeune rohirrim, qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou. Ses épais cheveux noirs frôlèrent son visage. Le corps du nain dégageait une chaleur intense, comme s'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Une odeur de fer et de cuir tanné effleura les narines de Nausicaa. Elle inspira à plein poumon et se laissa envahir par ce parfum rassurant.

"Je crains pour ta vie à chaque instant, à chaque seconde. Ne doute pas de cela un seul instant."

Il reprit son souffle et lâcha d'une traite :

"Je m'inquiète pour toi avant de me soucier de tous les autres et ce, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée dans les bois de la Comté. Il y a longtemps que je veux t'en parler. Si mourir au combat ne m'effraie pas, j'ai peur que te refuses d'écouter ce que j'ai tant de mal à dire."

"Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu te moques de moi. Tu mens ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter, tais-toi !"

Thorin écarta les mèches sombres qui tombaient devant les yeux de la demoiselle.

"Personne ne décidera de ta vie. Reste ici aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Fengel ne t'obligera pas à le suivre. J'en fais le serment."

"Il n'abandonnera pas, insista Nausicaa. Jamais ! Jamais !"

Celui-ci soupira, visiblement agacé par son entêtement. Puis, sans crier garde, il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle voulut se dégager de son emprise, mais le souverain d'Erebor avait de la force. Il la maintint fermement contre son torse. La change forme lutta mollement contre ses envies, ses doutes et ses remords, avant de s'abandonner au bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue insoupçonnée. Une vague de chaleur la submergea, et ce n'était pas dû au feu du dragon. Ses doigts glissèrent dans l'épaisse chevelure de Thorin, et ses bras se nouèrent autour de son dos. Les mains du nain se perdirent au creux de sa nuque et de sa taille. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à rompre leur baiser passionné, Nausicaa s'écarta à regret.

"Le Rohan ne t'atteindra pas tant que tu seras l'hôte du septième royaume des nains. Tu es sous la protection de la lignée de Durin."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi, protesta-t-elle à demi-mot."

"Que l'on me préserve de ton obstination !"

"Ah ! Tu peux parler !"

Des lèvres chaudes s'approchèrent des oreilles de la princesse rohirrim.

"Le hobbit m'a avoué qu'aucune de tes paroles n'étaient un mensonge, n'est ce pas ? Ce pendentif, dit-il en caressant l'objet argenté, en est la preuve. Tu l'as gardé malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait."

"C'était toi. Tu l'as noué autour de mon cou, pendant que je dormais."

"Je l'ai trouvé alors qu'il gisait dans l'herbe, au pied du lit. Je suis resté à ton chevet toute la nuit, priant mes ancêtres pour que tu ouvres les yeux."

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi Thranduil m'a-t-il aidé ? Tu lui as promis quelque chose, j'en suis certaine."

"Les pierres de Lasgalen en échange de ta vie."

Le roi sous la montagne s'éclaircit la voix tandis que jeune femme piétinait sur place. L'appréhension dégoulinait du moindre de ses pores.

"Je t'aime, au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. L'or d'Erebor n'est rien comparé au feu puissant et ardent que je vois brûler à travers toi, chaque fois que tu es à mes côtés. Dragonne ou humaine, ça n'a aucune importance. Ça n'en a jamais eu. Gandalf avait raison. Cette Lumière dans la nuit, celle qui m'a guidé lorsque je me suis égaré parmi les sombres chemins, c'était bien toi."

"Je peine à croire que ce soit vraiment toi qui parles. Où est passé le Thorin que je connais ?"

"Il a perdu son amertume en même temps que l'Arkenstone. Il a fait la paix avec lui-même. J'ai mis si longtemps à m'en rendre compte..."

Il caressa la joue de Nausicaa, qui fut bientôt noyée par les larmes. Finalement, la perte de cette gemme n'était pas d'une grande importance.

"Lorsque tu es près de moi, je suis apaisé. Toute cette culpabilité qui me ronge accepte de se taire et je respire à nouveau."

Ces perles salées, le souverain d'Erebor les cueillit délicatement du bout de ses doigts, usés par le maniement des armes et le travail de la forge.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer."

"Ne dis rien, marmonna-t-elle en se pelotonnant dans ses bras. Laisse-moi rester auprès de toi encore un peu, ça me donne du courage. Et je vais en avoir besoin si je dois affronter les fantômes de mon passé."

Il la serra contre lui en souriant avec douceur.

"Toute une éternité, si tu le désires."

Nausicaa ferma les yeux.

Si l'on pouvait mourir de joie, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

« _Je ne doute pas que le trouveras._

 _Quoi donc ?_

 _Ce bonheur que tu recherches avec tant d'acharnement._ »


	26. Chapter 26 - Les hommes de la Marche

NAUSICAA

Longtemps, ils restèrent enlacés. L'un contre l'autre, écoutant leur cœur battre. Une chaleur réconfortante les entourait, brûlante. Thorin parcourut la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau matte de Nausicaa. Un frisson hérissa l'échine de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle caressa la joue et la barbe sombre du nain.

"Si c'est un rêve, je refuse de me réveiller."

"Et si je te promets..."

Des cris de protestations mêlés à un brouhaha inquiet tirèrent les amants de leur étreinte. La change forme grogna en s'écartant du souverain d'Erebor.

Il était temps.

Le Rohan était venu à elle et cette fois-ci, elle l'affronterait, la tête haute.

Celle qui avait quitté son pays natal battu par les vents et les pluies, le visage dissimulé sous un large capuchon, avait définitivement disparu.

Durant cette aventure, Nausicaa avait découvert qui elle était vraiment...

… Et, ce qu'elle voulait.

 _Qui_ elle voulait !

"Allons-y, avant que mon père ne déclenche une autre bataille."

L'œil de Thorin luisit.

"Cette fois-ci il comprendra que nous ne sommes pas que d'excellents forgerons. Cette humiliation qu'il nous a infligée... Je ne tolérerai pas..."

Sa compagne retroussa la lèvre supérieure en posant ses mains contre ses hanches.

"Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas question que tu mènes ta vendetta personnelle."

Le roi sous la montagne hésita un bref instant avant d'opiner sèchement du chef.

"Je ne dirai rien, même si..."

"Rien du tout !, le menaça Nausicaa."

"Pas le moindre mot, affirma-t-il avec un sourire."

La demoiselle eut une moue dubitative. Que Thorin renonce si facilement à régler ses comptes lui paraissait improbable. L'honneur des nains était à la mesure de leur rancune. Incommensurable.

"Prête ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse."

"Autant qu'on puisse l'être lorsqu'on s'apprête à affronter son pire cauchemar."

Thorin posa ses larges mains sur les épaules de la change forme.

"J'ai combattu mon pire cauchemar et j'ai triomphé. Grâce à toi. Cette-fois-ci, tu n'auras pas à te battre seule."

"Je ne suis pas seule, répéta-t-elle inconsciemment, les yeux perdus dans le vague."

"Oui. Allez, viens."

L'Héritier de Durin l'entraîna à travers les sombres corridors de la montagne solitaire. Autour d'eux des gardes couraient en tout sens, s'interpellant mutuellement. Des armes circulaient, remplaçant les chopes de bières et les cuisses de volailles. Nausicaa constata avec une surprise teintée d'horreur que les nains se préparaient à la bataille.

"Le sang ne coulera pas, lui assura-t-il."

Elle doutait de cette assertion. Si Fengel était venu jusqu'ici, il ne repartirait pas les mains vides. Le trophée dont il cherchait à s'emparer n'était pas fait d'or et d'argent, mais de chair et de sang.

Ils passèrent sur le pont qui enjambait la grande salle du trésor, qui regorgeait cette fois-ci d'une vingtaine de soldats, lances pointées en avant. Nain et humaine s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers l'entrée principale d'Erebor. L'ouverture se dessina en contrebas. De celle-ci émanaient des cris et des vociférations ainsi qu'une pâle lumière orangée, tremblotante, provenant des torches suspendues aux parois. Nausicaa s'arrêta brusquement, dans l'ombre du rideau déchiqueté qui faisait office de porte. Machinalement, elle lissa sa robe turquoise, tâchée de terre, tout en démêlant ses cheveux. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son bandeau. Elle fut tentée de l'enlever, mais se souvenant de la promesse faite à Gandalf, elle entreprit de le remettre en place. Sans succès. Le tissus glissait entre ses mains. Thorin lui vint en aide et resserra le nœud, perdu dans sa chevelure.

"Il se pourrait que je perde la vue, lâcha-t-elle."

Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la princesse rohirrim.

"Si tel est le cas, je serai tes yeux. Si un jour ton regard se voile dans la nuit éternelle, je serai la lueur qui te guidera. N'aie crainte de l'obscurité."

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent un bref instant. Puisant son courage dans ce contact, Nausicaa, fille du Rohan, entra dans la lumière.

Aussi fidèle qu'une ombre, le roi sous la montagne lui emboîta le pas.

Un véritable capharnaüm régnait dans la grande salle. Les nains, auxquels s'étaient joints des elfes et des hommes de Lake Town, avaient formé un demi-cercle resserré vers l'intérieur d'Erebor. Une trentaine de cavaliers avait investi les lieux. Ils approchaient en rang parfait, leurs épées en évidence.

"Où est-elle ? Je vous le demande encore une fois. Amenez là moi et nous partirons."

Dwalin se détacha de la formation et se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

"Il n'y a pas de princesse ici. Alors décampez si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous botte le cul. Vous m'avez compris ?, grogna-t-il en montrant sa hache."

L'un des guerriers s'avança. Un large heaume dissimulait ses traits, mais la jeune femme devinait à sa musculature développée et à son port de tête aussi royal que fier, qu'il s'agissait du roi Fengel.

"Vous dépassez les limites, le menaça le cavalier. S'il le faut, j'userai de la force. Je sais avec certitude qu'elle est ici."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les survivants de la bataille des cinq armées, Thorin sur ses talons. Dwalin la regarda passer avec stupeur.

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée, marmonna le nain chauve. Ces soldats freluquets ne font pas le poids."

"Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle."

Le chef rohirrim mit pied à terre souplement. La change forme feignait un aplomb qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Elle détailla avec nostalgie son armure de cuir aux emblèmes du Rohan. La cotte de mailles était rouillée par les intempéries du voyage, mais l'épée qu'il portait à la taille, bien qu'usée à la poignée, semblait parfaitement aiguisée. Elle reconnut avec certitude Herugrim, l'arme que les Seigneurs des Chevaux se transmettaient de génération en génération. Sa poignée de cuir élimée était sertie d'un pommeau d'or pur finement ciselé. Enfant, elle jalousait son frère, l'héritier légitime de ce trésor inestimable.

Thorin pressa sa paume contre la main de Nausicaa. Cette dernière inspira profondément.

Elle était forte.

Le reître la fixa silencieusement avant d'ôter son casque d'acier, orné de dorures et d'un long crin de cheval. Ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été dévorèrent Nausicaa avec intérêt. Cette dernière eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut ce visage à la mâchoire carrée, tanné par le soleil, encadré d'une cascade de cheveux blonds.

"Oh, par Eorl. Thengel."

Le fils du roi du Rohan fit un pas en avant.

"Ma sœur. Ta beauté n'a eu de cesse de grandir depuis que tu nous as quittés."

"Toi aussi...Tu as changé. Cela fait combien de temps ? Un an ? Davantage ?"

Une année et trois mois.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Thengel tandis que des larmes brouillèrent le regard de Nausicaa. Le jeune homme ouvrit les bras et, sans réfléchir, sa sœur cadette se réfugia auprès de lui. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec enthousiasme.

"Quelle idée de t'enfuir en pleine nuit... Tu n'imagines pas quels soucis tu as causés à nos parents. Père a juré qu'il ne prendrait pas de repos avant que tu ne sois revenue parmi les tiens."

La demoiselle se raidit. La lettre trouvée sur le bureau d'Elrond, à Rivendell, était encore très claire dans son esprit. Le souverain avait promis une récompense à quiconque possédait des informations sur les faits et gestes de sa fille.

"Je sais."

Elle s'écarta de son frère, qui arborait un air satisfait.

"Je ne reviendrai pas, Thengel."

Le teint de ce dernier vira du blanc laiteux au rouge pivoine, tandis qu'une ride de contrariété plissait son front. Il s'apprêtait à riposter, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Sortons, l'invita-t-elle avec douceur. Nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler. Ordonne à tes hommes de mettre pied à terre et de profiter de la boisson. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un tire l'épée ce soir. Ce n'est ni dans ton intérêt, ni dans le leur."

"Entendu, approuva-t-il avec réticence."

Il se retourna et commanda sèchement :

"Faites ce qu'elle dit ! Rengainez vos armes."

Ils obéirent à reculons, peu enclin à se mêler aux nains et aux elfes. D'un geste de la main, Thorin enjoignit Gloin et Nori à servir des chopes de bière et de vin aux rohirrims. Ceux-ci les acceptèrent sans mot dire, lorgnant les coupes comme si elles contenaient du poison.

Le souverain d'Erebor jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Nausicaa, qui inclina légèrement la tête. Elle devait parler à son frère, seule à seul, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

"Suis-moi."

Thengel rechignait à s'éloigner des siens. Il semblait redouter une embuscade ou une attaque inopinée. Sans un regard en arrière, Nausicaa franchit l'entrée béante de la montagne, éventrée par le dragon Smaug. Des dizaines de regards suivirent la progression des enfants de la Marche et un silence suspicieux s'installa au sein d'Erebor. La jeune femme pria un bref instant ses ancêtres pour que Thorin tienne parole et ne déclenche par une échauffourée en provoquant les cavaliers.

Frère et sœur se dirigèrent vers la vallée de Dale, contournant le champ de bataille. Elle se laissa tomber contre une grosse pierre, tandis que Thengel restait debout, les bras croisés. Les genoux remontés à la poitrine, la tête posée au creux de ses jambes, Nausicaa prit la parole.

"Comment as-tu su ? Qui t'a dit où me trouver ?"

"Le magicien, celui qu'on appelle Mithrandir."

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Gandalf ? Gandalf l'aurait vendue au roi ?

" _Nous le soupçonnions. Informer Fengel ne fait cependant pas partie de notre devoir, alors ne vous souciez pas de cela._ "

Comment avait-il osé la mener en bateau ?

De quel _droit_?

"Je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est impossible..."

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil intrigué. A la lumière de la lune, ses cheveux brillaient comme les blés un matin d'été, tandis que son corps taillé à la serpe se découpait dans l'ombre. La moitié des courtisanes de la Terre du Milieu devait sûrement se battre pour obtenir ses faveurs.

"Il y a de cela quelques semaines, alors qu'il pleuvait des torrents d'eau, le pèlerin gris a sollicité une audience. Il ne m'a pas été permis d'y assister, mais mère m'a raconté une histoire improbable où il était question d'une aventure pour reprendre une montagne, d'une compagnie de nains, et surtout d'un dragon... Je n'y croyais pas. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Ces révélations la révoltèrent. Le magicien l'avait trahie sans vergogne. Tel un serpent pernicieux, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit,. S'était-il rendu au Rohan après avoir quitté la compagnie à l'orée de Mirkwood ?

"Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, tout est vrai... Pourquoi père n'est-il pas venu en personne ? Lui est-il... Arrivé quelque chose ?"

Un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin étira les lèvres de l'héritier du Royaume de la Marche.

"Il vieillit, mais du haut de ses 70 ans, il est toujours aussi coriace. Venir te chercher en personne était son intention première. Il pensait investir Erebor avec son armée et massacrer le moindre insecte qui se dresserait sur son passage. Tu connais mère ! Elle l'a convaincu qu'il était plus judicieux de m'envoyer comme émissaire."

"Il l'a écoutée."

"Comme toujours. Si elle n'était pas à ses côtés, il se serait déjà lancé à la conquête du Gondor et de Minas Tirith."

Nausicaa soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"L'ambition de Fengel est sans limite. Les années qui passent n'adoucissent pas son caractère belliqueux."

Son frère ne répondit pas. Ce silence valait tous les discours politiques du monde. Il avait toujours pensé que favoriser la prospérité du Rohan primait sur la conquête de terres qu'il serait nécessaire de nourrir et d'administrer. Visiblement, son point de vue n'avait pas changé. Cette divergence d'opinion devait sûrement était la source de disputes mémorables entre souverain et hériter.

"C'est à cause de _ça_ , que je ne peux te suivre. Essaie de te mettre à ma place rien qu'un instant ! Si je rentre, il me forcera à me marier à cet Ecthelion qui doit être plus vieux que nos deux âges réunis ! Je ne veux pas de cette existence ! Je n'en veux pas ! La Cité Blanche sera ma prison. Est-ce cela que tu désires pour moi ? Une vie de servitude ? Une vie où je serai forcée de partager la couche d'un vieil homme lubrique ? EST-CE CELA QUE TU SOUHAITES POUR TA SOEUR CADETTE ?!"

Elle avait crié. Sa voix aiguë se répercuta contre les parois de la montagne.

"Nausicaa, calme-toi, gronda-t-il. Nos devoirs respectifs..."

"… Ne devraient pas nous enchaîner ! Je regrette mais je ne viendrai pas avec toi. C'est ici qu'est ma place."

"Ta place est auprès du peuple Eorlingas, insista-t-il."

La demoiselle se leva, le poing levé.

"Plus maintenant !"

Thengel se détourna. Son esprit embrumé par la fatigue de ce long voyage intensifiait sa contrariété. Ses idées n'étaient pas claires et ce refus catégorique était le coup de grâce asséné à son moral.

"C'est à cause de ce nain ?"

"Quoi ?"

Le guerrier rohirrim riva ses yeux océan dans ceux, émeraude, de sa jeune sœur.

"J'ai remarqué la façon dont il te regardait. Je suis peut-être un combattant, mais je suis loin d'être idiot. Telle une ombre, il marchait dans tes pas."

"C'est de ma liberté qu'il s'agit. Thorin... N'a rien à voir avec ma décision."

"Oakenshield ? Ne me mens pas. Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché jusqu'ici et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer. Un nain et une humaine..."

Le feu monta aux joues de la change forme.

L'affrontement était inévitable.

"Ça ne te regarde pas. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain."

"Détrompe-toi, marmonna-t-il. Je sais qui il est. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais lorsque nous étions enfants, il est venu quémander le logis au palais d'Edoras. Son peuple errait en Terre du Milieu. Des vagabonds, des moins que rien, tout juste bons à forger lames et armures. Ni plus ni moins."

La colère déforma les traits de Nausicaa.

"Je me rappelle de ces gens, chassés de leur foyer par le feu du dragon. Tu n'y as jamais cru, mais mère savait que leur histoire était vraie. Tu ne sais rien d'eux ! Tu ne sais rien de la bataille qui s'est déroulée _ici_ ! Les nains ont repris la montagne ! J'étais là et j'ai tout vu ! J'ai _ressenti_ les flammes infernales. Et voilà que toi, tu débarques comme une fleur, et tu m'ordonnes de te suivre ! J'ai _combattu_ ! J'ai _perdu_ des amis. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu leur manques de respect avec ton ignorance et tes préjugés ! Compris ?"

"Nausicaa, la menaça-t-il, je t'interdis..."

 _"Toi_? Tu m'interdis ? Essaie un peu et tu verras, ô grand seigneur des chevaux boiteux ! Ce n'est pas parce que tes poils ont poussé et que père t'as donné Herugrim, que tu peux me donner des ordres comme à un vulgaire soldat docile et obéissant."

"Mes hommes ne sont pas _insignifiants_."

Une tension électrique planait dans les airs. Frère et sœur se défiaient du regard, chacun tentant de plier l'autre à sa volonté. Le vent se leva et la température chuta brusquement. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme fixait Thengel d'un œil noir et accusateur. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber sur le rocher.

"Mère m'avait pourtant prévenu."

"De quoi parles-tu ?, demanda-t-elle avec méfiance."

"Elle m'avait dit que tu refuserais de rentrer. Encore une fois, j'ai fait la sourde oreille."

Il paraissait soudain très abattu. Le dos voûté, la tête enfoncée entre les épaules, il donnait l'impression qu'un très grand fardeau l'écrasait de tout son poids. Radoucie, Nausicaa posa une main contre sa joue rêche.

"Allons... Je ne veux pas me quereller avec toi. Tu sais, je suis heureuse que tu aies fait tout se chemin pour me retrouver. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Même si tu es idiot et têtu. Ça, aucune armure ne pourra le cacher !"

Thengel se raidit subitement, avant de se détendre, lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire espiègle qui flottait sur le visage de la princesse.

"Du peuple Eorlingas, tu es la plus obstinée. Tu as accompli ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, mais que je n'ai jamais osé faire. Fuir le Rohan et vivre une vie loin des chaînes du devoir."

"Toi aussi tu peux lui résister. Ne perds pas de vue ce en quoi tu crois. Tu seras un bon roi !"

"Avant de prendre sa succession, je voudrais...Découvrir la Terre du Milieu. Comprendre ce monde dans lequel je vis et qu'il me faudra gouverner."

"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, fais le !"

Il se détourna. Une grande lassitude étirait ses traits.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Je ne peux pas tout abandonner et quitter le Royaume, mon épée sous le bras et un baluchon en travers de l'épaule. Je suis l'héritier du roi Fengel."

"Qui sait ? Tu pourrais être surpris. Tu dépends de père autant qu'il dépend de toi. S'il ne veut pas perdre son unique fils, il devra lui-aussi faire des concessions."

"Tu insinues que... Je devrais lui faire du chantage ?"

Nausicaa haussa les épaules, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon bleuté. Les étoiles dansaient sur la voûte céleste. Le ciel du pays d'Eorl n'était sûrement pas si différent de celui-ci.

"Je n'insinue rien. Je pense qu'il est plus facile pour toi d'obtenir ce que tu désires. Les femmes n'ont pas cette chance et tu le sais parfaitement."

Il garda le silence, méditant sur ces paroles. La demoiselle ne doutait pas que des questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, tourbillonnant telles des feuilles emportées par un vent automnal. Il prendrait la bonne décision, elle n'en doutait pas.

Thengel était un cheval sauvage, trop longtemps tenu par la bride.

Il rêvait de liberté et de nouvelles contrées.

Il était temps qu'il prenne sont envol.

"Respire, mon frère, le monde te tend les bras."

"J'ai toujours voulu... Vivre dans la Cité Blanche... Comprendre le peuple du Gondor, qui n'est pas si différent de nous."

Elle posa la tête contre son épaule. Retrouver le cavalier rohirrim lui rappelait son enfance, leurs jeux et leur complicité.

"Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Ton œil est bandé et j'ai remarqué que tu marchais... Curieusement."

"Ah."

Nausicaa grimaça. Pouvait-elle lui parler à cœur ouvert de sa véritable nature ? Il était du même sang que la reine Léonore. En tant que son fils légitime, il avait peut-être hérité de sa capacité de changeuse de peau.

Cependant, elle en doutait. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose clochait.

Elle pointa du doigt son œil bandé.

"Une griffe de Smaug. La hanche, c'est un coup de fauchon d'Azog le Profanateur. J'ai bien failli y rester. Encore maintenant ma vision se trouble. Je ne dois mon salut qu'au roi Thranduil et... Au magicien Gandalf."

« _Ce sale traître_. », se retint-elle d'ajouter.

"Ils ne t'ont pas loupée. Ma sœur combattant un dragon. J'aurais tout donné pour assister à ça. J'ai toujours su que tu avais du sang de guerrier. Du haut de tes quatre ans, tu me défiais déjà avec une branche d'arbre et, pour toute protection, un sceau fixé sur le crâne."

Elle éclata de rire en retroussant ses manches, dévoilant ses bras constellés d'ecchymoses.

"Il n'y a pas une seule parcelle de mon corps qui ait été épargnée. Le moindre mouvement est une souffrance abominable. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi âgée que Fengel."

"Malgré tout, il pourrait encore t'infliger une correction mémorable."

"Arrête, grimaça-t-elle, je ne tiens pas à me souvenir de « _l'affaire de la relique_ »."

"Ah ! Tu parles de cette fois où tu as volé le cor d'Eorl et que tu l'as brisé. Je me rappelle que notre père t'as cherchée toute la journée..."

"On a joué au chat et à la souris..."

"Jusqu'à ce qu'il te trouve, cachée dans une grange d'Edoras."

"Si tu ne l'en avais pas empêché, il aurait détaché la peau de mon dos avec sa ceinture."

Thengel serra les poings.

"C'était mon rôle de te protéger."

"Tu as retenu sa main, lui remémora-t-elle. Et toute sa colère s'est retournée contre toi."

"Mes cuisses s'en souviennent encore."

Un profond silence s'installa. Plongés dans leurs souvenirs d'enfance, ni l'un ni l'autre ne soufflèrent mot pendant de longues minutes.

"Tu ne reviendras pas."

"Non, je reste ici. Les nains m'ont acceptée, enfin pour la plupart d'entre eux. Et j'ai trouvé celui auprès de qui je souhaite passer le reste de ma vie."

"Je comprends, même si cela m'attriste."

"Ce ne sont pas des adieux. Nous nous reverrons. Lorsqu'il ne sera plus de ce monde."

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard douloureux.

"Quand tu seras à l'abri de son influence."

"Oui."

Des rires leur parvinrent du campement des réfugiés, qui s'était peu à peu vidé de ses occupants. La majorité avait gagné la montagne pour profiter de la fête donnée par les nains.

"Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je n'ai plus qu'à te remettre ceci."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le guerrier tira une enveloppe scellée de l'intérieur de sa brigandine. Le cachet de cire carmin portait les armes du Royaume de la Marche : un cheval au galop. Il la tendit à sa sœur qui s'en empara avec une extrême délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame tranchante.

"Une lettre de mère au cas où tu ne me suivrais pas. Je crois qu'elle savait que tu ne rentrerais pas."

"Elle nous connaît mieux que personne."

Thengel se leva.

"Je pense que tu préfères rester seule pour la lire."

A la fois heureuse et inquiète, Nausicaa acquiesça, la bouche sèche. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui écrire ? Y'avait-il un rapport avec les changeurs de peaux ? Ouvrir cette enveloppe était aussi pénible que d'affronter une troupe d'orques en colère. On peut combattre des orques. Lutter contre les mots, c'est autrement plus difficile.

"Il semblerait que quelqu'un s'impatiente."

"Hein ?"

La jeune femme leva le nez et tourna la tête en direction de la montagne. Adossé contre la paroi de la falaise, les bras croisés, Thorin attendait, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Son frère eut un sourire narquois.

"Il craint que je t'enlève de force ?"

"Arrête, grogna-t-elle. Tu trouves ça drôle de te moquer de lui ?"

Il haussa les épaules et leva ses yeux bleus au ciel.

"Je vais retrouver mes hommes. Rejoins-moi... Quand tu auras fini."

"Je t'en prie."

"Je vais aussi rassurer ton chevalier servant et lui promettre que je ne vais pas te kidnapper."

Elle pinça les lèvres. Que Thengel ait une conversation avec le roi d'Erebor ne lui paraissait pas être une bonne idée. L'un et l'autre étaient pétris de rancune et d'animosité envers leurs peuples respectifs.

"Ecoute, Thorin... N'a pas digéré la manière dont père l'a traité, lui et les siens. Fais moi plaisir, surveille ton langage et ne le provoque pas. Je ne veux pas que cela se termine par une bataille généralisée. Cette terre a déjà vu couler trop de sang."

"Vos désirs sont des ordres votre majesté !, ironisa-t-il, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la montagne."

Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche du nain. Tout deux entreprirent de s'expliquer, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur d'Erebor. La change forme respira profondément. Après s'être torturée l'esprit pendant de nombreuses minutes, elle se décida enfin à déchirer le cachet et à déplier la lettre.

Le papier jauni, humidifié par le long voyage et la transpiration, était couvert de l'écriture soignée de la reine Léonore. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la princesse. Elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais sa mère. Cela la bouleversait plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer. Tant que Fengel n'aurait pas quitté ce monde, il était hors de question qu'elle mette un pied au Rohan. Si la souveraine mourait avant lui, alors elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire ses adieux dignement.

Elle essuya rageusement l'eau salée qui perlait sur ses joues et son attention se reporta sur la missive.

« _A Nausicaa, ma très chère fille,_

 _Chaque jour qui s'écoule loin de toi me rappelle à quel point les moments que nous avons vécus toutes des deux sont précieux. Je les chéris avec l'attention que certains portent aux fleurs et aux plantes. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour que ma famille soit de nouveau réunie !_

 _Sache, ma douce et intrépide enfant, que je comprends ce qui t'a poussée à t'enfuir du Royaume de la Marche. J'ai tenté à maintes reprises de faire changer d'avis ton père à propos de ce mariage avec le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Rien n'y fait. Il refuse de m'écouter. Tu sais, Fengel te ressemble. Lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, personne ne peut lutter contre lui._

 _Pour ton bien et celui de ton frère, il serait sage que tu restes à Erebor, aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Thengel répandra la rumeur que tu n'es plus de ce monde, que tu as succombé lors d'une embuscade. C'est la seule façon pour que le Rohan cesse les recherches et te laisse vivre ta vie en paix. Soit morte aux yeux du Seigneur des Chevaux. Fais toi aussi discrète qu'invisible et laisse le temps suivre son cours._

 _A l'heure qu'il est, j'imagine que ta véritable nature s'est révélée. J'aurais aimé te préparer davantage à ce qui t'attendait mais, en évitant de t'en parler, je repoussais l'échéance et nous préservais de la colère de ton père. Comme tu t'en doutes, il ignore de quelle capacité nous sommes dotées et jamais il ne doit l'apprendre. Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de te conter comment une sang-mêlé comme moi est devenue reine. Fuyant la colère d'Azog, j'ai embarqué à bord d'un bateau naviguant sur l'Anduin en direction du sud. Alors que nous arrivions dans le Wold, la région la plus septentrionale du Rohan, notre guetteur repéra un guerrier mortellement blessé, allongé sur le rivage. Nous avons débarqué. Je suis une bonne guérisseuse. Excellente même ! Je l'ai donc sauvé, bien que ce fût difficile. A son réveil, j'appris qui il était : le prince Fengel, fils du roi Folcwine. Il tomba amoureux de moi et nous partîmes tout deux pour Edoras où il m'épousa quelques mois plus tard. Maintenant, tu connais les grandes lignes de ma véritable histoire, celle que je t'ai toujours cachée. Si tu te demandes quelle est la raison pour laquelle je reste auprès de mon mari, sache que je l'aime malgré ses défauts et son caractère querelleur._

 _J'ai toujours pressenti que tu serais une puissante change forme. Ce « feu » qui brûle en toi, je le percevais aussi clairement qu'une torche flamboyant au cœur des ténèbres. Au contraire, ton frère ne semble pas posséder « le don ». Cela se produit souvent lorsqu'un changeur de peau et un simple mortel ont ensemble des enfants. L'un peut hériter de la capacité de se transformer en animal et l'autre non. Ainsi sont faites les lois de la nature. Quel est ton double ? Je me le suis souvent demandé et j'avoue que cela reste un mystère à mes yeux._

 _Je souhaiterais te donner un dernier conseil, et tu es libre de le suivre. A l'orée de la forêt de Mirkwood, vit un change forme du nom de « Beorn ». Trouve le. Il t'apprendra comment maîtriser tes aptitudes si spéciales. Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de quitter la peau de la bête pour celle de l'humain. Il t'expliquera comment y parvenir. C'est un vieil ami, il a toute ma confiance. Quant aux maux de ventre qui ne manqueront pas de t'étreindre, apaise-les par de profonds exercices de respiration._

 _Encore une chose. Il est préférable que tu ne me répondes pas. Si jamais ta lettre tombe entre les mains d'individus malintentionnés, nous serons tous en danger._

 _Je ne sais si nous nous reverrons un jour alors soit courageuse ma douce. Quoi qu'il arrive je resterai toujours présente dans ton cœur._

 _Ta mère qui t'aime plus que tout,_

 _Léonore du Rohan_

 _PS : Ecoute ce que Mithrandir souhaite te dire et ne l'étripe pas tout de suite.»_

Nausicaa posa la lettre sur ses genoux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume portée par la brise automnale. Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte que le profond malaise qu'elle ressentait au quotidien, provenait de l'ignorance dans laquelle elle était plongée, dès lors qu'il était question de son identité. Maintenant que sa mère avait posé des mots sur ses soupçons, elle avait l'impression de renaître.

 _Elle savait qui elle était._

Oh ! Ce n'était pas pour autant que tout ses problèmes étaient réglés ! Elle sentait le dragon s'agiter à l'intérieur de son corps et, bien qu'il ne provoquait plus une douleur insupportable, elle savait qu'à l'instant même où elle relâcherait sa vigilance, il ferait surface. Son double était instable et sauvage. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à le maîtriser sur le long terme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

Beorn.

Le craquement d'une branche la tira de ses pensées. Elle se leva aussitôt, tous ses sens aux aguets. Elle cligna plusieurs fois de l'œil droit avant d'entrapercevoir une longue silhouette grise. Celle-ci se rapprochait tranquillement.

Un chapeau pointu, un bâton, une longue barbe blanche.

"Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ?"

« _PS : Ecoute ce que Mithrandir souhaite te dire et ne l'étripe pas tout de suite. »_

"Cinq minutes. Je vous accorde cinq petites minutes. Ni plus, ni moins."

« _Parce que j'aime ma mère et que je respecte ses conseils._ »

"Si j'étais vous, je serais convaincant. Très convaincant."


	27. Chapter 27 - De l'adieu

NAUSICAA

A genoux dans l'herbe fraîche du matin, encore imprégnée de rosée, Nausicaa fixait en silence le tumulus de taille moyenne. L'entrée avait été scellée et la terre l'avait entièrement recouverte. D'un geste mal assuré, elle déposa les fleurs blanches sur le dôme humide. Elle invoqua Durin, Eorl et tous les esprits susceptibles de l'entendre. Qu'ils accueillent leurs âmes héroïques dans l'au-delà. Que plus jamais ils ne soient seuls ou désœuvrés.

C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'assister à leurs funérailles. Des tremblements irrépressibles l'avaient étreinte lorsqu'elle avait vu leurs corps blafards enveloppés de linceuls immaculés. Elle s'était réfugiée dehors, au pied de la montagne. Immobile et frissonnante dans la brise matinale, elle avait attendu que la cérémonie prenne fin et que chacun retourne à ses occupations, pour ensuite rejoindre le tumulus à pas lents et déposer les présents modestes qu'elle leur avait réservés.

Tauriel était-elle venue ? Nausicaa n'osait imaginer quelle douleur suffocante elle devait ressentir en cet instant. Cela faisait trois jours que la bataille des cinq armées avait pris fin et elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, de lui transmettre les derniers mots de Kili.

 _Rester droite._

"Mais moi, tout ça, je n'y arrive pas. C'étaient mes amis et mes frères."

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle ne daigna même pas sursauter. Entre mille, elle aurait reconnu cette démarche puissante mais silencieuse.

"Mes neveux."

"Je sais."

"Je n'aurais pas dû rester alors qu'ils sont partis. Ce n'est pas naturel, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai commis des erreurs et ce sont eux qui sont morts. J'ai enterré ma propre lignée."

"Ne dis pas ça."

La jeune femme se leva, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Enveloppé dans une épaisse cape de fourrure, Thorin observait le tumulus d'un œil las et absent. Ses cheveux sombres recouvraient son visage, et sa barbe noire mangeait maintenant une large partie de ses joues. Des cicatrices, résultat de son combat contre Azog, recouvraient son front et ses bras. Nausicaa se leva avec hésitation. Les jours qui passaient n'avaient pas encore apaisé ses courbatures et, lorsqu'elle forçait sur ses muscles, une douleur lancinante vibrait dans sa hanche.

Quant à son œil…

"Le temps apaisera nos souffrances."

La change forme tomba dans les bras du nain. Les doigts de celui-ci se perdirent dans la chevelure de jais de sa compagne. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un bref instant et, lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, Nausicaa en oublia presque la tristesse qui menaçait de l'ensevelir. Thorin pressa son corps contre le sien. Une douce chaleur les enveloppa.

Des doigts caressèrent le contour du cache œil de la demoiselle. Celle-ci s'écarta brusquement et un air surpris se peignit su le visage du souverain d'Erebor.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

"Je ne supporte pas ça. Je ne comprends pas que tu ne me trouves pas hideuse avec cette _chose_."

"Cela m'est égal."

"Pas à _moi_."

La main de Nausicaa effleura le morceau de tissus qui masquait son œil gauche, qui plus jamais ne recouvrirait la vue.

"Gandalf pense que je pourrais devenir aveugle."

Sa voix se brisa.

"Peu importe. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à craindre l'obscurité. Et, à mes yeux, tu resteras toujours aussi belle."

"Permets-moi d'en douter."

"Non, je ne te le permets pas."

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à cela. A cet instant sonna le tocsin d'Erebor. Le tintement mélodieux retentit longuement dans la vallée de Dale.

"L'heure est venue."

Devant l'absence de réaction de la princesse rohirrim, Thorin lui prit le poignet et la tira en avant. Nausicaa suivit le mouvement. Elle redoutait ce moment tout en sachant qu'il était inévitable. Ils contournèrent la montagne pendant de longues minutes avant de gagner son entrée principale, qu'un groupe de nains tentait de consolider.

Les hommes de la Marche achevaient de sceller leurs chevaux. Bilbo s'était quant à lui muni d'un large sac à dos et d'un bâton mesurant deux fois sa hauteur. Gandalf supervisait les préparatifs du départ. Ce fut le premier à remarquer l'arrivée de Nausicaa et de Thorin. Il leur adressa un sourire chaleureux ainsi qu'un bref signe de la tête.

 _Gandalf_.

La personne la plus imprévisible et la plus rusée qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée.

Oh, il donne l'impression d'être un vieillard inoffensif.

Il n'en est _rien_.

Ses pensées la propulsèrent deux jours plus tôt lorsque, au lendemain de la bataille de cinq armées, son frère Thengel lui apprit que le magicien l'avait trahie.

«

 _"Si j'étais vous, je serais convaincant. Très convaincant."_

 _Le Pèlerin gris s'approcha. Toute trace d'aménité avait déserté son visage ridé. La jeune femme bouillait de colère, les poings serrés. C'était sa faute si son père l'avait retrouvée ! Sa faute si elle devait se cacher comme un hors-la-loi ! Sa faute !_

 _"Je n'ai pas vécu 300 vies d'hommes pour qu'une petite écervelée se permette de me parler ainsi !"_

 _"300 vies ? Vous plaisantez ?"_

 _"Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?"_

 _La bouche grande ouverte, elle détailla Gandalf. Après tout, personne ne savait qui il était vraiment, alors cela ne la surprenait pas qu'il soit aussi âgé. Enfin, un peu quand même. Elle en oublia presque qu'il venait de l'insulter._

 _Presque._

 _"Attendez une seconde. Vous venez de me traiter d'écervelée ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Devrais-je vous rappeler qui est en tort ici ?"_

 _"Je vous en prie rafraîchissez ma mémoire de vieillard sénile."_

 _Mâchoire contractée, Nausicaa le pointa du doigt. Elle détestait que l'on se moque d'elle. Visiblement, le magicien prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter._

 _C'était inadmissible._

 _"Vous seul ! Vous aviez promis que vous protégeriez mon secret. Vous aviez juré que vous ne préviendriez pas mon père ! Malgré tout, en plus de nous abandonner à l'orée d'une foutue forêt remplie de foutues araignées carnivores et d'elfes barrés, vous avez couru jusqu'au Rohan et…"_

 _"Non, c'est faux."_

 _"Quoi ?"_

 _Gandalf eut un sourire narquois._

 _"Je n'ai pas couru. J'avais un cheval."_

 _La change forme respira profondément et ôta sa main, crispée sur le poignard pendu à sa ceinture. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Si la colère l'aveuglait et obscurcissait ses idées, elle risquait de perdre le contrôle. Au creux de son ventre, elle sentait le dragon remuer. Des écailles noires commencèrent à se dessiner sur ses bras tandis que sa chaleur corporelle augmentait de façon alarmante. Elle fit de gros efforts pour reprendre le dessus. Les yeux à demi-clos, elle prit de grandes inspirations et lutta jusqu'à ce que son double se tranquillise dans un sommeil latent._

 _"Vous allez trop loin Mithrandir. Tout sorcier que vous êtes, il y a des limites qu'il ne faut pas dépasser."_

 _"Intéressant."_

 _Nausicaa était sur la défensive, à l'image d'un chat acculé contre un arbre, tandis que les traits du vieil homme se détendaient. Le courroux de ce dernier sembla s'apaiser._

 _"Vous réussissez à le maîtriser. Je sais à quel point cela peut être compliqué."_

 _"Vous ne savez rien ! Personne ne peut le savoir. Gardez vos fichus tests. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, oiseau de mauvais augure !"_

 _La demoiselle se détourna dans une envolée de tissus turquoise. Son unique œil pétillait d'une lueur inquiétante. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant que la dragonne ne profite de sa faiblesse pour émerger et répandre sa soif de sang._

 _"Ne devinez-vous pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû faire un détour de plusieurs miles, solliciter les aigles et un méara…"_

 _"Un méara ?"_

 _"Le meilleur d'entre eux, Gripoil. Mon fidèle compagnon depuis de nombreuses années."_

 _Elle songea brièvement qu'elle avait également eu l'occasion de côtoyer l'une de ces merveilleuses créatures. Alors qu'elle était auprès de Gwindor, au sommet des remparts de la cité de Dale, et qu'elle ignorait de quelle manière rejoindre Ravenhill, l'un de ces chevaux s'était présenté pour lui venir en aide. Un miracle inespéré prenant la forme d'une jument au poil immaculé._

 _"Si je me suis donné la peine de me rendre au Rohan, c'était avant tout pour vous préserver. Les nouvelles en Terre du Milieu voyagent vite. C'était une question de mois, ou de jours, avant que Fengel n'apprenne, par l'un de ses espions, que vous étiez à Erebor. Il a déployé des moyens colossaux pour vous retrouver et il y serait tôt ou tard parvenu."_

 _"Vous n'en savez rien…"_

 _"Je sais beaucoup de choses, princesse. En prenant les devants, je pouvais tempérer ses ardeurs et son caractère belliqueux. Votre mère s'est révélée être une alliée discrète mais efficace. Elle l'a convaincu en quelques jours de déployer une petite escorte menée par le prince Thengel. Le plan était simple : vous faire passer pour morte afin de garantir votre tranquillité. Je dois encore en parler à votre frère, qui ignore quel est son véritable rôle."_

 _"Il ne va pas apprécier… Du tout… Du tout…"_

 _"Certainement."_

 _"Du tout, du tout…."_

 _Gandalf toussota, visiblement agacé. Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de la jeune femme._

 _"J'ai compris… Cette petite expédition devait aussi permettre à la reine de vous faire parvenir une lettre, donnant des explications sur votre nature de change forme. Dès la première seconde où je vous ai vue, j'ai ressenti ce feu lumineux qui vous inondait. Cette force cachée qui ne demandait qu'à surgir. Les changeurs de peaux émettent une aura particulière. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper. La seule chose que j'ignorais, c'était la nature de votre double."_

 _"Dragon."_

 _Le magicien acquiesça en affichant un air pensif._

 _"Les nains m'ont tout raconté. A mon retour, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur le second cracheur de feu apparut du néant, qui a triomphé de Smaug, avant de disparaître dans la forêt de Mirkwood. Puis, Bilbo est arrivé au milieu de la nuit sur le campement des elfes, l'Arkenstone en main. Il nous a narré votre transformation spectaculaire. Ceci est extrêmement rare et le seigneur Elrond l'avait pressenti. Il m'avait éclairé sur votre sang-mêlé potentiellement dangereux pour la Terre du Milieu. Je l'avais convaincu que vous réussiriez à le contrôler. J'avais raison, vous êtes en bonne voie."_

 _"Savait-il que j'étais un dragon et… La fille de Fengel ?"_

 _"Il avait entraperçu une grande menace dont la source provenait de votre double animal, et il se doutait également que vous n'étiez pas simplement Nausi. C'est lui qui le premier m'a averti de votre véritable identité."_

 _"Tout cela explique son… Agressivité."_

 _Le souvenir de la main de l'elfe, plaquée contre sa gorge, était brûlant dans son esprit. Le pouvoir d'Elrond l'avait paralysée. Lorsque l'air avait refusé de pénétrer dans ses poumons, elle avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Un long frisson chassa ses pensées morbides._

 _"Beorn savait aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit."_

 _"L'auriez-vous cru ?"_

 _"Non, avoua-t-elle. Encore maintenant cela me paraît improbable."_

 _"Il fallait que vous le découvriez par vous-même. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu se battre lors de la bataille. Il a longtemps cru être le seul survivant de sa race. Vous lui avez redonné espoir."_

 _Nausicaa dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle sache si ce que lui avait relaté la reine Léonore, il y a de nombreuses années, était vrai._

 _"Ma mère m'a conté une prophétie selon laquelle un enfant naîtrait tous les mille ans, doté d'un don extraordinaire de change forme. Est-ce vrai ?"_

 _"Au vu des derniers événements, je crains que oui."_

 _"Moi ? Je n'y crois pas. C'est tellement… Effrayant."_

 _Gandalf posa une main ridée et parcheminée sur son épaule._

 _"Si j'avais eu connaissance des intentions de votre père, je ne vous aurais pas entraînée dans une pareille aventure. Je sais néanmoins écouter et le temps était compté avant qu'il ne vous retrouve. Le devancer à son propre jeu était notre seule chance de préserver la paix."_

 _"Ne regrettez rien, Gandalf. Cette aventure m'a causé bien des maux, mais elle m'a aussi donné ma plus grande joie. Excusez-moi d'avoir douté de vous."_

 _"Ce n'est rien."_

 _Le vieil homme avait retrouvé l'air bienveillant qui l'avait toujours caractérisé._

 _"Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?"_

 _"Ca, jeune fille, c'est à vous de le décider. Laissez-moi seulement expliquer à votre frère ce que j'attends de lui."_

 _"Il ne vous écoutera pas."_

 _"C'est ce que nous verrons."_

 _La princesse rohirrim passa une main dans ses cheveux. Toutes ces révélations étaient difficiles à accepter et elles clôturaient une journée déjà bien mouvementée. Ses retrouvailles avec Thorin et les enfants de Lake Town, le plongeon de l'Arkenstone dans la rivière, l'arrivée de Thengel… Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Qu'elle dorme longtemps d'un sommeil sans rêve._

 _"Allez-vous lui dire ce que je suis vraiment ?"_

 _"Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire."_

 _Nausicaa hocha la tête._

 _"Il ne comprendrait pas."_

 _Le sorcier avait déjà entrepris de rejoindre Erebor à grands pas. Elle le rattrapa et chemina à sa hauteur. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle devait se faire violence pour les réprimer._

 _"Vous partez bientôt ?"_

 _"Oui et j'emmènerai le hobbit avec moi."_

 _"Notre maître cambrioleur."_

 _Une nouvelle chape de tristesse s'abattit sur Nausicaa. Elle s'était attachée à Bilbo plus qu'à l'ensemble des nains réunis, Thorin excepté. La perte future de son ami était une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter._

 _"Ne craignez pas l'avenir. Vous avez la force de l'affronter."_

 _"Gandalf… Pourquoi m'avoir mêlée à tout ça ?"_

 _"L'instinct. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Cette nuit-là, dans une taverne de la Comté, le destin a décidé que votre chemin était lié à celui de Thorin Oakenshield et de sa compagnie. Je n'ai fait que l'appuyer dans ce sens."_

 _Sur ces mots énigmatiques, Mithrandir l'abandonna au pied de la montagne solitaire. Elle inspira profondément avant de lui emboîter le pas._

 _Pourquoi sa vie était-elle toujours si compliquée ? »_

"… Caa ? Nausicaa"

"Quoi ?"

Thorin la regardait de travers, comme si elle avait une énorme tache au milieu du visage.

"Tu étais ailleurs… Très loin d'ici."

"Euh… Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Elle pressa sa main contre celle du nain. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent dans un élan intense mais éphémère. Thengel s'approcha, la mine sombre. Nausicaa rompit leur contact afin de ne pas embarrasser son frère. Les mâchoires serrées, les poings crispés, le prince du Rohan était visiblement contrarié. La jeune femme devina que Gandalf lui avait fait part du plan de la reine Léonore.

"Comme prévu, cela ne lui plaisait pas."

"Je peux te parler ? En privé ?, ajouta-t-il en fixant le roi sous la montagne d'un œil noir."

"Entendu, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules."

Thorin s'éloigna. Il rejoignit Bilbo et Gandalf qui discutaient à voix basse, à l'écart du groupe.

"Thengel."

Celui-ci soupira, les bras croisés. Il avait revêtu son éternelle tenue de cuir élimée, en prévision du long et éprouvant voyage qui l'attendait. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient soulevés par la brise matinale.

"Je n'aime pas mentir à père."

"Mais tu le feras."

"Evidemment. Le magicien m'a persuadé que c'était l'unique façon de te protéger de sa colère. Et d'empêcher ce mariage."

"Merci, dit-elle en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue."

Le guerrier rohirrim grogna une réponse incompréhensible qui fit sourire Nausicaa. Il lui ressemblait. Lui non plus n'était pas doué pour les effusions sentimentales. Le cœur serré, elle réalisa qu'il se passerait sans doute de longues années avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de le revoir. Lorsqu'elle rejoindrait Edoras, il serait sûrement roi, marié et entouré d'une foule d'enfants.

"J'ai pris ma décision."

La change forme haussa un sourcil perplexe.

"Je convaincrai père de me laisser voyager un certain temps. Je veux découvrir les terres du Gondor. Je sèmerai les graines d'une alliance pacifiste."

"C'est un beau projet tant qu'il n'est pas question d'un quelconque mariage entre individus non-consentants."

"Ne crains rien de ce côté-là !"

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Ils évoquèrent pendant de longues minutes les souvenirs de leur enfance au Royaume de la Marche. Nausicaa puisait ses forces dans la présence de son frère aîné. Elle savait que sa place était ici, à Erebor, mais il lui était difficile de le laisser s'en aller en restant en arrière.

"Demeure ici encore quelques jours. Si tu ne veux pas séjourner dans la montagne, il reste la cité de Dale."

"D'interminables jours de chevauchées m'attendent et je dois partir au plus vite. Si je tarde, Fengel s'impatientera et se mettra en marche avec son armée."

"Tu as raison, avoua-t-elle. Seulement, je vais te perdre alors que je viens de te retrouver."

Thengel lui caressa la joue de son pouce rugueux.

"Moi aussi cela me peine. J'attendrai ton retour avec impatience."

Nausicaa se réfugia dans les bras du jeune homme. Les bras puissants de ce dernier l'enserrèrent. Elle retint ses larmes, le visage pressé contre sa brigandine. Une flagrance équine et ferreuse imprégnait ses vêtements.

L'odeur du Rohan.

"J'ai un présent pour toi !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Rory !"

Le prince siffla entre ses doigts et l'un des cavaliers libéra une jument pommelée. La demoiselle écarquilla les yeux. Elle se rua en avant en poussant un cri de joie perçant.

"Eona ! EONAAAAAAA !"

La jument dressa les oreilles et trottina joyeusement vers sa maîtresse. Un rire euphorique franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se jeta au cou du cheval. Celui-ci hennit avec enthousiasme.

"Je l'avais perdue lors de l'attaque des trolls des montagnes. Jamais je n'aurais cru la revoir un jour !"

"Des… Trolls ? Vraiment ? Venant de toi, plus rien ne m'étonne."

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

"Un matin, elle a franchi la grande porte de la cité, malingre et poisseuse. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. J'aurais voulu partir à ta recherche immédiatement, mais père me l'avait défendu."

"Elle a retrouvé son chemin ! Brave bête ! Je suis ravie qu'elle soit de nouveau à mes côtés. Je ne sais comment te remercier."

"Rentres avec moi ?"

"Thengel !"

"Je plaisante, répondit-il précipitamment, face à l'air courroucé de sa sœur cadette. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, soit heureuse, même si cela implique que tu vives aux côtés d'un _nain_."

Elle se détendit. Durant cette année passée loin de lui, elle avait oublié à quel point il aimait la taquiner.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Bilbo qui lui faisait signe de la main.

"Excuse-moi une minute."

Le cavalier acquiesça en observant le hobbit avec un air dubitatif. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu lui conter à propos de ce peuple de semi-hommes aux pieds aussi démesurés que leur courage, la présence de Bilbo le laissait incrédule.

"Maître Baggins. Vous êtes prêts à retrouver votre fauteuil et votre herbe à pipe ?"

"Oui, il est temps pour moi de partir."

La jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès de lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux roux.

"Je m'estime chanceuse d'avoir réussi à te retenir deux jours de plus. Tu me manqueras mon ami. Sans toi, je ne serais jamais parvenue au bout de cette aventure."

"Aucun de nous n'y serait parvenu."

Les nains s'avancèrent, Dwalin en tête. Nausicaa se raidit instantanément. La méfiance de ses anciens compagnons d'arme s'était apaisée mais n'avait pas complètement disparue. Ils avaient assisté à la fin de Smaug. Tous connaissaient son vrai visage.

Et le craignaient.

"Nous sommes d'accord : tu nous as sauvés. Au revoir cher Bilbo, prends soin de toi."

Le hobbit se redressa en raffermissant sa prise sur son bâton de voyage. Il s'était équipé de son manteau de velours pourpre élimé. Un sac à dos, aussi grand que lui, pendait en travers de son dos.

"N'oubliez pas, le thé est servi à 16 heures précises. Il y aura de quoi boire et manger pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Cul-de-Sac."

Une grande émotion flottait dans les airs. La compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield se séparait en ce jour et, bien qu'à jamais liés par le cœur, ses membres reprenaient peu à peu le cours de la vie qu'ils avaient laissé de côté.

Dans le soleil levant, les hommes de la Marche, Gandalf et Bilbo, s'éloignèrent dans des directions différentes. Nausicaa s'était enfin décidée à laisser son frère partir, bien que cela l'attristât profondément.

Le magicien lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil avant d'éperonner un cheval au poil brun et soyeux. Bilbo avait pris place à ses côtés, coincé entre la selle et l'encolure de l'animal.

La change forme croisa les bras, accablée par le départ de ses amis. Thorin se rapprocha en silence et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois auprès de moi."

Les nains se dirigèrent les uns derrière les autres vers la montagne. Debout dans la brume matinale, Nausicaa resta seule avec le souverain d'Erebor. Il l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, contemplant le ciel nimbé de couleurs vives.

Finalement, son sort n'était pas si mal.

En ce jour automnal, elle entrapercevait un avenir paisible, songeant que le pire était derrière elle.

Jamais elle ne s'était _autant_ trompée.


	28. Chapter 28 - Une arrivée inattendue

NAUSICAA

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de son frère, de Bilbo et de Gandalf.  
Deux semaines de bonheur à plein temps, parfois assombries par le souvenir des défunts.  
Pour ce qui était d'ordre technique, la reconstruction battait son plein, alimentée par l'or de la montagne. Contrairement à l'avis général, Bard décida de réhabiliter l'ancienne cité de Dale, jetant ainsi les bases de la nouvelle cité des hommes. Cependant, certains habitants de la cité lacustre d'Esgaroth émettaient le désir de la réédifier plus au nord, sur la rive du Long Lac. De plus, des rumeurs couraient, selon lesquelles la population désirait nommer roi l'archer qui l'avait menée à la victoire. Le principal intéressé ne s'était pas encore prononcé, concentrant son énergie sur l'amélioration des conditions de vie des rescapés de la bataille, avant la venue de l'hiver. Le commerce, autrefois prospère entre les nains, les elfes et les hommes, revint au centre des préoccupations.  
Thorin tint sa promesse et remit au roi Thranduil les pierres de Lasgalen qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs années. Depuis ce jour, l'elfe était plutôt bien disposé envers les nains et les fournissait en vivres de manière illimitée. Il fallait avouer que l'armée de Dain Pied d'Acier était portée sur la ripaille ainsi que sur les festins à rallonge, et ne semblait pas décidée à lever le camp. Malgré tout, Nausicaa doutait que la salade et le pain elfique suffisent à combler les besoins en viande et en féculent des guerriers des Monts de Fer.  
En bref, les peuples de la vallée sortaient enfin de la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tombés, depuis l'arrivée de Smaug et la chute d'Erebor. La vie reprenait son cours lentement, mais sûrement.

De son côté, le roi sous la montagne tentait d'instaurer un semblant d'ordre, inventoriant son trésor, tout en le répartissant équitablement entre les protagonistes de la bataille des cinq armées. Les grandes forges avaient été allumées et l'on recommençait à creuser la montagne ainsi qu'à forger armes et bijoux. Thorin se révéla être un souverain avisé, à l'écoute des doléances de chacun. Bien qu'il fût très pris par ses obligations, il dédiait la majeure partie de son temps libre à Nausicaa.  
Ce qui était loin de déplaire à cette dernière.

Qu'il s'agisse d'une promenade dans les bois ou d'une nuit à la belle étoile, l'essentiel était qu'il s soient ensemble.

La jeune femme consacrait le reste de ses journées à aider les hommes et les femmes de Lake Town. Elle ne possédait pas de grandes qualités de couturière ou de cuisinière, mais elle ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Porter des fagots de bois, raccommoder une robe, changer des bandages… Elle donnait son appui là où il était nécessaire. Thorin ne comprenait pas son acharnement et lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle n'était pas obligée de se fatiguer autant. Rien n'y faisait, la change forme agissait selon ses envies. Elle éprouvait le besoin de s'occuper l'esprit car, depuis quelque temps, le dragon lui donnait davantage de fil à retordre. Il sortait de son sommeil latent de plus en plus souvent. Nausicaa remarquait parfois avec horreur que des écailles se dessinaient sur son épiderme.

Un dilemme agitait son esprit et elle était incapable de prendre une décision.

L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsqu'un cor tira la demoiselle du triage de tissus dans lequel elle était plongée depuis plusieurs heures. Elle héla un enfant, posté sur les hauts remparts, qui ne manquait pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Le garçonnet se retourna vers elle, en affichant un air dubitatif.

"C'est un cortège. Un cortège de nains avec des poneys et des béliers géants. Mais, il y a un quelque chose de bizarre…"

"Quoi donc ?, demanda-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité."

"Je savais pas qu'il y a avait des nains femelles. Tu sais, comme les elfes, avec des robes et des bijoux brillants. Tout ça. Je croyais que les bébés nains sortaient des trous creusés dans la terre. C'est ce que m'a dit Harry, qui l'a appris d'Oryl, qui l'a dit à Anna."

"Hein ? Qu'es-tu en train de me chanter, là ?"

Nausicaa se leva, épousseta son pantalon de cuir et rejoignit l'enfant assis sur la muraille de Dale. Une main en visière sur sa tête, elle observa l'étrange manège au pied de la montagne solitaire.

"Je ne vois rien, annonça-t-elle, dépitée."

Elle avait beau forcer sur son œil valide, elle ne distinguait que de vagues formes multicolores qui avançaient au loin.

"Le roi Thorin vient de sortir à leur rencontre."

"Ah bon ? Et là, que font-ils ?, demanda-t-elle avec empressement."

"Ils entrent à l'intérieur d'Erebor."

"Hum."

La change forme sauta en bas des escaliers, alertée par un mauvais pressentiment.

"Tu fais quoi ?, lui cria le petit garçon."

"Je reviens. Dis à Thérésa que je ne serai pas longue !"

Elle ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter les paroles étouffées qui lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

Depuis que la compagnie avait repris son bien, des opportunistes se présentaient aux portes du Royaume, désireux de profiter de l'or et du commerce naissant. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle sentait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Les marchands de tapis et de babioles en tout genre étaient rarement accompagnés du son du cor. Et, s'il s'agissait d'un autre peuple descendant de Durin, Tintouin ou Machin…

Quelque manigance se tramait et cela l'intriguait.

Nausicaa avala les marches quatre à quatre, saluant d'un geste de la tête les habitants de feue la cité de Lake Town.

"Attendez une seconde… !, l'interpella Bard."

La jeune femme lui accorda un bref coup d'œil. L'archer était en train d'aider les hommes chargés de la récole de bois. Une hache pendait à sa ceinture et il poussait une énorme charrette de rondins à l'intérieur de la cité.

"Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps !"

"Justement, je dois vous dire…"

"Plus tard, Bard !"

Elle franchit le pont séparant la ville de la vallée, et rejoignit la montagne solitaire en alternant la marche et la course à pied. Les semaines qui étaient passées lui avaient permis de récupérer des forces. Grâce aux soins constants de Gwindor, sa blessure à la hanche ne la faisait plus autant souffrir. Lorsqu'elle arriva près d'Erebor, elle vit que les nains s'empressaient de détacher les montures pour les conduire aux écuries. Elle remarqua l'élégance des attelages et des palanquins.

 _Des palanquins._

Elle pouffa intérieurement. Cette sorte de litière, portée par des hommes ou par des animaux, permet aux personnes importantes de se faire transporter d'un lieu à un autre. En général, il s'agit de reines, de rois, ou de princesses, imbus de leurs petites personnes, qui ne veulent pas irriter leurs fesses sur la selle des chevaux.

En bref, tout ce que Nausicaa détestait.

Poussée par la curiosité, cette dernière se faufila à l'intérieur du domaine des gens de Durin. Une vive agitation régnait dans la grande salle. Des dizaines de nouveaux venus, vêtus richement, à grand renfort de tuniques de velours, de soie et de tissus précieux, arborant ostensiblement fourrures et bijoux, s'enivraient allègrement en tapant dans le dos de leurs congénères d'Erebor. Des naines – oui, le gamin de Dale avait raison – se pavanaient au centre de cette joyeuse assemblée, mangeant et buvant autant que leurs alter ego masculins. La change forme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les côtoyer, même durant son enfance, lorsque le peuple de Thorin s'était présenté aux portes du Rohan.

On ne va pas se mentir, elles étaient assez spéciales.

Aussi trapues et musclées que la plupart de leurs semblables, elles étaient vêtues de robes colorées et bouffantes, tandis qu'un léger duvet blond ou brun couvrait leur visage. Leurs manières étaient brutales et dénuées de délicatesse. Nausicaa savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été un exemple de féminité, mais ce n'était rien, comparé à _ça_. Elles juraient constamment, et leur rire grave était teinté d'une note assez énervante.

"Pardon, excusez-moi…"

La demoiselle se fraya un passage parmi la cohue, cherchant Thorin du regard. Elle le remarqua au centre de la salle, entouré d'une nuée de guerriers, parmi lesquels se trouvait son cousin, Dain Pied D'Acier. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un liquide glacé se répandre dans son dos. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi, suivi d'une imprécation, qui n'avait rien de très courageux. Elle se retourna d'un bond, une lueur mauvaise dansant dans son regard.

"Oh, je suis _désolée_ ! Je ne vous avais pas vue."

La jeune femme grogna en essorant sa chemise blanche trop large. L'imprudente qui venait de teinter sa tunique d'un rouge carmin, tirant maintenant sur le violacé, la contemplait d'un air goguenard.

"Un vêtement si vilain… Ce n'est pas une grande perte."

"Quoi ?"

Mon éducation m'a appris qu'il fallait faire preuve de charité envers les pauvres. Je m'assurerai donc qu'un nouvel habit _décent_ vous soit remis. Profitez de la fête en toute sérénité, ma bonne amie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous avez l'occasion d'assister à pareil événement !

"Ma bonne... amie ?"

Des rires suivirent la déclaration de la naine. Cette dernière sembla apprécier son effet. Elle arborait un air satisfait et suffisant qui irrita aussitôt la princesse rohirrim.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle en grinçant des dents."

"Voyons, ne soyez pas gênée, jubila son interlocutrice. Ce n'est rien, pour _moi_."

Une vague de colère submergea Nausicaa. Le dragon s'agita dans son sommeil, ressentant le trouble et l'irritation de son hôte.

Elle avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre d'individus condescendants et, dans ces instants là, il lui était difficile de se contrôler. Elle la détailla de haut en bas. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une robe verte, brodée de motifs, et ses cheveux roux avaient été tressés. Un duvet orangé et discret couvrait son cou et ses joues tandis que ses yeux bruns irradiaient d'un éclat altier déplaisant. Elle passa une main chargée de bijoux et de joyaux dans sa chevelure, savourant l'admiration qu'elle suscitait autour d'elle.

"Non, je regrette, mais je n'ai pas le désir de ressembler à un épouvantail endimanché."

"Comment osez-vous, petite idiote ? Savez-vous qui je suis ?"

La changeuse de peau fit une révérence mesquine.

"Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? Seriez-vous la princesse de « Je-me-prends-pour-le-centre-du-monde-ville » ? Ce n'est pas loin du « Royaume-des-Pestes-Royales », si je ne m'abuse ?"

Son visage changea de couleur. Il passa de verdâtre à rouge criard, avec des touches de bleu foncé sur les oreilles.

"Mon père vous tuera pour votre impertinence."

Nausicaa ricana.

"Sauf s'il se prend les pieds dans ses jupons en se traînant hors de son palanquin."

Elles se défièrent du regard. Une tension électrique planait dans l'atmosphère et la situation était à deux doigts de vraiment dégénérer.

C'est ce moment que choisit Dain Pied d'Acier pour escalader une table et frapper du poing contre son bouclier. L'assemblée se tut et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se concentrèrent sur le guerrier. Celui-ci semblait quelque peu aviné et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de sa nuque, achevant de dégoûter la jeune femme. Il renifla bruyamment avant de prendre la parole.

"Ecoutez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi tous !"

Il beugla trois minutes avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde l'écoutait déjà. Après avoir vidé d'une traite la chopine qu'il avait à la main, il entreprit de se lancer dans un monologue entrecoupé de rôts et de bruits suspects.

"Aujourd'hui, mes amis, nous avons une fois encore prouvé la grandeur -bruit suspect-, la puissance, et la noblesse - autre bruit suspect – de notre peuple ! Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, a repris Erebor avec une compagnie de douze nains !"

Ses invités applaudirent vivement, tandis que Nausicaa se renfrognait.

"Il y avait un hobbit et une humaine aussi. Juste au cas _où_."

Dain continua son discours en vantant les mérites de ses soldats, l'efficacité de leurs armes et leur courage… Puis, il invita le roi sous la montagne à le rejoindre sur la table, transformée en estrade pour l'occasion. La jeune rohirrim crut que cette mascarade d'alcoolique n'aurait pas de fin, jusqu'à ce que le roi des Monts de Fer frappe du pied et envoie valser une assiette et un plat de salade elfique.

"Le 7e Royaume est enfin revenu entre les mains de l'héritier de Durin ! Et… Et pour célébrer cet événement mémorable j'offre la main de ma fille, la douce princesse Briséis, au plus vaillant d'entre-tous, mon cousin Thorin !"

La change forme faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit la naine aux cheveux roux, celle là-même qui venait de renverser sa coupe de vin sur sa chemise, se diriger vers Dain Pied d'Acier. Ce dernier l'aida à grimper sur la table, achevant au passage une soupe allégée de poisson elfique, et fourra sa main dans celle du souverain d'Erebor. Un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements, suivit de sifflements, parcourut la grande salle.

Autant dire que ce geste fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Le dragon s'était tenu tranquille durant la bataille des cinq armées. Puis, elle avait résisté à la transformation alors que deux de ses amis mouraient devant ses yeux, et que la situation paraissait désespérée.

Mais qu'une troll avec des fanfreluches _ose_ regarder celui qu'elle aimait ou pire, qu'elle ait l'impudence de le toucher… Cela lui était intolérable.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de Nausicaa. Ses lèvres, ou plutôt ses babines, se retroussèrent. Sous sa tunique tachée et parfumée à la liqueur, des écailles noires se dessinèrent. Elle poussa un guerrier ivre, qui s'étala au sol, avant de tordre le poignet de sa compagne aux cheveux blonds qui lui barrait le chemin. Sans se formaliser de son cri de douleur et de ses sanglots, elle poursuivit son chemin. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du trio…. Et alors…

Voir le sang de cette pimbêche se répandre sur le sol de la montagne et se mêler à la soupe de poissons de Thranduil, voilà ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Tout le monde ne semblait pas du même avis.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir en avant, une main puissante la happa en arrière. Elle se débattit, griffa et mordit la chair. En vain. Elle ne put se débarrasser de la poigne de fer qui la traînait hors de la pièce. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'estrade, avant d'être engloutie par la foule enthousiaste. Son regard accrocha celui de Thorin. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable et ses traits, tendus. Briséis était quant à elle tout sourire, saluant ses adorateurs et multipliant les révérences arrogantes. Avec un cri de rage, Nausicaa fut tirée à l'extérieur d'Erebor. Plusieurs individus étaient venus en renfort pour l'empêcher de tailler en pièce cette insupportable rouquine.

"Mais lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ou je vous fais bouffer ce qui vous sert d'attribut masculin !"

Un coup de poing vicieux, très vite suivi par un grognement de souffrance, apprirent à ceux qui la maintenaient qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

"Calme-toi !"

"Je vous dis de me ficher la paix ! Je dois y retourner !"

"Pour que tu déclenches une autre guerre ?"

Elle continua de se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'une personne, soit suicidaire, soit excessivement courageuse, lui verse un sceau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

L'effet fut immédiat.

La tension s'évapora et la chaleur corporelle de Nausicaa descendit aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Le dragon cessa de s'agiter, sans pour autant se rendormir.

"Ça fait du bien."

Nori laissa tomber le sceau en bois. Celui-ci rebondit sur le sol, prit de la vitesse, et arrêta sa course contre un buisson, qui ploya sous son poids.

"Je t'avais dis que ça la calmerait."

Dwalin grimaça en se massant les bras et, la demoiselle détourna les yeux, l'entrejambe. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher tout en prenant de grandes inspirations. La rage grondait au creux de ses entrailles, mais elle avait repris le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées.

Elle avait toujours envie d'étrangler cette sale petite peste.

"Je ne comprends rien à ce qui s'est passé, marmonna-t-elle. Dain n'est-il pas son cousin ? Alors comment peut-il espérer marier son espèce de… _Charmante_ fille à Thorin ?"

Le guerrier haussa les épaules, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

"C'est une sorte de… Coutume parmi les familles influentes."

"Pour conserver le pouvoir, cracha-t-elle. C'est insensé !"

Nori passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

"Agresser la fille de notre allié n'est _pas_ la solution."

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une solution ou non, mais en tout cas cela lui aurait provoqué une grande satisfaction personnelle.

"Comment avez-vous su ?"

"Ce n'était pas difficile, grogna le nain chauve. Tu as fendu la foule comme une hystérique et tu t'apprêtais à lui sauter à la gorge. C'est un peu excessif, non ?, ricana-t-il. Je ne te savais pas aussi jalouse."

La change forme rougit mais se tint coite.

"Il ne se mariera pas. Elle est trop… Trop… Ce n'est pas une épouse pour lui."

"T'en es si sûre ?"

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. En vérité, jamais elle ne s'était posé la question de « _l'après_ » quête d'Erebor car « _l'avant_ » n'était qu'une suite d'errances. Retourner au Rohan était inenvisageable. Pendant quelque temps, elle avait songé que rester aux alentours de la vallée, peut-être à Esgaroth, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais tout ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que ses sentiments envers le roi sous la montagne étaient si forts.

Si _improbables_.

Auparavant, elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer se mettre autant en colère, uniquement car une autre le toucherait. Et, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas uniquement la faute de son double.

"Nausicaa."

Thorin attendait, les bras croisés. Adossé contre la falaise, il affichait un masque impassible. Bien aise aurait été celui capable de deviner ses pensées ! En tout cas, sa mine sombre n'augurait rien de bon.

"Je dois te parler."

La jeune femme se leva et rassembla les miettes de sa dignité, tout en essorant discrètement sa chemise tachée d'eau sale et de vin. En bref, elle avait toutes les chances de son côté !

La beauté, le charisme, la prestance…

 _Quelle plaisanterie !_

"Je te suis, soupira-t-elle."


	29. Chapter 29 - Une page se tourne

NAUSICAA

"C'est une plaisanterie ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux. Dis moi que c'est faux !"

"Je t'ai expliqué que je n'avais pas encore pris de décision."

"Peut-être que tu n'as pas encore pris de décision, mais tu envisages la possibilité d'épouser cette espèce de troll répugnante ! Cette... Traînée !"

Elle tremblait de rage, les poings serrés. Blessée, non meurtrie, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cela faisait bientôt une heure que durait la conversation houleuse entre elle et Thorin. Une heure qu'elle avait basculé en enfer.

"Tout ce que tu m'as avoué... Tout ça, c'étaient des mensonges ? Tu as juré que si je perdais la vue, je pourrais compter sur toi. Tu as promis que tu resterais à mes côtés ! Mais j'aurais dû me douter que je n'étais que de passage. Qui voudrait d'une sang-mêlé borgne et boiteuse ?"

"Écoute, je..."

"Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu as pris ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu souhaites me laisser sur le bord du chemin. Tes promesses étaient du vent et tes paroles, du poison. Si tu réfléchis à la proposition de ton cousin, c'est que tu n'éprouves pas la moitié des sentiments que je ressens pour toi."

"Tu mélanges tout, grogna-t-il."

"Non, au contraire, c'est très clair. Un jour, tu m'as demandé si je souhaitais te suivre une dernière fois. A cet instant, je t'aurais suivi les yeux fermés jusque dans les entrailles de la montagne du destin. Maintenant, je suis reconnaissante envers Briséis. Si une pauvre fille comme elle est capable de mettre une terme à notre relation, cela signifie qu'elle est aussi fragile et éphémère que de la glace. Un rayon de soleil en vient à bout en peu de temps."

Nausicaa avait craché ses dernières paroles. La colère menaçait de la submerger. Le dragon était éveillé. Si elle lui laissait le champ libre, il ravagerait Erebor aussi rapidement que Smaug jadis.

Elle tuerait pour assouvir sa frustration, sa douleur et sa soif de sang de naine idiote.

Le roi sous la montagne lui agrippa le bras avec fermeté. Son regard brillait d'un éclat dur et les traits de son visage étaient tirés.

"Rien, tu m'entends ? Rien de ce que j'ai dit n'était faux. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Lorsque j'ai réalisé, une fois les effets néfastes de l'Arkenstone dissipés, que j'avais failli t'étrangler, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Lorsque tu agonisais après avoir sauvé ma vie, j'ai veillé et prié mes ancêtres jusqu'à l'aube pour qu'ils te protègent. Lorsque ton frère est arrivé, j'étais prêt à combattre et à mourir pour qu'il ne t'emmène pas avec lui."

"Mais..."

"Maintenant, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je suis le roi du 7e Royaume de Durin, j'ai des responsabilités envers mon peuple. Il attend que j'assure sa prospérité, que je restaure la réputation et la gloire de la montagne. Il souhaite que la lignée... Que..."

"Que tu aies un héritier. Ne te fatigues pas, va. J'ai compris. Je ne suis pas la prétendante idéale."

Une grimace amer déformait les lèvres de la change forme. La rage hourdait dans son corps et semblait sur le point d'inonder son âme. Elle respirait avec difficulté et sa peau devint moite.

"Je n'ai pris aucune décision, rappela-t-il d'une voix adoucie. Je n'ai encore rien promis à Dain. Mon cœur veut rester à tes côtés, mais la raison m'adjure de me conformer à mon devoir."

"Tu hésites, tu hésites et tu penses que je vais attendre. Que je vais attendre de savoir si tu vas m'abandonner ou au contraire me garder à tes côtés. Et puis, soyons honnêtes. Quel avenir pour nous ? Je suis une humaine, je ne pourrai jamais... Je ne pourrai jamais..."

Thorin baissa les yeux et resta silencieux.

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. « Être ta femme » ou encore « la mère de tes enfants ». Ce serait contre nature, elle le craignait. Aujourd'hui, les nains la toléraient car ils craignaient la fureur de Thorin. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Elle n'en savait rien. Encore une fois, ses belles certitudes, celles qu'elle croyait faites d'acier trempé, s'écroulaient et volaient en éclat. Il n'en restait rien que des images d'avenir brisées.

"Nausicaa. Tu devrais te reposer, nous en reparlerons plus tard. N'oublie simplement pas que je t'appartiens depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée dans les bois de la Comté."

"Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que toute ta vie, tu sois tiraillé entre tes obligations et moi. Je ne veux pas que ton peuple se mutine car je suis là. Je souhaites que tu sois heureux même si cela implique que je ne sois pas auprès de toi."

Il voulut répliquer mais, sans crier gare, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle savoura leur étreinte sauvage et passionnée, goûtant la chaleur corporelle de son amant, humant l'odeur ferreuse se dégageant de sa chevelure de jais. Elle aurait volontiers offert Erebor aux elfes si cela lui permettait de rester près de lui. Alors que les mains de Thorin se glissaient sous sa tunique, effleurant sa peau pâle, elle s'écarta doucement mais fermement. Il ne fallait pas céder. Sinon, jamais elle ne partirait.

"Oublie moi, je ne veux pas être source de dilemme. Devoir et Amour. Amour et Raison. Je m'en vais, ainsi tu n'as plus de choix à faire."

"Quoi ? Mais... Que ! Nausicaa..."

Les dents serrées, elle s'éloigna, dévalant les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, grimaçant lorsque ses appuis diffusaient une onde tétanisante dans sa cuisse et sa hanche. Curieusement, elle n'entendit pas le pas lourd du nain dans son dos. Il ne la suivait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée qu'il respecte son choix, ou si elle devait au contraire s'inquiéter quant à la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Elle inspira à pleins poumons, évacuant ainsi son anxiété. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir et de se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Au fond, elle en était certaine, il n'y a avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises décisions, seulement un carrefour qui ne lui offrait aucune solution satisfaisante. Elle s'exhorta à se concentrer sur des choses matérielles : trouver Eona, la sceller, et s'enfuir vers une destination. Mais, laquelle ? Où pouvait-elle aller pour se préserver de Fengel ?

La demoiselle déboucha dans la salle des gardes, contiguë aux écuries. Sa dernière étape avant de partir définitivement.

Une vie d'errance à laquelle Smaug l'avait prédestinée.

Une vie qui l'effrayait tellement et à laquelle elle ne semblait pouvoir échapper.

 _« En es-tu certaine? Que penseraient tes compagnons s'ils savaient ce que tu es réellement ? Ils ne voudraient pas de toi ! Ils te rejetteraient car personne, en ce monde, n'apprécie ceux de ta race. »_

C'était pourtant la triste vérité. Même si Thorin plaidait corps et âme son amour, elle ne pouvait rester auprès de lui par la faute de sa nature de sang-mêlé, qui inspirait crainte et méfiance aux habitants de la montagne solitaire.

Elle lança la porte de bois et s'engouffra dans les écuries.

Se retrouvant nez à nez avec un visage arrogant et dédaigneux.

Briséis.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de la change forme tandis que ses pupilles se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes félines. Sa colère remonta en flèche devant le sourire victorieux de la naine.

Elle la détestait pour plusieurs raisons. En plus de lui voler son amant et son futur, elle la faisait se sentir minable.

C'était intolérable.

"Je vois que vous avez trouvé des vêtements propres, remarqua-t-elle avec malveillance en détaillant la tunique et le pantalon de cuir de Nausicaaa. Les avez vous volés à l'un de ces malheureux qui nous a quittés durant la bataille des cinq armées ?"

"Taisez-vous, vipère ! Vous ne savez rien de cette guerre et des horreurs qui ont eu lieu. Gardez votre venin et étouffez-vous avec !"

La vipère en question ne sembla pas apprécier ce rapprochement entre sa royale personne et le reptile redouté par les voyageurs. Elle siffla avec irritation, et ses lèvres tremblèrent d'une rage contenue.

"Avez-vous connaissance des rumeurs qui circulent ?, persifla-t-elle. On dit..."

"Je vous préviens..., commença Nausicaa avant d'être interrompue."

"On raconte que le roi se complaît dans la luxure avec une femme, qui semble n'appartenir ni à la race des hommes, ni à celle des nains. Il se dit qu'elle est une hybride répugnante, progéniture d'une espèce ancienne et méprisée dont personne ne connaît la provenance. Sauriez-vous de qui il s'agit ?"

La cruauté de ces paroles et le regard coulant empli d'une lueur fielleuse, convainquirent la jeune femme que Briséis connaissait parfaitement l'identité de celle qui était la proie de ces médisances. La fille de Dain dut comprendre que ses mots avaient trouvé leur cible, puisqu'un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage poupin.

"Heureusement que ces ragots sont infondés, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis certaine que notre souverain ne tardera pas à les démentir, lorsque nous nous marierons. Il se murmure que père prépare la cérémonie. Chaque nain d'Erebor convient que je serai une épouse exemplaire, comparée à ce petit monstre qui n'est que le jouet sans importance de Thorin !"

Que ce soit « _monstre_ » ou « _jouet_ », elle ne saurait dire lequel de ces mots emplis de poison la fit sortir de ses gonds. Ils l'avaient tout deux poignardée aussi sûrement qu'une lame, et la blessure était incommensurable.

Cela expliqua sans doute le geste qui suivit.

Un poing violent s'abattit sur le nez de Briséis, suivit d'un craquement sinistre, propulsant la princesse contre la porte, à l'instant même où cette dernière s'ouvrait. Elle bascula dans les bras de Thorin, sur lequel se peignit un air sidéré. Le sang coulait à flot de son nez et il ne tarda pas à décorer joliment sa robe de taffetas doré. Elle jura et lança des menaces incohérentes en s'agrippant avec détermination au bras du roi.

Nausicaa la regarda avec mépris avant de s'éloigner.

"Attends !, s'époumona Thorin d'une voix de stentor."

Elle fit la sourde oreille en se dirigeant vers Eona. Il était inenvisageable qu'elle lui parle, sinon elle renoncerait à son entreprise. Elle jeta une selle sur le dos de sa jument en tirant les lanières de cuir au maximum. Puis, d'un bon souple, elle se jucha sur l'animal.

"Ne t'en vas pas, murmura le nain en saisissant les rênes."

La change forme garda son unique œil rivé vers la sortie béante, de laquelle émergeait un soleil radieux.

"Tu es incapable de prendre une décision. Aucun choix ne se dessine dans ton esprit. Je ne veux pas semer la discorde dans ce Royaume si fragile alors je m'en vais."

"Je dois réfléchir, reste je t'en prie. Laisse moi parler à mon cousin, la supplia-t-il."

"Je ne t'attendrai pas, Thorin."

Elle claqua la langue en éperonnant sa monture. Celle-ci se rua vers la sortie en hennissant. Nausicaa se coucha sur l'encolure de la jument, qui galopait à vive allure à travers la vallée de Dale. Une larme, une unique perle salée, coula sur sa joue. La première fois qu'elle avait quitté Erebor, à l'aube de la bataille des cinq armées, alors que le nain avait tenté de la tuer sous l'emprise de l'Arkenstone, elle avait eu envie de mourir. Maintenant, elle ne ressentait qu'une immense tristesse, un sentiment regrettable de vide, d'inachevé, contre lequel il était impossible de lutter. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait plus perdre la vie.

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il fallait être fou pour désirer mourir à cause d'un chagrin d'amour.

Le temps panserait ses peines.

Et ensevelirait son avenir brisé.

Elle le souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

Elle tira sur les rênes, forçant Eona à mettre le cap vers la forêt sombre de Mirkwood. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et, étant trop désappointée pour réfléchir davantage, elle bifurqua vers l'antre végétale du Grand Cerf Blanc et de feu son double maléfique. Elle chevaucha pendant un temps qui lui parut infini, jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse enfin la lisière de la forêt. Elle s'engagea sur la piste qu'elle avait elle-même tracée lorsqu'elle était devenue la dragonne noire. Les arbres cassés et les feuilles noircies lui rappelèrent de mauvais souvenirs. La souffrance due à sa transformation, son combat contre Smaug, l'attaque des elfes menés par Gwindor.

L'arrivée de Thorin.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, voûtée sur sa selle, elle talonna son cheval, s'enfonçant au cœur des arbres.

Oublier.

La jeune femme ne craignait pas les immondes arachnides qui pullulaient au sein de Mirkwood. D'une part, elles n'oseraient jamais s'approcher si près de Aradhrynd, la capitale du Royaume Sylvestre. D'autre part, la défaite essuyée lors de la disparition de la Dame de la forêt, avait dû leur porter un coup désastreux. Le gardien de ces bois devait également les tenir en respect, ou tout de moins elle l'espérait. La lumière contre les ténèbres. Encore et toujours ce même combat incessant.

Nausicaa se demanda si sa nature même ne l'entraînerait pas irrémédiablement vers l'obscurité. Lui était-il possible d'échapper aux tentacules que l'Ombre s'acharnait à tendre dans sa direction ?

Ne trouvant aucune réponse, elle harangua sa jument d'une voix douce. Cette dernière avança en renâclant, peu désireuse de s'aventurer dans cet inquiétant océan de verdure.

"Je sais, moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas."

Eona hennit en secouant la tête. La change forme en déduisit qu'elle approuvait ses paroles.

"Nous n'avons pourtant pas le choix. En avant !"

Elle erra parmi les sentiers presque invisibles, tracés par des animaux dont elle ne reconnaissait pas toujours les traces. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas, mais elle s'exhorta à rester vigilante. Qui aurait pu savoir ce qui se cachait parmi les fourrés ?

Alors qu'aucun souffle de vent ne perçait les hautes frondaisons, c'est cette attention accrue qui lui permit de remarquer le léger bruissement de feuilles, quelques pas devant elle. Aussitôt, elle dégaina les poignards pendus à sa ceinture, tout en regrettant l'arc offert par Kili. Elle n'avait pas songé le prendre avec elle en quittant Erebor. Finalement, il était préférable qu'elle ne porte aucun objet lui rappelant sa vie auprès des nains.

Aucun objet...

Le pendentif d'acier se fit lourd autour de son cou, lui brûlant la peau comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu.

La première chose qu'elle distingua dans les ténèbres environnantes, ce fut un éclat argenté. Tétanisée, elle n'esquissa aucun geste, de peur de voir la flèche fendre les airs dans sa direction. Les buissons craquèrent avant de s'écarter, dévoilant une silhouette gracile et élancée. Celle-ci s'avança précautionneusement, veillant à n'écraser aucune branche sur son passage. Aussi tendue que l'on puisse l'être, Nausicaa la regarda s'approcher en silence. A l'affût de la moindre brèche, elle attendait avec anxiété.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui lui faisait face.

"Ce n'est pas très gentils d'effrayer ainsi ses amis."

"Ce n'est pas très prudent de traverser seule la Forêt Noire."

"Je sais me défendre, Gwindor."

"Sans armes ? Permets moi d'en douter."

L'elfe marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la demoiselle. Celle-ci mit pied à terre, heureuse de se défouler un peu les pieds.

"J'ai mes poignards, hasarda-t-elle."

"Très efficace face à un arc. Vraiment."

"D'accord, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, tu as raison."

Les deux amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nausicaa se surprit à rire, ravie de rencontrer un visage connu au sein de cette sombre entité.

"Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle se décida à le laisser respirer."

"Je recherche quelqu'un."

Gwindor haussa un sourcil intrigué, dardant son regard métallique sur la princesse rohirrim.

"Moi ?"

"Non, triple buse. Je veux rejoindre Aradhrynd pour rencontrer une elfe. Tauriel. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est très important."

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ? A Erebor ?"

Elle détourna les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Pouvait-elle mentir ? Serait-elle crédible ?

"Je te conseille de me dire la vérité, la menaça-t-il calmement en perçant ses pensées."

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant quel comportement adopter.

"C'est compliqué. En fait... J'ai... Je... Tout a commencé lorsqu'un cortège est arrivé..."

Puis, sans se poser de questions, elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa relation avec Thorin, l'arrivée de Briséis, l'annonce du mariage, en passant par leur altercation et son départ anticipé.

"Tu sais tout, maintenant."

"Où vas-tu aller ?, lui demanda-t-il simplement."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Pour l'instant, je dois me rendre au palais de Thranduil."

"Cela ne te servira à rien."

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce que Tauriel ne s'y trouve plus. Depuis la fin de la bataille et après le départ du fils unique du roi..."

"Le blond aux yeux bleus ? Legolas, c'est ça ?"

Elle entrevit l'image de l'elfe qui l'avait convoquée alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les prisons du Royaume Sylvestre. En échange de sa libération, il lui avait demandé de voler les pierres de Lasgalen. Elle avait refusé.

"Oui, celui-là même. Lorsqu'il nous a annoncé son départ, elle a abandonné ses fonctions de Capitaine de la Garde. Désormais, elle s'est établie à Celebannon, un village elfique à l'écart d'Aradhrynd. Je ne sais combien de temps elle compte y demeurer."

"Dans ce cas, je dois aller là-bas."

"Laisse-moi t'y conduire, proposa-t-il."

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi."

Ils se mirent en route, cheminant côte à côte. Heureuse d'être provisoirement délestée de sa cavalière, Eona avançait sans difficulté. Nausicaa fut la première à rompre le silence.

"Et toi ? Toujours Commandant ?"

"Non, j'ai hérité du poste de Tauriel. Je suis Capitaine des Gardes. Pour moi, c'est un grand honneur."

"Tu m'en vois très heureuse... Sais-tu pourquoi le fils de Thranduil est parti ?"

"Il ne nous a pas expliqué ses raisons, mais des rumeurs courent..."

"Et que disent-elles ?, demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel."

"Que le prince, blessé par l'amour que portait Tauriel au plus jeune des nains, a préféré oublier ses sentiments en s'éloignant du Palais de son père."

"Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais. Perdre son fils unique a dû être difficile pour Thranduil."

"Il se s'est pas appesanti sur le sujet, mais sa mauvaise humeur a gagné l'ensemble de mon peuple."

Un sourire sarcastique naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Vous devez y être habitué, non ? Je ne l'imagine pas danser et chanter sur une table, avant de s'écrouler et vomir tête la première dans une bassine."

"Car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des elfes. Il n'y a guère que les nains pour apprécier perdre le contrôle et se ridiculiser."

"Et les humains, ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant des lendemains de banquets, lorsqu'elle retrouvait son frère endormi dans un fossé, exhalant une odeur pestilentielle mêlée d'alcool et d'excréments d'animaux."

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que se dessine le village elfique de Celebannon, à travers les arbres de Mirkwood. Perchées au sommet des hautes frondaisons, des cabanes de bois taillées dans des courbes harmonieuses défiaient la gravité. Elles étaient recouvertes de feuillages mordorés aux couleurs de l'automne et des passerelles végétales les reliaient les unes aux autres. Elles étaient en parfaite harmonie avec la nature comme si elles n'en étaient qu'une extension parfaite. Gwindor laissa Nausicaa admirer Celebannon, conscient du sentiment d'émerveillement que pouvait ressentir une personne habituée à vivre dans les sombres cavernes de la montagne solitaire. Puis, une fois Eona attachée à un tronc d'arbre, il la tira de sa contemplation et l'entraîna dans les hauteurs. La change forme serra les dents pour lutter contre le vertige. Les mains moites, elle gravit l'échelle suspendue, aussi instable que légère. Ses appuis hésitants et le vent qui s'était levé ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche. Gwindor semblait voler au-dessus des échelons et s'était souplement hissé dans une trappe, à l'intérieur de l'une des habitations elfiques.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, grogna-t-elle. Je vais juste m'écraser par terre comme une vulgaire galette. Sinon, ça va."

"Je ne t'entends pas ! Reste stable, cesse de gigoter et grimpe avec précaution !"

"Facile à dire. Je n'ai pas les grandes jambes et l'agilité des elfes."

Après moult efforts et quelques frayeurs, elle parvint au sommet de l'échelle de corde. Le

Capitaine des Gardes l'agrippa par les aisselles et la souleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à plat ventre sur le sol de la cabane. La princesse rohirrim soufflait comme un bœuf, ce qui fit rire son compagnon. Elle ne se formalisa pas de ses moqueries et se leva avec hésitation, la main crispée sur sa hanche qui la tiraillait de nouveau.

"Pas un mot sur mon manque de souplesse ou alors..."

"Entendu !"

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer et l'entraîna au sein du village perché. Ils croisèrent des elfes, vêtus simplement, qui échangeaient des paroles dans leur langage mélodieux. Certains taillaient des flèches ou tissaient des brocarts raffinés tandis que d'autres jouaient une musique mélancolique qui se fondait avec le chant des oiseaux et les bruits de la nature. Gwindor les apostrophait avec entrain et Nausicaa crut entendre plusieurs fois le prénom Tauriel.

"C'est encore loin ?, demanda-t-elle avec anxiété."

"Nous y sommes presque."

Gwindor s'engagea sur une étroite passerelle tissée en lianes. Les genoux tremblotants, la demoiselle lui emboîta le pas. Elle fixait un point droit devant elle, en évitant de regarder le sol qui se trouvait très loin en dessous de ses pieds. Elle déglutit difficilement et franchit au pas de course le pont mouvant, ballotté au gré du vent.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi parmi les arbres pendant plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme oscillait entre la panique et l'enchantement. Les abris elfiques étaient constitués d'une armature de bois en demi-cercle sur laquelle de longues feuilles avaient été habilement tressées et reliées les unes aux autres, afin de les rendre imperméable. Des ouvertures ovales perçaient le feuillage, diffusant d'agréables rayons de soleil dans les intérieurs. Cela devait être enivrant de vivre ici, pour peu que l'on ait pas le vertige. Celebannon irradiait d'une véritable joie de vivre, où chacun connaissait sa place et se savait accepté par la communauté. Des enfants jouaient aux acrobates et elle les observa durant un instant. Ils remarquèrent sa présence et l'interpellèrent en riant. Leurs visages d'anges apaisa les angoisses de Nausicaa et elle reprit sa progression avec davantage d'assurance. Ils la suivirent, se faufilant entre ses jambes ou sous ses bras.

"C'est ici."

Gwindor s'était arrêté devant une cabane de taille modeste. Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis que cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle pourrait aborder le sujet. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle lui transmette les derniers mots de Kili. Ce n'était que justice envers son ami. Elle lui avait fait une promesse sur son lit de mort et elle se devait tenir parole.

Il en allait de son honneur.

"Attends-moi. Je voudrais d'abord la prévenir."

"Bien."

Il frappa deux coups légers à la porte et une voix étouffée lui répondit. Le Capitaine des Gardes se faufila dans l'interstice en adressant un dernier regard à la princesse rohirrim. Celle-ci s'adossa contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un vieux chêne, qui perçait la plate-forme de bois, et prit son mal en patience.

Gwindor se montra moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Sa mine sombre n'augurait rien de bon, aussi Nausicaa se tint coite.

"Après toi, dit-il en s'effaçant de son passage. Je patienterai le temps qu'il sera nécessaire."

"Merci."

"On peut dire que j'ai réglé ma dette maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu n'avais pas de dettes, mon ami. Tu n'en as jamais eu."

Avec un clin d'œil, elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Pourquoi l'elfe se sentait-il redevable ? Si elle était intervenue, tandis qu'il était acculé par les créatures du Mordor, c'était uniquement car elle haïssait l'injustice autant que les orques. D'autre part, elle lui avait seulement offert un répit. Rien de plus. Une diversion qui lui avait permis de reprendre le dessus. Du point de vue du combat, elle n'avait pas été d'un grand secours.

Un froissement de tissus la tira de ses songes. La pièce circulaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait était étrangement sombre. Des rideaux avaient été tirés devant les lucarnes et aucune source de lumière ne réchauffait cet endroit. Rien à voir avec la gaieté qui régnait au sein de Celebannon.

"Tauriel ?"

Nausicaa plissa les yeux en s'avançant.

"Je suis là."

Une silhouette noire se détacha de l'obscurité. Un cliquetis, suivi d'un frottement, se fit entendre. Une flamme vacillante éclaira alors la cabane. Tauriel la posa sur une petite table basse. La flammèche prit de l'assurance et la lueur se fit plus vive. La jeune femme en profita pour détailler la pièce. Celle-ci était sobrement meublée. Un hamac était suspendu dans un coin et plusieurs coussins de végétaux tressés étaient disposés ci et là. Un arc et un carquois étaient négligemment posés contre le mur tandis que des étagères portaient des fioles étiquetées en quenya.

"Je t'en prie, assieds toi."

La change forme s'installa en tailleur sur la paillasse. Une odeur subtile de fraises des bois et de mûres embaumait l'atmosphère. L'elfe repoussa ses cheveux en arrière en disposant deux coupes en métal sur la table, qu'elle remplit d'une liqueur verte dégageant des effluves de verveines et de citronnelles.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"De la tisane elfique. Elle a des vertus apaisantes."

La demoiselle porta le verre à ses lèvres, goûtant le liquide chaud qui réchauffa son ventre. Tauriel l'imita avec retenue. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage, fatigué. Des cernes violettes dessinaient des poches sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux roux avaient perdus leur éclat mordoré et sa peau arborait une pâleur cadavérique.

Nausicaa ne devinait que trop bien la cause de son chagrin.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?"

"Il fallait que je te parle. C'est très important."

Se remémorer ces funestes événements fut si difficile, que Nausicaa bafouilla quelques secondes avant de parvenir à formuler une phrase cohérente.

"Ce jour là, lorsque tu as sauté dans le vide… J'ai cru que tu étais morte."

"Non. J'ai… Bolg m'a… Legolas est intervenu. Il a… Il s'est battu contre l'orque et l'a tué. J'étais dans un état second, je ne réalisais pas… J'étais aveuglé par la peine… Encore maintenant…. Quand je suis revenue… Lorsque les aigles…. J'ai trouvé son corps. Toute lumière l'avait quitté."

La princesse rohirrim posa une main réconfortante sur celle de l'elfe.

"J'ai pu lui parler. Avant qu'il ne parte."

Un sanglot rauque déchira la gorge de Tauriel et Nausicaa lutta pour retenir ses propres larmes.

"Ces dernières paroles… Elles étaient pour toi... Il m'a dit…"

Elle se pencha près de l'oreille de l'elfe et murmura trois mots.

Trois mots pour la libérer.

Trois mots pour que l'ombre de la mort s'éloigne et laisse place à une lumière blanche et étoilée. Celle de la vie. Implacable, elle force chacun à se relever quand bien même tout semble perdu.

"Merci."

La change forme s'éloigna, délestée de l'un des poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle détourna pudiquement le regard lorsque des perles salées ravagèrent le visage de Tauriel. Ce recueillement silencieux dura plusieurs minutes. Nausicaa fourra la main dans sa poche et en tira un carré de tissus qu'elle tendit à l'elfe. Celle-ci essuya ses joues et se moucha bruyamment.

"Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle doucement."

"Quitter le Royaume Sylvestre. Tout comme Legolas. Il est parti à la recherche des Dunedains du Nord, le peuple des rôdeurs, descendants d'Elendil."

"Pourquoi un prince elfe se mettrait-il en quête d'une lignée déchue ? Ca n'a pas de sens."

Ce qu'elle savait de ces derniers se résumait à peu de choses. En effet, les cours d'Histoire et des dynasties de son précepteur remontaient à de nombreuses années et elle dû faire un effort intense pour se souvenir de ses grandes lignes. Les Numenoréens, ou Dunedains, étaient des habitants de l'île de Numenor, située dans la Grand Mer entre la Terre du Milieu à l'est et le Valinor à l'ouest. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres corrompit ce peuple en leur promettant l'immortalité si bien que l'île fut engloutie par les flots. Néanmoins, certains Numenoréens, ceux restés fidèles à la divinité suprême, Eru Iluvatar, purent s'échapper. Elendil et ses deux fils fondirent les Royaumes des Dunedains en exil. L'Arnor, au nord, fut gouverné par le chef de famille en personne, tandis qu'Isildur et son frère (dont elle avait oublié le nom) créèrent le Gondor. Si L'Arnor se trouva divisé suite à la mort d'Elendil, le Royaume de ses fils prospéra à travers une lignée de rois et d'intendants. Aujourd'hui celui-ci est soumis au bon vouloir de Turgon, père d'Ecthelion, l'homme qui avait failli devenir son malheureux époux. Avant de quitter le Rohan, Nausicaa avait surpris une conversation entre son frère et son père. Elle savait ainsi que les Nordiens, les descendants d'Elendil, erraient dans l'Eriador. Fengel semblait se préoccuper de cette confrérie mystérieuse aux agissements secrets.

Tauriel haussa les épaules.

"Il souhaite rencontrer leur chef, un certain « Grands Pas », bien que j'ignore quelles sont ses raisons."

"C'est étrange."

La jeune femme avait le sentiment désagréable que quelque chose lui échappait. Une chose importante liée aux ténèbres qui envahissaient insidieusement la forêt de Mirkwood. Les paroles du Grand Cerf Blanc émergèrent dans son esprit, si claires, si pures, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient dotées d'une vie propre.

 _« Celle que tu as affrontée a dormi pendant de très longues années. Elle incarne la malfaisance qui se cache au cœur des profondeurs d'une forêt. Je suis la lumière et elle est l'obscurité. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Voilà peu de temps, un nécromancien du Mordor est venu et l'a invoquée de nouveau. Depuis ce jour, Vert-Bois est devenu un lieu sombre que les animaux fuient. »_

Dame Mirkwood était l'expression d'un infime part de l'ombre qui s'étendait dans les Royaumes libres de la Terre du Milieu. Cependant, la demoiselle ne parvenait pas à relier cette menace au départ du prince elfe et aux Dunedains du Nord. Pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction que rien n'était dû au hasard. Son combat contre la femme de brume et à, plus grande échelle, la reprise d'Erebor, paraissaient être le déclencheur d'une phénomène terrible dont elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la quintessence.

Tauriel sembla partager son avis et elle acquiesça silencieusement.

"Une puissance mauvaise s'est réveillée. La multiplication des arachnides, l'alliance des gobelins, des orques, et de toutes les créatures maléfiques de la Terre du Milieu, augurent un bien sombre avenir."

"Oui. Notre quête a fait resurgir d'anciens fléaux."

"Je le pense aussi, mais j'ignore encore quelle est l'étendue de ce mal."

Un silence profond s'installa, que Nausicaa rompit sans regret.

"Viens avec moi. Je quitte Erebor."

"Où comptes-tu aller ?"

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir. Thengel lui avait transmis une lettre de sa mère. Dans cet écrit, résidait la réponse à cette question.

"Chez Beorn, le changeur de peau. Il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser mon don et lui seul peut me venir en aide."

L'elfe secoua tristement la tête.

"Je t'accompagnerai en dehors de la forêt, mais je ne resterai pas avec toi. Je veux rencontrer mes sœurs et mes frères de la Lothlorien. Peut-être sauront-ils m'apporter l'apaisement."

"Je te souhaite de trouver la paix."

Elle lui lança un regard dans lequel se mêlaient une détresse et un désespoir infini.

Le message était limpide.

Jamais elle n'oubliera.

Une heure plus tard, trois cavaliers traversaient Mirkwood au galop. Suivant le sentier tortueux des elfes, il leur fallut moins de trois jours pour traverser cet océan végétal. Gwindor et Tauriel connaissaient les moindres recoins de cette forêt et aucune mauvaise rencontre ne vint perturber leur voyage. Nausicaa crut parfois entrapercevoir la silhouette blanche du Gardien. Même si elle n'était pas certaine de ses visions, elle savait qu'il veillait sur eux et que son aura tenait les araignées à distance. Mirkwood paraissait moins menaçante. Des rayons de soleil perçaient les hautes frondaisons et la nuit ne régnait plus en maîtresse absolue. L'atmosphère n'était plus irrespirable et l'odeur de putréfaction n'était qu'un souvenir. Des lièvres et des chevreuils déboulaient parfois des taillis dans lesquelles ils étaient cachés. La nature tentait de reprendre le dessus et de chasser les maléfices qui essayaient de s'immiscer parmi les arbres.

Ils émergèrent enfin dans la plaine qui se déployait au-delà de la forêt. Nausicaa inspira à plein poumons la fraîcheur matinale de l'automne. L'hiver approchait et l'herbe se ternissait. De grandes étendues brunâtres se déroulaient aux pieds des cavaliers. Les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience, visiblement heureux d'avoir quitté l'étroit sentier elfique.

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent."

Tauriel avait parlé d'une voix assurée.

"La Lorien, hein ?"

"Oui. J'emporte avec moi un souvenir et s'il devient trop pesant je devrai quitter ces terres."

Une vague de panique souffla sur la change forme.

"Quitter... La Terre du Milieu ?"

"Il existe un refuge où les longues années de ma vie pourront s'écouler, en emportant souffrances et peines."

"Les Havres gris, compléta Gwindor d'un air pensif. Au delà des mers. Un aller simple, sans retour possible."

"Non, balbutia Nausicaa. Tu ne peux pas..."

Le regard dur que lui jeta l'elfe, empêcha la jeune femme de terminer sa phrase.

"Je pars vers le sud et je suivrai la grande rivière Anduin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre sa sœur Nimrodel, alors je bifurquerai vers l'ouest. Là, je trouverai la Lothlorien."

"Et toi ?"

"Je retourne au palais. Je suis le Capitaine des Gardes et je ne saurai mettre mes fonctions de côté plus longtemps."

Nausicaa soupira, attristée à l'idée de laisser s'en aller ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis. Elle ne savait quand ils se reverraient. Peut-être jamais. Gwindor semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion puisqu'il étreignit l'épaule de la demoiselle avec force.

"Ce fut un honneur de combattre aux côtés d'une guerrière si étonnante."

"Moi aussi, Gwindor. Moi aussi."

Tauriel serra les doigts de la princesse rohirrim, une lueur chagrine dans les yeux.

"Il est temps."

"Il est temps, répétèrent en cœur Gwindor et Nausicaa."

Les cavaliers éperonnèrent leur monture, chacun s'élançant dans des directions différentes. Nausicaa vers l'ouest, en direction des Monts Brumeux, Tauriel vers le Sud et Gwindor vers l'est.

Une page se fermait.

Une autre s'ouvrait.

Un nouveau départ, pour entrer dans la lumière.

Elle chevaucha ainsi une demie matinée, profitant des rayons du soleil qui chauffaient le grain de sa peau. La séparation qu'elle avait vécue était une plaie ouverte soumise à la brûlure du vent. Elle savait, comme Tauriel, que jamais elle ne pourrait guérir.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait enrayer le cours de la vie et rester prostrée jusqu'à ce que toute couleur ait déserté son existence. Il fallait rester debout et avancer.

La maison de Beorn se dessina enfin aux pieds des Monts-Brumeux. Chaumière avenante encadrée d'un bois verdoyant, elle semblait avoir été épargnée par les souffrances du monde. Oui, c'était le cadre idéal pour se reconstruire et enfin parvenir à vivre en harmonie avec son double. Elle talonna Eona qui s'avança à un trot mesuré jusqu'à l'antre du changeur de peaux.

Elle remercia mentalement la reine Léonore. Malgré la distance qui l'éloignait de sa fille, elle avait su la guider dans ses choix.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre pied à terre, la lourde porte de la chaumière s'entrouvrit. Beorn émergea sur son palier, les bras croisés. Nausicaa sauta souplement à terre.

"La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous saviez qui j'étais. Maintenant, apprenez-moi."

L'homme ours hocha la tête.

"Je vous attendais."


	30. Chapter 30 - Le frisson de l'univers

THORIN

Nonchalamment accoudé au trône d'Erebor, Thorin ruminait, étranger à l'effervescence qui régnait dans la montagne solitaire. Depuis trois semaines, il ne décrochait pas plus de dix mots par jour, faisant les cents pas dans la grande salle ou méditant de longues heures devant les tumulus de ses neveux. Il arborait un air des plus maussades et rien ne semblait pouvoir le dérider. Les nains avaient compris que, s'ils désiraient garder la tête sur les épaules, il valait mieux éviter de prononcer certains mots tels que « _mariage_ », « _alliances_ » ou encore « _cérémonie_ ». Le roi dédaignait les cadeaux qu'il recevait des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu, les laissant à l'appréciation ravie de sa future épouse.

Briséis.

Si Smaug avait été un adversaire redoutable, il craignait que la fille de son cousin le soit davantage. Elle ne lui laissait aucun instant de répit, l'assommant de ses minauderies, l'harcelant avec ses chansons laudatives, le persécutant avec ses préparatifs de mariage. Il l'évitait autant que possible, mais elle semblait dotée d'un sixième sens, le traquant sans répit. Il n'osait imaginer la vie infernale qui l'attendait dès lors qu'elle deviendrait reine.

Mais, la véritable raison de sa mauvaise humeur, restait l'absence de celle qui avait vécu auprès de lui pendant près d'un an. Ombre invisible, elle n'avait eu de cesse de veiller sur lui, même lorsqu'il l'avait reniée. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, son équilibre semblait rompu et elle l'avait laissé aussi démuni qu'un enfant. Lui, le souverain du 7e Royaume des nains, l'héritier de Durin ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de son propre corps, et il ressentait ce manque comme une véritable déchirure, bien qu'il ne l'eût avoué pour rien au monde.

Il avait pourtant choisi. Le devoir avant les sentiments.

Il le regrettait amèrement.

Une impression tenace lui tenaillait le ventre. Non, c'était bien plus qu'une impression. C'était une certitude. La certitude qu'il avait laissé filer entre ses doigts un avenir heureux. Longtemps, alors que l'errance était devenue son quotidien, il avait cru que la vie ne se résumait qu'au feu dévastateur du dragon, à la souffrance et à la mort. Puis, alors qu'il traversait un bois clairsemé, il l'avait rencontrée. Au fil des jours, il en était tombé éperdument amoureux, craignant pour sa vie avant celle de ses propres compagnons d'armes. Lorsqu'il avait découvert sa véritable nature, son double dragon, pourtant son ennemi juré, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de braver les dangers de Mirkwood pour la retrouver. Lorsque, délivré de l'emprise de l'Arkenstone, il avait réalisé quel acte abominable il avait failli commettre, il avait cru en mourir.

Et puis... Elle avait sauvé sa misérable vie, au risque de perdre la sienne.

L'acte le plus noble et le plus courageux qu'on lui ait témoigné.

Les semaines qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble avaient été un rêve. Un rêve agréable.

Éphémère.

Et désormais, il vivait un cauchemar.

"Thorin !"

La voix résonna dans la grande salle et une longue sueur froide coula le long du dos du souverain. Briséis s'avança, secouant sa longue chevelure rousse. Elle paradait, vêtue d'une robe de mousseline émeraude, qui dénotait avec l'architecture sobre et imposante du lieu.

"Je savais que je vous trouverais ici ! Il faut que je vous parle de la cérémonie…"

Premier grincement de dent.

"Les invités vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et je n'ai pas encore établi un plan de table satisfaisant. Evidemment mon père se trouvera à votre droite, tandis que nous présiderons l'assemblée. Quant au seigneur Balin…"

Second grincement de dents.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à cela."

La naine arrêta brusquement son monologue. Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans son regard, très vite remplacée par un sourire faussement jovial, qui ne trompa nullement le roi. Dévorée par l'ambition, elle ne convoitait que le titre de reine et les richesses de la montagne.

"Je comprends. Malgré tout, ces questions capitales mériteraient votre attention. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le seigneur Balin devrait siéger à ma gauche alors que…"

Dernier grincement de dent.

"Et si je vous disais que ne vous aime pas ?"

Un vent glacial souffla sur les futurs époux. Thorin détaillait la fille de Dain, mais les traits de celle-ci restèrent impénétrables. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une surprise. Depuis qu'elle avait établi ses quartiers au cœur d'Erebor, il ne lui avait témoigné qu'un intérêt limité tant il était hanté par l'image du fantôme de Nausicaa.

Briséis se rapprocha de lui. Des effluves de menthe poivrée et de cannelle lui donnèrent envie d'éternuer. Elle s'accouda contre le trône, battant ostensiblement des cils. Les pointes de ses cheveux caressèrent le bras nu de Thorin. Il s'écarta instinctivement, insensible à cette tentative de séduction désespérée.

"Je répondrais que nous avons tout le temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. Je pourrais vous faire découvrir un monde de volupté et de sensualité…"

Un éclat de rire tonitruant secoua le roi sous la montagne. Il frappa la pierre de son siège en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient contre ses joues. Le feu était monté aux joues de Briséis et sa belle assurance avait fondu comme neige au soleil. L'écho du rire de Thorin mit plusieurs secondes à s'éteindre, suscitant la curiosité des gardes postés près de la grande porte.

Un éclair de colère traversa le visage de la naine.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?"

"Rien du tout, la volupté et la sensualité, vous disiez ?"

Il dut faire un effort monumental pour garder son calme. Briséis comprit qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux et cela l'irrita profondément.

"Peut-être préférez-vous les petits monstres ? Ces hybrides affreux que l'on nomme changeur de peaux ? Cette fille n'était pas une naine, ni même une humaine. Rien qu'une aberration rejetée par la nature elle-même. Vous ne perdez pas au change. Je pourrai vous offrir ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu vous donner. Un héritier."

"Qu'avez-vous dit ?"

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix posée et grave, presque gutturale.

 _Terrifiante._

Une aura de fureur sombre planait dans l'atmosphère et Briséis devint aussi blême qu'un cadavre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la referma, et recula d'un pas. Un tremblement unique parcourut son corps et un tic nerveux agita ses lèvres.

"Je vous ai posé une simple question, murmura-t-il froidement. Une seule. Qu'avez-vous dit ?"

"Si, par mégarde, je vous ai insulté, je vous prie d'excuser ma malad…"

"Taisez-vous langue de vipère, gronda-t-il."

Thorin s'était redressé, les phalanges crispées autour de la pierre. Le regard haineux qu'il darda sur la fille de son cousin aurait arrêté une horde d'orques en furie. Celle-ci prit conscience qu'elle avait franchi une limite invisible et qu'elle progressait dorénavant en terrain glissant.

Et dangereux.

Plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

"Depuis le départ de Nausicaa, des rumeurs répugnantes salissent sa réputation et ternissent son honneur."

Briséis déglutit avec difficulté.

"Je…"

"Vous êtes responsable de ces commérages, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas…. Ne croyez pas…"

"Oh, je ne crois rien. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et maintenant, je comprends."

Le souverain d'Erebor se leva. Ces pensées, longtemps embrumées, s'éclaircirent.

Il avait commis une erreur. Une erreur monumentale.

Quel idiot, il avait été !

Le son de la cloche annonçant le début de la cérémonie raisonna à travers la montagne. Le tintement assourdissement provoqua des échos dans les moindres recoins du 7e Royaume des nains, achevant de convaincre Thorin qu'il devait mettre un terme à cette ridicule mascarade.

Briséis tenta de se donner une contenance en coiffant sa chevelure rousse, dont elle tirait une fierté narcissique. Délicatement, le roi saisit une poignée de cheveux cuivrés à sa propriétaire, qui hoqueta de surprise. Puis, sans ménagement et sans se préoccuper de ses cris de douleur, il l'attira contre lui.

"C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ?, demanda-t-il, sans pitié."

"Je ne suis pas…"

"Vous, et votre compagnie de poules qui gloussent du matin au soir, allez partir."

"Mais je… Nous devons… Mon père est…"

"Maintenant, la menaça-t-il. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Allez annoncer aux invités que le festin est annulé !"

"Mon père ne vous le pardonnera jamais !"

"Décampez !, tonna-t-il."

Briséis tourna les talons dans une envolée de tissus et de fanfreluches. La tête haute, elle traversa le pont de pierres la séparant de la grande porte, autrefois éventrée par Smaug et aujourd'hui reconstruite par les bâtisseurs de Dain. Elle n'allait pas en rester là, c'était une évidence.

Thorin attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour se diriger d'un pas fébrile vers les écuries. Il franchit la salle des gardes, à l'instar de Nausicaa il y a quelques semaines. Les chevaux renâclaient, impatients de goûter l'air frais du matin.

Le son du cor succéda au tintement de la cloche, clamant ainsi l'approche des festivités. Le nain pesta. Il préférait s'éclipser discrètement avant que Briséis ne donne l'alerte et que chacun se lance à sa recherche. Il ne pensait plus. Ne réfléchissait plus.

Il avait juste besoin d'agir.

Sans songer aux conséquences.

"Thorin !"

Balin s'engouffra dans l'écurie et découvrit son ami en train de sceller un poney.

"Par la barbe de Durin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je m'en vais."

"Comme ça ? Sans nous prévenir ? Aurais-tu perdu la raison ?"

Le roi sous la montagne se retourna en étouffant un soupir.

Il savait qu'il ne couperait pas aux justifications et il fallait qu'il s'explique. Au moins auprès de Balin, l'un de ses plus fidèles frères d'armes.

"La cérémonie va commencer, insista ce dernier."

"Je sais, c'est justement pour cela que je dois partir."

L'aîné des nains de la compagnie croisa les bras. Son bel atour de velours rouge flottait dans son dos et traînait dans la paille humide. Il avait peigné sa longue barbe blanche et Thorin prit conscience qu'il avait vieilli durant cette aventure. Elle avait rudement éprouvé ses ressources et, tout à son malheur d'avoir perdu Nausicaa, il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

"Je me doutais que ce mariage n'aurait pas lieu."

"Pourquoi ne m'en-as-tu pas parlé ?"

"M'aurais-tu écouté ? Il fallait que tu le comprennes toi-même."

"Sais-tu où elle a pu se réfugier ?"

"Pas au Rohan, c'est certain. Où irait une change forme sans patrie ?"

Thorin prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Là où elle pourrait trouver les siens."

"Tu penses à Beorn, l'homme ours ? Il vit aux pieds des Monts Brumeux, à l'orée de Mirkwood."

"Possible. Mais elle aurait très bien pu gagner la forêt, justement. Elle est très liée avec cet elfe. Palinor ou Hyndor."

"Gwindor, rappela Balin en toussotant."

"Oui, c'est cela, admit Thorin en se renfrognant."

Il n'avait jamais considéré d'un très bon œil la relation entre l'elfe qui les avait traqués et la change forme qu'il aimait désespérément. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un trait de caractère qu'il ignorait posséder.

La jalousie.

"Je commencerai donc par le palais de Thranduil, décréta-t-il rapidement."

Il enfourcha son poney et saisit les rênes. Un air farouche s'était dessiné sur son visage et Balin connaissait parfaitement ce regard déterminé.

Le roi d'Erebor ne changerait pas d'avis et il était inutile d'argumenter. Un troll des montagnes serait plus réceptif que cet entêté.

"Quand comptes-tu revenir ?"

"Lorsque je l'aurai retrouvée. Pas avant. En mon absence, tu es le gardien de la montagne. Veille sur le peuple de Durin. Il ne cessera d'affluer depuis les Montagnes Bleues. Déjà, les corbeaux ont répandu la nouvelle de notre victoire à travers la Terre du Milieu."

"Et... Laisse-moi deviner, tu me laisses le soin d'expliquer au seigneur Dain les raisons de ton départ ?"

"Tout juste."

Balin leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'essuierai sa colère, assura-t-il. Il est irascible, mais une fois la tempête passée, la raison l'emportera sur l'orgueil."

Le roi sous la montagne acquiesça avec reconnaissance avant d'éperonner sa monture.

A vrai dire, les humeurs de son cousin lui importaient peu. L'opinion de son peuple, sa descendance... Tout ça lui était égal.

Pourquoi lui fallait-il toujours autant de temps pour prendre conscience de ce qui était important dans sa vie ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours se perdre ? Longtemps, il avait erré dans un labyrinthe d'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil lui indique le droit chemin. Sans cette lumière, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

"J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, murmura Balin."

Thorin ne l'entendit pas.

Il était déjà trop loin.

Mais lui aussi doutait. Il l'avait blessée et repoussée une fois de plus. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui accorder une autre chance. En son for intérieur, le nain avait le sentiment désagréable qu'il ne méritait pas de rester à ses côtés. Pourtant, désormais il s'en rendait compte, la vie n'aurait pas la même saveur si Nausicaa se décidait à l'éconduire.

Pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur l'unique objectif qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre la tête.

Retrouver sa belle.

A l'image de cette dernière, il prit la direction de Mirkwood. Tout comme elle, il remarqua les changements qui avaient transformé la forêt, sans pour autant en saisir l'essence. Les oiseaux chantaient et du gibier se dissimulait dans les taillis. L'odeur de charognes en putréfaction avait disparu et, bien qu'il craignît d'être de nouveau troublé par les illusions de cette entité, rien ne se produisit. Il marchait depuis plusieurs heures et, alors qu'il redoutait de ne jamais trouver Aradhrynd, c'est Aradhrynd qui le trouva.

Une troupe d'elfes, armée d'arcs aux flèches acérées, progressant au sol et dans les airs, l'encercla. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs traditionnels vêtements de fibre végétale et se confondaient avec la couleur mordorée des feuillages.

Thorin s'avança, mains en avant.

"Je viens en paix, crut-il bon de préciser."

Depuis la restitution des pierres de Lasgalen au roi Thranduil, l'animosité entre les nains et les elfes s'était apaisée. Le commerce entre Erebor, Dale et Aradhrynd battait de nouveau son plein et le souverain des oreilles pointues tirait largement son épingle du jeu. Thorin espérait donc qu'il serait bien disposé à son égard.

"Que fait Thorin Oakenshield dans le Royaume Sylvestre ?"

"Je recherche quelqu'un qui pourrait se trouver ici."

"De qui s'agit-il ?, demanda une elfe aux cheveux dorés."

"Je dois parler à l'un des vôtres. Gwindor, répondit-il en éludant la question."

Son interlocutrice parut surprise. Elle discuta à voix basse avec ses semblables pendant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables à Thorin.

"Nous vous conduisons au Palais., trancha-t-elle."

Le roi d'Erebor avait conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une proposition et que les elfes ne lui laissaient guère le choix. Les mâchoires serrées, il se résigna à les suivre. Il ignorait s'ils comptaient lui dire où trouver Gwindor, mais il savait par avance que tout questionnement était vain. Il ne lui restait qu'à mettre son orgueil de côté, à prendre son mal en patience, et à attendre.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils pénétraient dans l'antre de Thranduil. Construction souterraine aux passerelles de bois et de pierres arachnéennes, dont la voûte était soutenue par d'immenses colonnes taillées dans des racines d'arbres millénaires, Aradhrynd s'étendait dans les entrailles de la terre. Il régnait une atmosphère sereine au sein de cette cité astucieusement éclairée par des torches nichées dans d'innombrables alcôves et par des ouvertures percées au creux des parois. Des cascades ruisselaient sur les rochers recouverts de mousse, répandant une mélopée cristalline à travers les grottes elfiques. Une rivière aux eaux limpides serpentait dans les bas-fonds de la caverne et, presque malgré lui, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette architecture raffinée. Bien qu'elle soit différente de celle des nains, elle n'en restait pas moins impressionnante et vertigineuse.

Étroitement encadré par les soldats elfiques, il fut conduit au pied du trône du roi Thranduil. C'est ici, il y a quelques mois à peine, qu'il avait refusé le marché qui lui avait été proposé : la libération de sa compagnie en échange des pierres de Lasgalen.

Le souverain siégeait, nonchalamment adossé contre son dossier de branches entrelacées. Il fixa le nouveau venu avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Quelle raison peut pousser un nain à s'aventurer dans le royaume dont il s'est échappé à bord d'un tonneau ?"

"Je suis venu pour une seule et unique raison. Laissez-moi parler à Gwindor."

"Oh, c'est donc cela."

Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de l'elfe. Il descendit les marches dans une envolée de tissus soyeux. Le nain se rembrunit. Il ne supportait pas qu'une oreille pointue se permette de le narguer avec tant d'arrogance.

"J'ai cru comprendre que le Capitaine de mes Gardes et la jeune Nausicaa étaient liés par une très forte amitié... Auriez-vous perdu celle que vous avez voulu sauver avec tant d'acharnement ?"

Thorin garda les lèvres closes mais, aux yeux de Thranduil, son silence était aussi éloquent qu'un long discours.

"Que voulez-vous en échange ?, lâcha-t-il avec exaspération."

L'elfe se rapprocha et riva ses yeux céruléens sur son ancien ennemi.

"Autrefois je vous avais proposé un marché que vous aviez refusé d'une fort belle façon."

Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'insulte en Khuzdul qu'il avait lancée à la figure du souverain avant que celui-ci ne l'expédie de nouveau dans les cachots du Royaume Sylvestre. S'il lui gardait rancune de cette entrevue...

"Cependant, en gage de bonne volonté, j'accepte volontiers votre requête. Earwen ! Conduit notre hôte auprès du Capitaine des Gardes."

Thorin le remercia d'un signe de tête tandis que le seigneur de Mirkwood lui adressait un sourire énigmatique. Le roi sous la montagne comprit que la présente situation l'amusait beaucoup, mais il se garda de tous commentaires. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Thranduil l'interpella.

"Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'or et d'argent. Ne l'oubliez pas."

L'héritier de Durin ne répondit pas.

Il savait et il avait mal.

La dénommée Earwen l'entraîna au cœur de l'antre souterraine, lui faisant traverser un nombre incalculable de passerelles de bois noueux. Puis, ils s'engagèrent dans un tunnel percé dans les parois rocheuses. Sa guide le conduisit à travers un dédale de galeries, illuminées par la douce lueur des torches, qu'il entreprit de mémoriser afin de pouvoir se repérer s'il se retrouvait seul ou si sa rencontre avec Gwindor tournait mal. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte d'armurerie dans laquelle deux elfes discutaient à voie basse dans un langage mélodieux.

Thorin reconnut immédiatement le grand ami de Nausicaa. Earwen s'approcha de ce dernier et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci acquiesça en dardant un regard pénétrant sur le nain. L'elfe affichait à la fois un air hautain et narquois qui lui déplut immédiatement. Earwen, suivit du compagnon de Gwindor, quittèrent silencieusement la pièce encombrée d'armes aux courbes harmonieuses, soigneusement gravées.

Les deux guerriers se toisèrent quelques secondes. La tension était presque palpable.

"Je suis étonné que le roi d'Erebor quitte sa bien-aimée montagne pour me rencontrer..."

"Je suis certain que non, gronda le nain."

Une lumière amusée brilla dans les yeux métalliques du Capitaine des Gardes.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?"

"Je la cherche. L'avez-vous vue ?"

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Gwindor. Son visage se ferma et Thorin comprit qu'il serait difficile de lui soutirer les vers du nez.

"Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez."

"Vous mentez."

L'elfe haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je crains que vous ne vous soyez déplacé pour rien."

Il ne lui disait pas la vérité, c'était évident. Thorin sentit une vague de colère et de désespoir le submerger. Que pouvait-il faire pour le convaincre de l'aider ?

"Si vous avez un tant soit peu d'amitié pour elle, vous devez me dire où elle se trouve. Je sais... Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y a pas eu de mariage. Mais maintenant, je dois la retrouver."

Un rire discret répondit à sa plaidoirie maladroite.

"Thorin Oakenshield qui veut faire amende honorable ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Elle vous a tout donné et, à plus d'une reprise, vous n'avez pas hésité à piétiner l'amour qu'elle vous offrait. Vous vous êtes caché derrière le qu'en-dira-t-on, le devoir et toutes ces choses futiles qui rythment la vie des nains. Vous ne représentez pas son présent. Ni son avenir. Il faut qu'elle vous oublie. Seul le temps lui permettra de se reconstruire. Elle n'a pas besoin de vous ! Vous n'apportez que la mort et le malheur !"

Il avait martelé ses derniers mots et le souverain les avait encaissés en silence. Celui-ci serrait les poings si forts, que ses phalanges blanchirent. L'elfe eut un reniflement de dédain. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, la cerise sur le gâteau, la pièce d'or qui empêche le coffre de se fermer. Thorin se rua sur l'oreille pointue et, de surprise, celle-ci bascula en arrière. Un craquement inquiétant suivit le puissant coup de tête asséné dans le nez du Capitaine des Gardes. Une traînée sanglante s'échappa de ses narines. Le visage de Gwindor se déforma sous la colère. Il dégaina le long poignard effilé qui pendait à sa ceinture.

"Maudits soient les nains et leur engeance !"

La lame fusa vers l'épaule de Thorin, qui n'eut que le temps de sauter en arrière pour éviter l'acier tranchant.

"Vous l'avez vue, tonna-t-il. Elle est venue ici."

Le couteau décrivit un arc de cercle menaçant et le nain dut plonger au sol pour se retrouver hors de portée de l'arme.

"Quand bien même, elle se porte mieux sans vous !"

Dans un mouvement presque félin, le roi sous la montagne se releva. Il se projeta contre le torse de l'elfe. Les deux adversaires heurtèrent le mur avec fracas. Avec un chuintement métallique, Thorin dégaina une lame, dissimulée dans sa botte droite. Il la plaqua contre le cou de Gwindor, tout en le saisissant violemment par le col de sa tunique. Celui-ci répliqua en enfonçant délicatement son poignard dans les côtes du roi d'Erebor.

"Cela m'est égal que vous me méprisiez ou que vous me jugiez. Sachez seulement que je n'aurai de cesse de la chercher. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas digne de l'amour qu'elle m'a témoigné et que je n'ai aucun droit... Que je n'ai aucun droit de rester à ses côtés. Malgré tout, je n'aurai de repos avant que nous soyons de nouveau réunis. Ou alors que j'aie la certitude qu'elle ne veut plus de moi."

Il s'éloigna du Capitaine des Gardes. Leurs armes respectives s'abaissèrent lentement tandis que Thorin lui tournait le dos.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous savez. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi."

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser partir sans vous tuer ?"

Seul le silence fit écho à ses paroles et Gwindor resta seul dans l'armurerie.

"Je ne fais pas cela pour vous, chuchota ce dernier. La chance ne suffira pas à vous rendre votre avenir perdu."

Son poney récupéré dans les écuries royales, Thorin fendit de nouveau Mirkwood à vive allure. Qu'il s'agisse de Thranduil ou de Gwindor, personne n'essaya d'entraver sa course. N'ayant pu obtenir les renseignements qu'il désirait auprès des elfes, il décida de suivre son idée initiale. Peut-être se trompait-il lourdement mais, faute de mieux, il décida de tenter sa chance auprès de Beorn. L'homme-ours, malgré l'inimitié qu'il témoignait aux nains, pourrait se révéler utile.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour traverser les bois dont le soleil ne perçait que très difficilement les frondaisons. Il veilla, contrairement à la dernière fois, à ne pas quitter le sentier des elfes. A l'affût du moindre bruit, il fut soulagé de constater que les araignées géantes l'évitaient comme la peste. Il ne s'expliqua pas ce phénomène, mais ne douta pas qu'il allait de paire avec l'atmosphère de nouveau respirable. Oui, la traversée aurait presque pu être agréable… Si le roi sous la montagne ne broyait pas autant du noir. Il s'arrêtait à peine pour manger et ne parvenait pas à dormir plus de quelques heures. Où irait-il s'il ne trouvait pas Nausicaa chez Beorn ? Le Rohan ? Non, Balin avait raison, la jeune femme fuyait son père. Elle était trop intelligente pour se risquer là bas et se jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. La Comté ? L'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Bilbo n'avait de secrets pour personne. Elle aurait très bien pu se réfugier à Hobbiton.

Ce genre de pensées envahissait son esprit, l'empêchant de bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur. Il ressassa les malheurs de son existence, la disparition de son père, la mort de ses neveux… Rien ne semblait pouvoir le tirer de ses sombres réflexions.

Bientôt les arbres se clairsemèrent et la forêt s'éclaircit. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux statues qui gardaient la lisière de Mirkwood, avant de déboucher à l'air libre. Le soleil brillait d'un éclat vif et même la chaleur du jour ne suffit pas à le réconforter. Il ôta sa cape de fourrure. L'automne touchait à sa fin, mais l'hiver ne semblait pas décidé à s'installer. Le vent qui pénétrait sa tunique pourpre le fit frissonner. Il éperonna sa monture, heureuse de retrouver son entière liberté de mouvement, et mit le cap vers l'ouest et les Monts Brumeux.

L'appréhension lui tordait le ventre. Lui, le souverain d'Erebor, qui n'éprouvait aucune crainte à combattre ses ennemis, était angoissé à l'idée de parler à une femme.

C'était pathétique !

C'est alors qu'un rugissement déchira la voûte céleste et le fit vider ses étriers. Le poney se cabra et hennit avec affolement. Déséquilibré, Thorin n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il lâcha les rênes et mordit la poussière, à plat ventre dans l'herbe jaunie et sèche. Sa monture s'échappa et, tandis qu'il se relevait en lâchant des jurons en Khuzdul, il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la rattraper. L'animal était déjà loin, la peur lui donnant des ailes.

Le rugissement se fit entendre une seconde fois, son écho se répercutant contre les falaises pourtant lointaines des Monts Brumeux. Le nain ne vit pas la créature responsable de ce vacarme, mais il sentit la terre trembler. Une colline lui masquait l'horizon et il se décida à l'escalader avec prudence. Un point de vue en hauteur lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre ce qui avait effrayé son cheval.

Un fol espoir l'étreignit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il grimpa au sommet du promontoire. Seules une armée ou une bête gigantesque pouvaient être responsables d'un tel tapage.

Quand il parvint en haut de la colline rocheuse, il contempla un spectacle qui l'emplit d'effroi et de soulagement. De surprise, il s'aplatit dans la terre aride et froide.

Une dragonne, aux écailles aussi noires que la nuit et au regard aussi vert que la plus pure des émeraudes, déversait un torrent de flammes sur un rocher planté au milieu de la plaine. Ses muscles imposants se contractèrent et elle se propulsa dans le ciel, décrivant d'acrobatiques figures sans cesser de cracher un feu dévastateur dont la chaleur roussissait la barbe du nain.

Il avait trouvé Nausicaa.

Thorin serra les dents avec dureté sans la quitter des yeux. Le double animal de la change forme avait de nouveau pris le contrôle. Des dizaines d'idées, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, traversèrent l'esprit du nain. Pouvait-il parler à la dragonne comme la dernière fois ? La convaincre qu'elle était humaine avant d'être cette créature à la fois merveilleuse et effrayante ? Alors qu'il tergiversait en prenant racine, le cracheur de feu se posa lourdement sur le sol, les ailes étendues pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Le roi sous la montagne se leva à demi. Il fallait qu'il…

Une lumière blanche, aveuglante, le força à détourner le regard. Les étoiles dansèrent autour de lui, quelques secondes après que l'éclat lumineux se soit dissipé. Il tituba au bord du vide, un mal atroce lui vrillant le crâne. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il reporta son attention sur la plaine qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

La dragonne avait disparu, remplacée par une silhouette menue, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un homme de haute stature s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une couverture épaisse dans laquelle la jeune femme s'enveloppa. Elle paraissait épuisée.

Beorn, oui cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de l'homme-ours, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui tendit une outre avec laquelle elle s'abreuva longuement. D'un geste habile que seule conférait l'habitude, il noua le cache œil dans les mèches folles de Nausicaa.

Thorin n'y comprenait plus rien.

Les changeur de peaux discutèrent longuement tandis que le nain ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, Nausicaa fit signe à Beorn de s'éloigner et elle se traîna difficilement jusqu'à un rocher contre lequel elle s'assit en tailleur, les yeux mi-clos. N'y tenant plus, l'héritier de Durin dévala la colline, dérapa sur le sol instable et retrouva l'équilibre in-extremis. Il avançait à contre-jour, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que le plateau de Gorgoroth. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Nausicaa.

Elle se redressa et son œil se plissa lorsqu'elle aperçut la forme humaine qui s'approchait d'elle.

"Je…, commença-t-il."

La princesse rohirrim se leva avec brusquerie, masquant son visage avec ses doigts déliés.

"J'ai encore des hallucinations, marmonna-t-elle. C'est le contrecoup de la transformation. Je dois m'y habituer. Juste le contrecoup. Beorn m'avait prévenu. Il ne faut pas paniquer. Ca ne dura pas."

"Nausicaa…."

Sans cesser de chuchoter, elle lui tourna le dos et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chaumière de Beorn. Une longue sueur froide coula le long du dos du roi sous la montagne. Que se passait-il ? Perdait-elle la raison ? Il hésita à peine avant de la suivre. Sa main tannée par le soleil, abîmée par le maniement des armes, se posa sur l'épaule fluette de la change forme. Celle-ci se retourna doucement en détaillant le souverain de son unique œil émeraude.

"Par Eorl, Thorin. Tu n'es pas une hallucination."

"Non."

"Tu es bien là, en face de moi."

"Oui."

Un air sidéré se peignit sur le visage blême de Nausicaa. Sa main se tendit vers la joue du nain, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle l'effleura avec délicatesse avant de la retirer hâtivement, donnant l'impression que ce simple contact l'avait brûlée. Thorin avait cessé de respirer et son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il ne parvenait ni à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ni à aligner deux mots cohérents.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

La phrase avait claqué. Sèche. Froide.

"Il fallait que… Je voulais te voir."

Nausicaa réajusta la peau de bête qui couvrait sa peau nue. Elle n'avait guère changé durant les semaines qu'elle avait vécues loin d'Erebor. Sa peau avait bruni, signe qu'elle passait de longues heures en plein air, alors que ses cheveux, véritable cascade de jais hirsute et ébouriffée, coulaient en bas de son dos. Sa manière de se mouvoir, fluide et puissante, évoquait irrésistiblement celle d'un animal. Elle devenait un changeur de peau, à l'image de Beorn.

Thorin dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de la saisir sauvagement par la taille et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir. Tu as une épouse maintenant. Ta place n'est pas ici."

Le nain eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il l'avait offensée, il était normal qu'elle ne se jette pas dans ses bras.

"La tienne non plus."

"C'est là que tu te trompes !, cracha-t-elle, sur la défensive."

Les mâchoires de Thorin se contractèrent. En le quittant, Nausicaa avait-elle fait une croix sur ses sentiments ?

"Je ne me suis pas marié."

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas épousé Briséis."

"Tu plaisantes ?"

Il arbora un sourire satisfait. La jeune femme avait abandonné son air hautain et altier. L'ombre du doute voila son visage et sa voix était moins assurée.

"Je crains de ne pas comprendre."

"Il me faut toujours tellement de temps…. Gwindor avait raison. J'ai eu peur et je me suis caché derrière le devoir envers mon peuple. C'est impardonnable. Mais maintenant…"

"Maintenant ?, insista Nausicaa, impitoyable."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, conscient de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules.

"Je veux croire que la porte n'est pas fermée, qu'il existe un avenir heureux quelque part, à portée de main. Je veux reconstruire le royaume, dit-il en faisant un geste circulaire du bras. J'aimerais qu'il devienne un havre de paix, ce foyer que nous avons perdu, et que chacun, nain ou humain, puisse y vivre sans crainte. Mais ce sera impossible si tu n'acceptes pas de rester à mes côtés."

"Et, pour accomplir tout ça, Briséis ne t'aurait pas suffi ?"

"Tu sais bien que non."

Thorin se rapprocha de la change forme.

Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il se pencha près de son oreille.

Un unique frisson parcourut son échine, lorsque la main du roi sous la montagne se perdit dans sa chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour exister, pour ne pas me perdre dans les travers qui ne manqueront pas d'obscurcir mon avenir. J'ai besoin de toi comme la terre a besoin du soleil pour s'épanouir. Si tu n'éclaires plus mon chemin, je m'enfoncerai dans des marécages d'or et d'argent et je finirai par manquer d'air."

Les doigts de la jeune rohirrim effleurèrent sa joue, mangée par une barbe noire et drue, et Thorin sut que si on pouvait mourir de bonheur, il serait étendu raide mort.

"Ton peuple ne le tolérera pas."

"Il n'aura pas le choix, répliqua-t-il avec véhémence. Personne ne peut commander à mon cœur. Lui seul peut décider quelle reine il désire auprès de lui. Depuis ce jour dans les bois de la Comté, il n'a eu de cesse de me le murmurer."

"As-tu décidé de l'écouter ?"

"Pour toujours et à jamais."

Il comprit que Naussicaa était perplexe. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Tant de fois, il lui avait fait faux bond. Tant de fois, il l'avait brisée. Comme lui reprocher de ne pas le croire ?

La respiration haletante de la demoiselle trahissait son trouble. Trouble qu'il amplifia sans pitié lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent son cou dénudé. Elle s'écarta alors, les bras crispés autour de son ventre, en affichant un air déterminé.

"Je ne viendrai pas avec toi."

Les mots le cueillirent à la poitrine, aussi sûrement qu'une lame aiguisée. Il eut l'impression que la montagne venait de s'effondrer sur ses épaules.

Il avait échoué. Lamentablement échoué.

Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait ses erreurs.

Les poings serrés, le souverain d'Erebor se détourna.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire.

Une petite main se posa sur son épaule et une voix mutine, presque joyeuse, totalement incongrue en cet instant, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

"Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles. Je ne peux te suivre maintenant."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Nausicaa désigna la vallée avec un sourire.

"Je suis un changeur de peau. Le dragon est une extension de moi-même. Si je m'obstine à le rejeter, je ne serai jamais heureuse et je craindrai à chaque instant de perdre le contrôle. Il faut que je dompte mon double, que je l'apprivoise, que je l'oblige à répondre à la moindre de mes sollicitations, pour que jamais il ne domine mon âme humaine. Si tu me veux, il faut que je sois une et entière. C'est en restant ici, et en apprenant tout ce que je dois savoir auprès de Beorn, que je deviendrai moi-même."

La change forme inclina la tête, visiblement inquiète, tout en redressant le cache œil qui glissait sur son nez.

"Comprends-tu cela ?"

"Je crois que oui. Tu n'es pas Smaug, tu l'as prouvé tellement de fois. Lorsque tout sera fini…."

"Et je ne sais combien de temps cela prendra, précisa-t-elle avec sérieux."

"… Que feras-tu ?"

Un rire léger fit écho à ces derniers mots et les craintes du nain se brisèrent en milliers d'éclats.

Qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel et les étoiles.

Comme son cœur et son âme.

"J'ai toujours voulu finir mes jours dans une montagne humide et obscure. Et comme on m'a conseillé…"

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Sa bouche se posa sauvagement sur celle de la jeune femme qui se raidit, surprise par cet élan fougueux. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte passionnée. Les mains du roi sous la montagne traversèrent la couverture de fourrure et glissèrent sur ses hanches. Il sentit le long frisson d'excitation qui étreignit sa compagne. Il rompit leur baiser et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Avec un soupire d'aise, il remercia ses ancêtres de lui accorder une ultime chance. Il se jura de ne jamais la laisser filer, dût-il perdre l'estime de ses semblables.

Ses doigts parcoururent le grain de peau mat de Nausicaa, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de terre et d'herbe fraîche qui se dégageait de son corps. Lorsqu'il entreprit de faire glisser la couverture de ses épaules, elle arrêta son geste en riant.

"Je te rappelle que Beorn n'est pas loin."

"Ca m'est égal."

"Pas à moi, insista-t-elle en essayant de rester sérieuse."

"J'ai compris, répondit-il mystérieusement."

Sans prévenir, il souleva la princesse rohirrim et la hissa sur ses épaules. Celle-ci se débattit mollement en essayant d'étouffer un éclat de rire. Elle s'acharnait à maintenir la peau de bête sur son dos, tandis que Thorin l'empoignait comme un sac de farine et l'entraînait en direction des sous-bois, aux pieds des Monts Brumeux.

"Laisse-moi descendre, je peux marcher !, protesta-t-elle en contenant difficilement son hilarité."

Le souverain d'Erebor fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et continua de marcher sous le couvert des arbres. Un pincement barbare dans le cou, mêlé à un sol instable, entraîna une chute irréversible dans les fougères du porteur et de son fardeau. A califourchon sur le dos du nain, face à sa mine déconfite, Nausicaa peinait à réprimer son fou rire. Un sourire lourd de sous-entendu étira les lèvres de Thorin.

"Quelle impertinence ! Personne n'ose se moquer du roi…"

Nausicaa le fit taire en l'embrassant, toute retenue oubliée.

Baiser brûlant aux couleurs d'automne.

Baiser lumière auquel son amant répondit volontiers. Une tunique pourpre rejoignit la couverture de fourrure dans les herbes rases et deux corps s'entremêlèrent.

Souffle de joie éternel.

Inextinguible.

LE MAGICIEN

Quelque part en Terre du Milieu, adossé contre un chêne massif, un magicien sourit en posant sa pipe sur une large pierre. Il est sensible au moindre frémissement de l'univers, au moindre changement.

Erebor a retrouvé son équilibre.

Pour longtemps.

Une Aventure prend fin, il en a la certitude.

Dans la tristesse.

Et le bonheur.

Quelques années d'insouciance attendent la Terre du Milieu. Quelques années durant lesquels il continuera d'œuvrer contre le Mal qui est de retour et qui n'aura de cesse d'empoisonner le cœur des créatures vivantes, hommes, elfes, nains et animaux.

Lui, le veilleur infatigable, savoure cet infime frémissement, résultat de l'union de deux peuples.

« _A l'aube d'une ère nouvelle_

 _Le feu retournera veiller sur la montagne_

 _Ainsi en sera-t-il le gardien éternel_ ».

 **FIN**

 _ **[Bonjour les amis ! C'est Oscar de Jarjayes ! Voilà la fin de l'aventure de Nausicaa. Je ressens une grande émotion en postant ce chapitre. On peut dire que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à mon héroine ! J'écris cette histoire depuis le mois de mai 2015 et elle prend fin en ce 26 Décembre. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de suivre les péripéties de Nausi et qui les ont appréciées autant que moi. Comme je vous aime, je posterai un ultime chapitre en bonus très prochainement. Merci encore à tous ]**_


	31. Chapter 31 - La lignée de Durin Fin

NAUSICAA

L'assemblée rassemblant les chefs des royaumes nains se tenait dans la grande salle d'Erebor. Deux ans après la reprise de la montagne, les seigneurs des quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu avaient répondu à l'appel du plus illustre d'entre eux, Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Les nains, après les événements qui eurent lieu à Erebor, décidèrent qu'il était temps de faire front commun face à la multiplication des attaques d'orques venus du Mordor. Sous l'impulsion de l'héritier de Durin, ils se réunirent en cette fin d'été de l'an 2943. Nausicaa avait conscience que cette assemblée était un événement historique qui mettait la montagne en ébullition. Les habitants de Dale et de la nouvelle Esgaroth, reconstruite depuis peu au nord du Long Lac, se pressaient aux alentours immédiat d'Erebor pour admirer les cortèges formés par les guerriers des sept familles royales. Des Poings-de-fer aux Boucles-noires, en passant par les Barbes-de-feu et les Torses-larges, sans oublier les Barbes-raides et les Pieds-de-pierre... La jeune femme peinait à se souvenir de l'appartenance et de la provenance de chaque convive qu'elle rencontrait. De plus, elle tâchait d'ignorer les regards inquisiteurs, parfois hostiles, que lui lançaient les invités. Bien que Thorin lui ait assuré que ceux qui hasarderaient la moindre réflexion se heurteraient à son courroux, elle se sentait peu à son aise. Deux longues années et des trésors de diplomatie avaient été déployés pour que les nains des Montagnes Bleues acceptent que Nausicaa soit la compagne de Thorin.

Et leur Reine.

Elle-même avait tout d'abord catégoriquement refusé d'endosser ce rôle. Elle n'y voyait qu'une source de contraintes et d'ennuis en perspective. Bien que ses années passées au Rohan l'aient préparée à assumer une telle charge, elle n'en restait pas moins terrifiée. Thorin s'était vu confronter à un mur de glace et, face à l'entêtement de la change forme, sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve. De nombreux mois s'étaient succédé avant qu'enfin elle ne cède et accepte de se tenir à ses côtés, dans cette salle du trône si vaste et si froide. Toutes ses réflexions l'avaient conduite dans une impasse : si elle désirait rester durablement auprès de Thorin, et repousser les prétendantes proposées à de multiples reprises par les seigneurs nains, il fallait qu'elle officialise leur relation.

Et, elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il est vrai que « l'affaire Briséis » avait eu l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Dain Pied d'Acier avait menacé de déclarer la guerre à son cousin et de raser la montagne solitaire de la Terre du Mileu. Heureusement, Balin eut la présence d'esprit de vider les caves de Thranduil pour calmer les ardeurs belliqueuses du nain. Celui-ci tempêta plusieurs jours, mais l'alcool eut raison de ses dernières réticences et il admit lui-même qu'épouser sa fille n'était pas de tout repos. Il séjourna encore près d'un mois au sein d'Erebor et, suite à cette histoire, il ne garda presque aucune rancune envers Thorin. Même lorsqu'il apprit que la raison de sa défection était une humaine.

L'humaine en question resta six longs mois en compagnie de l'homme-ours. Six longs mois de souffrance où chaque jour Beorn lui imposait des exercices éreintants. La douleur de la métamorphose s'était tant et si bien atténuée, qu'elle avait fini par devenir supportable. La dragonne noire volait durant des heures au-dessus des nuages, fendant les cieux de sa silhouette sombre et majestueuse, tutoyant les étoiles et se moquant du soleil. Elle goûtait la saveur du vent, grisée par l'absence de vertige et ses sens qui s'étaient décuplés. L'épreuve la plus difficile était toujours le retour à sa forme humaine. Si elle relâchait sa garde, son double n'hésitait pas à prendre le dessus sur son humanité. Alors, pour se convaincre de réintégrer son corps originel, si petit et si fragile, elle invoquait des images chères à son cœur. Sa mère, Thengel, Bilbo...

Thorin.

Alors, la magie opérait une nouvelle fois et elle redevenait elle-même. Beorn s'était interrogé sur ses progrès rapides et, lorsqu'elle lui avait divulgué son secret, il avait souri. Tout simplement. Durant son séjour au pied des Monts Brumeux, elle avait eu la surprise de recevoir de nombreuses visites, Thorin, Gwindor et même Tauriel, de retour de la Lothlorien. La mort de Kili, toujours brûlante dans son esprit, n'était plus insurmontable. Elle avait fini par retrouver le chemin de son foyer et cette sérénité, si propre aux elfes.

Six mois après le début de son apprentissage, alors qu'elle avait vaincu les maux de ventre et le feu intérieur qui la rongeaient, le changeur de peau avait déclaré qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui enseigner. Cela n'étonna guère Nausicaa. Ses transformations se déroulaient sans anicroche et, même si elles l'épuisaient toujours autant, elle parvenait à contenir et à accepter la dragonne qui sommeillait en elle. Quelques jours plus tard, elle reprenait le chemin d'Erebor à nouveau une et entière.

Les bras tendus vers l'avenir.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Thorin et des nains de la compagnie lorsqu'ils la découvrirent au pied de la montagne solitaire, un sourire ironique flottant sur les lèvres !

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, drapée dans une robe de velours rouge aux manches longues, elle attendait avec anxiété l'arrivée de chacun des seigneurs des sept clans. Is, une naine avec laquelle elle s'était liée à son retour, l'avait persuadée de la nécessité de se plier aux conventions. « _Si tu es convaincue d'être à ta place, ils n'en douteront pas non plus_ », lui avait-elle assuré avec aplomb. Nausicaa s'était rendue de bonne grâce à ses arguments et avait serti son front de la fine couronne d'acier et de joyaux, dédiée aux grandes occasions, que Is lui avait tendue. Son reflet dans le grand miroir lui avait tiré une grimace dubitative, tandis que la naine s'était contentée de hocher la tête. « _Parfait !_ », avait-elle conclu avec un clin d'œil. La jeune femme n'en était pas certaine, mais elle avait néanmoins acquiescé.

Thorin fut plus expansif.

Assis sur son trône, un sourire étrange flottant sur les lèvres, le nain l'avait regardée se diriger vers lui alors qu'elle tentait, sans grand succès, d'imiter la démarche assurée de sa mère. « _Ici est ta place_ », lui avait-il murmuré d'une voix chaude dans l'oreille, avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire en l'embrassant. Ces paroles faisaient étrangement écho à celles de Is et la change forme était presque tentée de les croire.

Presque.

Seuls perduraient, depuis quelques jours, les vertiges et les nausées.

Les chefs de clans et leurs plus proches conseillers prirent place autour d'une table ronde. Nausicaa s'assit, avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable, sur le trône de pierre qui lui était réservé. Elle sentit le poids des regards inquisiteurs et tâcha de les ignorer. La présence de Thorin décourageait quiconque d'oser la moindre remarque, mais la jeune femme savait qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Une humaine parmi les nains...

Elle redressa la tête et, sous la table, ses doigts entrelacèrent ceux de Thorin. Ce contact et le regard appuyé de ce dernier lui rendirent le sourire, malgré la migraine qu'elle sentait poindre.

"Mes amis, commença le roi sous la montagne, je vous remercie d'honorer Erebor de votre venue. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis un siècle, les sept seigneurs nains sont réunis pour une assemblée exceptionnelle."

"Et il y aura à boire et à manger !, beugla d'une voix de stentor un guerrier aux tresses blondes."

Thorin acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

"Nous n'avons plus à rougir de notre condition depuis que l'alliance des nains, des elfes et des hommes a dépossédé Smaug de la montagne solitaire. Le peuple de Durin est de nouveau maître de son bien !"

Des vivas répondirent à ce discours, concis mais efficace, qui tirèrent un bref sourire au souverain. Malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait, Nausicaa ne parvint pas à se focaliser sur la conversation qui avait basculé sur les différentes stratégies militaires. Elle se tenait droite, une main pressée contre son ventre, en tâchant de respirer profondément. Elle écoutait les nains défendre leurs idées avec force. Le souffle lui manquait. Etait-ce cette réunion qui la rendait si nerveuse ? Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Thorin. Concentré sur ses propos, il s'exprimait avec force, sans vraiment se préoccuper d'elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il attendait cet événement depuis si longtemps ! Une chape de fatigue s'abattit sur les épaules de la change forme.

"Puisque je vous dis qu'il faut que nous dirigions nos armées au sud de Mirkwood !"

"Non, grogna l'un d'un nain, c'est trop éloigné de nos terres . Nous serons vulnérables ! Que chacun défende son Royaume !"

"Regroupons nos forces, insista Thorin. Ensemble nous sommes invincibles."

"Et qui commandera ?, railla un chef de clan aussi large que Bombur. Toi ? Tu n'as même pas trouvé l'Arkenstone ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu nous a convoqués à Erebor que tu peux te prétendre notre Grand Roi."

Le roi sous la montagne se raidit et ses poings se serrèrent lorsque l'ensemble des regards convergea vers l'écrin vide du joyau, au sommet du dossier du trône. Nausicaa se tassa dans son siège, mal à l'aise. La gemme irisée se trouvait quelque part au fond de l'Anduin, enfouie sous plusieurs couches de sable et de vase.

Et c'était sa faute.

Pourrait-elle un jour révéler ce secret, pourtant inavouable ? Elle ne savait pas si elle possédait suffisamment de courage. Sous les conseils de Bard, elle n'avait pas hésité à ce débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du joyau, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de la compagnie. Ainsi, elle pensait que Thorin ne succomberait plus à cette soif et cet amour démesuré de l'or et des richesses. Elle pensait le libérer, mais n'avait-elle pas commis une erreur en se mêlant de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? En jetant le joyau du roi, n'avait-elle pas fragilisé un pouvoir déjà précaire ?

"Une pierre ! Une pierre ! Vous vous battez pour une pierre ! Quelle est l'importance de l'Arkenstone lorsque nos royaumes sont menacés par ces saletés d'orques du Mordor ? Je suis d'accord avec mon cousin. Réunissions nos forces et mettons une raclée à ces salopards"

Dain Pied D'Acier éclata de rire et Nausicaa ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il l'interpella.

"Vous ne dites rien ma Dame, seriez-vous contrariée ?"

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la table et la jeune femme fut la cible de dizaines de paires d'yeux scrutateurs. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de sourire avec détachement.

"Je préfère écouter l'ensemble de vos propos avant de me forger une opinion."

"Voilà qui est sage et avisé ! Nous devrions convier davantage de femmes et de naines à cette assemblée !"

Ses paroles énigmatiques rendirent la change forme perplexe. Que devait-elle comprendre ? Lui gardait-il rancune de l'éviction peu délicate de Briséis ? D'après Balin, sitôt reniée, sa fille avait mis le cap sur les Monts de Fer, suivie par un impressionnant cortège de palanquins et de cavaliers.

Thorin restait impassible. Seul son regard parlait et Nausicaa comprit parfaitement le message.

Elle inclina la tête pour remercier Dain, tandis que les nains s'exprimaient de nouveau bruyamment.

Les paupières mi-closes, la reine d'Erebor s'adossa contre son siège. La migraine qu'elle sentait poindre depuis ce matin, semblait vouloir s'installer durablement.

"Tout va bien ?, murmura Thorin."

Il se pencha vers sa femme et l'observa avec attention. Sa respiration saccadée et l'infime tressaillement qui agitait ses épaules suffirent à l'avertir.

"Oui, poursuivez."

Il ne répondit rien mais Nausicaa sentit le poids de son regard inquiet.

Le débat s'éternisait et il parut bientôt évident que les chefs de clans ne parviendraient pas à s'accorder sur la manière de repousser les invasions d'orques du Mordor.

"Une armée naine ? Vous n'y pensez pas !"

"Et les mines ? On les défend comment, les mines ?"

"On n'aura pas besoin de les défendre si on arrête les orques avant, face de Troll !"

Balin tapa du poing sur la table.

"Khazad-Dûm est aux mains des gobelins, nous devons la reprendre avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit !"

"La Moria ? Rien que ça ! Vous avez d'autres idées brillantes comme celle-là ?"

"Quelle folie, renchérit un nain à la longue barbe blanche, aussi vieux qu'Oin. Ils sont des milliers à pulluler dans les sombres cavernes de la montagne. Il n'y aucun avenir pour nous là-bas."

"Barricadons les mines et fermons les Royaumes ! Les orques ne nous atteindront pas !"

De nombreux seigneurs approuvèrent cette proposition.

"Nous éludons le problème au lieu de faire face. Nous devons les devancer, pas nous terrer dans nos mines ! Depuis quand les nains se cachent-ils ? Sommes-nous tombés si bas que nous refusions le combat ?"

"Thorin a raison. Nous reculons pour mieux sauter, renchérit Balin."

"Autant demander de l'aide aux elfes, se moqua le guerrier aux tresses blondes."

"Les elfes ! Que viennent faire les oreilles pointues ici ?"

Les esprits s'échauffaient et Thorin perdait patience.

"Ça suffit !"

Le brouhaha s'intensifia.

"Silence !"

Sa voix se répercuta contre les parois et se diffusa à travers la grande salle. Les chefs de clans se turent en se renfrognant.

"Nous parlons depuis l'aube et la journée est bien avancée. Mangeons ! Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard."

Cette initiative ne rencontra que des avis positifs et la table se garnit bientôt de gibiers, de viandes en sauce et d'autres mets appétissants, que chacun attaqua avec empressement. Sans vraiment les voir, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Nausicaa regarda les plats se succéder.

"Un peu de canard, Ma Dame ?"

Elle observa Dain, assis à sa gauche, ainsi que le morceau de viande dégoulinant de graisse et de sauce, qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Le dégoût lui remua les entrailles.

"Dame Nausicaa ?"

La change forme porta une main à sa bouche et se leva précipitamment, renversant une cruche de vin qui nappa la table de chêne d'un liquide rouge et odorant. Les nains cessèrent de parler et la contemplèrent avec incrédulité.

Elle ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention.

"Nausicaa ?"

Thorin voulut s'approcher, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se rua hors de la grande salle et franchit la porte monumentale gardée par des soldats.

Elle avait besoin d'air.

Arrivée au pied d'un immense rocher, elle se plia en deux et vomit pendant de longues minutes. Ses sanglots se mêlèrent à la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre depuis un mois.

"Que se passe-t-il, par Durin ?"

Le souverain s'agenouilla près d'elle et releva la masse de cheveux noirs qui tombait devant ses yeux.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu aurais dû me dire que tu te sentais si mal..."

Nausicaa eut un hoquet et les vomissements reprirent. Encore plus virulents. Le roi sous la montagne ne broncha pas et attendit patiemment que les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps s'apaisent.

"Laisse-moi, supplia-t-elle. Ils t'attendent."

"Non."

Le ton était catégorique et ne soufflait aucune réplique.

Ils restèrent dehors un long moment. Silencieux. Epuisée, Nausicaa se laissa aller contre le torse du nain, adossé à l'énorme rocher.

"Je peux marcher, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb."

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva. Des papillons dansèrent devant son œil unique et, si la poigne solide de Thorin ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait basculé en avant.

"Depuis quand ?"

"Quelques semaines."

Je demanderai à Oin de t'examiner.

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est une mauvaise grippe. Du repos et ça passera."

"Hors de question, grogna-t-il.

La changeuse de peau insista pour retourner auprès de l'assemblée, mais elle se heurta à un mur. Thorin la conduisit vers la chambre conjugale et, tandis qu'elle s'allongeait ou plutôt qu'elle tombait comme une masse sur l'édredon, aboya jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve Oin, perdu dans ses traités d'alchimie.

""""""

"Je peux rester avec toi."

"Non."

Le roi haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais n'insista pas.

"J'attendrai derrière la porte."

"Retourne auprès des chefs de clans. Ils s'impatientent."

"Je veux qu'Oin vienne me prévenir dès que..."

"Il le fera. Va maintenant, je ne vais pas mourir dans la minute !, ajouta-t-elle en riant."

La boutade n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Thorin resta de marbre. Nausicaa caressa les joues de son amant, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Tu n'as pas froid ?"

"Non, répondit-elle bravement. Pars l'esprit tranquille."

"Je reviens bientôt, assura-t-il."

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner, en s'enfonçant sous sa couverture de fourrure. Oin s'approcha et étala l'ensemble de son attirail de médecine. Des pinces, des seringues et toutes sortes d'objets qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

"Commençons, dit-il simplement."

L'examen dura un temps qui lui sembla infini. Oin, rejoint par Is, lui demandèrent de répéter ses symptômes une dizaine de fois: vertiges, nausées, migraines, douleurs au ventre et vomissements... Puis, sous les directives de la naine, et malgré les protestations de Nausicaa, il avait procédé à une auscultation plus approfondie. Enfin, les deux comparses avaient discuté à voix basse pendant plusieurs minutes. La reine eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne put saisir un traître de mot de leur conversation.

"Cela me paraît très clair."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Is haussa les épaules en arborant un air grave.

"Que m'arrive-t-il ?"

"Oin, tu peux nous laisser seules ?"

"Oui... Oui, bien-sûr ! Tout de suite !"

Il claqua la lourde porte de chêne et un frisson d'inquiétude courut le long du dos de Nausicaaa.

"Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Ma chérie, commença-t-elle en s'approchant, je vais te l'expliquer. Ne sois pas si pressée."

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit et la change forme en profita pour la détailler. Plutôt forte, le teint basané, la mine joviale, Is était l'une des rares naines ayant parcouru la distance séparant Erebor des Montagnes Bleues. Aussitôt arrivée, elle s'était prise d'affection pour la future reine et avait entrepris de lui enseigner les us et coutumes de son peuple, le Khuzdul, ainsi que cet art si intransigeant qu'était la pâtisserie. Is passa une main dans la barbe folle qui lui mangeait les joues. Par coquetterie elle la tressait en y dispersant des perles colorées, tandis que sa lourde chevelure dorée tombait en cascade sur ses épaules.

"Tu n'es pas malade."

"Quoi ?"

Is lissa les plis de son encombrante robe de coton bleu, avant de poser les mains contre son tablier à la propreté douteuse.

"Oui, jubila-t-elle. Ces symptômes ne dureront que neuf mois."

"Par Eorl, cria Nausicaa en se redressant. Tu veux dire..."

"Tu es enceinte ma belle. Jusqu'au cou !"

""""""

L'incompréhension succéda à la surprise. Nausicaa blêmit et serra les draps si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

Refusait seulement de l'envisager.

"C'est impossible. Tu mens !"

Is sursauta, stupéfaite par cette réaction virulente.

"Ma foi, non. Cela fait des dizaines d'années que j'aide les futures mères à accoucher. Je sais reconnaître une femme enceinte quand j'en vois une !"

"N'y a-t-il aucune erreur possible ?"

La naine effleura le ventre de Nausicaa avec tendresse.

"Fais-moi confiance, je suis certaine de ce que j'avance. Dans moins de neuf mois, un petit pointera le bout de son nez."

La change forme tressaillit. Tout allait trop vite. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à devenir mère.

"Dois-je prévenir le roi ?"

"Non ! A la nuit tombée, lorsque l'assemblée prendra fin, tu lui diras de me rejoindre. Inutile de le déranger maintenant. Je dois réfléchir. Laisse-moi seule, je te prie."

Is hocha la tête, consciente des bouleversements qu'entraînait une telle nouvelle. Elle quitta la chambre en silence, en arborant une mimique qui se voulait encourageante. La reine d'Erebor attendit d'être seule pour se lever et faire les cents pas. Faisant fi de sa migraine, et pour digérer cette révélation inattendue, elle arpentait à pieds nus le sol de pierre glacé.

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? A la fois humaine et change forme, jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que sa relation avec Thorin puisse aboutir à autre chose qu'à de l'infertilité. Lui-même en était persuadé et jamais ils n'avaient délibérément abordé le sujet.

Etait-elle heureuse ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant, elle était seulement effrayée. Terrifiée, même ! Cet enfant, était-elle seulement capable de s'en occuper ? De l'élever... ? Le peuple de Durin l'accepterait-il malgré son sang de changeur de peau, de nain et d'humain ? N'allait-il pas grandir dans un climat froid et hostile ?

Nausicaa se prit la tête entre les mains et, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, se força à respirer lentement. Les heures défilèrent et elle ne bougea pas. Elle songea à son enfance au Rohan, à Thengel et à sa mère. Puis, ses pensées s'égarèrent dans la Comté et elle revécut le long voyage initiatique qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à Erebor.

Lorsque Thorin franchit la porte, elle était prête.

Enfin... Presque prête.

Il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et enserra les jambes frêles de Nausicaa. Son regard ne la quitta pas alors qu'elle avait la plus grande difficulté à juguler sa nervosité.

"Alors ? Est-ce grave ?"

"Je..."

L'inquiétude du nain était palpable. Mais comment trouver les mots justes ?

"Ce n'est pas... Je ne suis pas malade. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle communément « une maladie »... Tu vois, c'est plutôt comme..."

"Par Durin, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer... ?"

La change forme, les bras crispés autour du ventre, se leva et lui tourna délibérément le dos.

"J'attends un enfant. Voilà ce qu'il se passe."

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, nimbant le col de sa robe carmin. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle pleurait. La pression de la journée, l'assemblée des chefs de clans, l'annonce inopinée de sa grossesse... Elle ne savait plus comment gérer tout cela.

Elle était dépassée, complètement dépassée.

Une bras puissant entoura sa taille et Thorin l'attira contre lui avec douceur. Nausicaa se retourna et constata qu'un immense sourire barrait son visage. Tendrement, il appuya son front contre celui de la reine d'Erebor. Ses mains se perdirent dans sa chevelure de jais et elle tressaillit lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou.

"N'est-ce pas un présent inespéré ?"

"Tu n'es pas... fâché ?"

"Fâché ?"

Les doigts du roi caressèrent les joues humides de Nausicaa. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se pelotonna contre son torse et sa respiration saccadée se tranquillisa.

"Non, je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis heureux. Profondément heureux."

Ses larmes chaudes se mêlèrent à celles de sa compagne. Longtemps, ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

"Thorin ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je crois que j'ai peur."

Le souverain s'écarta et contempla Nausicaa, ses traits tirés et son teint pâle, presque translucide.

"Moi aussi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle."

Elle leva la tête, surprise par cette réponse.

"Vraiment ?"

"Je n'ai pas de problèmes lorsqu'il s'agit de fracasser des crânes, mais élever un enfant..."

"On va y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ensemble, nous pouvons soulever des montagnes et chevaucher les nuages."

"Mais s'il est... Tu sais... Comme _moi_."

Le nain sourit.

Les doutes de Nausicaa fondirent comme neige au soleil.

L'obscurité qui avait envahi son esprit s'estompa, laissant place à des étoiles à l'éclat argenté.

"Il aura de la chance car ce sera notre enfant. Tout se passera bien."

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent un bref instant et se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se perdre.

L'avenir était en marche.

""""""

Un hurlement strident déchira l'atmosphère paisible de la grande salle et nombre de ses occupants frissonnèrent. Les conversations restèrent en suspend et chacun retint son souffle. Une naine accourut, les bras débordants de linges propres, suivit par une elfe portant une lourde bassine de métal emplie d'eau. Celle-ci donna une suite d'ordres brefs avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'où s'échappaient les cris. Les soldats se penchèrent pour apercevoir la source de cette vive agitation, mais elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

Ils reprirent leur garde avec anxiété.

Is posa – ou plutôt jeta – sans délicatesse aucune, le tas de tissus au pied du lit.

"Respire profondément. Détends-toi, recommanda l'elfe."

"Peux pas. Je... Mal. J'ai... Mal."

Tauriel palpa doucement le ventre de Nausicaa et une grimace peu engageante se dessina sur son visage.

L'enfant se présentait mal.

"Si tu es crispée, l'accouchement sera d'autant plus difficile., ajouta Is."

La future mère ne répondit pas, préférant économiser ses forces dans l'attente de ce qu'elle savait être un effort intense. Le travail avait commencé depuis près de deux heures et elle était déjà épuisée. Elle goûta la fraîcheur de l'eau avec soulagement lorsque Is tamponna son front avec un linge humide.

Les derniers mois avaient été éprouvants. Les nausées quotidiennes s'ajoutaient aux fréquents vertiges et aux douleurs au ventre qui, au fil du temps, étaient devenues intolérables. Pendant près de 60 jours, elle était restée alitée, craignant à chaque instant de perdre l'enfant. Is avait été formelle, il fallait qu'elle évite de bouger. Le temps lui avait paru long, rythmé par les aléas de la grossesse et les crises d'angoisse. Incapable de se concentrer sur une lecture ou tout autre travail manuel, elle avait passé de nombreuses heures à contempler le plafond, perdue dans un état second, avant de basculer dans un sommeil agité. Seules les visites qu'elle recevait parvenaient à la distraire. Thorin passait chaque minute de son temps libre à ses côtés, parlant de tout et de rien, tâchant de lui faire oublier son état de femme enceinte. Quant à Is, elle suivait l'évolution de la grossesse avec vigilance tout en incitant Nausicaa à ingurgiter une tisane au goût amer, dont les vertus thérapeutiques étaient supposées rendre le nouveau-né aussi fort que brave. Plus par soucis d'éviter un sermon de son amie que par respect des traditions, elle avalait chaque jour cette potion atroce malgré le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait.

Un nouveau hurlement franchit ses lèvres. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de le réprimer. Chaque cri était une manière d'exsuder la souffrance qui broyait ses entrailles. Les naines qui accompagnaient Is parlaient à voix basse et Nausicaa eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne saisit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elles racontaient.

Cela l'irrita au plus haut point.

"Vous !"

Les suivantes se retournèrent, ébranlées par le ton péremptoire de leur reine.

"Dégagez."

"Que dites-vous ?"

"Foutez le camp !"

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier si elle était obéie, la jeune femme se tourna vers Tauriel et Is.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles. Juste vous deux. D'accord ?"

"Comme tu veux."

La porte claqua et Nausicaa se retrouva seule avec l'elfe et la naine.

Tauriel marmonna quelques phrases en elfique avant de palper de nouveau le ventre de la change forme.

Pour oublier la douleur, celle-ci se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il y a quelques mois, alors qu'elle se morfondait dans son lit, admirant une fois de plus les courbes acérées du plafond aux différentes nuances de bleu, de gris et d'argent, la porte s'était ouverte sur deux silhouettes gracieuses aux membres déliés. Gwindor et Tauriel. Heureuse de les retrouver après de longs mois de séparation, elle en avait presque oublié l'état de baleine moribonde dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Une fois la surprise passée, ils s'étaient révélés être des compagnons agréables et sereins, qui avaient apaisé les humeurs lunatiques de la future mère. Lorsque celle-ci avait soumis à Tauriel une requête qui lui tenait à cœur, cette dernière n'avait pas hésité avant d'accepter.

Elle serait à ses côtés le jour fatidique.

"Alors ?, demanda-t-elle avec effort."

L'elfe essuya les gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient dans son cou.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir, cela sera difficile."

"L'enfant est en siège, il se présente à l'envers."

"Que peut... On faire ?"

Is leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

"Il faut le retourner. C'est risqué... Le travail a déjà commencé."

"Tauriel ?"

La tension se lisait dans les yeux et dans l'attitude de l'elfe sylvestre, exact reflet de l'anxiété qui agitait l'esprit de Nausicaa. Les tiraillements s'intensifièrent et un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Je peux essayer. Mais c'est dangereux. Et douloureux."

"… D'autres choix ?"

"Laisser la nature se faire, mais si l'accouchement se passe mal on pourrait vous perdre. Tous les deux."

"Fais le."

"En-es tu certaine ?"

"Oui."

Tauriel ferma les yeux et marmonna des paroles en quenya. Ses doigts parcoururent le ventre gonflé et rougi de Nausicaa. Lorsque l'enfant commença à bouger, elle hurla à plein poumon. Sa voix se brisa et son corps s'arqua, mais la poigne de fer de Is la maintint sur le lit.

Sa vue se brouilla et elle bascula dans une étrange léthargie, uniquement troublée par les ondes de souffrance qui traversaient son abdomen.

"Reste éveillée !, grogna la naine en la secouant sans ménagement."

Par un ultime sursaut de volonté, la change forme lutta contre l'obscurité qui s'étendait à ses pieds, la repoussant avec acharnement, lorsqu'une ultime secousse la propulsa au bord du gouffre de l'inconscience.

"J'ai réussi, marmonna Tauriel. Il faut pousser, maintenant."

Les doigts de Is claquèrent devant le nez de la jeune rohirrim, et l'esprit de cette dernière émergea peu à peu.

"Thorin, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle."

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

"Va... Le chercher."

"C'est contraire aux coutumes., insista la naine."

"Va le chercher !"

Elle avait crié. Un cri strident qui se répercuta contre les parois et se diffusa en interminables échos dans la chambre. Sans demander son reste, Is quitta la chambre.

"Nausicaa..."

"Pas encore... Pas... Encore."

L'enfant arrivait. Elle le sentait dans chacune des fibres de son corps, mais elle devait attendre.

Seule, elle n'y parviendrait pas. Elle se moquait de ces fichues coutumes qui refusaient que celui qu'elle aime se trouve près d'elle, alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui.

Une éternité s'écoula avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre à la volée. La mine rongée par l'inquiétude, Thorin se précipita au chevet de la reine.

"Reste... Je ne peux pas..."

"Je suis là, annonça-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Je ne partirai pas."

"Je suis désolée..."

Le souverain caressa les cheveux de sa compagne, conscient que le combat qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener était sans doute aussi difficile que celui qui l'avait opposé à Azog.

"Ensemble, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main."

"Ensemble."

Un nouveau hurlement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Tauriel, qui s'était gardée de la moindre réflexion, prit une profonde inspiration, tel le plongeur qui s'apprête à explorer les fonds marins en apnée.

"Ça commence."

Les heures s'égrenèrent, longues et douloureuses, au cours desquelles la jeune femme faillit abandonner à de nombreuses reprises. Même lorsqu'elle se transformait en dragon, elle ne ressentait pas une telle souffrance à l'intérieur de son corps. Celle-ci, bien qu'intense, s'effaçait lorsque le bonheur de voler s'ouvrait à l'ensemble de ses sens, que le paysage défilait sous son corps, concentré de puissance et de feu contenu.

Ici c'était différent.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pendant qu'elle luttait pour empêcher la vie de fuir de son corps. Pour sauver celle de son enfant.

Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Thorin. Le lien qui la rattachait à la réalité. Qui l'empêchait de sombrer.

"Ne peut-on rien faire ?"

L'elfe secoua la tête tandis que, d'un revers de manche, Is effaçait les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues

"Si. Attendre et espérer. Pousse, Nausicaa !"

La change forme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ce qu'elle savait être la dernière ligne droite qui la séparait de la vie. Ou de la mort.

La vie. Celle qu'elle sentait s'échapper par le moindre de ses pores.

La mort. Gardienne patiente qui attendait le moment fatidique ou l'air n'entrerait plus dans ses poumons. Lorsque l'Inconscience arriverait, l'autre ne serait plus très loin.

"Bats-toi !, souffla une voix désespérée."

"Il est là !"

Le cri, qui mêlait peur et excitation, se répercuta en échos diffus jusqu'à l'esprit de Nausicaa. Un dernier effort et ce serait fini.

Elle était la fille de Léonore du Rohan.

Elle en était capable !

"Je le tiens ! Il est vivant !"

Nausicaa lâcha prise.

La douleur reflua.

Lentement, la pression sur ses doigts se relâcha et l'ultime rempart qui la maintenait dans la réalité vola en éclat.

Puis, ce fut l'obscurité.

Intense et effrayante.

Et le silence.

Troublé par une parole unique. Lointaine.

"Non !"

 _Alors qu'elle nageait dans un océan étoilé, elle aperçut une forme blanchâtre. Le cerf, gardien de la forêt de Mirkwood, s'avança. Elle le regarda approcher, silhouette majestueuse et sereine au milieu des astres._

 _« "Que la grâce qui m'a été donnée, lui soit accordée."_

 _"Qu'avez-vous dit ?"_

 _Le cerf s'éloigna._

 _"Qu'avez-vous dit ?"_

 _Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre._

 _Nausicaa sentit une force invisible la tirer en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter, tel un pantin désarticulé ballotté dans les étoiles.»_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Inspiration.

Sa vision, d'abord trouble, retrouva peu à peu des couleurs. Elle força sur son unique œil jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingue des formes penchées au-dessus d'elle. Leur contour se précisa et une larme chaude s'écrasa contre son cou.

"Tu étais partie."

La voix se brisa. Incapable de continuer.

"C'est un miracle, marmonna Is. Vous autres, elfes, êtes des magiciens."

Des pleurs captèrent l'attention de Nausicaa et son cœur rata un battement.

"Mon bébé, réclama-t-elle difficilement."

Des mains blanches, aux doigts fins et déliés, lui tendirent un petit être aux grands yeux bleus et au visage aussi humide que cramoisi, chaudement enveloppé dans une fourrure.

Elle contempla la chair de sa chair, cet enfant pour lequel elle avait tant lutté. Malgré la fatigue, elle se prit à sourire aux anges.

"C'est un garçon, crut bon d'ajouter Is."

Thorin s'assit sur le lit, essuyant les larmes et la sueur qui emperlaient ses joues. A l'image de sa compagne, il rayonnait de bonheur.

"Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru que tu étais morte."

"Je l'étais, répondit-elle dans le vague, sans cesser de contempler et de bercer son fils."

"Tauriel..."

Le nain se leva et posa une main contre son cœur.

"La dette que j'ai envers vous est si immense, que de simples remerciements ne suffisent pas à l'honorer. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Erebor."

L'elfe inclina la tête. Un sourire énigmatique flottait sur ses lèvres.

"Tout l'honneur était pour moi."

"Merci, ajouta Nausicaa. Je n'oublierai pas... Que je te dois tout."

Is tira la manche de Tauriel.

"Allons, je vais vous offrir un verre de ma tisane très spéciale. Nous l'avons bien mérité !"

L'ancienne capitaine des gardes acquiesça avant de suivre la naine à l'extérieur de la chambre, d'un pas aussi léger que la brise hivernale. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, Thorin se rapprocha de sa femme et entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur.

"Le cerf, dit-elle. Je l'ai vu..."

"Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda-t-il doucement."

"Dans mes rêves. Il était là. J'ai entendu sa voix."

Le souverain n'insista pas, simplement comblé que l'accouchement n'ait pas tourné au drame. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Nausicaa avant de caresser tendrement la joue du nourrisson.

"Il sera fort et juste. Comme son père."

"Et sa mère."

"Oui, répondit-elle joyeusement, et aussi courageux que ses oncles."

Thorin n'ajouta rien. L'émotion qui les étreignait était presque palpable. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne brise le silence apaisé qui s'était installé.

"Tu m'as dit que je devais attendre le jour de sa naissance pour connaître son prénom."

"C'est bien ce que j'ai dit."

"Et alors ?"

Nausicaa serra son fils contre elle et se pelotonna contre le torse brûlant de Thorin.

"Soit le bienvenu à Erebor mon amour... Soit le bienvenu..."

""""""

"Kili ! Kili ! Par Eorl, où est-il encore passé ?"

"Je n'en sais rien ma Dame. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il courait dans la grande salle et bombardait les gardes avec de la neige."

"Cet enfant est impossible, maugréa-t-elle, faussement énervée."

Le guerrier ne répondit pas et essuya discrètement la neige qui couvrait sa tunique. Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Nausicaa traversa la grande salle au pas de course.

Dire qu'elle avait détourné les yeux de son fils à peine quelques secondes...

Alors qu'elle organisait, avec l'aide de Is, l'arrivée prochaine de Thengel, le nouveau roi du Rohan, le garnement avait trouvé le moyen de filer en douce. Il venait de fêter ses dix ans et s'était révélé maître dans l'art de faire des bêtises, toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Il n'hésitait pas à entraîner les garçons et les filles de son âge dans des aventures aussi risquées qu'amusantes et, depuis quelques années, Erebor retentissait des rires et des cris des enfants nains et humains.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Nausicaa.

"Kili !"

La jeune femme passa une main devant son visage. Elle ne parvenait pas à se mettre en colère contre son fils, même lorsqu'il se montrait aussi exaspérant.

"Forin ! Tu as vu Kili ?"

"Oui, je crois qu'il joue dehors."

"Je lui avais pourtant dit que cette après midi, il devait étudier. Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis certaine !"

Elle franchit la porte principale sans ralentir son allure. Les années passaient, paisibles et rythmées par les saisons. Kili grandissait et son caractère s'affirmait. Il ressemblait à son père, aussi physiquement que mentalement. Parfois, elle devinait l'ombre de son oncle derrière son sourire taquin et espiègle. Elle l'avait aimé comme un frère et ce n'est pas un hasard si elle avait voulu offrir ce prénom à son fils.

Le soleil aveugla la change forme. Celle-ci se tint quelques secondes au pied de la montagne solitaire, le temps que son œil s'habitue à la lumière du jour. La vallée de Dale ne gardait presque aucune cicatrice de la bataille qui s'y était déroulée, il y a des années. Verdoyante, elle s'étendait au pied de la ville des hommes, prospère et cosmopolite, et continuait sa course jusqu'au Long Lac qui abritait la nouvelle Esgaroth, bâtie sur pilotis. Nausicaa savoura ce paysage estival, goûta la sensation du vent sur son visage et huma l'odeur du foin.

Elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse.

L'amour qui la liait à Thorin n'avait eu de cesse de s'épanouir, son fils grandissait, et elle s'était coulée avec une facilité déconcertante dans sa vie de souveraine. Et, dans quelques jours, une délégation arriverait du Rohan, menée par Thengel et la reine Léonore. Si elle entretenait une correspondance régulière avec son frère et sa mère, près de douze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. La mort de Fengel, et le couronnement de Thengel, l'avaient libérée de l'ombre qui la hantait depuis qu'elle avait fui le pays des seigneurs des chevaux.

Elle pouvait enfin renouer avec sa famille.

Elle s'apprêtait à héler son garçon, lorsqu'elle les vit.

Assis sur un rocher.

Le regard perdu dans l'horizon flamboyant.

Thorin et Kili.

Père et fils.

 _La lignée qui fut brisée ne l'est plus._

Nausicaa se figea pour les observer avec tendresse. Le roi sous la montagne avait passé un bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon et lui désignait la ville de Dale. Le rire de Kili se répercuta contre la montagne et son écho se dispersa à travers la vallée. Vêtu d'une ample chemise blanche ouverte et d'un pantalon de toile beige trop grand pour lui, l'enfant respirait la joie de vivre. Ses longs cheveux bruns battaient librement dans son dos et son regard émeraude pétillait d'une lueur malicieuse. Si le sang des change forme coulait dans ses veines, aucune manifestation de ce pouvoir n'était pour l'instant venu troubler sa quiétude.

C'est en songeant à cela que la jeune femme s'approcha à pas feutrés. Ombre silencieuse et rassurante, elle se glissa aux côtés du nain.

"Je l'ai cherché partout, souffla-t-elle."

"Tu t'inquiètes trop, répondit-il avec un sourire."

"Et toi, tu deviens laxiste !, rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement."

Thorin passa un bras autour de la taille de Nausicaa tandis que Kili venait se nicher entre ses parents.

"Maman ! Tu me racontes l'histoire du hobbit ?"

"Encore ? Je croyais que tu devais réviser tes leçons..."

"S'il-te-plaît !, insista-t-il en tirant un pan de sa robe verte. Plus qu'une fois et j'y vais. Promis !"

La reine d'Erebor soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien, mais ensuite tu me feras le plaisir de..."

Le cri de joie – et de soulagement – de Kili lui tira une grimace, alors que Thorin éclatait d'un rire sonore.

La température chuta sensiblement et l'air se rafraîchit. Elle s'enveloppa, ainsi que son fils, dans la cape de fourrure du nain. Elle inspira profondément avant d'entamer son récit.

"Dans un trou vivait un hobbit. Tu sais, ce n'était pas un trou déplaisant, sale et humide, rempli de bouts de vers et d'une atmosphère suintante, non plus qu'un trou sec, sablonneux, sans rien pour s'asseoir ni sur quoi manger : C'était un trou de hobbit, ce qui implique le confort..."

Le soleil se couchait sur la vallée de Dale.

Sous la cape de fourrure, les doigts de Thorin et de Nausicaa s'entrelacèrent.

Après tout, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux...

FIN


End file.
